


Ultimate Sin

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Fandomless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 127,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: This isn't edited or anything, and is only being posted so my friend can find her place more easily when reading it.





	1. Chapter 1

 [6/30/2016 11:30:20 PM] Zoe: He was the only thing on his mind.

 

Why can't I get him out of my head? Ben growled and got up from his desk, unable to focus on homework. His father and sister were out for the day, off having some father/daughter bonding time for several hours, but Zeke... Zeke... was still there.

 

He hoped that perhaps a snack would calm him down and help him to focus again. After all, his finals were only in a few weeks and he needed to study. Walking downstairs, he tried not to make too much noise, but the aging wood creaked and he groaned quietly, realizing he'd be hard-pressed to not have been heard. Ben quickly moved to one of the cabinets and looked through the boxes, hoping to find a snack. Zeke was on the couch, watching TV, but he hadn't said anything to him yet.

 

Stop thinking about him...

[6/30/2016 11:35:37 PM] Wrathful God: Although he appeared to be watching TV (and believe you me, he was trying his best), his mind was a million miles away, far above and beyond Earth, swimming with static and faces he didn't recognize- nor did he need to recognize them.

 

The atmosphere in the house had been strange lately. Kevin was loving as usual, albeit a bit busy. Winnie, the only one who knew of his power (but that he often tried to pass as a fever dream when she was a kid) was still his favorite, but she hung out a lot more with her friends now. Ben... Well. He thought they'd been doing better after years of being together, but every time they interacted now, things seemed tense. Awkward.

 

The noise of the staircase brought him back down to earth, and he slowly turned to face the house's other occupant. "Hey," he smiled, and it looked like he hadn't aged a day. "Need help with anythin'?"

[6/30/2016 11:42:26 PM] Zoe: Ben still faced away, but his head shot up when he heard Zeke speak and his face went red. However, moving his head up caused him to hit in on the top of the shelves. "Ow, fuck!!" He covered his mouth and blushed harder, before remembering that he heard Zeke swear a lot more than his father did.

 

"S-sorry Zeke... I, uh," Ben bit his lip and cautiously glanced back at Zeke. A mistake, of course, as he once again went beet red. "I'm fine I think." He grabbed his head (although it was more to hide his face) and stumbled back over to the dinner table. "Ow...."

[6/30/2016 11:55:51 PM] Wrathful God: "Oh, shit, are you okay?" At once he was heading over to Ben, disregarding any thoughts about static or faces and focusing entirely on the young man before him. He didn't even register the blush at first, only becoming aware of it once he was closer.

 

He didn't bring it up, but it did make him feel odd. Was Ben embarrassed? Everyone got hurt- maybe he was going through that 'too cool for pain or feelings' phase... "You need ice? Lemme see..."

[7/1/2016 12:07:33 AM] Zoe: Ben knew he couldn't hide his face forever. Sighing, he dropped his hands down and looked up at Zeke, biting the inside of his lip almost till it bled as his face continued to be red. Moving a hand back up to the top of his head, he mumbled "some ice would be nice I suppose." Ben let his gaze fall down a bit, trailing over Zeke's body on the way down.

[7/1/2016 12:10:06 AM] Wrathful God: He nodded slowly, heading to the freezer to pull out an ice pack, which he quickly brought over to Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder as he carefully draped the pack over his head. "You gotta be more careful..." He figured there was no use in dwelling on it, so he thought he'd move the topic to something else to keep Ben's mind from the pain (and hopefully his embarrassment... or whatever it was). "How's the studyin' treating you?"

[7/1/2016 12:15:34 AM] Zoe: Ben tried to keep his voice from shaking. "W-well, kicking my ass I suppose. I just can't focus on it right now I guess." He quickly shut himself up, afraid he'd said too much. "Just... things..." Another quick glance over at the older man. Zeke had aged REALLY well, and it was very hard for him not to admire his body a bit. Fuck, I can't keep blushing!

[7/1/2016 12:18:56 AM] Wrathful God: Jesus, what was up with the poor guy? He seemed to be a mess, and it couldn't be due to the blow to the head... "Here, wanna talk about it?" He walked over to the couch and switched off the TV. He knew Ben pretty much refused to view him as a father figure, but they had managed to bond over the years... "You know you can tell me anythin'."

 

He hoped it hadn't been anything he'd done!

[7/1/2016 12:23:36 AM] Zoe: Ben found himself unable to resist following the man, feeling almost entranced by his voice, among other things. He knew he couldn't tell Zeke what was running through his head a mile a minute, it would only complicate things between them, and he wasn't even sure why he felt such things in the first place. Sitting down beside him, Ben opened his mouth but no words came out. All he could do was look up at Zeke and feel himself get lost in his eyes. "I...."

[7/1/2016 12:32:45 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke tilted his head, mind racing to work out what was going on and how he could help when words seemed to be failing Ben. He took a moment to look into his eyes, noticing that they weren't so different from his father's after all... He supposed it was growing up with him and not his mother. He placed a gentle hand over Ben's, not knowing what else to start with. "It's okay."

[7/1/2016 12:37:08 AM] Zoe: Blushing again, Ben looked down, letting out a long breath. "I... I don't think I can tell you. I don't think it would go over well..." He moved his hand around until he could hold Zeke's gently. Noticing how his own hands were starting to shake, he gripped into the couch with his other hand.

[7/1/2016 12:40:54 AM] Wrathful God: "Jesus, Ben..." He took his other hand quickly, giving it a squeeze. "You're worryin' me, man! I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me... I mean- I know Kevin can't do it all himself, y'know? You gotta have two pillars of support at least, and I..." He sighed. "I wanna be one. I really do..."

[7/1/2016 12:48:37 AM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip and briefly closed his eyes. Fuck... am I really gonna do this?? Looking back up into Zeke's eyes, he pushed forward, kissing him on the lips. Having moved forward a bit too hard, he pushed Zeke back a bit, falling onto him and sliding down his chest. Ben instantly regretted it and moved back as quickly as he could, face red and his hand over his mouth.

[7/1/2016 12:51:16 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke lay on his back for a minute, eyes wide, mind blank. What the hell had that been about? He rose slowly, blinking a few times in an attempt to bring coherent thought back to him. He'd just gotten kissed by Ben of all people... Was that what the whole confusing attitude was about?

This would be a problem...

Blushing awkwardly, hand at his neck, he tried to come up with something to say. Anything. "Wh- what...?"

[7/1/2016 12:56:25 AM] Zoe: Ben lowered his hand down, back to just before Zeke's knee. "You've... been on my mind a lot lately." The tips of his fingers gently brushed the older man's knee, and he thought about how the kiss just wasn't long enough. "I... can't really explain it."

[7/1/2016 1:03:02 AM] Wrathful God: "I... I'm sorry , I..." He wasn't sure how to approach this situation. Being nurturing and comforting was his first instinct, but he wasn't sure if it would help. Still, he had to try. "I didn't know, that's gotta be tough..." He took Ben's hand again and gave it another squeeze, albeit lighter this time. "I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable."

[7/1/2016 1:06:32 AM | Edited 1:08:55 AM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Zeke and tilted his head. "It's alright. Honestly I wasn't quite expecting to ever, well, feel this way about you. I thought it might make you uncomfortable though..." He trailed off, sighing, enjoying the feeling of Zeke holding his hand.

[7/1/2016 1:49:26 AM] Wrathful God: "Well, I mean, I ain't gonna lie and say it doesn't make me feel kinda weird, but... I don't want you to feel like you gotta avoid me or somethin'." He patted his hand with a smile. "I'm sure it'll pass soon, and you'll feel good as new."

[7/1/2016 1:56:30 AM] Zoe: Ben scooted a little closer to Zeke. "See, you've been on my mind for.... Well over a month." He lowered his voice a bit. "I don't know if it's going to pass."

 

He felt bad putting Zeke in this position, but he also knew that if he kept holding his hand, eventually all the blood in his head would rush to his other head.

[7/1/2016 1:59:41 AM] Wrathful God: "W-well..." Ooh, stammering, bad. He couldn't afford to lose his footing, he had to be the one who kept the situation afloat. These feelings Ben was having were normal , crushes happened. "I think now that you're gettin' it out in the open, it'll be easier to deal with..."

 

He took a deep breath. "Y'know, you'll be able to clear your head and realize it's just infatuation, y'know? I've been there too. We all have. It's normal and it's okay. I promise it will pass." But what was he meant to do in the meantime? Go on holiday?

[7/1/2016 2:04:05 AM] Zoe: As much as he appreciated Zeke's being so calm about the situation, it wasn't helping his infatuation go down anymore. In fact, his caring tone only made it worse.

 

"Zeke, I-I know, but-" he moved closer to him again, holding his hand tightly. "I just... I don't want it to."

[7/1/2016 2:06:02 AM] Wrathful God: "W-" Okay, bad bad. He debated letting go of Ben's hand, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt his feelings and make him think he was on his own. "Why not? I mean, you should be lookin' for someone your own age, and clingin' to someone unachievable is..."

 

He slowed down, looking into Ben's eyes, trying to choose his words as carefully as possible. "You know it can't happen, right...?"

[7/1/2016 2:08:41 AM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip and sighed, glancing down. His eyes instantly found themselves on Zeke's collar bone, and he chewed a little harder, nearly breaking the skin.

 

"...can't we just...once...?" He mumbled his words.

[7/1/2016 2:10:29 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke wasn't sure he'd heard it right at first, but after doing a double take, he had to let go of Ben's hand- although he was very careful in doing so. "That would just make things worse ... I'm sorry, bud."

 

He'd have to talk to Kevin when he came home. Not in detail, but he'd need to clear the air... He didn't move, though, not wanting Ben to feel alone or abandoned.

[7/1/2016 2:13:50 AM] Zoe: Ben slumped forward, leaning on Zeke a little bit. He didn't want to force Zeke into doing anything, but he couldn't help but make at least a few passing moves on him. Enough to make himself feel a bit better. He sighed, tilting his head to the side to lean it on him and listen to his heartbeat.

[7/1/2016 2:19:36 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke put a cautious arm around him, patting his shoulder in a silent way of saying 'there, there'. He thought of offering him dating advice, or ways to help him focus on his studies, or anything that could help this situation move along quicker, but he had nothing... He simply sat in silence, letting Ben lean against him.

[7/1/2016 2:22:37 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke put a cautious arm around him, patting his shoulder in a silent way of saying 'there, there'. He thought of offering him dating advice, or ways to help him focus on his studies, or anything that could help this situation move along quicker, but he had nothing... He simply sat in silence, letting Ben lean against him.

[7/1/2016 2:25:27 AM] Zoe: Ben moved his hand to rest against Zeke's chest. Closing his eyes, he breathed a little more deeply, sliding his hand up to his shoulder and smiling a bit. He couldn't help but grip it, if only for a moment, and feel his muscles, before sliding his hand back down and resting it in place, trying to avoid drawing suspicion.

[7/1/2016 2:34:50 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke wasn't stupid, and he eyed him somewhat suspiciously, deciding it was high time to break the embrace. He moved away just as slowly and delicately as he'd done everything else, quietly clicking the TV back on. "I'm gonna watch a movie, if you wanna join... Though maybe you should study, yeah?"

[7/1/2016 2:37:58 AM] Zoe: Ben felt saddened as Zeke moved away. "I'd like to watch a movie with you. I can study later tonight, I promise." He paused and blushed a bit. "Could I at least lean on you again though? I won't like...well you know..."

[7/1/2016 2:40:07 AM] Wrathful God: "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure you can! I don't want you to feel like you can't be around me, y'know? You're family, no matter what." He hoped he wouldn't regret that. He needed a cigarette... Reaching for his pack, he put one between his lips.

[7/1/2016 2:44:40 AM] Zoe: Ben moved closer to Zeke again and watched as he pulled out a cigarette, closing his eyes a bit, he nuzzled his way against his neck, which is where he smelled the faint scent of his cologne.

 

The smell filled him with a sudden strong feeling of desire for the older man, and he suddenly felt a throbbing in his jeans.

[7/1/2016 2:48:16 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was, for now, oblivious to this. He idly placed his arm around the back of the couch to allow Ben to lean against him more comfortably- it was just how he was. Cigarette now lit, he took a slow drag before focusing on the movie's opening sequence.

 

It was one of his favorites, so he smiled fondly at the screen.

[7/1/2016 2:51:25 AM] Zoe: Ben quietly let out a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and increasing erection. Try as he might, he couldn't focus on the movie, but pretended he was able to anyway. The smell from Zeke's cigarette helped to calm him a bit and make him feel secure and safe, and closing his eyes a bit, began to fantasize a bit.

[7/1/2016 2:53:26 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke, eyes still glued to the screen, lowered his arm to give Ben's side a rub, trying to be comforting as he realized this couldn't be easy on him. No, it had to be hellish... He wished he could just get rid of the problem, but his power didn't quite rest in memory alteration...

All he could do was hope Kevin and Winnie came home soon. Then the atmosphere wouldn't be so claustrophobic... He blew smoke out as he chuckled a bit.

[7/1/2016 3:00:12 AM] Zoe: Although he was wearing a jacket, Ben still got chills as Zeke touched his arm, and he tucked an arm up a little bit, not making any moves on him. He could enjoy what he had at the moment. Once again, he found himself buried in Zeke's scent, and had to resist releasing a soft moan. Remaining as still as possible, he was thankful for his jeans being naturally baggy, hiding the boner he was unable to contain.

[7/1/2016 3:02:59 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke laughed a little louder now, enjoying the movie's fast pace as well as his cigarette. The kid was good company, he thought. Quiet, sweet. Much different to how he used to treat him for sure. They'd been on quite the journey, but now... He wasn't sure which situation was more unfavorable. He knew it wouldn't leave this stage, though... Everything would be fine.

It would be fine. His rubs persisted as a way to keep himself calm.

[7/1/2016 3:08:55 AM] Zoe: Nothing Zeke was doing was causing him any relief. Closing his eyes, all he could see was Zeke between his legs, the image so strong that he had to open his eyes again and stare at the TV to come out of it, giving a slight chuckle to throw Zeke off, shifting around a little bit as well.

[7/1/2016 3:13:15 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke finally looked down at him, smiling widely, unsurprisingly still unaware of what was going through the guy's mind (as those baggy jeans certainly did help). "You like it? It's one of my favorites, but I haven't watched it in forever ... Always wanted to have family movie night, but everyone's been busy for the past... Dunno, ten years?"

[7/2/2016 12:29:12 AM] Zoe: "Heh, yeah I guess. Maybe we'll find time to all sit down sometime?" Ben chewed his lip a little bit more, once again trying to focus on the movie. He had to admit that it was a pretty great film, even though he hadn't seen it before. "Guess we should ask dad sometime."

[7/2/2016 4:01:30 AM] Wrathful God: "Y'know, that's a great idea. The only thing greater than that is the idea I just had," he grinned, blowing out smoke again before giving Ben a slight squeeze. "Popcorn. I'll be right back."

 

With that, he stood up, taking a moment to readjust his shirt, which had ridden up. Awkward.

[7/2/2016 6:58:22 PM] Wrathful God: "Ooh that gets the blood pumpin'... To my loins! Oh!"

[7/2/2016 7:05:56 PM] Zoe: Ben watched as Zeke pulled away to go make them some popcorn. He figured he could use that time to calm himself down and try to ignore how aroused he had become. If only life were so kind. Zeke's fit torso was exposed directly in front of him, and he struggled hard to keep his jaw from dropping. "A-alright, sounds good!"

[7/2/2016 7:07:55 PM] Wrathful God: He had turned around too quickly to notice this, and he was already looking around for the popcorn in the kitchen, forgetting to pause the movie as he did so. Hopefully Ben wasn't watching, because tall as he was, he was still struggling to reach the popcorn- who kept this shit so high up anyway?- and the strained noises he was making went pretty well with his shirt displaying his spine.

[7/2/2016 7:12:34 PM] Zoe: Despite trying to face forward, Ben looked back at Zeke to see if he was okay. Of course, his eyes naturally locked right into his back, seeing the tattoo. He lowered his head and quietly moaned a bit, biting his index finger to try and snap out of it. Fuck!!!!!

[7/2/2016 7:14:07 PM] Wrathful God: "I'll make it extra tasty, once I can reach," he called back cheerfully, blissfully unaware of all that was happening behind him. Once he reached it, he popped it in the oven, taking a moment to stretch- eyes landing on Ben. "You alright, pal?"

[7/2/2016 7:22:12 PM] Zoe: Ben slinked back down behind the couch cushions and sighed. Nothing Zeke was doing was helping him any. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Lying sideways on the couch with his leg over the arm rest, he placed his hands on his face and sighed, dragging them down. "Fuck, I can't deal with this..." He kept his voice just low enough so that Zeke wouldn't be able to hear him.

[7/2/2016 7:25:22 PM | Edited 7:26:39 PM] Wrathful God: He stupidly came to rest on the back of the couch as he waited for the chime of the microwave go off, putting all his weight forward as he proceeded to watch the movie for whatever seconds he could, but he slowly moved his head down to look at Ben. He smiled as sweetly as he could, hoping not to cause any discomfort.

[7/2/2016 7:31:55 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled his eyes back a bit to look away, face going a little bit red. He let his thoughts go back over to the popping corn, eager to wolf some down and give his body something else to focus on. The movie, think about that.

[7/2/2016 7:32:38 PM] Wrathful God: "You sure you're okay?" He asked softly, voice as caring and tender as if he were speaking to a scared animal. "You don't gotta stick around..."

[7/2/2016 7:42:55 PM] Zoe: Although Ben's instincts told him to hop up and run upstairs, away from the man he was so desperately and unfortunately attracted to, he decided to play it off yet again. He really didn't want to be away from him, not yet anyway, as painful as staying around him was. Well, painful in his pants. "Don't worry about me, honestly." He gave as genuine a smile as he could.

[7/2/2016 7:46:29 PM] Wrathful God: "Of course I worry about you, hon..." He gave a bit of a worried expression, but before he could say anything else, the microwave dinged, prompting him to move away with a grin. "Right! I'm gonna sprinkle this shit with sugar..."

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Ben said it wa gross, but he hoped he'd like it...

[7/2/2016 8:21:07 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself melt into the couch and was very, very thankful for the timer. Closing his eyes he lost himself in the cushions, no longer really caring about how tight his pants were, or that his face was bright red. All he could think of was Zeke speaking softly to him, which went well with the ambient sounds coming from the kitchen. Openeing his eyes slightly, his vision was a bit fuzzy, so he blinked it out of his eyes and sat up, leaning back against the couch, waiting for Zeke to return.

[7/2/2016 8:23:29 PM] Wrathful God: He brought the popcorn over carefully, a big grin on his face as he handed the bowl to Ben with a little "here ya go". He headed back to grab them both some coke, and hopped down onto the sofa as if he were 25 again- which, honestly, he still could have been, by human standards. "Just in time for my favorite part!"

If he hadn't noticed Ben's predicament by now, he would soon.

[7/2/2016 8:30:12 PM] Zoe: Ben lazily put a hand out to steady the bowl as it tipped around on his erection. Even though he felt like he was half in a dream, he still had enough presence of mind to not want to give away what was wrong with him. Pulling his head forward, he took the soda from Zeke and sipped it. His head felt so heavy, and it took all of his energy to look fine.

[7/2/2016 8:31:54 PM] Wrathful God: At this point, Zeke noticed something was seriously off. He didn't say anything yet, but he carefully moved his hand towards the bowl, taking a handful of popped kernels as he looked at Ben to try and discern what the problem was. Well, he knew he was the problem, he just wasn't sure how to fix it.

[7/2/2016 8:35:56 PM] Zoe: It took a bit of energy for Ben to lean down and place his drink on the coffee table, still trying to keep the bowl steady on his lap. Trying to play it off, he took a handful of popcorn and ate it, keeping his eyes trained on the tv. He chuckled a bit at it, sinking a little bit further into the couch.

[7/2/2016 8:38:03 PM] Wrathful God: He took a sip from his own drink, debating whether or not to spark up another cigarette. He shouldn't... It would all taste bad if he did. But he was feeling a little antsy! Still, Ben seemed to be feeling better... But he still couldn't shake the kiss from his mind. This was going to be a very sensitive topic to work around. He idly put his hand into the bowl, digging a bit.

[7/2/2016 8:42:55 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed how Zeke's hand was pushing the bowl down, and he held his breath, gripping the couch with his spare hand, only to grab another handful of popcorn rather hurriedly. He was trying not to let his face go flush again.

[7/2/2016 8:44:15 PM] Wrathful God: "Shit, hon, are you sure you're okay?" He turned to face him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder as he began to squeeze. Maybe if he helped him destress... Dammit, where were Kevin and Winnie?

[7/2/2016 8:48:21 PM] Zoe: Although his hand was still on the bowl, hearing him say "hon" again cause his cock to throb again and tilted the bowl a bit, which he tried to rectify but unfortunately overreacted to. The bowl swayed a bit as he slammed his other hand on the rim, but managed to steady it before too much fell out.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Once again, his face went red as Zeke squeezed his shoulder. Fuck me...

[7/2/2016 8:50:26 PM] Wrathful God: "No, you're not, c'mere," he was getting seriously worried now, so he put his drink aside to pull Ben close, putting a hand on his forehead to gauge his temperature. Some of the popcorn spilled, but that wasn't important right now. "Shit, you're hot..."

[7/2/2016 8:54:17 PM] Zoe: Ben gritted his teeth behind his closed lips, keeping the popcorn on his lap (his jeans wouldn't be able to save him now). His face managed to grow redder, and with all of his strength he held himself back from throwing the bowl aside and tackling Zeke into a kiss. His relief came from a sudden phone call to the house phone, and he relaxed a bit.

[7/2/2016 8:56:35 PM] Wrathful God: His hand slowly retreated from Ben's forehead at the sound of the phone, and he began to move away with a slight frown. "I'll get you some tea or somethin' to help with the heat, I don't want you gettin' sick..."

He only had to move away a little to reach the phone, and soon he was asking a gentle 'hello?' into the device.

[7/2/2016 9:00:57 PM] Zoe: "Hey Zeke, it's Kevin." Winnie could be heard in the background, singing along to the music that was playing out of the car speakers. "I know we were gonna be back in about 30 minutes, but there was a really bad accident on the freeway, and it could take us another hour or two to get home. I'm really sorry. You think you can keep an eye out on Ben for a bit longer?"

[7/2/2016 9:02:16 PM] Wrathful God: "Jesus, is everyone okay? You guys aren't hurt, right?" Clearly not if Winnie was singing , but it wouldn't hurt to ask. He worried, after all. "I... I can do that, but I think... Ugh, it don't matter, I'll deal with it. Just be safe, I'll have dinner ready when you get here- unless you already ate..."

[7/2/2016 9:03:37 PM] Zoe: "Yeah, we're fine. I hope you two are still getting along. We were starving so we'll stop at McDonald's or something on the way back and bring something home. I know what Ben wants, but do you want anything?"

[7/2/2016 9:04:44 PM] Wrathful God: "Just a Big Mac I guess... But don't worry about me, we got food at home. We- we are, I promise! It ain't that, it just... I think he got sick." He looked down at Ben worriedly. "I'm gonna make him some tea, see if that helps. You two stay safe. I love you."

[7/2/2016 9:06:01 PM] Zoe: "Oh man, poor Ben. Take care of him for me! We'll be home as soon as we can. Love you too!"

 

Ben could hear Zeke tell his dad how he thought he was sick, and he wondered how much of that was a lie, or if Zeke really did think he was sick.

[7/2/2016 9:07:32 PM] Wrathful God: "I will, I promise. Don't get into trouble."

 

He hung up and began to move away again, looking down at the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry... I didn't even think to pause. I just- I wanna get you somethin' to soothe you..."

[7/2/2016 9:12:52 PM] Zoe: "I... I really don't know if there's anything you could get that would soothe me." He placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table beside his soda and turned back around on the couch, pressing his crotch against the back cushions as he turned around so Zeke wouldn't see anything. "But, thanks for offering." Ben really wasn't sure where he'd go from there, or if Zeke knew what he meant.

[7/2/2016 9:15:24 PM] Wrathful God: "Ah..." He felt his face redden, his body aching to just get up and move , to remove his layers and just run in order to get as far away from this situation as possible. But another part of his body rejoiced in being found attractive, and he felt all the worse for it. "Can I at least... try?" No, nothing would help. He should just leave. He was making things worse. "Mm, I'm gonna... Gonna go take a showe-" No, don't say anything suggestive! "A nap! I'm tired. I've seen this a billion times, so..."

[7/2/2016 9:17:33 PM] Zoe: Ben could see that Zeke was freaking out. He felt awful knowing what position he was putting him in, and he wanted to just walk over and hug him... among other things... but knew it wouldn't help, and that his erection would only make things much, much worse.

 

"I'm sorry Zeke." He bit his lip and gripped the couch. "I just..."

[7/2/2016 9:19:03 PM] Wrathful God: "Don't apologize, this is all my fault," he whispered, putting a hand to his face as he looked dead ahead, eyes not really focused on anything. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't do shit for you. I..." The lights in the house began to flicker, and he was quick to dash up the stairs, leaving the flustered boy behind.  He'd failed.

[7/2/2016 9:20:57 PM] Zoe: The light flickering worried Ben, and seeing Zeke run upstairs, he climbed off the couch and followed him a bit, not moving too quickly. He listened for him to see where he'd gone and quietly followed. He certainly felt a lot worse now.

[7/2/2016 9:26:53 PM] Wrathful God: He was in his room, heart beating a mile a minute, breathing labored. Failure was not something he handled well, and hurting those he cared about was something he handled even worse. Hand to his forehead, he grunted, before slowly beginning to pull off his shirt. It felt stuffy.

[7/2/2016 9:33:10 PM] Zoe: Ben quietly tip-toed over to Zeke's room and peeked through the door. He could hear him breathing heavily and watched as he pulled his shirt off. He had to hold his breath to avoid making noise, but he thoroughly enjoyed the sight.

[7/2/2016 9:34:08 PM] Wrathful God: He ran a hand through his hair before reaching for his cellphone, leaning back until he was lying down in nothing but his jeans. He made quite a striking contrast against the covers... He quickly dialed Kevin's number and closed his eyes in wait.

[7/2/2016 9:34:42 PM] Zoe: "Hey Zeke, what's up?"

[7/2/2016 9:35:33 PM] Wrathful God: "Ben's not sick. Just- hear me out... He's goin' through some shit."

[7/2/2016 9:35:58 PM] Zoe: "Wait, what kind of shit?"

[7/2/2016 9:37:24 PM] Wrathful God: "Just emotional shit, y'know? What I'm sayin' is, he's goin' through a rough patch and I need you to treat him extra nice..."

[7/2/2016 9:38:52 PM] Zoe: "A-alright. I hope he's doing okay... Since you noticed it, I'm relying on you to make sure he's happy and comfortable. Please... I'm worried about him now. I'd hate to think what's bothering him..."

[7/2/2016 9:39:51 PM] Wrathful God: "I will, I'm tryin' to make sure he doesn't feel like he's alone or anythin'. It ain't severe, babe, I promise... It can all be dealt with. I just don't- I don't want him feelin' hurt. He's still figurin' shit out."

[7/2/2016 9:40:34 PM] Zoe: "Okay... well, thanks for letting me know. I'll try to be home as quickly as I can but... you know..."

[7/2/2016 9:41:04 PM] Wrathful God: "I know, sweetheart. Don't worry. I love you..."

[7/2/2016 9:41:16 PM] Zoe: "Love you too." He hangs up.

[7/2/2016 9:42:53 PM] Wrathful God: Tossing the phone aside, he closed his eyes anew and let his head rest, a hand over his chest. Hope that helped somewhat...

[7/2/2016 9:43:41 PM] Zoe: Ben quietly pushed his way through the door, clearing his throat a little bit. "Hey Zeke."

[7/2/2016 9:44:21 PM] Wrathful God: Fuck. He didn't want to deal with this now, and he especially didn't want to deal with the thought Ben had heard all that. He kept his eyes closed, turning to the side. "'Sup..."

[7/2/2016 9:45:50 PM] Zoe: Ben took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm... I'm sorry that I made you feel so bad today. I don't really know what I was expecting when I, well, you know..." He cast his eyes down.

[7/2/2016 9:46:41 PM] Wrathful God: "You didn't do anythin', it's all my fault," he whispered in return, clutching the sheets. "I can't help but feel like if I weren't around, this shit wouldn't even be an issue." A sad laugh.

[7/2/2016 9:49:02 PM] Zoe: Ben stepped a little bit closer. "I.... know I used to feel strongly about you. And I'm sorry you still feel bad about it. I don't want you to feel bad now. You're not a bad guy."

[7/2/2016 9:50:10 PM] Wrathful God: He turned over, eyes now open. "That's not what the issue is, I swear. I know you... I know you thought I caused a lotta shit to happen, but you've grown up now, and it's not an issue anymore..." Right?

[7/2/2016 9:51:53 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled a little bit. "Of course it's not. Nothing's an issue anymore, well, you know what I mean."

[7/2/2016 9:52:49 PM] Wrathful God: "Except it is , 'cause now I... I just dunno how to help you without goin' away for a while. How do I explain that to your dad?" He looked down. "I don't wanna screw shit up."

[7/2/2016 9:54:15 PM] Zoe: "You don't have to explain anything, honestly. And... I really don't want you to go away." Stopping at the edge of the bed, Ben looked down at Zeke, biting the inside of his lip a bit as he enjoyed the physical closeness to Zeke.

[7/2/2016 9:55:51 PM] Wrathful God: "But what else can I do?" He murmured, hand sliding down the side of his face as he sat up slowly. "Anythin' I try to do, I'm afraid will hurt you. Helpin' you find someone, givin' you advice, hell... bein' near you! I don't want that... But I dunno what else to do."

[7/2/2016 9:57:31 PM] Zoe: "But, you don't have to hurt me..." Ben's breathing deepend a little bit and he felt his heart pounding harder. He didn't want to manipulate Zeke, but perhaps it wasn't manipulation....

[7/2/2016 9:58:26 PM] Wrathful God: "I... I don't?" He looked at the other, a smile on his face. Did he feel better about it already? "Oh, that's such good news! I'm so proud of you for bein' able to put all this behind you..."

[7/2/2016 10:04:04 PM] Zoe: Ben did his best to keep his voice steady. "I know... that there is something you can do... I know you care a lot about me and honestly, I know it'll make me feel better." He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, getting closer to Zeke, but not too quickly.

[7/2/2016 10:05:43 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke knew what he was suggesting. But he couldn't do that, could he? He'd just mess the entire family dynamic up, and Kevin would never forgive him... Except he had asked him to take care of Ben- but would this really be caring for him? He was just 18! "Whaddya want me to do...?" Maybe hearing it would help...

[7/2/2016 10:09:16 PM] Zoe: Ben lowered his voice to near-whisper. "I want you to hold me, forget about the world, and just show me how much my happiness means to you."

[7/2/2016 10:10:28 PM] Wrathful God: Words too mature for a man his age- no, a boy , but Zeke knew he'd backed himself into a corner. If he said no, he'd be held accountable for Ben's unhappiness. Besides, holding wasn't so bad... With a sigh, he opened his arms, beckoning him near.

[7/2/2016 10:15:26 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it onto a chair before climbing up into the bed. Crawling close to Zeke, he closed his eyes and rested his head up against the upper part of Zeke's chest, near his shoulder. The smell of his cologne was even stronger now, and he took a deep breath, tucking up his leg only a little bit over Zeke's legs

[7/2/2016 10:16:38 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke put gentle arms around him, holding him as he would were he having a nightmare. He couldn't help but see him that way still, even if Ben thought of him completely differently. It hurt somewhat... But he pushed that aside. His embrace pulled Ben just a little closer, and he closed his eyes. This would fix things...

[7/2/2016 10:20:16 PM] Zoe: Ben felt incredibly safe in his arms. As much as he loved being able to just lie here embracing Zeke, his body physically ached to do more. He felt bad, tricking Zeke a bit, and it pained him to know that he might wind up hurting him back. But right now, the moment they were sharing calmed down the part of him that had been on edge all evening. Well, all but one part.

[7/2/2016 10:21:22 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke tried his best to push the feeling of Ben's erection out of his mind. It couldn't be helped, but hopefully this would aid him somewhat... His hands traveled down Ben's back, giving it comforting rubs. Whenever he got near his shoulders, he squeezed a bit.

[7/2/2016 10:23:51 PM] Zoe: Zeke's hand down his back made his mouth open enough for him to exhale deeply, a small shiver running through him. Ben slid his hand up Zeke's chest and held his shoulder a bit, not gripping him or anything, just to hold him close a bit, eyes still closed.

[7/2/2016 10:25:12 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke smiled, though a shiver ran through him at the breath. It would be okay... See? Ben was feeling better already. His mind traveled up above the world again, swimming with spirits as he massaged the boy's back, giving special attention to his shoulderblades.

[7/2/2016 10:27:41 PM] Zoe: Gritting his teeth a bit, Ben reflexively pushed his chest forward into Zeke's and gripped into his shoulder as he massaged his back, moving his leg over Zeke's legs as he got close. "S-sorry, I like having my back rubbed..." His face had turned a light shade of pink.

[7/2/2016 10:29:10 PM] Wrathful God: Still half-zoned out, he put a hand to Ben's face, shaking his head slowly. "It's okay. It's about makin' you feel good, right?" His hands returned to his back, pressing against it a bit more to try and relieve any tension still present. He was feeling awfully hot and tingly, but it didn't matter. He didn't matter. He stayed above the clouds, doing what was asked of him.

[7/2/2016 10:32:06 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled himself up into the nape of Zeke's neck as he continued to have his back massaged, breathing heavily on the tattooed man's skin. His legs tightened around him and he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

[7/2/2016 10:33:53 PM] Wrathful God: This was getting him off, wasn't it? That... that wasn't the desired effect, was it? With a deep sigh, he pulled Ben closer still, slowly leaning his body sideways until they were both laying down. His eyes were closed tightly, but he did nothing... He pushed himself further into his own mind to try and avoid focusing on Ben's heavy breaths.

[7/2/2016 10:38:39 PM] Zoe: Ben's deep breathing led him to inhale more of Zeke's faint cologne, and he found himself unable to stop himself from opening his mouth a bit and gently pressing his teeth into Zeke's neck, instantly feeling more stable and relaxing a bit. His eyes opened a bit, enough to roll back gently.

[7/2/2016 10:40:21 PM] Wrathful God: The feeling of teeth against his skin was enough to send him back to a memory that never failed to light him ablaze. His eyes flew open, and he held Ben's head down, urging him to bite more. He couldn't help himself- he was lost in the past... "Mmhh..."

[7/2/2016 10:42:28 PM] Zoe: The sudden change in Zeke's behavior startled him, but he continued to dig his teeth more and more into Zeke's neck. At least things didn't feel quite so one-sided, and noticing this only served to make him more excited.

[7/2/2016 10:44:02 PM] Wrathful God: He gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he began to murmur little fuck s here and there, although they weren't spoken in English- rather in Magyar... He felt his body arch slightly, and it took him a moment to be grounded again. If he could call 'being slightly more aware' being grounded... "Nn- fuck ..."

[7/2/2016 10:48:29 PM] Zoe: Ben was really starting to get into the bites, and before long was biting up and down Zeke's neck, gently toying with him using his tongue as well. Pulling Zeke's body closer with his legs, his erection began to press against the other's crotch.

[7/2/2016 10:50:12 PM] Wrathful God: "No," he breathed, hands trailing below Ben's arms, gripping at his ribcage as his body jolted, "we can't..." He began to push- gently, though, as he didn't want to hurt the other. He couldn't... "C-c'mon, bud..."

[7/2/2016 10:55:23 PM] Zoe: He didn't want to. He was in the heat of the moment. Hoping to wear him down again, Ben bit Zeke a bit harder, holding his neck tightly.

[7/2/2016 10:56:20 PM] Wrathful God: He gasped loudly, pushing stronger to finally pry Ben off him before pinning him down by the wrists, rolling onto him to keep him still. "I don't wanna hurt you...!"

[7/2/2016 10:59:43 PM] Zoe: Ben panted a bit, still turned on by the fact he was pinned down. "You're not going to hurt me, I promise!" He didn't want it to end, not now, and not like this.

[7/2/2016 11:00:52 PM] Wrathful God: "But- but I'll hurt us, I'll hurt the whole damn family, I'll hurt your dad... I can't just..." He closed his eyes, applying less pressure. "I don't wanna just..."

[7/2/2016 11:02:11 PM] Zoe: "L-look Zeke, just this once, this is all I want. This will help. All I need is this one time. I promise."

[7/2/2016 11:03:17 PM] Wrathful God: He shook his head slowly, still not letting go. "You said for me to hold you. I can hold you- I can hold you for as long as you want, but..." He looked down. "Maybe I could give you one kiss. But that's it."

[7/2/2016 11:04:56 PM] Zoe: "I also said I wanted you to show me how much my happiness means to you. This is just between us. Just this once." He looked up at Zeke, his face clearly desperate.

[7/2/2016 11:06:20 PM] Wrathful God: Gritting his teeth, he leaned down, planting his lips to Ben's mouth in an attempt to get him to just get over this. That was all he wanted. He wanted a happy, healthy family life, one in which they could all live together without tension or trouble. He pressed down just a bit harder, trying to focus more on his delivery than the feeling of the softness of his lips...

[7/2/2016 11:08:49 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes at the kiss, feeling him kiss him a bit roughly. He tucked his legs up and gave off a small moan, trying to make the moment last, and as he felt the kiss begin to end, gently bit Zeke's lower lip.

[7/2/2016 11:09:47 PM] Wrathful God: He sighed as he felt his lip be nibbled, a hand sliding down to Ben's chest before he moved away entirely, breathing slowly, hand through his hair. "There. I gave you what I promised..."

[7/2/2016 11:12:18 PM] Zoe: It was all over so soon. He could feel his body shaking a bit, wanting more, but he was terrified he'd never get to have more. No, I can't let him know that, I don't want to make him feel worse...

[7/2/2016 11:13:49 PM] Wrathful God: He closed his eyes, hand to his lips as he sighed, body trembling ever so slightly. What was he going to do now? He knew Ben was a good kid, who wouldn't just hold it over his head in order to keep him silent, would he? No... Silly worries. He'd only been trying to help, after all...

[7/2/2016 11:17:11 PM] Zoe: Ben loosly wrapped his lower legs around Zeke and sighed, stretching his arms above his head and crossing them, tilting his head back. He had no idea how he'd get out of this situation, or what Zeke would do or think now.

[7/2/2016 11:18:11 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke looked down at Ben before sighing deeply, hands at his sides, still looming over the other. "What are you doin', kiddo..."

[7/2/2016 11:18:53 PM | Edited 11:20:14 PM] Zoe: "I don't know..." He looked back up at Zeke and swallowed the lump in his throat. Seeing the older man towering over him certainly wasn't helping him. Ben sighed again, although he exhaled this one out more slowly. "Sorry..."

[7/2/2016 11:21:03 PM] Wrathful God: "Don't- please don't apologize. I'm tyin' my best here, I just... I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe you should just take a cold shower... A-and maybe I should tell your dad 'bout the situation..." He closed his eyes.

[7/2/2016 11:22:17 PM] Zoe: A jolt of panic shot through Ben. "Please don't tell my dad! I don't wanna ruin anything between you two..." Perhaps he was just jumping to the worst possible scenario, but he wasn't terribly sure how these sorts of situations got resolved.

[7/2/2016 11:23:48 PM] Wrathful God: He put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed. "I don't wanna, believe me, but it's... Gonna eat me alive... I dunno what to do, hon. I'm so sorry." No matter what he did it all seemed to get worse.

[7/2/2016 11:28:25 PM] Zoe: Ben shook a bit and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry for making everything worse!!" Gripping his hair he tucked his legs up a bit and rolled to the side. What have I done??

[7/2/2016 11:29:52 PM] Wrathful God: Fear gripped at Zeke and his desire to protect and nurture increased tenfold. He immediately scooped Ben up as if he were nothing and held him close, peppering his face with soft kisses to try and relax him. There was nothing sensual about the gesture- simply caring.

[7/2/2016 11:34:13 PM] Zoe: Although the kisses perked him up again, Ben took comfort in Zeke's cuddling, feeling better and safe again. It didn't change the fact he felt like he really fucked up, but he was still thankful that in spite of everything that had happened that day, that Zeke still cared about him. So at least he hadn't fucked that up.

[7/2/2016 11:35:51 PM] Wrathful God: Cradling him gently, he whispered to him in a language that didn't exist on human tongues- speaking of how he'd be fine soon, how all this would pass, how he was bright and beautiful and loved, and although he wasn't using a language Ben could ever recognize, the words somehow got through.

[7/2/2016 11:37:31 PM] Zoe: The mysterious tongue that Zeke was speaking to him soothed his nerves, and he kept his eyes closed, the small tears that had slipped out of his eyes slowly stopping. Sniffing back the sadness, he curled up tighter in Zeke's arms.

[7/2/2016 11:39:32 PM] Wrathful God: He let his hand rest on Ben's cheek, wiping away the tears as his whispers came to a stop. He leaned back, still holding the other, until he was reclining entirely on the bed rest. Had it passed yet, he wondered? Would things be alright? He hoped so. "There, there."

[7/2/2016 11:41:07 PM] Zoe: He didn't want to be away from Zeke just yet. Ben kept his head on Zeke's chest, reaching his arms around to hug him. "I love you Zeke. A lot." He wasn't sure if he would take that in the romantic way or in the platonic way, but Ben wasn't even sure which way he meant it either.

[7/2/2016 11:42:35 PM] Wrathful God: "I love you too, Ben," he replied without a second of hesitation, letting his grip loosen so as to not stifle the other. "I really do. And I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I never wanted to do that." He felt better. Lighter... And hopefully he'd be able to sleep tonight.

[7/2/2016 11:44:17 PM] Zoe: "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad too. You're a good person..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

[7/2/2016 11:46:06 PM] Wrathful God: "Sweetheart, you... You didn't make me feel bad. It was outta your control, so don't worry about me, okay? Don't worry about me..." He leaned over a bit, as if to shield Ben from a danger that didn't exist.

[7/2/2016 11:48:15 PM] Zoe: Ben continued to hug him tightly. "I know, but still. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Opening his eyes, he looked into Zeke's and smiled a little bit.

[7/2/2016 11:50:06 PM] Wrathful God: "You ain't hurtin' me, I promise." He nodded slowly, smiling in return. "You're top priority now, okay? Don't worry." Part of him wondered if they should just go back down and finish the movie...

[7/2/2016 11:56:35 PM] Zoe: Suddenly the feelings were returning. He was more sure now that his "I love you" was meant romantically... and Zeke had reciprocated. Or had he? Sliding his head up to Zeke's, he nuzzled him a bit, closing his eyes most of the way. Ben didn't want to give anything away.

[7/2/2016 11:58:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, feeling this was just part of a much-needed reconciliation, ran his fingers through Ben's hair, trying his best not to focus too much on how much his warmth radiating off him reminded the tattooed man of him... If he let that thought worm itself into his head, he'd be donefor.

[7/3/2016 12:01:12 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned into Zeke's hand a bit, sighing happily. He slid his hand to Zeke's chest and rested it there, breathing slowly and rubbed their foreheads together, an innocent smile staying on his face.

[7/3/2016 12:02:35 AM] Wrathful God: He felt his body become hotter again, but he ignored it as he did everything. He kept a hand on Ben's back for support, the other still in his hair. He wanted to praise him, to tell him how proud he was, but he just kept quiet... He enjoyed the calm silence, despite the fact his heartbeat was accelerated.

[7/3/2016 12:04:22 AM] Zoe: Moving himself a little bit closer, he whispered in Zeke's ear a bit. "You really make me happy." Ben giggled softly and nudged him a bit with his head, sinking his head a little bit more into Zeke's neck.

[7/3/2016 12:05:16 AM] Wrathful God: "I..." He felt panic grip at his chest again, but he swallowed it down, locked it away. He held on tighter. "I'm tryin'..." He tilted his head so his cheek would be resting on Ben's head.

[7/3/2016 12:10:34 AM] Zoe: Ben grinned a bit. Opening his mouth, he bit down onto Zeke's neck again, hard. He quickly slid his hand up to his shoulder and held him close, breathing onto his neck and sucking on his skin.

[7/3/2016 12:11:59 AM] Wrathful God: Fuck! This fucking kid had played him again... Shuddering hard, he began to moan, being unable to bring himself to push him away. He'd give him a hard beating about it later, but for now he just... He just wanted to pretend it was him...

[7/3/2016 12:15:36 AM] Zoe: Gripping his fingernails into Zeke's shoulders, Ben slid his teeth down his collar bone, giving it a few nips before biting more into his chest, slowly working his way back up to his neck. He moved his leg over Zeke's once again. He's not resisting? Is he really okay with this now? He was confused, but didnt want to question a thing.

[7/3/2016 12:19:57 AM] Wrathful God: His eyes were shut tight, body shivering, but his moans continued as he was bitten. He was falling apart, hands gripping at the covers, crotch beginning to feel hotter and hotter... He didn't want this... With a strained voice, he finally found his words. "A-are you happy, kiddo...?"

[7/3/2016 12:48:07 AM] Zoe: Ben paused, hearing Zeke speak to him. Something about all of it just felt wrong. Even if physically he was happy, he knew Zeke was not, and realizing he had taken advantage of Zeke's trust, how he'd manipulated someone he cared about, he couldn't rationalize it to himself to make it okay.

 

Pulling away, he kept his head down and moved off the bed, grabbing his sweatshirt. "I'm... I'm really sorry Zeke. I'll be back in a bit, I just need some space." Tears were welling up in his eyes as he booked it down the stairs and out the door, running along the street towards town. I'm such an asshole...

[7/3/2016 12:51:19 AM] Wrathful God: "Wait, wait-" He jumped up and out of bed, running down the stairs in an attempt to catch Ben before he left, but it was futile. He did need his space, and Zeke didn't want to impose. He'd just have to wait for him to come home on his own...

 

Either him or the other two. Putting a hand to his neck, he traced the bitemarks with a shudder. It couldn't be, could it? He'd better not think about it.

 

He put the movie back on in a desperate attempt to zone out.

[7/3/2016 12:56:00 AM] Zoe: Ben had long since disappeared into town when Kevin and Winnie arrived back home, Big Mac in tow. Winnie ran in and hugged Zeke, just like when she was a child. "Hey dad! We brought home your burger!" She leaned on him and smiled. Kevin was exhausted from the traffic and driving, and he spotted Zeke sitting on the couch. He walked over quickly, bringing all the food over.

 

"Hey Ben, dinner's here!" He called upstairs. Without a reply, he called again. "Ben?"

[7/3/2016 12:57:35 AM] Wrathful God: "Ben's not here," he replied softly, holding onto Winnie for some form of support. "He... He went out to clear his head." Taking a deep breath, he rubbed Winnie's back and gently asked her if she'd let her daddy and he talk. He looked up at Kevin with an expression of worry, knowing he'd need to go find Ben himself.

[7/3/2016 1:03:23 AM] Zoe: Winnie nodded and grabbed her meal before heading upstairs. Kevin frowned and tensed up.

 

"What happened today." He didn't even ask politely, he flat out demanded to know. Kevin was extremely worried for his son, and to know that Zeke had just let him leave hurt him.

[7/3/2016 1:04:37 AM] Wrathful God: "I told you over the phone he's been goin' through some shit... Inside. He's... He's got a crush, Kevin, and it ain't gonna be easy for either of us to stay in the house anymore. I'm..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to move out."

[7/3/2016 1:07:31 AM] Zoe: Kevin's eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around Zeke. "No!!!! You can't leave!!! Please!!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

 

The situation wasn't good. He didn't know what to do.

 

"Please...I can't lose you again... We'll figure something out for Ben, I just...." He gripped Zeke's jacket tightly in his hands and buried his face in his partner's chest, the tears pouring out.

[7/3/2016 1:10:08 AM] Wrathful God: "Please don't cry..." He murmured, putting both arms around him carefully as he pulled him close. "I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore... And if bein' here drives Ben crazy, then I... I gotta clear out, y'know? I ain't leavin' you. I'm not."

 

He coaxed Kevin's face up to kiss him softly. "I'm just gonna be sleepin' somewhere else until things calm down... Y'know? Shit already got mad dangerous today..."

[7/3/2016 1:13:14 AM] Zoe: Kevin was shaking and didn't want to pull away from his lover. He couldn't physically bring himself to do it.

 

"I still don't want you to be away from me though..." He silently cursed his ex-wife leaving the kids' lives, wishing he could dump Ben back at her place for a few weeks and keeping Zeke around instead. But he knew that wasn't an option.

 

"I don't want to think about you being away from me. I'm sorry..."

[7/3/2016 1:15:54 AM] Wrathful God: "Don't be sorry, baby, I just... I can't break his heart anymore. I'm scared of what'll happen if I stay... I..." He closed his eyes and hugged Kevin tighter, afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth.

 

"I can't say no."

 

Perhaps it was due to what he was beneath the human vessel, perhaps it was simply in his nature to want to see everyone happy, to make up for the family he couldn't have.

 

"And I don't wanna hurt you, too."

[7/3/2016 1:18:25 AM] Zoe: Kevin whimpered. "I know..." Pulling himself close to Zeke, he cried a bit more, having some extra tears he needed to get out. Sniffling a bit, he moved his head up and leaned it against him.

 

"I don't care how short of a time it is, I'm gonna miss you..."

[7/3/2016 1:20:54 AM] Wrathful God: "Angel, baby, look at me," he held Kevin's face and kissed his forehead before meeting his eyes, wiping the stray tears away with his thumbs. "I'll tell you where I'm stayin'. I'll give you a key. You can stop by whenever you want and bother me until you think it's okay for me to come home, okay?"

 

He didn't want to leave, but he didn't know what else to do.

 

"I gotta find Ben first of all, though. I gotta make sure he's okay..."

[7/3/2016 1:26:03 AM] Zoe: Kevin slapped his forehead. "Ben!!! God, I'm such a pathetic mess right now...." He sighed shakily and rubbed his face.

 

"God... I'd call myself the worst father ever if I hadn't already seen what the worst father ever looks like."

[7/3/2016 1:27:46 AM] Wrathful God: "Shh, shh..." Zeke couldn't help but pull him into another kiss, trying to soothe him. It didn't seem to be working for him today. "I love you so much, and you gotta believe me when I say I'm not leavin,' and you're not a bad father. Okay? I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna bring him home."

 

Then he'd see about finding a motel...

[7/3/2016 1:29:46 AM] Zoe: Kevin sniffled and nuzzled him a bit. "Thanks Hun..." He leaned forward and picked up the bag of food. "I should probably eat something before I become any more of a blubbering mess... You want your burger now?"

[7/3/2016 1:30:49 AM] Wrathful God: "I'll have it on the go, I can't waste any more time..." He kissed Kevin's forehead again, not wanting to let go. "But you enjoy it. And take care of Winnie- don't you let her go, you hear? I can't fuckin' handle another disaster on my hands..."

[7/3/2016 1:33:03 AM] Zoe: Kevin smirked as he bit into his meal. Chewing and swallowing, he replied, "Honestly I think she'd rather stay with you when you're gone for that week or so, but don't worry." He followed up with a wink.

 

"Please bring Ben home safely. I...do trust you to work things out with him." Although his pause probably didn't reassure Zeke at all, Kevin did meant it.

[7/3/2016 1:36:20 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke wasn't sure he'd be able to fix things so quickly, but... He'd do his best. Smiling at Kevin with a nod, he headed to the garage to retrieve his motorcycle, burger in hand.

He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Winnie begged him to stay, too, so he hoped she wouldn't.

 

Once outside, he closed his eyes, asking the area's dead residents to find Ben for him and guide him. It wasn't long before he was on his way.

[7/3/2016 1:41:53 AM] Zoe: Ben had been killing time at the town's Central Park, watching the sun set and birds flying about. He didn't feel entirely present in the moment. His eyelids felt heavy and his heart even heavier.

 

He didn't know why he had formed an attraction to Zeke, but now he wished he never had. The last words that Zeke ever spoke to him, asking him if he was happy with having taken advantage of the man, kept replying over and over in his head. To think he'd nearly gone through was what was essentially rape on him, even though he didn't know how far he would have gone.... He felt awful about it.

 

He didn't want to be found. He wanted to run away from the mess he'd made, leave Zeke to be happy with his father and sister, people who had always made him happy.

 

Ben wasn't one of those people. The entire first part of his life that he knew him, he'd made his life hell at home whenever he was in the picture. And although he'd long since worked through these feelings, they came back up if only to haunt him.

 

"I'm so sorry Zeke...."

[7/3/2016 1:45:58 AM] Wrathful God: A pair of arms quickly snaked around Ben, pulling him back into an embrace. Zeke had barely been able to eat two bites of his burger from worry, and the ride over had been short enough to only let him smoke one cigarette.

 

He remained silent as he held Ben to him, letting him react however he saw fit. Despite their history together, none of that had gone through his head. None of those hurtful words had mattered. All that had mattered to him was making sure Ben was safe.

 

"You scared the hell outta me," he mumbled eventually, not letting go. "And your dad."

[7/3/2016 1:49:01 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped. "Z-Zeke??" He didn't anticipate the hug, but he didn't move to escape it. Instead he merely melted into it, hugging him back and letting a few tears slip out.

 

"I'm so sorry for running off, I'm sorry for forcing you to do things you didn't want to do, I'm just so sorry for everything..."

[7/3/2016 1:51:26 AM] Wrathful God: "Hush, don't you apologize, don't you dare," he began, holding him all the tighter, eyes shut as he felt the warmth radiating from him again. "I told you I'd do what it took to make you happy, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have opened that door, but I just..."

 

How many more tears would be shed for his sake? It was good he was leaving.

 

"I love you, and I can't bring myself to make you feel bad... I just want you to be okay."

[7/3/2016 1:55:42 AM] Zoe: "I'm just an idiot, it's okay. I don't know what I want to be happy. That's not on you." He sniffed back his remaining tears and pulled away from Zeke.

 

"I hope we can....forget about today? Move on or whatever."

[7/3/2016 1:58:59 AM] Wrathful God: He nodded slowly, putting his hands in his pockets. He felt awful for the entire situation, and he didn't want to admit their odd little moment had felt good, but it was probably due to the flash of Fury he'd felt. He'd keep quiet about it...

 

"A-as a way of givin' you space, though, I'm... I'm gonna be stayin' somewhere else for a bit."

[7/3/2016 2:00:32 AM] Zoe: Ben looked at him dead on. "Wait, what? Are you serious? What about my dad? Is he okay with it??"

[7/3/2016 2:01:38 AM] Wrathful God: "He's... He'll be okay. He understands..." Zeke rubbed at his neck, feeling the bite marks again. "He knows it's just a temporary thing."

[7/3/2016 2:03:00 AM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Man, I can't believe I caused such a rift..." He paused, remembering his dinner back home. "We should probably get going. I've stressed out this family enough for one day."

[7/3/2016 2:03:50 AM] Wrathful God: "It wasn't you, it was me. It was all me." He took Ben by the hand and gently guided him over to the motorcycle. "They'll be fine, they know I'd find you just fine..."

[7/3/2016 2:05:48 AM] Zoe: Ben chuckled. "Then let's agree to disagree. Or view it as both of our faults." Climbing onto the motorcycle, he put on a helmet and held onto Zeke as they drove home.

[7/3/2016 2:07:17 AM] Wrathful God: The moment he walked in through the door he expected some sort of welcoming party, but it seemed things were pretty relaxed. Good.

Frankly, what he wanted most right now was to be alone, so he was already thinking of what to take with him.

[7/3/2016 2:11:57 AM] Zoe: Kevin rushed over to the door, making sure Ben was okay. Leaning down, he hugged him and put his hands on either arm.

 

"For the love of GOD Ben, don't run away like that again!! You had me BEYOND worried!!" Kevin hugged him again for good measure. Leading both of them to the table to sit down, he handed Ben his dinner and took a deep breath.

 

"Now, I want to know exactly what happened today between you two." Turning to his son, he said, "I know about your feelings for Zeke, so don't worry about telling me that. I just need to know about the rest; how bad it got."

 

Ben's eyes widened and he stared at Zeke, silently begging him to lie, even if it would be futile.

[7/3/2016 2:14:57 AM] Wrathful God: "It didn't get far," Zeke replied calmly, hands on the table as he looked between Kevin and Ben. If he lied and Kevin noticed the bitemarks it would be worse, so perhaps he could say it as subtly as possible. He'd like to do it over tea, but...

 

"Just a smooch or two. Bit of roughhousin', it was... Kind of a bit of a struggle, y'know, as with most things of this nature. Guess people just can't resist me," he teased. "But nah, nothin' bad..."

[7/3/2016 2:21:36 AM] Zoe: Kevin's stomach churned. Although he felt he needed to know, it didn't feel good at all to hear how his own son had been messing around with the love of his life. Ben looked at the table, not eating his dinner, feeling guilty as hell.

 

His voice shaky, Kevin replied with, "W-well I'm glad it didn't get too far." He was certainly glad he ate before this conversation, because his appetite would have been completely ruined.

 

He wanted to yell at Ben for takin advantage of Zeke's good will. He wanted to scream at him "why Zeke?" But he knew that wouldn't help things, and the sooner they collectively moved on, the sooner Zeke would be living with them again.

 

Kevin stared at the dinner table, his eyes low, staying silent.

[7/3/2016 2:24:46 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was no fool; he knew how things were going to end up. If he had the power, he'd do what Fury had done, and just make everything into a big lovefest. But that didn't work so well when two of the components were father and son, now did it? He sighed deeply.

 

"I'm sorry, both of you. I'm gonna grab my shit and clear out for a while, as you know... I love you. I love you so much."

[7/3/2016 2:27:42 AM] Zoe: Kevin didn't even really look up to respond. Tears welled up, but he didn't cry. Ben watched Zeke stand up, and half-waved to him. Glancing back over at his dad, he slumped down again.

 

"Dad, I'm sorry-" but he was cut off.

 

"Just...go to your room Ben. Please."

 

Scooping up his meal, Ben quickly ran upstairs, passing Zeke on the way out and giving him a quiet goodbye as he walked into his bedroom.

[7/3/2016 2:30:55 AM] Wrathful God: He waved in return, knowing- hoping- this would be best. Grabbing a few clothes, his cellphone, cigarettes and other basic bits and bobs, he tossed everything into his backpack and made his way back downstairs.

 

He'd say goodbye to Winnie, but he didn't want to make her upset.

[7/3/2016 2:33:22 AM] Zoe: Kevin watched as Zeke headed for the door. His eyes were red as he held back tears, but he couldn't gather the energy to tell him goodbye. Not right now.

 

He was badly hurt by both of them, despite being able to understand where both were coming from, and even though he more readily forgave Zeke and didn't want him to go, he just didn't know what to say.

[7/3/2016 2:37:52 AM] Wrathful God: He looked over his shoulder as he stood by the door, hand on the handle. "I'll text you my location. I know you don't wanna talk to me right now."

 

He opened the door and walked out with a quiet 'goodbye', heading over to his motorcycle without looking back. He didn't want to see.

[7/3/2016 2:54:01 AM] Zoe: Kevin completely broke down after Zeke pulled out of the driveway. He didn't even care how loud his sobs were at this point. He was hurting and he needed to figure out how he was going to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs, Ben pecked away at his dinner, not really eating. He still didn't have much of an appetite, and the sounds of his father crying were getting to him. Putting in his earbuds, he played some of his favorite music as loudly as possible. His thoughts were still plagued with Zeke.

 

Winnie quietly opened her door and looked around. No one was in her dads' bedroom, and Ben's door was shut. However, the crying was unmistakably coming from downstairs, so she headed down there to find out what was wrong.

 

"Dad? Are you okay?" She looked around. "Where's Zeke?"

 

Kevin coughed through his sobs. "It's-it's nothing sweetheart. Don't worry." She growled at him.

 

"Dad, you're sitting in the kitchen crying. What's wrong?" She hugged him and he hugged her back tightly.

 

"It's....Zeke. He's not going to be around for a week or two." Winnie backed away suddenly.

 

"Wait, what? Why??"

 

Kevin took a long breath. "I-it seems your brother...took a liking to him. Now he's giving us some space so your brother can work out his feelings." He put his head in his hands again. "It's all so messed up..."

 

She stood there, frozen. "Wh-why?? What?? What the hell??" Storming upstairs she burst into Ben's room.

 

"What the fuck did dad mean by you 'taking a liking' to Zeke?? Do you actually like, have a crush on him? Why??"

 

Ben growled at her, pulling out his earbuds. "Winnie, I've had a really long and emotional day. I really do not want to talk about it-"

 

"If Zeke leaves this family forever, then you can't consider me your sister anymore. How fucking could you?!"

 

Ben shot up from his bed and got in his sister's face. "I already feel like a massive fuck up and I don't need you making me feel worse!! I'm sorry that I wound up forming feelings for him! I'm sorry that he left us for a little bit! It's not like you're the one who made dad cry, or made Zeke feel like he needed to leave for a bit, or have to figure out a way to stop having feelings for someone. So I don't want to fucking hear it!!" Winnie stepped backwards, taken aback by her brother's tone.

 

She stormed off to her room, upset at the whole situation, and started to cry a bit. While partially from the yelling, it was also because she already missed her dad so much. After a minute of half crying while staring at her phone, Zeke's number ready to be dialed, she tapped the screen and held her phone up to her head, waiting for an answer.

[7/3/2016 3:02:52 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was just about ready to doze off, zoning out in front of the motel room's sad TV screen as infomercials played on loop. He didn't know what to do.

 

He wished he could just crack his body open and go back to the temple, or find Fury again (for he couldn't be in Ben, could he?) and start over, or simply disappear, but that would consist of killing a part of him.

 

He couldn't do that, for his human vessel was more than just that. It was a symbiosis- he'd lived through the human Hullahaz, but it had also been the human's own life. They were two, sewn into one. It was his human side that had such mad love for Kevin and for the family, yet it was his divine side that wished to protect them from any and all harm. It would be hard to separate those two sides of himself and still feel whole. He didn't know if he'd survive the procedure...

 

The phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked up after a moment's hesitation, answering in a tired voice. "Yeah?"

[7/3/2016 3:04:52 AM] Zoe: "Zeke!! Why didn't you say goodbye to me?? I came downstairs to find dad crying, I find out that my brother has a crush on you...." She paused to take a breath. "What's even happened? Like, to this family?"

[7/3/2016 3:06:47 AM | Edited 3:06:54 AM] Wrathful God: "Fuck, Winnie, I'm so sorry, I just... I didn't want to make shit worse. I was afraid if I told you you'd get upset, and I didn't wanna see you cry too. I'm sorry." He sighed, rubbing his cheek. "I happened, and I never shoulda."

[7/3/2016 3:10:25 AM] Zoe: Winnie sighed, rubbing away a tear.

 

"Now you listen Zeke. You're the best thing that ever happened to this family. You care about all of us way more than my mother ever did. You wanted to be a part of our lives, and you even pushed through despite Ben initially not warming up to you. But he did, just like I said he would.

 

"I don't know why he wound up forming feels for you, and honestly I don't want to, but I can say for sure that it's not your fault, and I know you're trying to do what's best for our family right now. So don't you ever, ever tell me that you existing is the problem. Because I don't even think I'd have a family right now if you didn't exist."

[7/3/2016 3:12:36 AM] Wrathful God: "Warmed up is a li'l bit of an understatement, honeybunch," he sighed, but let her continue as she sang his praises. He didn't deserve it... He didn't deserve any of it. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a tiny laugh.

 

"I'm sorry, kiddo... I just... I wanna make everyone as happy as I can, but it seems that just ended up fuckin' shit up to an irreparable degree. I wanted to ease your brother's pain, that's... That's all I've been tryin' to do. Please don't blame him for any of this, though. Please..."

[7/3/2016 3:17:24 AM] Zoe: "Look, we all fuck up. You came into my dad's life again when he felt liked he'd fucked up a bunch. But it really hurts to hear you say that you haven't done anything right. Okay, my brother is a dumbass sometimes. And I think him trying to...I don't even want to know... Act on his feelings was a fuck up of a move. And you thinking allowing it would help him was a fuck up of a move. But it's not the end of the world! I mean, and I don't know all the details, but he'll sometimes manipulate people when he's emotional. He's tried to do to me many times. You learn to spot it early on and tell him to shut up. Granted, I know this is a special case, but still.

 

"Don't beat yourself up over this too badly. My dad loves you to death, and he'll forgive you given a bit of time. My brother will get over you and you two will have a fine relationship. And I already love you, so don't worry about anything there. You'll see, I promise. And you know my promises."

[7/3/2016 3:20:08 AM] Wrathful God: "I know, sweets, I just don't know if I'll be strong enough to sit around and wait for it to happen. That's why I'm here, y'know? I just want people to be alright. I want you guys to be alright, and I don't care at what expense I gotta make sure it happens..."

 

He smiled slightly. "But thanks for givin' me a nice pep talk anyway. You always were my favorite. You know you can swing by anytime if you need me, okay? I'll tell your pops to give you my address."

[7/3/2016 3:22:11 AM] Zoe: "Thank you... I just like being able to know I can find you when I need you." She once again paused. "Please come back at some point though..."

[7/3/2016 3:24:36 AM] Wrathful God: "Of course I will, Win. I'm not just gonna leave you without your spooky dad," he chuckled. "You get some good rest, yeah? But make sure you take care of your dad... Make him some tea."

[7/3/2016 3:25:06 AM] Zoe: "Will do. I love you, dad."

[7/3/2016 3:25:49 AM] Wrathful God: "I love you too, princess."

[7/3/2016 3:27:08 AM] Zoe: Winnie hung up and rolled around on her bed for a bit, thinking through the situation. Sighing, she got up and headed downstairs to make her dad some tea, hoping to make him feel better.

[7/3/2016 3:28:58 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke went back to zoning out, and was actually successful in retreating into the realm of the dead as some tacky porno played on the TV. So this was to be his night...

[7/3/2016 3:43:12 AM] Zoe: Ben stood in front of Zeke's hotel room door, afraid to knock. He was already defeating the purpose of Zeke being away, but he was hastily hoping that he could train himself to not get overwhelmed by putting himself alone with him again.

 

Should this fail, he might wind up forcing Zeke away forever, so he hoped for the best.

 

Giving a weak knock on the door, he contemplated making a run for it, but held himself in place, hands shaking.

[7/3/2016 3:46:16 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke, looking at least somewhat presentable after a nice shower and several coffees, opened the door in a tank top and loose jeans. He was really living the motel life here, still looking good but not dressing to impress. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips as he opened the door.

 

...And was greeted by Ben. Okay, not who he expected. His eyes widened a bit, a hand sliding into his pocket.

 

"Hey, what's... what's goin' on?"

[7/3/2016 3:49:22 AM] Zoe: The test begins now...apparently.

 

"H-hey. I, uh, I wanted to see how I could handle being around you. Ya know, like immersion. I figured being alone in my room would only make me stew in my thoughts." Quickly looking him up and down (not entirely intentionally), he followed up with, "And this way I can work out my feelings with you honestly."

[7/3/2016 3:51:04 AM] Wrathful God: "Oh... A-and your dad, does he know you're here? Y'know, he's in the equation too, buster..." He smiled weakly, but stood aside to let Ben in. It was a bare little space, but he'd managed to keep it tidy at least.

 

Besides, it didn't seem like such a bad idea on principle! He'd make a note not to stand too close, or look into his eyes for very long, or anything of the sort... And he'd especially make no mention of "you remind me a bit of someone else, someone I really love."

[7/3/2016 3:54:01 AM] Zoe: Ben walked in nervously, the motel room smelling like Zeke. But there were no bikers for now; he had those under control.

 

"Yeah he...he doesn't know. He's at work for the day, not getting off till late, so I figured I could come here and would have time to get back afterwards." He climbed up onto Zeke's bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged.

[7/3/2016 3:55:46 AM] Wrathful God: "That's not what I meant. You know if he finds out it'll just make shit worse... You shoulda told him, Ben," he said in a soft yet stern voice, not meeting his eyes. Of course he'd immediately gone onto the bed. God dammit.

 

"Let me get you a drink. This place may be a downgrade, but it's got a minibar at least..."

[7/3/2016 3:59:57 AM] Zoe: Ben took the beer from Zeke and opened it, taking a refreshing sip. "Thanks. It's been a little bit since I've had beer." He watched Zeke stand back up while he leaned back a bit against the pillows of the bed, sliding back so he'd still be sitting up.

[7/3/2016 4:01:39 AM] Wrathful God: "I'm sorry there ain't somethin' better, but I exhausted the root beer last night," he looked down with a quiet smile, sitting at the very edge of the bed. "So, do your thing. Talk to me if you wanna or just stare... Anything's fine. Though I do feel like I should tell your dad... But I think he'd dump me for good."

[7/3/2016 4:04:16 AM] Zoe: Ben swallowed his beer wrong at the last sentence and coughed a bit. "Fuck...yeah please don't..." He coughed a bit more to clear his throat. "I don't anticipate anything to happen between us anyway, so it should be fine." Sighing, trying to clear away the rough feeling in his throat from choking, he said, "let's ask each other questions back and forth. I'll start: what first drew you to my dad when you first met?"

[7/3/2016 4:06:19 AM] Wrathful God: He chuckled and shook his head, pushing aside his worry for Ben's safety. It was just a bit of beer after all. "I won't, I'm just sayin' if he asks, I'll be honest." He looked up at the ceiling, cracking open his own beer before answering. "He rolled into my workplace in a really neat car- I could tell he'd built it from scratch. And when he stepped outta there, he just had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen..."

[7/3/2016 4:07:52 AM] Zoe: Hearing Zeke mention his dad's eyes made him smile, although he did remember that he got his mother's brown eyes, and Winnie got the blue ones. He always felt self-conscious about it. "Yeah, I could see that."

[7/3/2016 4:09:15 AM] Wrathful God: "And as I fixed his car, I just couldn't help but be attracted to a man who cared so much about his vehicle... I dunno, I guess that sounds weird. And then he... He did a smoke trick, and I made him laugh, and I just knew I wanted to see more of him." He closed his eyes and took a sip of beer.

[7/3/2016 4:11:26 AM | Edited 4:11:33 AM] Zoe: "That's really sweet." He laughed a bit. "You guys must have really hit things off to stay together this long even after not seeing each other for years."

[7/3/2016 4:12:26 AM] Wrathful God: "Our separation was pretty fuckin' rough," he set his beer aside and stretched. "I know you felt like I came back on purpose, but I didn't. I just saw him.  And he... He'd missed me."

[7/3/2016 4:13:33 AM] Zoe: He merely nodded as he took another sip of his beer. "I can imagine. Now, you have to ask me a question."

[7/3/2016 4:14:43 AM] Wrathful God: "Okay..." He rubbed at his neck. "What's your favorite memory of your sister?" It was the best he could come up with on the fly.

[7/3/2016 4:16:36 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned back and swirled his beer around a bit. "Hmmm.... Maybe the one year she did that drawing for me on my birthday. The one of us as a family. I mean, at the time I didn't like it so much, because it was the first time she drew you and not mom, but over time when I started to like you more, I was really happy she did it."

[7/3/2016 4:18:19 AM] Wrathful God: He smiled softly, actually turning to direct this smile at Ben. He knew that picture was still in the house, in Kevin's office. Kevin... Fuck, he missed him so much already. "That's sweet. I love that picture... Aight, I guess it's your turn to ask again."

[7/3/2016 4:19:36 AM] Zoe: "Well... Who else have you ever been in love with?" He didn't know why all the questions were about love, but he felt compelled to ask.

[7/3/2016 4:21:34 AM] Wrathful God: He should have known more love questions were coming. "Only one person, really. I deeply loved another two, but... Just one other guy. He was my whole world..."

[7/3/2016 4:22:01 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned forward. "What about him?"

[7/3/2016 4:22:33 AM] Wrathful God: "Whaddya mean, what about him?" He looked back at Ben, reaching for his beer.

[7/3/2016 4:23:29 AM] Zoe: "Well, what was he like? What was his name? You gotta tell me details. I mean, you said this guy was your whole world, right?" He took another sip of beer, narrowing his eyes.

[7/3/2016 4:26:01 AM] Wrathful God: "His name was Fury. Well, that's... That's not true, his name was Tlanexilotl, and we grew up together. He had soft hair and big, expressive eyes- his family hated 'em. Called 'em demonic. But to me they were beautiful..." He couldn't help but smile. "Feisty little thing. Never let life get in the way of what he wanted. He never left me hurtin', not once. He was... He was family."

[7/3/2016 4:27:56 AM] Zoe: Seeing how Zeke got lost in his thoughts talking about Fury, Ben felt it best not to ask what happened to him. "He sounds like on hell of a guy." Sitting in the moment, he waited before letting Zeke know it was his turn to ask a question.

[7/3/2016 4:29:42 AM] Wrathful God: "He was, he really was." He left out the 'I feel his divine side's spirit inside of you sometimes' bit, naturally. "Question, question... Huh... I don't feel like anything's appropriate... Uhh... What's somethin' you wanna do in the near future?"

[7/3/2016 4:32:12 AM] Zoe: He snorted a bit as he took another sip of his beer. "What, like aside from getting the family back together?" He laughed a bit, letting it trail off. "I guess...wow, I really don't know. Go off to college maybe? I haven't decided." The faint response "you" entered his mind but he knew not to say it.

[7/3/2016 4:33:44 AM] Wrathful God: "God, I shoulda known that answer was comin'," he laughed, taking a much longer gulp of beer. "But college sounds good. Great, actually. I wanna know what you'd go into, but it's your turn to ask..."

[7/3/2016 4:35:03 AM] Zoe: "Hmm..." He had to really think this time, since nothing was really coming to him. Once again he looked him up and down, although this time it was to get ideas. "What made you want the awesome tattoos?"

[7/3/2016 4:36:37 AM] Wrathful God: "Oh, boy. It was a strong impulse, lemme say," and one influenced by his true nature- but he didn't know that at the time. "My family... Well, I lost 'em. And that drove me into a state of catatonia, and then... Well, I guess I snapped out of it by acceptin' that I felt like a dead man walkin'. It hurt like a bitch, but I wanted to feel... "

[7/3/2016 4:38:29 AM] Zoe: Ben took a slightly deeper breath and made up for it by taking a longer sip of beer (noting that his can was almost empty). "Damn... Well, that's some serious motivation to do it. Don't think I could ever do though, but they certainly look nice."

[7/3/2016 4:40:15 AM] Wrathful God: "I really don't recommend you runnin' off and gettin' a fullbody, hon. 'Sides, it's kinda my thing..." He chuckled and finished off his beer, soon reaching for another. He was thirsty. "But on that topic, if you could change your body some way, how would you do it?"

[7/3/2016 4:43:26 AM] Zoe: Ben motioned to Zeke that he wanted another beer before answering, biting his lip a bit. He hated admitting this, but it was certainly the first thing that came to mind.

 

"Well, I suppose I'd probably give myself blue eyes. I've always been jealous of Winnie for getting them when I get the gross, muddy eyes of my shitty mother..." He trailed off a bit, sighing.

[7/3/2016 4:45:49 AM] Wrathful God: "Hey..." He tilted his head before shaking it, inching just a bit closer to Ben to pat his hand (reaching across the bed to do so). "They ain't gross. They're real nice- especially 'cause they're gentle, kind eyes. You know that, right? You got kind eyes."

[7/3/2016 4:47:23 AM] Zoe: He blushed softly, flattered that Zeke liked his eyes. They seemed to be an important part of all the people he'd been in love with. "Well, I guess I can try to match what you read from my eyes." A small laugh followed up.

[7/3/2016 4:48:52 AM] Wrathful God: "Aw, c'mon, you're kind!" He laughed as well, taking a moment to look into Ben's eyes to corroborate what he'd said. Expressive, like his father's. Beautiful, like his father's. And like Fury's. Fuck... Not again. "Okay, hit me."

[7/3/2016 4:53:02 AM] Zoe: Ben noticed the staring and had to hide a smirk. "So when you say 'full body' do you really mean your whole body? Like...dick and everything?" He cringed a bit at the thought of getting his own dick tattooed.

[7/3/2016 4:54:25 AM] Wrathful God: He closed his eyes, glad he hadn't taken a sip of beer just then. "Yep. Fullbody means fullbody , all the trimmings." Quick, think of a question to ask! "Right... Uh... What kinda superpower would you have if you could have one? Any at all?"

[7/3/2016 4:55:51 AM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head a bit. "Maybe shapeshifting, or teleportation. But shifting sounds like more fun." He shrugged, smiling a bit.

 

"Think I could get that beer now? And no that doesn't count as a question, unless you got another one you wanna ask."

[7/3/2016 4:57:31 AM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, I wish I could shapeshift too sometimes," he smiled, before offering a curious frown. "Oh, you wanted another one...? Sorry, sorry. Nah, I'll keep my questions for when it's my turn." He opened the minibar and tossed him the beer. It was light, after all. It wouldn't do much of anything.

[7/3/2016 5:00:24 AM] Zoe: "Thanks." He popped this one open and sipped it, enjoying the taste quite a lot. "How do you deal with all the attention you get? I know people often turn and look at you when we go out in public, and I'm sure lots of men and women fawn over you. What's it like?"

[7/3/2016 5:02:06 AM] Wrathful God: "It's... Excitin', I'll admit. Not the pictures bit, that's kinda... Well, it can be fun, but for the most part it's a bit of a hassle. Knowin' people think of me that way, though? It can be a real trip." He smiled softly. "'Course it can be a problem too, but on some level it makes me feel good..."

 

He didn't know if this question would be good, but... "Is it workin'?"

[7/3/2016 5:04:44 AM | Edited 5:04:49 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned back with one of his arms while he casually sipped his drink, a sly smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I'd say it is." He chuckled. "But I need another question than that."

[7/3/2016 5:06:54 AM] Wrathful God: Every time he pulled those expressions he was transported to his time with Fury and he hated it. His love for this boy was mixing with his love for his fellow deity and it was driving him insane. "I don't got none. Except basic shit like "what's your favorite scary movie?""

[7/3/2016 5:07:57 AM | Edited 5:08:18 AM] Zoe: He laughed a bit. "Well, it's not that scary, but I adore Shaun of the Dead. Who doesn't?" Another sip or two of alcohol. He was only on the very tip of being buzzed.

[7/3/2016 5:09:06 AM] Wrathful God: "Oh, yeah, that's a great one." Fury would've loved it. He grinned, finished off his second beer, and rubbed at his neck again. "I'm waitin'."

[7/3/2016 5:09:51 AM] Zoe: Ben could help but grin at the older man. "What's YOUR ideal super power?" He took another swig.

[7/3/2016 5:11:43 AM] Wrathful God: Easy on the drinkin', he wanted to say, but he didn't want to seem naggy. "I dunno... Time travel, probably. I'd love to have that one. What kinda pet would you have if you could?"

[7/3/2016 5:12:47 AM] Zoe: He tilted his head a bit as he thought. "Winnie's always wanted a cat, but I adore snakes. A small ball python to call my own. What about you? Same question."

[7/3/2016 5:14:03 AM] Wrathful God: "Ah, I should definitely look into gettin' you one." The mental image was perfect. He kept making connections, but he gave up on feeling bad about it. "I'd probs have a raven, they... They kinda like me."

[7/3/2016 5:15:15 AM] Zoe: Ben's face brightened up. "Oh my god you mean it?? That would be amazing.... And Ravens are super cute. Hehe."

[7/3/2016 5:16:30 AM] Wrathful God: "I'll have to discuss it first, of course, but I mean... They're damn cute. Havin' em wrap around your wrist and shit..." He nodded and chuckled. "When I was younger they'd sometimes follow me around. Uhh... If you had to own a store, what would you sell?"

[7/3/2016 5:18:38 AM] Zoe: He closed his eyes momentarily and thought about a pet snake, warming his heart. Opening his eyes at Zeke's next question, he sipped his beer again. "Mmm, I'm not sure. Porno mags?" He laughed a bit. "I dunno, that's all I got. For an answer, I mean." He blushed a bit and giggled.

[7/3/2016 5:19:49 AM] Wrathful God: He snorted and shook his head. Go figure... He wasn't about to ask if he'd carry all sorts of porn magazines, so he simply put his beer can aside and waited for the next question. If it came at all, anyhow. Maybe the game was done...

[7/3/2016 5:20:46 AM] Zoe: Sighing, Ben sipped his beer and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "I think that's all for now. I don't have anymore questions at least."

[7/3/2016 5:21:37 AM] Wrathful God: He nodded before standing up to stretch- it was something he did on impulse. He noticed, somehow, that he hadn't felt the urge to smoke... It was amazing. "Right, well, I hope that sated your curious mind, George."

[7/3/2016 5:23:36 AM] Zoe: Ben snickered, scrunching up his nose a little bit. "Don't worry, they did." He didn't feel like leaning his head up to sip his beer, so he twirled the can around in his fingers, letting out a deep breath and relaxing.

[7/3/2016 5:25:10 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke figured he'd let Ben relax, and opted to switch the TV on to hopefully clear his own mind. His supernatural attachment was growing, and he was becoming nervous. Maybe a smoke wouldn't be such a bad idea... Pretty Little Liars was on, which made for good background noise. "How long are you gonna camp out here for? Did you eat?"

[7/3/2016 5:26:45 AM] Zoe: Looking up, he responded, "most of the day, ideally. I didn't really feel like staying cooped up in my room all day." He paused and looked at him. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

[7/3/2016 5:27:34 AM] Wrathful God: He shook his head idly, not wanting to make a big scene. Sure, he'd have to answer to Kevin eventually, but for now they could just try to bond stress-free. "You didn't answer my second question."

[7/3/2016 5:30:00 AM] Zoe: He smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. No I haven't, but I'm not hungry right now, so don't worry about it."

[7/3/2016 5:30:43 AM] Wrathful God: "Shit... Aight, but you tell me when you are, okay?" He plopped down onto the bed again, making it bounce. Somehow this was funny, yet he resisted the temptation to do it again.

[7/3/2016 5:34:04 AM] Zoe: Ben giggled softly at the bed bounce and took another sip of beer, finishing off the can. Setting it aside, he stretched his arms up over his head.

[7/3/2016 5:34:50 AM] Wrathful God: As PLL continued, he found himself getting sort of drowsy. Cautiously, he leaned back onto the mattress, arms outstretched over his head. He caught a glimpse of Ben upside down and chuckled. "Hey."

[7/3/2016 5:37:22 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him. "Hey." Damn, he still looks just as cute upside-down. He waved at him with just his fingers a bit, a silly grin on his face.

[7/3/2016 5:38:12 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke laughed a bit before trying to look over at the TV again. "Damn, this show looks fun but I ain't been followin' it, so I'm lost as hell..." He'd rather look behind him, anyway. So he did, returning a goofy wave.

[7/3/2016 5:39:21 AM] Zoe: Ben shrugged a bit. "Yeah I've never actually watched it. Not bad though." Seeing Zeke waving back made him giggle again and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

[7/3/2016 5:40:25 AM] Wrathful God: "Does your sis watch it? I never see her watch much TV, she's always drawin'... She's damn good, too," he closed his eyes half-way, smiling wider. His vision blurred... For a moment Ben's eyes looked red instead of brown. He looked gorgeous... No, bad Zeke!

[7/3/2016 5:41:51 AM] Zoe: "Yeah, she is quite the artist. I hope she does it as a career." Ben looked back down at Zeke and caught him staring again. "What, you see something you like?"

[7/3/2016 5:43:13 AM] Wrathful God: "'Course I like you, nutcase. More than the stupid TV, anyway." His reply was almost automatic. He felt bubbly, and he wasn't sure it was the slight alcohol intake. No... it felt like his true self was begging to come out. "I do too, though. I wanna see her art at a museum..."

[7/3/2016 5:45:42 AM] Zoe: "Mhm. I'd be the proudest big brother in the world..." He hiccuped only a little bit and continued to smile down at Zeke.

 

I have to say, I think I'm holding it together pretty well...

[7/3/2016 5:46:59 AM] Wrathful God: "You should already be! Your sister's the best!" He chuckled, trying his best to sit up again and watch the TV set, but failing. Eventually he sighed deeply, closing his eyes, letting his hands rest on his chest.

 

He seems to be over it now...

[7/3/2016 5:48:25 AM] Zoe: Ben cocked his head a bit and turned around so his feet were near on the headboard end of the bed and laid next to Zeke, mimicking his pose. He snorted softly as he did it, moving his head next to Zeke's.

[7/3/2016 5:50:47 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke opened one eye to smirk at him, turning his head to face him. His internal energy was practically clawing to get at the body beside him, dead-set that this was the Wrathful Envoy beside him, the one he'd loved for two lifetimes now... "What? What's so funny?"

[7/3/2016 5:52:00 AM] Zoe: "Oh nothing." He giggled again. "It's just fun, lying here next to you, being silly I suppose." His face went bright pink again.

[7/3/2016 5:52:56 AM] Wrathful God: "Yeah? Would it be more fun if I..." He grinned deviously. "Made the bed wobble?"

Too late. He was already wriggling his body hard enough to make the mattress bounce as it had before.

[7/3/2016 5:54:48 AM] Zoe: Ben started cackling and laughing as he was bounced around on the bed, starting to move around as well to keep the movement going. "Wheee!!"

[7/3/2016 5:55:39 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke felt like the bed could break, but he didn't care. This was the best thing he'd ever done, and he was laughing like a child. Soon, though, physics had its way, knocking them into one another. Ow. Shit.

[7/3/2016 5:56:28 AM] Zoe: He'd been bumped by Zeke and was now lying against him (perhaps ones arm was over another, but that was how they fell). "Ow...sorry Zeke. Maybe I shouldn't have tried contributing."

[7/3/2016 5:57:21 AM] Wrathful God: "No, no, are you okay? Lemme see..." Here they were again; him asking if Ben was alright, Ben being in his arms... God dammit, would his chest stay still? Don't look into his eyes. Don't focus on his warmth.

[7/3/2016 5:58:03 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him and glanced up into his eyes, happy for the attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry."

[7/3/2016 5:59:03 AM] Wrathful God: Mere inches from his face, Zeke could feel the pull being far stronger. He forced himself to ask a question before he collapsed entirely. "Are you... are you still feelin' okay, even this close...?"

[7/3/2016 6:00:06 AM] Zoe: He nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." Ben couldn't help but give him another smirk.

[7/3/2016 6:00:59 AM] Wrathful God: "That's not what I'm askin'! Do you feel... Is... Did it work..." Fuck. The pull was getting harder and harder to resist, especially with that expression...

[7/3/2016 6:01:58 AM | Edited 6:02:25 AM] Zoe: Casting him a flirty look with his eyes, he asked, "what do you mean Zeke?" He had inadvertently turned back to flirting without realizing it, keeping the smirk on his face as he spoke.

[7/3/2016 6:02:56 AM] Wrathful God: "Why you came here... You haven't popped a boner so I guess you're okay," damn, had he really been so crass? "So I guess we're fine, yeah... All's good." Oh, dammit, those eyes. God dammit.

[7/3/2016 6:03:59 AM] Zoe: He blinked slowly, biting his lip a bit. "Yeah, I guess I am."

[7/3/2016 6:04:38 AM] Wrathful God: Let me bite that for you, his mind screamed, hands traveling down a bit to hold Ben by the waist. His eyes flickered. He was going under.

[7/3/2016 6:05:48 AM] Zoe: Ben arched his back up and licked his lips a bit slowly, keeping his eyes on Zeke's. Come and get me.

[7/3/2016 6:06:56 AM] Wrathful God: "Szeretett..." He breathed, chest feeling pained yet light, hands traveling to Ben's face to hold it as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

[7/3/2016 6:09:15 AM] Zoe: Closing his eyes, Ben succumbed to the kiss, wrapping his legs up around Zeke. Sliding one of his hands to Zeke's jaw, he put the other on his lower back to hold him close.

[7/3/2016 6:10:35 AM] Wrathful God: There was no turning back now. He was completely engulfed in the sensation, holding him as close as he could without hurting him, at the same time that the TV began to flicker and fuzz. He kissed Ben over and over, burning the feeling of his soft lips into his mind.

[7/3/2016 6:12:35 AM] Zoe: As much as he was adoring what was going on, he also knew that he was going through a LOT, and only hoped his body would be able to keep up.

 

This is how he'd envisioned it, almost perfectly, and he gave off soft moans every now and then under the kisses Zeke was giving him.

[7/3/2016 6:14:15 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke returned quiet moans of his own, gently coaxing Ben onto his back so he could rest atop him, kissing him quicker each time, tilting his head in order to get as many different angles as he could...

 

His body was burning, his hand at the back of Ben's head to hold him closer, and all he knew was that he was inexplicably happy.

[7/3/2016 6:16:20 AM] Zoe: Ben wouldn't realize it now (if ever), that Zeke was not acting because of Ben being himself, but because of someone he believed Ben was, and in the moment, he wouldn't have believe him if he told him that was why. He was too lost in his fantasy-become-real to care.

 

Whenever he got the chance, he'd gently nibble on Zeke's lip, gripping a bit harder into his back.

[7/3/2016 6:21:28 AM] Wrathful God: The nibbles made him shiver, and he returned them enthusiastically. He pulled slightly on Ben's lower lip (he'd like that, right?) before giving him tentative pokes with his tongue, his hand sliding up the other's arm in order to intertwine their fingers.

 

His other hand went from Ben's head down his back, traveling along his spine. The whole while, he made quiet joyful sounds.

[7/3/2016 6:24:32 AM] Zoe: Ben held Zeke's hand tightly, whining a bit as he was teased. Looking up into his eyes submissively, he let his mouth hang open a bit and breathed heavily. "Fuck..."

[7/3/2016 6:26:01 AM] Wrathful God: His own eyes shot open, revealing black sclera surrounding a milky white iris, a lilac center surrounding the pupil... But in a second they were closed again, after gazing into Ben's sweet, brown eyes... His hand shot up under the other's shirt as he leaned in for another kiss, slipping his tongue inside.

[7/3/2016 6:29:16 AM] Zoe: The sudden change in eyes surprised him, but he was so lost in the moment he didn't even really care. In fact, he went so far as to say, "your eyes are gorgeous too..." Before Zeke's tongue slipped back into his mouth again and he couldn't speak. Gasping softly as Zeke's hand slipped up his shirt, he breathed more deeply, wrapping his legs around Zeke.

[7/3/2016 6:30:23 AM] Wrathful God: He rubbed up against Ben for a mere moment, tongue gliding over his as his hand explored under his shirt, tracing his chest. He gripped Ben's hand tighter and sighed. He loved this mortal body. He loved it...

[7/3/2016 6:32:08 AM | Edited 6:33:02 AM] Zoe: By this point, a strong erection had more than grown in Ben's pants, although he didn't draw immediate attention to it. Pushing up into Zeke, he moaned, letting his eyes roll back

[7/3/2016 6:33:51 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke slowly slipped his tongue out of Ben's mouth, squeezing his chest as he began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Soft... So soft... He was almost sad to leave his lips, but there were more parts of him that had to be kissed...

[7/3/2016 6:39:37 AM] Zoe: Ben craned his head back, exposing his neck and closing his eyes, hands gripping into Zeke's back. "Please.... Keep going...."

[7/3/2016 6:41:10 AM] Wrathful God: He slipped into Magyar for a second to say of course, and that was as much as he said for a bit. He sucked softly on Ben's neck (not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to tingle), before moving down to his chest, casually beginning to lift his shirt to expose more of his chest. His lips soon found themselves on his collarbone...

[7/3/2016 6:43:51 AM] Zoe: Ben shuddered a bit, pushing his chest up towards Zeke. He enjoyed having his shirt pulled up, feeling exposed to him. Moving his hands up a bit he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off the rest of the way, tossing it aside.

[7/3/2016 6:46:18 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke, after kissing around a bit, slowly came to rest his lips upon Ben's nipple, giving it a soft kiss to start with. His tongue ever so slightly pressed to it, a low purring sound coming from the man.

[7/3/2016 6:49:39 AM | Edited 6:50:25 AM] Zoe: Moving his hands to the bed, Ben gripped the sheets, a look of intense pleasure stricken across his face. He moaned loudly, whining and shaking a little bit under his touch. Part of him wondered if this was what his dad had all to himself for all these years. And yet now he was finally able to experience it himself.

[7/3/2016 6:51:56 AM] Wrathful God: This display of pleasure only made Zeke kiss harder, his teeth slowly giving Ben's nipple a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to accelerate anything, but back above the clouds, Fury had always lost his mind at having his chest played with... He was doing what he knew. Delicious...

[7/3/2016 6:53:50 AM] Zoe: Be squeaked at the small bites, jaw falling open as he panted a bit. His eyes opened a bit and he glanced down at Zeke, who was going to town, playing with his nipples.

[7/3/2016 6:55:08 AM] Wrathful God: He began to tug next, sucking and pulling with his teeth at the same time, one hand still tightly grasping Ben's, the other stroking his torso. The softness of his skin went perfectly with his whimpers and moans.

[7/3/2016 6:58:27 AM] Zoe: The sensation of having his nipples toyed with was entirely new for him, but he was absolutely loving it. "Hnnng..." He moaned and sighed, curling up his toes and tucking up his legs to hold Zeke tighter.

[7/3/2016 7:02:44 AM] Wrathful God: He began to rub up against Ben again gently, moving his hand to press against his back. He tugged harder, moaning quietly as he did, before licking around in circles, aiming to make that sensitive bit of skin feel as much as it could.

[7/3/2016 7:07:51 AM] Zoe: Ben started gritting his teeth, his cock throbbing intensely in his pants. He hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them down, feeling instant relief.

 

It was then that he remembered he had just finally exposed his cock to someone for the first time, in particular what was essentially his step-dad, and he suddenly got a bit shy, moving a hand to cover himself up as his face went red.

[7/3/2016 7:11:29 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke, still with those inhuman eyes, smiled softly at the sight, unlatching himself as he carefully reached for Ben's other hand, stroking it softly. His voice, which seemed deeper and more otherworldly, softly uttered a word.

 

"Cutie."

 

He moved up to kiss Ben's face, slowly, tenderly moving his hand away so he could press just two fingers to his cock. He wanted to be gentle with this little human body...

[7/3/2016 7:15:58 AM] Zoe: Ben was once again melting into the bed under his touch, giving small gasps as he felt his cock touched. He loved everything about the way Zeke touched him, and closing his eyes as they kissed, he moved his whole body closer to him.

[7/3/2016 7:19:21 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke accepted this eagerly, slowly slipping his pants down to let his own erection free. The tattoos really were everywhere... And that wasn't all his dick had. Stroking Ben's cock with his palm now, he rested against the crook of his neck, sniffing softly. Sweet smell...

[7/3/2016 7:23:32 AM | Edited 7:25:25 AM] Zoe: Ben continued to moan as his cock was played with, and moving one of his hands to the back of Zeke's head, gently held him closer. He started to thrust slowly with his hips against Zeke's hand.

[7/3/2016 7:27:18 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke indulged in another kiss for a few seconds... He gave Ben's cock a slight squeeze before moving back, gliding his tongue down his stomach to rest just above his pelvis. All this was his for the taking... He loved it, he loved this little mortal...

[7/3/2016 7:31:38 AM] Zoe: Feeling Zeke sliding down his body, Ben looked down to see him hover just before his cock, those strange eyes looking him up and down. He quite liked them, although he wasn't going to say anything about them again.

 

He whimpered again. He knew what was coming up next, and the anticipation was killing him.

[7/3/2016 7:38:07 AM] Wrathful God: Putting a hand on each of Ben's thighs, Zeke let his tongue slide up his shaft, resting atop the head of his cock, which he licked softly- yet with obvious delight. It didn't take long for him to give it a minuscule suck, slowly moving down again to lick at the shaft.

 

So warm...! He could barely hold back, but he wanted to give Ben a moment to adjust to the feeling.

[7/3/2016 1:03:45 PM] Zoe: Ben blew air out of his mouth slowly, having to crane his head back again. One of his hands gripped the sheets, the other reached back and gripped into the head board. "Oh my god...."

[7/3/2016 1:05:28 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Ben's cock properly, slipping it into his mouth about an inch, a low, happy growl coming from him. His hands were squeezing the tender flesh of his thighs...

[7/3/2016 1:07:35 PM] Zoe: Ben found himself reflexively holding his breath, wanting to let the sensation hit him hard. Slowly bucking his hips up, he pushed further into Zeke's mouth, if only a little bit, to better show him just how much he wanted this.

[7/3/2016 1:08:54 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke knew perfectly well how much the squirming body beneath him wanted this, and it pushed the corners of his mouth up into a smile, despite the fact his mouth was full. He slipped Ben in further still, tongue pressing up to his shaft to poke at him.

[7/3/2016 1:15:55 PM] Zoe: His breathing was slow, and every breath ended with a pant. Biting his lip, he moved one of his hands to Zeke's head, gently ruffling his hair before gripping into it to hold him steady. Ben pushed himself more into the older man's mouth and released a soft, drawn out moan.

[7/3/2016 1:21:53 PM] Wrathful God: The moans were like heaven to Zeke. He needed more, so he began to suck properly on Ben's cock, slipping him in further still until he was almost at the base, fingers dancing over his skin, gliding up to his hips and down again. He felt so good...

[7/3/2016 1:54:05 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed Zeke's head far down onto his cock, so in love with the feeling of being deep inside of him. "Nnng..." He tried to curl his head forward a bit, but couldn't pull his head up. His toes curled and he lifted his legs up a little bit, pushing against Zeke's hands as he lost himself more.

[7/3/2016 2:05:08 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke managed to slip him down his throat all the way to the base, humming softly as he sucked harder, all noise he made now muffled. He wanted more of Ben's taste... His hands moved to grope at his ass, lifting him up slightly to practically push the head of his cock against the back of his throat. Ouch..

[7/3/2016 2:13:56 PM] Zoe: Ben's cock throbbed as he went all the way into Zeke's mouth. He was silently impressed by the other's lack of a gag reflex, and moaned through his teeth. Looking back down at Zeke, he enjoyed the sight of the other man's head all the way down against the base of his cock, and released a breathy moan as he smiled.

[7/3/2016 2:18:43 PM] Wrathful God: After all the cock this guy had sucked, it was no real surprise he could take it like a champ. He'd smile back, but he was too busy now rotating Ben's cock slowly in his mouth, coating every inch of it in saliva as he softly rubbed it up against his teeth and walls.

[7/3/2016 2:22:38 PM] Zoe: Ben whined, gripping his fingernails into Zeke's head, and pushing him down more. He wanted to stay like this, experiencing more pleasure than he ever had before in his life.

[7/3/2016 2:23:48 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke figured he couldn't possibly push Ben in any further, so he began to slowly slip him out instead, just to slide him back in down to the base. He swallowed before licking what he could, slipping him out, and slipping him back in yet again.

[7/3/2016 2:28:50 PM] Zoe: "Zeke... Oh my god, Zeke..." Ben ashamedly knew that he wouldn't last long. A lack of sexual experience could tell him that. He still tried his best to hold out, holding his head up just enough to see his cock sliding in and out of the other's mouth, which drove him wild.

[7/3/2016 2:30:08 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke opened his eyes and looked straight into Ben's, hand again traveling to grasp at his, squeezing it as he slipped his cock out yet again with a gentle 'pop', beginning to nibble and suck at the skin on his shaft.

[7/3/2016 2:41:43 PM] Zoe: Ben took in the sight of his wet, throbbing cock next to Zeke's face and slid one of his hands down to the sheets, gripping them again as he felt his shaft getting playing with. "Mmmmffff..."

[7/3/2016 2:42:48 PM] Wrathful God: He dragged his teeth lightly down Ben's cock until he was at his balls, gently pressing his lips to them so he could give them a playful tug. Soft and cute, just like the rest of him... He chuckled deeply.

[7/3/2016 3:00:38 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed as he noticed his balls being played with. He didn't think they would get much attention, so this was a sudden, but pleasant, surprise for him. His panting slowed a bit, and he relaxed his head back a little bit, catching his breath.

[7/3/2016 3:02:11 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke toyed around a bit more until he saw it fit to start nibbling right at the base of Ben's shaft again, this time pressing his teeth and lips harder to him. He loved the firmness of the twitching cock against him...

[7/3/2016 3:04:04 PM] Zoe: Yelping softly, Ben whimpered, tilting his hips up and curling forward a little bit. He certainly did NOT anticipate that, although he was enjoying it a lot. "Zeeee...." He couldn't even really speak now.

[7/3/2016 3:07:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke purred in response, speaking again in that odd, whispered language that seemed to wrap around Ben's cock just as tightly as his lips had done. He latched onto the head again and sucked hard for a few moments before administering the softest licks he could manage.

[7/3/2016 3:20:56 PM] Zoe: Ben knew he was edging closer to an orgasm, as much as he wished to hold on longer. Holding his breath, he gripped as hard as he could into the bed with his hand and whined loudly, his face strained in pleasure as he felt the orgasm build up rapidly.

[7/3/2016 3:23:04 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke closed his eyes and moaned as he licked around in circles, tongue playing with the folds around the head. Fuck, uncircumcised was always best. How far could he push his tongue in?

[7/3/2016 3:26:24 PM] Zoe: Ben moaned loudly, letting his jaw drop open and his body go weak. His cock throbbed and he came harder than he'd ever cum before, his body frozen in place as utterly melted. As the last jets came out, he whimpered again, keeping his eyes closed as he relaxed.

[7/3/2016 3:28:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's face, understandably, got covered in cum, but this wasn't enough for him, and as the last of Ben's orgasm came out, he slipped him into his mouth again, sucking hard. Not one drop had to go to waste... He'd lick himself clean somehow. When had he become so desperate? So lustful?

He'd just missed this, is all...

[7/3/2016 3:34:43 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped, although he didn't move much, as Zeke sucked him off the rest of the way. Although he'd made a mess on himself, cumming so hard he'd managed to get some on his shoulder, he was thankful that Zeke was willing to clean him up a bit. He'd never made quite a mess like this before.

[7/3/2016 3:36:15 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was more than willing to lick up and down his entire body, stopping to kiss here and there as he did so, more deep chuckles escaping him as he wiped the semen off his face with his fingers, sucking on them. He was towering over Ben now, although mere inches from his face. "Good...?"

[7/3/2016 3:38:22 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes as the shadow of Zeke loomed over him. He could only submissively look up at him and weakly respond with "Mhm..." Lazily tucking his legs up, he fluttered his eyes a bit, biting his lip gently.

[7/3/2016 3:39:42 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke wasn't sure how much Ben would want to be kissed on the mouth right now, so he held back, merely smiling down at him as he began to lift him, slowly moving backwards to bring Ben up into his arms.

[7/3/2016 3:41:56 PM | Edited 3:42:11 PM] Zoe: Ben cuddled close to him, feeling safe when  weak, knowing that Zeke cared a lot about him and wouldn't drop him. Nuzzling his head again the other's neck, he softly kissed him and moaned quietly.

[7/3/2016 3:42:39 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was nothing short of rock fucking hard from this ordeal, and hearing Ben moaning still was driving him crazy. He bucked his hips up against him slightly, still holding him in an attempt to make him feel secure.

[7/3/2016 3:54:35 PM] Zoe: Ben shuddered, feeling Zeke pushing up against him. Now more than ever, he wanted Zeke inside of him, and he wrapped one arm around the other's torso, while the other was on his neck, holding their heads close together while started to kiss his neck again, nibbling it gently.

[7/3/2016 3:56:52 PM] Wrathful God: The nibbles made him tingle all over, laughing softly and sighing in delight as he held Ben tighter, rubbing up against him more intently as he continued to whisper. Before long, he found himself idly spreading Ben's ass with his hands in anticipation...

[7/3/2016 4:02:52 PM] Zoe: Ben buried his face deep into Zeke's neck and bit him a bit harder, holding himself up more. Gripping into his back, he moaned a little bit louder through his bites and squeezed Zeke with his legs, which also made it easier for Zeke to penetrate him when the time came.

[7/3/2016 4:04:15 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke moaned and licked Ben's shoulder lovingly, before probably surprising him with a cool, slippery liquid running down his backside. When had he gotten that...?

It didn't matter. He was teasing Ben's entrance with lube-coated fingers, sighing quietly as he did so. He was so excited...

[7/3/2016 4:07:46 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled back from his neck a bit and gritted his teeth, resting his chin on Zeke's shoulder. He knew exactly what was coming. And he was ready. Moving both hands to Zeke's shoulders, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, holding himself close with his legs.

[7/3/2016 4:10:46 PM] Wrathful God: Hovering the tip of his cock over Ben's entrance, he lifted him up slightly before bringing him down easily, pushing into him slowly in order to make the experience gentle and enjoyable. It was taking a lot of self control to not plow him right now, but Zeke wasn't that kind of guy in any of his forms.

[7/3/2016 4:14:40 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped as Zeke penetrated him. He had never done anal of any kind before, and he was incredibly thankful that his partner was being gentle with him. Every inch that Zeke slid in deeper, Ben felt himself growing more and more submissive, wanting to take every inch of him in, but knowing he needed to ease into it. "Zeke..."

[7/3/2016 4:17:17 PM] Wrathful God: Hearing his name made Zeke push in just a bit faster, but he paced himself, tilting Ben's head so he could kiss at his neck as he entered him. The piercings lining his shaft were sure to offer an interesting first time...

He was craving more of Ben's warmth, and this was made apparent by his tiny gasps.

[7/3/2016 4:25:55 PM] Zoe: The sensation of the piercings made him moan a bit more loudly. Gripping into Zeke's shoulders, he clenched his teeth a bit and let himself whimper through them, curling up his toes and pushing against the other.

[7/3/2016 4:26:49 PM] Wrathful God: Just a little further now... With a deep sigh, Zeke felt himself enter Ben entirely, his body shivering slightly with delight at the sensation. He'd let him get adjusted to the width of his cock, but he couldn't help kissing him a little more...

[7/3/2016 4:32:01 PM] Zoe: Ben curled up a bit, panting as he got used to the feeling of sitting all the way down on Zeke's cock. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be doing such a thing, but today wasn't a normal day, and he couldn't have been happier. Feeling subdued under his kisses, he moaned softly, pushing himself down as far as he could.

[7/3/2016 4:35:20 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke felt him push down deeper, which was a sign, to him, that he was ready for more. At a relaxed pace, he began to roll his hips, still gripping Ben's ass to help him bounce up and down. He was testing the waters, seeing how much he could handle in one go. He looked so beautiful sitting on him...

[7/3/2016 4:39:57 PM] Zoe: Ben moved his other hand so both were on Zeke's jaw, and he stared into his eyes for a moment before moving in for a deep kiss. Throughout the movement, he occasionally moaned into Zeke's mouth, gripping tightly with his hands as he bounced.

[7/3/2016 4:41:06 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't mind how hard Ben was gripping- in fact, he was elated. He moved his hips just a bit faster, focusing on reaching in as deep as he could before pulling back a bit, tilting his head eagerly into the kiss being given to him by the younger man.

[7/3/2016 4:45:41 PM] Zoe: Ben pressed his head to Zeke's a bit more, succumbing to the thrusting motions and angling his own hips more so he'd penetrate him a bit more. "All of you..."

[7/3/2016 4:46:45 PM] Wrathful God: He nodded, catching his lips in a passionate kiss before pushing into him harder, his full length inside Ben as he leaned back a bit to ease his movements. God, he felt so warm and tight... He could stay here forever.

[7/3/2016 4:57:09 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly, toes curled, and body weak. His erection had already returned, and it slowly began to rub up against Zeke's torso, making Ben shudder.

[7/3/2016 5:04:03 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke rubbed up against him more eagerly, hips practically bumping up hard enough to begin to feel tender. He wondered if he could hold this position for long, or if he could coax Ben onto his stomach and go to town to finally get some release...

[7/3/2016 5:07:23 PM] Zoe: Ben was going weak, finding it harder and harder to keep himself sitting upright. He started to pull away from Zeke a bit because of it, and looked up into his eyes, begging for more but clearly too tired to stay upright.

[7/3/2016 5:09:09 PM] Wrathful God: Oh, sweetheart... He slowed down, sitting up again as he held and kissed Ben tenderly before slowly slipping out, coaxing him to lie on his stomach with his ass pointing upwards. He wasn't done, after all... But he wanted Ben to be comfortable.

[7/3/2016 5:13:46 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered a bit and laid back on the bed before rolling over and presenting himself to Zeke. He blushed and watched the older man behind him, feeling incredibly submissive to him.

[7/3/2016 5:16:21 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke licked his lips before slipping himself into Ben again, very slowly- teasingly so. He waited a few minutes, growling quietly in hopes he'd be given a command- in hopes Ben would beg.

[7/3/2016 5:18:04 PM] Zoe: Pushing his shoulders up, Ben cast a longing gaze back to Zeke and moaned gently, feeling him enter him slowly. He raised his ass up more, gritting his teeth a little bit. "Give me all of you Zeke..."

[7/3/2016 5:21:07 PM] Wrathful God: He smiled widely and nodded, hands now firmly on Ben's hips as he slid out gently, only to ram himself back in with a deep moan. He'd stop if given the command, of course, but for now he wanted to lose himself in this feeling...

[7/3/2016 5:26:16 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped and gripped the sheets tightly, head tilted to the side. He wanted to be able to look back at Zeke and see him when he thrusted into him, but he liked having his chest pressed into the bed and his ass up and available for the pounding he wanted. Ben couldn't resist moving his own hips a bit, moving his cock against the sheets underneath him, making him moan.

[7/3/2016 5:31:09 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke eased his grip on Ben's hips, but in no way slowed down his movements, pounding into him roughly enough to make the bed shake- threatening to eventually send the mattress to the floor. He brought a hand between Ben's thighs, starting to rub him off as he picked up the pace.

[7/3/2016 5:39:36 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't even speak, all he could do was loudly moan with each thrust, no longer controlling his breathing on his own accord. He tried to bit his lip to hold back the noises he was making, but couldn't close his mouth. Ben was limp, keeping his ass up, and entirely subdued. Then when Zeke started to stroke his cock, he whined a bit, feeling it throb.

[7/3/2016 5:43:17 PM] Wrathful God: He slowly bent over to grab Ben, pulling him up so he could attempt to kiss him as he played with his chest now, pounding harder (and at a different angle!). He knew he'd be exhausted, which is why he held him up firmly...

[7/3/2016 5:50:57 PM] Zoe: Ben fell back against Zeke's chest, panting and eyes rolling back a bit to look up at him. He was practically beaten into submission and let out small moans as he was teased once more, his knees going weak. Thankful for Zeke holding him close, Ben moved one of his hands up to Zeke's, where he held his hand against him.

[7/3/2016 5:54:36 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was overjoyed by this gesture, yet he couldn't hold the posture either. He practically fell onto Ben, forcing him back onto his chest, as he continued to pound him, panting heavily as he could feel his orgasm start to build in his chest. Any minute now...

[7/3/2016 5:58:22 PM] Zoe: Ben took Zeke's hand and slid it down his body, resting it once again on his cock. "Help me finish... Again..." He could barely move or speak, too weak and tired, even though he didn't want it to end.

[7/3/2016 6:01:27 PM] Wrathful God: Prone to putting others' needs before his own, Zeke nodded and slowed his pace down, gripping Ben's cock firmly as he began to jerk him off, finger pressing to the tip of it to tease the small opening.

[7/3/2016 6:06:06 PM] Zoe: Ben's breath stuttered and he started to hold his breath (as best he could) again, knowing that an orgasm wasn't far. Closing his eyes, he arched up his back and felt his body succumb to yet another orgasm, this one with less power behind it, but equally as messy, sputtering out under Zeke's finger. It dripped down his cock and down onto the bed sheets, and he gave a final, drawn-out moan, feeling himself start to go limp.

[7/3/2016 6:08:21 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, figuring Ben wouldn't last much longer on his own, gave a few more powerful thrusts before pulling out, reaching his peak just a second afterwards, semen now coating all of Ben's backside. The image itself was enough to make him want a second round, but he was tired, and he knew Ben would be even more so. What a good mortal... What a perfect choice.

[7/3/2016 6:11:54 PM] Zoe: Ben had collapsed on the bed, on top of his own mess, not caring. He knew he'd need to rinse off before he went home, considering that there was no way in hell he could ever get home looking that messy. But as of now, he needed to lie there and rest.

[7/3/2016 6:13:37 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke slumped back, somehow still sitting up as he observed the panting mess of a male in front of him. He sighed deeply and licked his lips, satisfied with a job well done. His eyes still black and white, he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

[7/3/2016 6:16:22 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes closed automatically, and his breathing slowed. He knew he shouldn't take a nap, but his body refused to obey, and before long he was down for the count, if only for about twenty minutes or so.

[7/3/2016 6:17:40 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke fell asleep sitting up, a soft smile on his face as he replayed the events over and over... Eventually he collapsed next to Ben, not quite touching him, but being close enough to feel his warmth still. It made his dreams so nice...

[7/3/2016 6:27:32 PM] Zoe: After roughly a half hour, Ben's eyes fluttered open and he spotted Zeke sleeping soundly beside him. His mind trailed back to the weird black and white eyes he saw him with earlier, and leaning over, gently placed a thumb on his eyelid and lifted it up. Yep, still black and white. Man... what's up with that? Figuring it best not to question it too much, he leaned down and gave Zeke a gentle kiss before climbing off the bed and wandering off to the shower. All he was really going to do was wash off his back and torso, not wash his hair or anything, so he was pretty quick.

 

As he pulled his clothes back on, he knew that whatever had happened between them, it would probably never happen again. Yes, he got his wish, but knew the futility in ever trying to have it happen again. Before heading out, Ben went over to the nighstand and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down "I think it worked." One final goodbye kiss, and he was gone.

[7/3/2016 6:32:21 PM] Wrathful God: An hour or so later, Zeke arose, feeling sore and lightheaded. Little snippets of what seemed to be an erotic dream played in his head, and upon finding traces of semen on his bed, he assumed he'd just jacked off too hard and had passed out. Weird... Maybe he needed to get better rest...

 

Wait, hadn't Ben been here? Oh Jesus. Had he jacked off to him? Had he jacked him off!? Panicking, he began to pace around the room despite his soreness, and upon finding the piece of paper...

 

He felt better. Everything was fine... He'd probably just needed to relieve himself at some point afterwards.

[7/3/2016 6:38:26 PM] Zoe: Ben had made it home safely, his dad still not home, and Winnie having left to hang out with her friends. He was starving, and wound up ravaging the kitchen looking for snack. Carring a bunch of them upstairs, he plopped down in front of the TV, still thinking about the events of the day (which were hard to forget, considering how sore and tired he was). Pulling out his phone, he decided to call up Zeke and see how things landed with him. He grabbed out a handful of chips and ate them as he waited.

[7/3/2016 6:39:33 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, who had been about to call Kevin to say how much he missed him, felt his phone vibrate in his hand without prompting. He quickly answered, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah?"

[7/3/2016 6:43:03 PM] Zoe: "Hey Zeke, it's Ben. I'm pretty sure you read my note, right? I just wanna tell you that I think you can come home, but I'd wait a few days."

[7/3/2016 6:43:45 PM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, I saw that! I passed out, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't fall asleep while you were there, that woulda been... Really rude. I-I would like to come home, but I gotta talk to your dad first."

[7/3/2016 6:45:45 PM | Edited 6:45:48 PM] Zoe: "No, we talked for a while and then you got really tired and I decided to leave so you could take a nap. Especially since I think my dad is gonna be home soon. I'd still wait a few days though. You know... don't want him knowing I came over. Trust me, I can fix up my act here so he'll be convinced."

[7/3/2016 6:46:57 PM] Wrathful God: "I don't wanna lie to him about that, though! 'Sides, you came over for a good reason... You wanted to clear the air, and you did. I don't think he'll be mad at you for that... But I mean... I'll gloss over it when I talk to him if you want."

[7/3/2016 6:47:36 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Fine. Besides, nothing happened anyway, which I think is what he wants. But considering shit's still sensitive for him, I'd wait."

[7/3/2016 6:49:26 PM] Wrathful God: Wait to even talk to him...? That hurt Zeke. He wanted to be with him again, even if just for a moment! He sighed into the phone. "Alright. As you wish. Think I'm gonna go grab somethin' to eat... Stay safe."

[7/3/2016 6:52:04 PM] Zoe: "Yeah, you too Zeke. Love ya." He hung up before Zeke could reply, still hoping he meant it platonically. Ben stuffed more chips into his mouth, trying to ignore the weird feelings he got from saying those two words together.

[7/3/2016 6:53:00 PM] Wrathful God: "Lov-" Okay, then. He put his phone away and began to get dressed, not finding it all that odd that he was naked. He had been alone a while, after all... He set out to find food and try to forget both his loneliness and those strange fuzzy images.


	3. Chapter 3

[7/3/2016 6:59:40 PM] Zoe: Kevin was sipping his morning coffee, watching as Ben and Winnie sat and watched the television. His thoughts trailed off back to Zeke, and he decided to call him. Pulliing out his e-cigarette, he took his coffee outside and place it on the small table beside the outdoor chair. He took out his phone and dialed the number, waiting.

[7/3/2016 7:00:44 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was just outside the motel, cigarette pressed to his lips. He'd been a lot lonelier than he'd wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to be with his family again.

 

When his phone rang, he was quick to answer it. "Hello?" Please have good news...

[7/3/2016 7:01:48 PM] Zoe: "Zeke! It's Kevin. I've really missed you..."

[7/3/2016 7:02:10 PM] Wrathful God: "Oh, god, sarkany, why haven't you stopped by? I've been goin' crazy without you..."

[7/3/2016 7:06:20 PM] Zoe: "S-sorry... I've been busy, and just... ugh I feel bad about not visiting..."

[7/3/2016 7:08:23 PM] Wrathful God: "It's okay... I just missed you is all. D'you think... d'you think you could visit me soon? If you got nothin' else goin' on..."

[7/3/2016 7:10:59 PM | Edited 7:11:08 PM] Zoe: Kevin didn't immediately respond. "Actually... Ben has seemed a lot better. I'd say you could probably come home if you wanted to."

[7/3/2016 7:11:40 PM] Wrathful God: "W-what... Really? Are you sure?" God, he wanted nothing more. If he could actually go home, he'd be so happy...

[7/3/2016 7:13:52 PM] Zoe: "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm gonna take us all out to lunch later, so the sooner you get home, the better. Plus... _we might have some time to fool around a bit before we go..._" He lowered his voice a bit, chuckling.

[7/3/2016 7:16:39 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke bit his lip, feeling his whole body shiver with bliss. "I'll get my stuff ready and be right over..." He was already heading back in and gathering his belongings. "If that's cool with you, sugar. I think foolin' around is well overdue..."

[7/3/2016 7:17:36 PM] Zoe: "Oh man, I can't agree more... Hurry back. Perhaps I'll find something nice to wear for you..."

[7/3/2016 7:18:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke barely held back a moan as he threw everything into his backpack, wasting no time in speeding off to the house again, practically breaking the door down with desire to just be home.

[7/3/2016 8:25:03 PM] Zoe: Kevin ran upstairs, hoping his kids didn't notice, and started rummaging around through the drawers. "Yes!" He grabbed out the black and white leather collar and kept digging around for one of his older pairs of lace panties he hadn't worn in a while. He always kept them packed away so his kids would never find them, so it took a bit of digging.

 

Stripping down completely, he pulled them on (along with some tall black socks) before fixing up the bed and pulling out the bottle of lube, placing it on the nightstand. His hands were shaking with anticipation.

[7/3/2016 8:26:54 PM] Wrathful God: "I'm home," he sang with a chuckle, heading up the stairs without hesitation. Whoever wanted to say hi to him could wait- he had catching up to do.

 

Sliding into the bedroom, he bit his lip at the sight of Kevin waiting for him, and although he wanted to play the teasing game, he just couldn't. Dumping his backpack on the floor, he threw himself onto the bed, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

[7/3/2016 8:30:04 PM] Zoe: Kevin grabbed Zeke's arms and pulled them forward, causing him to collapse on top of him. "Zeke, fuck me like we haven't fucked in years..." Pushing into a deeper kiss, he bit Zeke's lip hard, while also digging his fingernails into his arms.

[7/3/2016 8:32:51 PM] Wrathful God: He was being overcome with sensations, the pain shooting little shivers through his body. He held the kiss as best he could as he stripped, soon running his hands down Kevin's thighs to play with his attire. Once he was more bare, he pulled Kevin as close as he could, tilting his head back to kiss right below where the collar ended, hungrily wrapping his legs around his waist. He'd start by rubbing up against Kevin so they'd both be nice and hard, and soon he squirted lube all over himself and his lover. He was more than eager.

 

"I missed you so fuckin' much..."

[7/3/2016 8:54:40 PM] Zoe: Kevin tightened his legs around Zeke and moved his hips so he could grind up against him, his growing erection being teased through his panties. Reaching up with one arm to grab the leash he had also placed on the nightstand, he brought it over and hooked it on, handing it to Zeke.

 

"You know how bad I've been lately... punish me."

[7/4/2016 4:34:26 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't hesitate to yank him forward, holding him at only an inch from his face. "You have been bad. On your knees."

 

He gripped Kevin's leash tighter, jerking him around a bit (gently, but with enough force to give the impression of roughness) until he was on all fours. He wanted to get straight to the fucking, but maybe some spanks were in order.

[7/4/2016 7:36:15 PM] *** Ms Chernobyl has renamed this conversation to "GIVE ME HTE (SPANKINGS) DRAMA" ***

[7/5/2016 1:16:06 AM] Zoe: Kevin looked up at him and bit his lip a bit, eager to see what Zeke had in mind while also hoping for a bit of roleplay. His cock pushed against the fabric of his panties and he blinked slowly, taking a deep breath as he waited to see what his lover would do.

[7/5/2016 1:18:27 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke bent over slowly, lifting his hand up in a deliberate motion before bringing it down hard upon Kevin's ass. An almost sinister expression on his face, he asked, "What do we say?"

[7/5/2016 1:22:35 AM] *** Ms Chernobyl has renamed this conversation to "GIVE ME HTE (ULTIMATE SIN) DRAMA" ***

[7/5/2016 1:24:53 AM] Zoe: Kevin whimpered as his ass was slapped, and he leaned in closer to Zeke, wrapping an arm around his torso, partially shutting his eyes. He bent down a little bit more and spread his legs.

 

"I'm sorry dad..."

[7/5/2016 1:26:37 AM] Wrathful God: Another spank came, Zeke's lip pulling up to display his canines, the sound echoing through the room. Already Kevin's ass was becoming a bit red, but not enough for him to be satisfied. He pushed his cock slightly to his lover's face, but didn't demand anything to be done with it- it was all lubed up, after all, and he didn't want to repeat that.

 

"Louder."

[7/5/2016 1:29:24 AM] Zoe: Another yelp. "I'm sorry dad!!" Kevin was gripping into Zeke now with his fingernails, though he noticed his lover's cock near his face. Moving his head a bit lower, he began teasing Zeke's balls with his tongue.

[7/5/2016 1:31:25 AM] Wrathful God: A yank came from the leash as a sign of protest. "Bad boy." Good as it felt, he hadn't given the command, and deep down he didn't want to be pleasured, not yet. He was in the zone.

 

Yet another smack came, harder than the other two, accompanied by a murmured "say it won't happen again."

[7/5/2016 1:36:48 AM] Zoe: Kevin whimpered and panted softly, his ass stinging from the slaps. "S-sorry dad... It won't happen again...." He slid his hand down back to the bed to stabilize himself his cock now throbbing. "Please don't be mad at me..." Looking up at Zeke, he gave him a face of desperate pleading. Both wanting to be forgiven, and to please him.

[7/5/2016 1:39:02 AM] Wrathful God: "Hmmh..." He moved back a bit, hands on his hips as he urged Kevin to move back as well. "I'm thinking about it... Dad needs to know he can trust you." A smirk appeared on his face- it was time to enter phase two.

 

"Get on your back."

[7/5/2016 1:49:32 AM] Zoe: Kevin nodded and sat back, wanting to pull his panties down under his balls so he could feel a bit more free, but he didn't dare touch himself. After all, he didn't want to upset his dad. Lying down onto his back, he nervously fiddled with his fingers while looking down at Zeke between his legs.

 

"L-like this?"

[7/5/2016 1:51:55 AM | Edited 1:52:21 AM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, like that, baby. Daddy's real happy now..." He inched forward, pulling at Kevin's panties so they'd display his ass, but not removing them completely. They looked cute like this, for sure...

 

Then, he pulled Kevin's legs up over his shoulders, knees resting near his face. "What do we say?"

[7/5/2016 1:55:36 AM] Zoe: Kevin exhaled slowly, fidgeting nervously, yet excitedly, and gazed up into Zeke's eyes, giving him the most submissive look he could.

 

"Please dad...Please let me make you happy..."

[7/5/2016 1:57:30 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke grinned and immediately penetrated Kevin, holding onto his legs initially, feeling his lover slide backwards on the mattress. He only took a second to adjust himself, sliding himself out almost entirely before thrusting back in.

 

"How's it feel, hmmm?"

[7/5/2016 2:04:32 AM] Zoe: Kevin gasped and craned his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips. He instinctively grabbed Zeke's biceps and shuddered. The initial thrust startling him had worn off, and he moved his head back into a more normal position.

 

"I-it feels great... Do it again? Please?" His voice went up as he begged, and he closed his eyes, awaiting the next thrust.

[7/5/2016 2:07:46 AM] Wrathful God: And it came, just as intense as the last, yet this one was followed by several others. It seemed Zeke wanted to fuck Kevin's brains out, to put it lightly. He was gripping onto him now, eyes lustful, lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily, moving down just a bit more to penetrate him from a slightly different angle.

 

If he managed to rub up against his prostate in just the right way, he'd be golden... Kevin making a mess of his cute little outfit was just what he needed after so long without him.

[7/5/2016 2:13:11 AM] Zoe: Kevin gasped again, softly, and let his head fall to the side. Just from the way Zeke was fucking him, he knew how badly he'd been missed, and in response, Kevin tightened up around him. Moving his hands up to Zeke's head, he pulled the other's head closer to his neck. He kept his eyes closed, although they opened enough to roll back a bit, and his mouth stayed open as he moaned. "F-fuck...I missed you..."

[7/5/2016 2:15:10 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke's hands now rested on Kevin's back, pulling him towards him at quite the odd angle. He was filling him entirely now, the tightness of his ass making him shiver and moan as he planted a few kisses along Kevin's neck- whatever the collar exposed. "I missed you too, babe," he whispered, panting and gasping as he tried going even faster.

 

He wouldn't be surprised if the pictures fell off the wall...

[7/5/2016 2:19:03 AM] Zoe: With this much sexual energy filling him, and the period of time they didn't have each other, Kevin knew he was going to finish quickly. For once, he just could not hold out, though he was pretty sure that his partner wouldn't mind. His toes curled up and his breathing deepened, and he whispered as best he could, "D-daddy, I-I think I'm gonna cum..."

[7/5/2016 2:20:44 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke's breath hitched, a hand flying to the back of Kevin's head to hold him closer, his body shaking with anticipation. He knew his own orgasm would arrive any minute (name pun!) and he couldn't wait... Thrusting as deep as he could, he struggled to speak. "Where do you want it..."

[7/5/2016 2:23:53 AM] Zoe: His orgasm was only moments away. He could barely speak. "I-inside me!! I want you to fill me up, please!" Groaning, he felt himself shudder as he came, the cum leaking out onto his chest and spilling down his side's. Kevin was panting hard, his cock twitching, and his eyes fluttering open and closed.

[7/5/2016 2:27:23 AM] Wrathful God: With a low, joyful moan, Zeke reached his peak and filled Kevin to the brim with his cum, finishing with one last powerful thrust. He continued to pant and shiver as he held his lover to him, hands trembling. God, that was good... He hadn't cum that much in what felt like an eternity.

 

He was about ready to collapse, but he knew he needed to shower and greet the kids... He'd be fine, surely. "Good boy..."

[7/5/2016 2:30:01 AM] Zoe: Smiling, Kevin leaned his head up and kissed Zeke on the cheek. "Only for you daddy...." Giggling a bit, he nuzzled his lover with his forehead and took off his collar, moving it aside. He blushed a bit. "Think you could...you know, carry me to the bathroom?"

[7/5/2016 2:31:48 AM] Wrathful God: "Always, babe..." Taking a moment to compose himself, he pulled out before slipping Kevin onto his lap, wrapping both arms around him. He slowly got up, carrying Kevin with him to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. "I love you so, so much, y'know?"

[7/5/2016 2:33:42 AM] Zoe: Kevin blushed a bit harder and looked down. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." He gave Zeke another kiss, this time a bit harder and on the lips. "After all, it's not like I'd call just anyone daddy." A small grin formed on his face as he leaned against Zeke.

[7/5/2016 2:35:48 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke kissed back happily, a chuckle deep in his throat. "Yeah, no shit, you kinky li'l thing..." He was careful letting Kevin down in the shower, opening the water slowly to give it time to heat up before it sprayed out. "Might wanna shed your outfit before gettin' clean... Though I gotta say I really like it."

[7/5/2016 2:37:51 AM] Zoe: "Heh, right." Kevin carefully pulled off his socks and panties, tossing the latter into the hamper and the former by the door. "I'll make sure to wash those when the kids aren't around." He gently snickered before stepping into the shower, waiting for Zeke to join him.

[7/5/2016 2:39:21 AM] Wrathful God: He laughed and pulled his shirt off, shocked it had remained on during the ordeal. He had been pretty desperate to be down and dirty... Stepping in behind Kevin, he pulled him into a squeeze. "Sorry if it's hard for you to sit for a while... I kinda... Kinda got real carried away, huh..."

He reached over to the faucet, letting the warm water pour over them.

[7/5/2016 2:40:53 AM] Zoe: Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Zeke's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Oh hun, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." He paused to chuckle. "I just hope the kids don't notice, or if they do, don't say anything."

[7/5/2016 2:42:00 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke moaned quietly into the kiss, almost overwhelmed with the happiness that came with it. He held onto Kevin all the tighter, running a hand through his hair. "They better not be little shits about it," he chuckled, "I deserved to have some fun... And so did you."

[7/5/2016 2:44:14 AM] Zoe: Nodding, Kevin gave him another kiss. "I agree." Leaning in, he continued to kiss him, not wanting to break away for even a moment. They hadn't done much in the way of kissing foreplay, and it seemed Kevin was intent on making up for it now.

[7/5/2016 2:51:01 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was delighted with every single kiss, being a total lovebug. Still, his hands massaged Kevin's body, intent on leaving him fresh and clean before they all went to lunch... He pecked and nibbled at his lips before kissing along his jaw.

[7/5/2016 2:59:37 AM] Zoe: Kevin obliged and lifted his head up a bit, chuckling at how his lover was acting. A knock at their bedroom door startled him.

 

"Dad!! It's time to leave for lunch!!" It was Winnie's voice he heard.

 

"Alright sweetie, it'll be another five minutes, don't worry!"

[7/5/2016 3:03:14 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke did his best to hold his laughter in, holding onto Kevin still as he kissed down his neck and shoulders, rubbing his ass with a smile before moving away to wash at his own body, messing up his hair to get it clean as well. "Perfect timing, eh?"

[7/5/2016 3:04:55 AM] Zoe: Kevin smiled at him. "She always does." Content with how clean he was, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel off the rack. He dried off and wandered back into their bedroom to grab his clothes from earlier, changing back into them.

[7/5/2016 3:06:48 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke decided to finally don new clothing, becoming reacquainted with an old (yet perfectly kept) jacket and a crisp, fresh pair of jeans. The shirt he chose had a ribcage on it... Getting a little meta.

 

"Gonna go say hi to 'em, hope I look okay," spritzing on a bit of cologne, he slicked his hair back and exited the room, heading downstairs.

[7/5/2016 3:08:50 AM] Zoe: Kevin nodded and watched as Zeke left the room. He paused for a moment to wander over to their dresser, where the cologne had been sprayed, and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He knew he'd be basically hotboxed with the smell on the drive to lunch, so he wanted to numb himself to it now. Walking over to his shoes, he went to work pulling them on.

[7/5/2016 3:10:07 AM] Wrathful God: He waltzed into the living room, hands in his pockets, smile on his face. He was so happy to see his family again... Even if something in his chest began to make his skin tingle. What was up with that? The spirits were restless around him.

 

"Hey..."

[7/5/2016 3:12:28 AM] Zoe: Winnie turned around and saw Zeke standing there. Her mouth opened wide and she smiled, running over to him to give him a big hug. "Zeke!!! I missed you!! I wish you coulda stopped to say hi when you first got home, but I think you were a bit too preoccupied with dad."

 

Ben also turned around, but he simply sat there, smiling at Zeke. Waving his hand a little bit, he said, "hey."

[7/5/2016 3:14:14 AM] Wrathful God: "You know you're not meant to acknowledge that sorta stuff even if you know it's goin' on, missy," he teased, giving her a loving squeeze before smiling at Ben. He seemed to be feeling okay... He looked much better.

 

Hopefully it would stay that way. "So I'm fuckin' starved, where are we gonna go?"

[7/5/2016 3:19:30 AM] Zoe: "How can I not though?" She opened her mouth to speak more but decided against it. Ben stood up and strolled over to them, moving close to Zeke. "Dad said we were gonna go to the diner in town. You know, the 50s themed one?" He lowered his voice and mumbled. "And you know how he is about 50s stuff..."

[7/5/2016 3:21:00 AM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, that's half of why I love him so much. We share a love for those shitty old times," he chuckled, pulling Ben into a quick hug before giving Winnie a bit of a stern look. "Let the grownups have their fun, would ya? I missed him. Like I missed you! It's good to be back..."

[7/5/2016 3:24:50 AM] Zoe: Winnie grumbled, "I hope you didn't miss me like that." Before Zeke could get a word in, she gently punched his shoulder. "I'm just messin' with ya." Ben smiled as he was hugged. "Well, we missed you too."

 

Kevin came bounding down the stairs. "Everyone ready to go?" He was doing his best to act normal, despite having been engaged in rough sex not even 10 minutes ago.

[7/5/2016 3:28:47 AM] Wrathful God: "More than ready, I need to be fed!" Zeke laughed and headed out of the house, teasing Winnie playfully as he headed to the car. Some things never changed...

 

Once at the diner, he'd practically stuffed his face with milkshake, fries and chicken nuggets. He chatted avidly with the family, happier than ever to be with them again. He couldn't help but feel a pang of something indescribable whenever his eyes landed on Ben, though... So he avoided staring for too long.

[7/5/2016 3:33:22 AM] Zoe: Kevin had been oblivious to anything that may have been going on with Zeke involving Ben, seeing as he was too happy to have the family all together again. Ben, however, could tell that something was up with Zeke and just how much he seemed to avoid interacting with him. Had he figured it out? He wasn't sure.

 

They all came home and felt tired upon walking inside. Kevin gave Zeke a kiss and let him know he was going to head upstairs for a nap, and Winnie plopped herself down in front of the TV. Ben was putting his leftovers into the fridge, debating on what he should do next.

[7/5/2016 3:35:09 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke decided to join Kevin in his nap, spooning him with a smile on his face. He definitely needed it after a session like the one they'd had before eating, and it would help his digestion as well...

 

Upon waking, he decided he'd go watch some TV of his own. Maybe Winnie was still there? It was already dark out... He'd slept more than he anticipated.

[7/5/2016 3:39:38 AM] Zoe: Ben closed Winnie's door slowly. He had brought her upstairs after she had fallen asleep on the couch, and as nice and brotherly of him as it was to bring her upstairs, it was really because he wanted to watch his own movie.

 

Making his ways downstairs, he grabbed out some popcorn kernels and oil, putting it into a pot and heating it up. He yawned, a bit tired.

[7/5/2016 3:42:41 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was greeted by Ben making popcorn, it seemed. He felt the slightest twinge of anxiety, being brought back to the day he left, but he shook it off by taking a deep breath and gently greeting the other from the stairs.

 

Seeing the TV already on, he put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed. "You already watchin' somethin'? I can go if you want me to..."

[7/5/2016 3:44:11 AM] Zoe: Ben turned back around and smiled at him. "I was gonna watch Men in Black. You're welcome to join me though, unless you'd rather go back upstairs or something." He noticed the oil was hot and poured the kernels in, shaking them around in the pot a bit.

[7/5/2016 3:46:44 AM] Wrathful God: "Nah, I gotta get tired again or I won't be able to sleep through the night," he grinned sheepishly, heading over to the sofa. "So I think I'll join- that movie's a total classic, after all."

 

The second he sat down, it somehow dawned on him that he was once again alone with Ben since the first time at the motel. All had been resolved then, right? Then how come his skin was buzzing?

[7/5/2016 3:48:31 AM | Edited 3:48:41 AM] Zoe: The popcorn sufficiently popped, Ben poured it into a bowl, salted it, and walked over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the remote.

 

"Ah shit, I forgot drinks. Here," he passed the bowl to Zeke, "want a coke?" He stood up as he finished the sentence.

[7/5/2016 3:52:02 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke held the bowl, and in the three seconds Ben had been beside him, he'd felt his chest catch fire. He knew it wasn't a feeling he normally felt when looking or even thinking about Ben, but something told him the same exact thing had happened at the motel. His head was buzzing.

 

"Yeah, I'd love one, thanks," he replied almost absent-mindedly, the television flickering momentarily.

[7/5/2016 3:54:26 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled and got up to fetch the sodas, pulling them out of the fridge. As he walked back over, he opened them up, taking a sip from the one in his left hand, and handing the other to Zeke. He plopped back down on the couch (gently enough to not spill the food) and placed his drink on the coffee table, reaching his hand into the bowl and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

[7/5/2016 3:56:52 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke held the bowl steadily, smiling at Ben as he tried to push any instability out of his mind. He'd focus on the movie, nothing more. He took a sip of the drink, the sugary taste filling his mouth as he waited for the show to begin. Hopefully no strange kisses or boners would take place this time around...

[7/5/2016 4:01:06 AM] Zoe: The movie was starting with its long intro, and Ben glanced up at Zeke as he took another handful of popcorn. "This is one of my favorite movies, bar none." As the opening credits came to an end, he realized there was still some glare on the screen. "Oh, let me turn the lights off really quickly."

 

Ben hopped up and ran over to the kitchen light switch, flipping them off and wandering back over to the couch. He turned off the small lamp and moved back around the coffee table to sit on the couch again, pulling off his sweatshirt as he got comfortable.

[7/5/2016 4:04:12 AM | Edited 4:04:40 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke followed his movements inquisitively, finding it increasingly harder to focus on anything that wasn't the tingling of his skin and the fuzziness of his head. He saw a few spirits tug at Ben's discarded sweatshirt curiously, and Zeke knocked back his coke in seconds. He wanted more, but didn't want to interrupt the scene so soon.

 

"Damn, I don't blame you. When I first watched this, I was in awe at the special effects... And I kept bein' wary of people with li'l flashlights. You know they sold those damn light sticks as toys for kids? Imagine if they worked..."

[7/5/2016 4:06:38 AM] Zoe: Ben gave a low laugh. "Heh, yeah that'd be pretty fucked up. Especially if they said something creepy and cult-like to actually retrain their mind, you know?" He ate more popcorn and leaned against Zeke, sighing contentedly, completely oblivious to the other's frustration.

[7/5/2016 4:09:02 AM] Wrathful God: "Oh my god, that's got me thinkin' of that one movie... What was it... Children of the Corn. Sweet christ." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at Ben, his body struggling to keep itself together, yet his tone oddly calm. "Feelin' cuddly, eh?"

[7/5/2016 4:10:24 AM] Zoe: Ben gently blushed, softly giggling. "Ah, well maybe a bit. It's just...nice to have you home." Delicately reaching a hand into the bowl, he only pulled out a couple pieces of popcorn, quietly eating them.

[7/5/2016 4:13:09 AM] Wrathful God: "It's good to be here, man. I missed you guys... Ugh, but I already said that ten times over food," he laughed, going quiet as he didn't want to bother Ben during his favorite movie. He ate a bit of popcorn himself, reaching for his drink just to remember it was empty. "Damn."

[7/5/2016 4:14:41 AM | Edited 4:15:02 AM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him and noticed his verbal frustration. "You need another one? I can get one for you." He hopped up quickly, running over to grab another soda out for him. "Here, sorry I didn't open it." Sitting back down as he handed him the drink, he once again cuddled a bit close to Zeke.

[7/5/2016 4:19:10 AM] Wrathful God: "No, wait-" Damn, he was being far too nice! Zeke laughed softly and shook his head, giving Ben a sideways squeeze before opening his drink, taking a few sips. He'd be slower this time. "One last thing 'fore you get comfy, errand boy, I promise. I think I left a box of chocolates somewhere in the cupboard... Don't ask why, but I think it goes real well with salty stuff." He chuckled, not expecting Ben to get up and get it (he'd do it in that case).

[7/5/2016 4:21:21 AM | Edited 4:23:01 AM] Zoe: Ben looked back up at him. "Really?" He'd already stood up. "If I grab it, can you share some with me?" A sneaky grin crossed his face and he scampered off to look for it.

 

Opening up some of the cabinets, he searched and searched, digging around through the shelves. "Shit, you really buried this thing; I still haven't found it."

[7/5/2016 4:24:56 AM] Wrathful God: He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. He couldn't believe Ben had actually gone and done it! "'Course I'll share, who do you take me for?" Once again, though, he felt invisible hands burst forth from his chest, clawing at the air in desperate attempts to reach Ben. Why was it happening? Why, especially when he had a moment to himself? His vision was blurring again, spirits tugging at his arms and legs.

 

"Top cupboard, I think... I..." The television flickered again, and all at once he forgot what he was saying. He closed his eyes for a moment, and upon reopening them, all in the world was foreign to him save for the presence a few feet behind. He turned his head to slowly look at Ben, a soft smile on his lips.

[7/5/2016 4:28:39 AM] Zoe: Ben reached up high and his hand touched the box. "Got it!" Making his way back over to the couch, keeping his eyes down on the box, he opened it up and started inspecting it to see what was left and what he was interested in. He sat back down on the couch next to Zeke and handed him the box.

 

"I'd like these two if that's-" Looking back up at Zeke, he noticed the familiar black and white eyes from back at the hotel, "okay with you..." He trailed off.

[7/5/2016 4:31:35 AM] Wrathful God: His smile remained gentle, and he made no moves of his own, but everything about his presence was letting Ben know just how happy he was to be sharing the space. It even seemed like his cheeks were rosy, even through the ink. He took the box with delicate hands, picking out the two Ben had gestured to before holding them up.

 

"Here you go," he replied, his voice seemingly deeper like it had been at the motel. A very small part of him wondered how the chocolate had gotten there.

[7/5/2016 4:34:37 AM] Zoe: The deep rumbling voice made Ben's face feel hot, and his mouth dropped open a little bit, still staring. Taking the chocolates from him, he moved them down to the coffee table.

 

"Just like back at the motel..."

[7/5/2016 4:37:44 AM] Wrathful God: "You remember," he purred, the flickering on the screen dying down. His voice wasn't one he was used to using around mortals, but he'd make an exception for his beloved, of course. Still, he couldn't properly control whether or not he'd summon a few extra spirits, due to being so focused on just one thing.

[7/5/2016 4:39:51 AM] Zoe: "W-well of course. I just...didn't expect to see you...like this again." He paused, looking down. "I thought it was a one-time thing we'd just forget about..." He sighed and grabbed a piece of popcorn to nibble on thoughtfully. "Not that...I'm suggesting anything, just, well, you know..."

[7/5/2016 4:43:11 AM] Wrathful God: His face fell, hands resting in his lap as he turned away slightly. "Why would you want me to forget you, kedves? I've been..." He took a deep breath and fidgeted. "I've been waiting a long time to feel like this again."

Eyes cast down to the floor, he went quiet, the room going only slightly colder. "Don't you wanna be with me...?"

[7/5/2016 4:46:52 AM] Zoe: Ben's brow furrowed a little bit. "What do you mean a long time? It was just several days ago." Moving closer to him, he hugged Zeke's arm. "And...you know I wanna be with you, but...my dad. You two are dating. It'd hurt him..." Ben lowered his head and rested it against him.

[7/5/2016 4:49:05 AM] Wrathful God: "We... are...? We are, aren't we... Your dad... He's upstairs, right? I... I don't remember much- I remember who he is, I just... All I can think of..." He closed his eyes tighter and leaned against Ben in return. "All I can think of is you..."

 

Had he not remembered them still? Had his lover remained dormant despite all the signs? What should he do?

[7/5/2016 4:51:45 AM] Zoe: "B-but...earlier today! The two of you were going at it like rabbits!" Ben closed his eyes and sighed. "But why? Why do you love me so much??" He squeezed Zeke's arm a bit harder.

[7/5/2016 4:54:06 AM] Wrathful God: "Why does it matter?" Was all he could think to say at first, feeling panic like he didn't want to feel. Had the little mortal really not wanted anything more than that motel fling? He flinched away. "I've- I've waited a really long fuckin' time to... Ugh, I just do, I can't explain it! You wouldn't understand..."

[7/5/2016 4:57:31 AM] Zoe: Ben could tell just how upset Zeke was getting, but he still didn't know why.

 

"I'm just... I'm just really confused is all. You're talking as if I'm the love of your life, but for the past fifteen years or so, my dad has been the love of your life. And now you get these weird black and white eyes, and suddenly you're in love with me?"

 

He paused, his mouth running a mile a minute. "I love you Zeke, I do. But I don't think I'm the person you want to be with..."

 

"...or think I am."

[7/5/2016 5:00:22 AM] Wrathful God: "No, no, no, you got this all wrong, see, it ain't me your dad loves and it ain't me who loves your dad, either- I mean, not... Not all of me. Most of me, yeah, I know that, but when you're close, I..." He turned around and grabbed Ben by the arms, giving him a slight shake. "The same thing happened before, you didn't remember who I was at all but I knew it was you. You... You won't ever remember me."

 

His eyes were starting to well up with tears, and he felt naked and confused and afraid. "But if you love me anyway, then what does it matter? I can just pretend I got you back for a little while."

[7/5/2016 5:05:50 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't look up immediately. He sat in thought, biting his lip as he mulled over what to say.

 

"...I don't fully understand what is going on, or why there seems to be... Two of you, but..." He looked up and noticed the tears in Zeke's dark eyes. Moving a hand up to Zeke's cheek, Ben gently stroked him with his thumb, giving him a small smile.

 

"If you love me that much, then I want to love you back. So long as this you loves me and not my dad. I wouldn't want to steal you from him. But I also don't want you to be sad, because you make me really, really happy."

[7/5/2016 5:12:33 AM] Wrathful God: His lip quivered as he felt Ben's hand on his cheek, and he instinctively leaned into the touch, the warmth seeming familiar to him despite everything. A small part of him was chanting 'it's not him, it's not him', but he didn't care. It felt like him, for what was worth, and the happiness he got from that was enough. Besides, he was loved...

 

"The reason there's two of me," he breathed, inching a little closer, "is because I wanna protect what I got with your dad. That me, the... human me, that's the me who's with him. But this me... this me just wants you more than anythin' and I'm sorry, I know it's weird and... I know it sounds like bullshit."

 

He leaned in to nuzzle Ben's neck, giving it a slight kiss. "I love you," he whispered, kissing again. "And I'm gonna protect you."

[7/5/2016 2:04:30 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't quite sure what to make of all this, but he felt better knowing that Zeke wasn't necessarily cheating on his dad, and didn't feel that him doing anything with this Zeke was bad.

 

"You're fine, babe, don't worry about sounding crazy. It's alright." Moving Zeke's head up, he closed his eyes and gave him a long kiss. "I love you too."

[7/5/2016 2:10:25 PM] Wrathful God: The kiss made his eyes close and his heart beat hard against his chest. He didn't want it to end, so once it did... "I missed you..."

 

He leaned right in for another, holding Ben by the shoulders as he did so, tilting him back a bit. Since this required him to move forward, the popcorn bowl began to topple over, but he couldn't care less.

[7/5/2016 2:13:24 PM] Zoe: Ben could feel the popcorn bowl moving so he quickly placed it on the coffee table. He didn't want a mess to be here in the event...something happened. Anything.

 

Although he was missing his favorite movie, he didn't care. It felt too good to separate from the kiss, and he was too thrilled that Zeke cared about him so much.

 

Or at least, he hoped it was him he cared aboutz

[7/5/2016 2:15:21 PM] Wrathful God: With that out of the way, Zeke took the opportunity to pull Ben closer, his arms wrapped around his torso firmly as he moved him up, adding a considerable amount of force to the kiss.

 

He moved away after a moment, though, feeling like maybe he was rushing things. Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat and looked around. "S-so... this movie..."

[7/5/2016 3:19:22 PM] Zoe: Ben had completely melted into the kiss, and he quietly moaned as he was pulled closer. It was similar to several days ago, but this time there was more romance at work. He knew what was going on (more so anyway) with Zeke, and it comforted him.

 

Of course, then he pulled away. "W-what about it?"

[7/5/2016 3:21:50 PM] Wrathful God: "Nothin', it's... nice..." He smiled softly, although his eyes weren't quite meeting the screen. He didn't want to push, but he did want to feel more of Ben. He'd wait to see if he wanted that, too...

 

"And I figure you wanna watch it, y'know?" His hands rested at his sides.

[7/5/2016 3:23:42 PM | Edited 3:23:54 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head to the side. "Well, I do, but... I can see it any time I want, and I've seen it plenty of times before. I think I just want to enjoy my time with you... this you." He stroked Zeke's cheek again.

[7/5/2016 3:25:55 PM] Wrathful God: Once again he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he began to purr- not unlike an animal, but more... rattly. "If you're sure..." He couldn't help but lean in a little closer. He wanted to kiss Ben again, but he'd be patient.

[7/5/2016 3:27:08 PM] Zoe: "I am, don't worry." Ben closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, moving a leg up onto the couch to wrap around him. "I love you Zeke..."

[7/5/2016 3:29:02 PM] Wrathful God: He gasped softly, pulling Ben onto his lap entirely as he kissed him again, letting his lips linger before pressing them to his cheek. "I love you too..." He didn't want to get too excited, as this was all pretty much new territory, but he was already getting ideas...

[7/5/2016 3:31:59 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled softly and held Zeke's jaw and shoulder tightly as he was pulled onto his lap. He gently rubbed his fingers over Zeke's cheek and nuzzled him, moving his head back to keep kissing him.

[7/5/2016 3:33:56 PM] Wrathful God: He couldn't help but moan, so happy was he to finally feel tethered to someone again, drawn to them and wanting to bask in their warmth. His hands ran down Ben's back as he moved to kiss a little deeper, giving his lower lip a gentle nibble. The spirits were dancing.

[7/5/2016 3:54:18 PM] Zoe: Ben shuddered as he felt Zeke touching on his back. He arched his back up into Zeke and exhaled deeply, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

[7/5/2016 3:55:52 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's entire body shuddered as Ben's tongue gently entered his mouth, and he gave it a very loving poke with his own, contrasting with how firmly he was now gripping Ben's shirt... As if afraid to let go. He didnt want to focus too much on the fact he was feeling a little hot...

[7/5/2016 3:59:42 PM] Zoe: Teasing the inside of Zeke's mouth with the tip of his tongue, he subconsciously started wrapping his leg around Zeke, pushing up even more into his mouth and moaning softly.

[7/5/2016 4:00:50 PM] Wrathful God: Oh, this was going to get messy, he could tell... He slid a hand up under Ben's shirt and began rubbing at the exposed skin, his own tongue trying to wrap around Ben's eagerly. He was making the softest of sounds.

[7/5/2016 4:02:17 PM] Zoe: A light gasp came from Ben. The older man playing with his chest made him go weak, but he still tried to keep pushing up, if only so he could keep their mouths together. "Mmmmff...."

[7/5/2016 4:04:00 PM] Wrathful God: These vibrations made Zeke chuckle gently, his other hand sliding up Ben's back as he squeezed and rubbed, leaning back somewhat to have Ben even closer to him. He didn't know how safe it was to do this in the open, but he couldn't help it...

[7/5/2016 4:07:07 PM] Zoe: Ben continued to slide the tip of his tongue around on Zeke's lips, pushing his pelvis up against him. Moving down a bit, he tried to bring Zeke down with him, so they could lie down on the couch.

[7/5/2016 4:08:32 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, as always, was more than happy to appease his partner, so with his arms tightly wrapped around Ben, he let them both fall onto the couch, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue into Ben's mouth this time, a leg wrapping around him to press their hips together.

[7/5/2016 4:13:18 PM] Zoe: Ben's breathing shook as the weight of Zeke on top of him pushed him down, exciting him. He wasn't doing this to get off, but rather he felt so happy and safe with him, and in the current moment wanted nothing more than to embrace him and kiss him. Sliding one of his hands up to just behind Zeke's head, he gently massaged his head with his fingers, stroking his ear with his thumb.r

[7/5/2016 4:17:34 PM] Wrathful God: This made him purr yet again, and despite being above Ben, he was gentle and careful as always, massaging his body slowly as he continued to kiss him, rejoicing in the feeling of absolute harmony, of uninterrupted bliss... It felt like old times. He moved away just a bit to kiss Ben's neck, giving it a little suck before moving further down to kiss his shoulders, pulling at his shirt every which way.

[7/5/2016 4:39:32 PM] Zoe: Ben exhaled slowly, blowing air out through his mouth and pushing his chest up against Zeke's touch. His pants began to feel tight, but he tried to ignore it for now, enjoying the physical attention he was receiving already from the older man. "I love you..."

[7/5/2016 4:41:34 PM] Wrathful God: He moved down even further, coming to rest his lips to Ben's chest, somewhat like he'd done at the motel, but softer this time... He planted a kiss on as much skin as he could, only giving his nipples a few teasing sucks before moving down to his stomach to kiss at that too... Gliding his tongue from his navel to his pelvis, he hummed. "I love you too..."

[7/5/2016 7:58:24 PM] Zoe: Ben gave a little moan, goosebumps raising up as he shivered. "Hhhhh..." His arms slipped down beside him and he tucked him up over his chest, his face hot as Zeke trailed down to his pelvis. Every touch made him feel like melting wax, and his legs quivered a bit. Eyes closed, he was no longer lying on the couch, but floating in a murky abyss, caressed by shadows, and his lover the only one with him. He was floating in the void, mentally somewhere else, as he lost himself to the sensation.

[7/5/2016 11:13:18 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's kisses continued to trail down and around his body, eventually comin to a stop as his lips pressed to Ben's crotch through the fabric of his pants. He remained still for a while, nothing to keep him company save for warmth and heavy breathing. He wanted to do more, but if someone showed up, it would be catastrophic... Still, he was willing to take the risk somehow, if Ben was too.

[7/5/2016 11:15:21 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed his hips up into Zeke's face, breathing slowly. Carefully putting his legs up a bit, he reached a hand down and pushed his pants down a little bit, still not entirely mentally present in the moment.

[7/5/2016 11:16:55 PM] Wrathful God: Alright, well, that was as clear as a neon sign in the middle of the night. Zeke carefully eased Ben's pants a bit further down with a chuckle, underwear coming with. He kissed his shaft lovingly, enjoying the fact he was able to watch the member grow.

[7/5/2016 11:20:18 PM] Zoe: Stifling a moan, Ben moved his hand back up to his chest and turned his head to the side, feeling himself start to throb as his cock was kissed. Biting his lip, he released a slightly louder moan, but blushed, trying to stop himself from being any louder.

[7/5/2016 11:23:13 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke kissed for a little longer before surprising Ben with a soft lick to the tip, tongue beginning to play with his foreskin as he trailed a few fingers up his torso. He was getting hard, too, but he'd deal with that in a minute...

[7/5/2016 11:26:05 PM] Zoe: Still trying to keep quiet, Ben turned his head the other way, curling up his toes and biting his fingers. He bucked his hips up and shuddered, keeping his eyes shut tightly and moaning slowly.

[7/5/2016 11:28:13 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke wanted to keep whispering "I love you", but his mouth was a little busy. Lovingly pressing his tongue to the head of Ben's cock, he let his hand squeeze the shaft slowly, if only to hear a few more moans...

[7/5/2016 11:34:03 PM] Zoe: Releasing a louder moan than he meant, Ben moved his hand to his mouth quickly, eyes opening wide. He looked up so both ears could listen, but he didn't hear anything other than his movie. Ben sighed, hand still on his mouth, and let his eyelids slowly shut.

[7/5/2016 11:35:19 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke chuckled and toyed around with him a little more, lips and tongue smooth as silk. Soon, though, he began to move up a bit, unbuttoning his pants before sliding them down, his erection obviously apparent even through his boxers. He came to rest on Ben again, head pressed against his.

[7/5/2016 11:51:15 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered as the older man towered over him, his noises calming as their foreheads pressed together. His cock twitched against Zeke's, and he sighed, moving his hands beside his head.

[7/5/2016 11:54:18 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke pressed his fingers to Ben's wrist before wrapping his arms around him, pressing their crotches together as he slowly came down to kiss his lips, moving his hips just a tiny bit...

[7/5/2016 11:57:12 PM] Zoe: Ben moaned into Zeke's mouth a bit as he felt their cocks rub together. "Hnng..." Wrapping his legs entirely around Zeke, he furrowed his brows as he pushed more into their kiss.

[7/5/2016 11:58:44 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke clutched him, returning the kiss full force, moving away for half a second just to kiss Ben again as his hips began to sway, cock now straining against the fabric of his boxers as he rubbed up against his lover.

[7/6/2016 12:07:55 AM] Zoe: Ben exhaled deeply and groaned a bit, letting his head roll back and a longer moan escape him. His legs went a weak and started to slip to the side, so he gritted his teeth and moved them up and around again, panting a bit.

[7/6/2016 12:11:31 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke began to rub up against him a little faster, sucking on both his upper and lower lips before moving to kiss his cheek, getting closer and closer to his ear... He whispered something in his foreign tongue and bit Ben's earlobe tenderly, thighs squeezing around his hips. He reached down to pull off his boxers, finally pressing skin against skin...

[7/6/2016 12:18:13 AM] Zoe: Gasping as their skin made contact, Ben moaned through pursed lips, wrapping his arms around his partner, moving his head next to Zeke's and whimpering in his ear, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

[7/6/2016 12:20:14 AM] Wrathful God: He tugged on Ben's ear with a quiet laugh, rubbing up against him harder, a thin stream of precum beginning to slip down onto the younger male's cock. Oh god... He wanted this to last forever. His tongue pressed to Ben's ear, breath hot, heartbeat wild.

[7/6/2016 12:23:37 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned into Zeke's teasing tongue, his exhale shuddering, and moaned as he felt the precum on their cocks, making the grinding more slick. He reflexively bucked his hips up, causing Zeke's cock to slide down a bit, and he blushed. "S-sorry..."

[7/6/2016 12:27:31 AM] Wrathful God: He chuckled and pulled Ben into a quick kiss before nuzzling his cheek. "Don't apologize," he murmured, sliding back up as he added more pressure to their friction. His own moans were airy and quiet, and he knew he wanted to remain here forever. His cock twitched against Ben's, causing him to hiss.

[7/6/2016 12:30:54 AM] Zoe: Ben gripped into Zeke's back and tried to quiet his moans by keeping their mouths pressed together, but it was difficult and he had to pull away so they could both breathe normally. As he panted, he tucked his legs up a bit more.

[7/6/2016 12:32:28 AM] Wrathful God: The more he rubbed against his lover, the more he wanted to becom one with him once again, but more tenderly... But that would be too much to do here... He'd rather do that behind closed doors. The excitement of this was delicious, though, and he felt himself slip a bit further down. Fuck...

[7/6/2016 12:36:24 AM] Zoe: Ben whined, a tear slipping out of his eye. He wasn't sad; keeping his eyes so tightly shut was making them water. Tilting his hips up a bit, he used the motion of Zeke's grinding to pull his jeans down a bit further, pulling them a little bit further away from his body. Feeling more freed, he released a small sigh.

[7/6/2016 12:39:00 AM] Wrathful God: Tilting his head inquisitively, he slowly bent down to kiss away the tear before sliding his hands further down Ben's back. He'd moved down enough to be rubbing his cock against the other's ass, and with a shudder, he repositioned himself, more precum oozing onto his partner. "Fuck..."

[7/6/2016 12:44:40 AM] Zoe: Some of Ben's own precum had drizzled out of him, spilling out onto his torso. One of his hands moved down to dab a bit up, and he brought his hand back up to his mouth, opening his eyes and looking into Zeke's. He gently began to lick them, briefly sticking them into his mouth and sucking, another small moan leaving his lips as his partner repositioned.

[7/6/2016 12:47:16 AM] Wrathful God: Oh, no, don't do that... His cock ached and throbbed at the sight, tattooed lip being bitten down on hard as he tried to control himself. It was futile. "God, I just wanna fill you up," he whispered, closing his eyes to press their foreheads together. "But I also... Mmmh..." He wished that were him in Ben's mouth...

[7/6/2016 12:52:36 AM] Zoe: Ben exhaled slowly. "You think maybe... you could? We don't have to have sex but..." He stuck his tongue out and gently teased Zeke's lips, "There is another way..."

[7/6/2016 12:56:46 AM] Wrathful God: He moaned, letting a shiver run through him as he nodded, gripping onto Ben all the tighter. "If you're sure, doll..." That was one he hadn't used in a while.

[7/6/2016 12:59:05 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded slowly and pushed Zeke back, pulling his own legs out from around his partner and back so he could sit up. Motioning for him to lie back, he got onto all fours and waited for him.

[7/6/2016 1:01:07 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke did as he was ordered, biting his lip again as his head came to rest against the armrest, hands on his chest, a slightly nervous expression on his face. Even though he knew it hadn't been that long since he'd gotten sucked off, it felt like it had been an eternity...

[7/6/2016 1:05:05 AM] Zoe: Ben's pants fell down to his knees at this point. Sitting back on them, he watched Zeke lie back, and as he rocked forward, maintained eye contact, only glancing down to make sure his mouth was near Zeke's cock, his ass raised up high

[7/6/2016 1:07:01 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke felt an overwhelming shyness, but he masked this my letting out a breath of laughter, cheeks clearly pink, white eyes shining in the darkness as he tried his best to stay as still as possible, his anticipation making his thighs tremble the slightest bit. God, Ben was hot. He knew he should feel bad for thinking that, but he didn't- not one bit.

[7/6/2016 1:12:08 AM] Zoe: Ben noticed how nervous Zeke was and smirked a bit. The last person he anticipated to be nervous was him. Lowering his torso to the couch, Ben took Zeke's cock gently in his hand and slid the tip of his tongue up the underside of his shaft, exhaling slowly as he reached his tip, swirling his tongue around him.

[7/6/2016 1:13:53 AM] Wrathful God: With a soft moan, Zeke's body tensed up, his hands pushing into the couch's cushions. This was Ben's first time doing something like this, right? How could it feel so _perfect,_then? How could he look so determined? God, it was torture... "Mmh..." He wanted to slide in deeper, but he'd be patient... For now.

[7/6/2016 1:20:03 AM] Zoe: Ben watched as his lover reacted to his teasing tongue and held back a giggle. Moving his head back down, he put the broad side of his tongue against the base of Zeke's cock and slid up and down, moving his tongue around the side on both sides and then back down, where he looked up to see what he'd thought of that. "A-am I doing a good job?"

[7/6/2016 1:22:30 AM] Wrathful God: His breathing continued to hitch as he gripped a little tighter, head rolling back as he exhaled before arching his back, pressing the tip of his cock gently to his lover's face. Looking back down to watch Ben's handiwork only made him hornier... And when the question came, he thought he'd lose his mind. He shouldn't get off to that...! "Yes, god yes you're doin' a fuckin' good job, baby..."

[7/6/2016 1:47:46 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him, happy he was pleasing him. He knew that Zeke knew what he was doing when it came to giving head; he had plenty of experience. But Ben was very inexperienced and was worried he didn't know what he was doing.

 

Pressing his tongue against Zeke's tip, he moved it into his mouth only an inch, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around on him. He gave a little snicker and pulled off again, moving back down to his base, dragging his tongue all the way down.

[7/6/2016 1:49:40 AM] Wrathful God: A big shiver ran through him, accompanied by a gentle 'ooohhh' as his hands slowly found themselves on his own cheeks, aiming to cover his eyes momentarily as he collected himself. Even if Ben was inexperienced, he was doing a hell of a good job... He might have picked up a trick or two from Zeke.

 

His hand slowly came to rest atop Ben's head, playing idly with his hair. His breathing was just a bit heavier, and he wondered if he should say something... "Tease..."

 

Alright, that sort of worked.

[7/6/2016 1:53:31 AM] Zoe: Ben giggled and briefly stroked the older man as he moved his head down even further to play with his balls using his tongue. He sucked one into his mouth and stroked him a bit faster, closing his eyes.

[7/6/2016 1:59:15 AM] Wrathful God: "Hah-" He shuddered harder as he felt his balls be played with. Dammit, he'd wanted to do this to him at the motel, but he hadn't taken the leap... Squirming beneath Ben, he gripped his hair a little tighter. Fuck, when he reached orgasm, where would he cum...? Any result was optimal... He was starting to get shocked at how much fun he wanted to have with this human..

[7/6/2016 2:12:40 AM] Zoe: Ben only sucked for a little bit, deciding he wanted to go back to playing with his partner's cock more. He let Zeke's balls leave his mouth before moving his head back up to the tip. Slowly placing his lips on his lover's cock, he opened his mouth wider and slid down onto him. Going about half way at first.

[7/6/2016 2:14:59 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke squeezed his eyes shut and smiled, singing his praises quietly as he played with Ben's hair, back arching further so his hips would push up against him. He wanted nothing more than to be in his lover's mouth right now... He parted his legs as far as they would go and moaned, another stream of precum emanating from him, right onto Ben's tongue. "Oh god..."

[7/6/2016 2:16:54 AM] *** Group call, no answer. ***

[7/6/2016 2:19:07 AM] Zoe: Ben felt the precum trickle into his throat and pulled off of Zeke a bit, coughing. He liked knowing he'd get to taste more of him, but he had about a reactive a gag reflex as you'd expect and wasn't able to push him in as far as he wanted to. He pulled off completely and swallowed the precum, blushing a bit. "S-sorry..."

[7/6/2016 2:24:01 AM] Wrathful God: "Ah, no, i-it's okay... Are you alright?" He sat up a bit, stroking Ben's cheek lovingly, letting him know there was no pressure in continuing on his part. He was remembering the first time his lost lover had sucked him off, and how shocked he'd been at the fluid entering his mouth. Fury... He closed his eyes and sighed, a placid smile on his lips. He nudged Ben lightly, tenderly, as a silent "I love you."

[7/6/2016 2:27:42 AM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes a bit and leaned his head into Zeke's hand. "I love you too... I still want to keep going though. This IS only my first time..."

 

Moving back down onto his lover's cock, he looked up into his eyes, easing his way down. He didn't go too far, only taking what he could and began to slowly move up and down with his head.

[7/6/2016 2:30:33 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke bit his lip to stifle his moans, feeling satisfied even if Ben only had half of him inside. He took his hand and held it closely, thumb gliding over his fingers as he breathed ragged breaths...

 

Ben would be able to notice the moaning sounds he made had a sort of echoing quality, his sighs and gasps sounding more broken up than those of a normal person, as if he had an obstruction. Still, it wasn't unpleasant...

[7/6/2016 2:36:16 AM] Zoe: Ben lowered his eyes again, admiring the tattoos trailing up his lover's body, minding the piercings. He closed his eyes and increased his pace, trying to push him in a little deeper each time he went down.

[7/6/2016 2:38:13 AM] Wrathful God: "Ahh... Baby, I..." When had he become so vocal? Every time he felt his cock slide in a tiny bit deeper into Ben, he felt like exploding. He was so overwhelmed by the experience, he was torn between never wanting it to end and filling Ben with his taste. "I- can't..."

[7/6/2016 2:43:18 AM | Edited 2:43:29 AM] Zoe: Ben's own cock was throbbing as he heard Zeke start to succumb to the pleasure. He moved his head faster and moaned a bit, moving a hand down to stroke himself as he pushed down even further with his mouth. At one point as he was pulling back, he moved back enough to speak and whispered, "oh daddy...." His eyes shot open and he froze, face bright red.

[7/6/2016 2:45:35 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke also froze, an expression somewhere between arousal and terror on his face. He slowly raised a hand to cover his eyes, now blushing intensely as he leaned backwards, groaning deeply. He shouldn't be aroused by that...! He was like this vessel's father, somewhat, wasn't he? Had Fury ever called him daddy...? He didn't know... He felt tingly, cock throbbing wildly even as he tried to relax his body.

 

"Nhh... Babe..."

[7/6/2016 2:48:12 AM] Zoe: Lowering his eyes, Ben moved his head down so his hair would cover his blushing face. With a better angle, he was able to push him into his mouth further without it making him gag so quickly, and he resumed sucking him off, hoping he'd cum soon so he could pretend he'd never spoken.

[7/6/2016 2:50:23 AM] Wrathful God: "N-" Too deep, too deep... He was losing himself! He was going to reach his peak further than he intended, and then... And then what? Would he have to say goodbye? He was somewhat scared, yet pushing Ben's head down further. With one last shiver, his body tensed up, cock spurting cum all over the inside of Ben's mouth, Zeke now panting and moaning in a mix of three languages, trying his hardest to breathe...

[7/6/2016 2:53:17 AM] Zoe: Ben nearly choked as Zeke came into his throat, his eyes watering as he resisted coughing. He pulled off of Zeke and made a bit of a mess on his cock, finally getting a chance to clear his throat. Swallowing what he could, he rested his hands on the couch on either side of Zeke's torso, head down a bit, as he caught his breath.

[7/6/2016 2:54:43 AM] Wrathful God: "I'm... Sorry... I'm sorry, doll..." He tried to sit up, body pulsing, mind going hazy. He wanted to hold Ben, to kiss him, but he was struggling to move... His cock felt warm and wet still, and it was taking all his willpower to keep it from going hard again. "Fuck..."

[7/6/2016 2:57:52 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't immediately respond. He was still trying to breathe normally again, although after a few pants and a sigh, he lowered his head back down to Zeke and started to lick around his cock to clean him up.

 

Once he'd done so, he crawled up onto his lover a bit more, cock still hard, and sat down just before his lap.

[7/6/2016 3:00:37 AM] Wrathful God: He whimpered, breathing as slowly as he could to prevent another erection. Once Ben was nearer to him, he pulled him onto his lap, giving him a long, loving kiss before his hand trailed down to his crotch.

 

He waited a moment, then began slowly stroking Ben's length, giving him soft, breathy kisses and tender nuzzles. He could only imagine them together in deep space, with nothing to bother them...

[7/6/2016 3:03:53 AM | Edited 3:04:03 AM] Zoe: Ben curled up a bit, bringing his hips closer to Zeke, before starting to slowly pelvic thrust, using Zeke's hand to get him off. All the while, he was leaning his head against his partner's returning his kisses eagerly and passionately. He knew he'd cum soon.

[7/6/2016 3:05:23 AM] Wrathful God: He kept a hand on the back of Ben's head, kissing each lip individually before pulling him into longer, deeper kisses, before going for short, sporadic ones. He wanted him to feel everything he could, yet in a relaxed environment... His strokes became quicker, fingers squeezing the base of Ben's shaft whenever he got near it.

[7/6/2016 3:09:45 AM] Zoe: Ben whined through his moans as he felt the squeezing, his orgasm coming up quickly. Quickly pressing his mouth to Zeke's to keep himself from moaning too loudly, he gripped the armrest tightly and came onto Zeke's torso, making a mess as it began to spill down his side. He kept his mouth pressed against his lover's as the rode the orgasm out, eyes rolling back and mouth beginning to hang slack.

[7/6/2016 3:12:48 AM] Wrathful God: God, he was hot. Zeke held onto him tightly as he came, murmuring "I got you, hon," through his kisses. He was glad his shirt had been lifted up... Now he could enjoy Ben's warm semen against his skin all for himself... With a gentle smile, he scooped some up, licking it off his fingers as he held Ben to his shoulder, humming. His orgasm had been the hottest thing he'd seen in forever, and he was finding it almost impossible to keep another boner down.

[7/6/2016 3:16:58 AM | Edited 3:33:28 AM] Zoe: Ben relaxed against his love's chest, not caring that he had laid down in a small mess of his own cum. Wrapping his arms around Zeke's neck, he turned his head to the side so he'd be facing his neck. He was quietly panting, enjoying the feeling of security he had as he laid in his arms. "I love you so much Zeke...."

[7/6/2016 3:41:08 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke held him closely, rubbing his back as he looked down at him, smiling lovingly at him as he felt his warmth. His torso was a bit sticky, but he didn't care... This was intimate, romantic. Sensual. "I love you too, szivi " the way the words left his mouth sounded almost glitchy, as if he were speaking through a fan... He felt like he was glitching up internally, too, but in the most delightful way.

[7/6/2016 3:45:21 AM] Zoe: Ben began to smile, feeling himself began to get a bit sleepy as he relaxed with Zeke on the couch, having entirely forgotten about the movie. He just wanted to lie there all night and forget about everything else, the laundry he had to do, going back upstairs to sleep, his dad-

 

Shit... He roused himself a bit and grumbled. "Fuck... We gotta clean up before my dad wakes up...."

[7/6/2016 3:49:07 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke gasped softly, sitting upright yet still holding onto Ben, not wanting to let go of him just yet. He assessed the damage to the couch and was delighted to see they hadn't stained it... But all the food they'd left about hadn't been eaten. What a waste... Looking over the couch, he had an idea.

 

"Let's go wash ourselves at the sink... It'll be quickest." Rising slowly, he slipped one arm around Ben's shoulders.

[7/6/2016 3:52:58 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded and started to get up, pulling his pants up most of the way but not fastening them. His shirt was still pulled up as well, but he left it as is for the time being.

 

With Zeke's help, they wandered over to the kitchen sink. Ben grabbed some paper towels and wet them, dabbing up any of the precum that remained on his torso, as well is cleaning up and of his cum that had stayed on his own cock.

[7/6/2016 3:55:24 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke cleaned himself off adamantly, making sure he was washed and dried before pulling his shirt back down, his tattooed ribs disappearing under the ribcage motif once more. He smiled at Ben once he, too, was done, and pulled him close to give him one last kiss.

 

His arm looped around Ben's back, pressing his bare chest to his own, feeling his heartbeat. He didn't know when they'd be reunited again, and he wanted to make the most of what time they had.

[7/6/2016 4:00:05 AM] Zoe: Ben wrapped his arms around Zeke and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

 

What now? Could they even make a habit of this? Was it right to do? He found himself gripping tightly into Zeke's back and choking back tears. He really, really loved Zeke. But he couldn't have him all the time. There would be times he would treat him as one would expect: like a step son. And on the rare occasions the other Zeke came out, he'd get to be held tightly, loved deeply, and given all the physical attention he could want.

 

But the thought of going to bed tonight alone hurt. It hurt him a lot. He didn't want to let go of him.

[7/6/2016 4:03:07 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was also faced with the uncomfortable thought of having to say goodbye to the one he was now connected to, but he knew he'd be back to being oblivious to it all soon. He had to shut himself off in order to continue being happy and whole, caring for the family he had now and adored.

 

It didn't feel like living a lie, but it felt like living two lives- which it was. He worried about how Ben would act around him whenever he was gone... But he couldn't dwell on it for long. There was no time. He broke the kiss and looked into Ben's soft brown eyes.

 

"I love you, remember that, okay?"

[7/6/2016 4:05:45 AM] Zoe: Ben sniffled a bit and looked up at Zeke. He gave him a weak smile. "I know... I love you too." Slowly closing his eyes, he leaned his head up and gently kissed him on the lips. "C-can we at least cuddle for a bit as we watch the rest of the movie? I'm not ready to say goodnight yet..."

[7/6/2016 4:07:51 AM] Wrathful God: "Yes," he smiled, pulling Ben just a tad closer as they kissed once more (but no amount of kisses was ever enough) before pulling his shirt down- not before giving his chest one last stroke- and taking Ben's hand to guide him back to the couch. They'd missed quite a bit of the plot, but it didn't matter... Zoning out together was more important to Zeke. Sitting back down, he leaned back in order to make himself as comfortable for Ben as possible.

[7/6/2016 4:10:43 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't cuddle up too closely, knowing that if anyone saw them, he didn't want to look too suspicious. So he merely put an arm up on his chest after grabbing the popcorn bowl, setting it to Zeke's side so he could grab some while they snuggled up.

 

Kevin had woken up from his extra long nap, sleeping for FAR longer than he'd meant. Shit... I'll never get to sleep at a normal time now... He yawned and put on his bathrobe, a bit chilly, and started to head downstairs, staying relatively quiet even as he heard the movie playing.

[7/6/2016 4:13:49 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was a bit more relaxed about it, draping an arm around Ben as he planted his lips to the younger male's head, smiling as he kept an eye on the movie. He wasn't hungry, but watching Ben eat was endearing.

 

He eventually yawned, closing his eyes slowly as he kept a gentle grip on Ben, legs spread out as if to take up as much space as possible (he wanted to relax!). The sounds of the movie were lulling him into rest, not alerting him to the presence approaching them both.

[7/6/2016 11:58:19 AM] Zoe: Ben was also starting to get a bit sleepy, but he heard sometime walking into the kitchen and quickly pulled back, dragging the popcorn along with him and resting it on Zeke's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin glanced over at the tv and saw his lover next to his son, and his stomach tightened. "H-hey you two, you guys watching a movie together?"

[7/6/2016 8:18:32 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's eyes snapped open at the feeling of popcorn  in his lap, and he jolted up, looking around the room. And then the presence hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at Ben with apologetic eyes before rolling them back into his head.

 

When he opened them again, he was smiling brightly at Kevin as he stretched. "Yeah! But I think I fell asleep, 'cause I can't remember the first half to save my life."

[7/6/2016 9:39:12 PM] Zoe: Kevin sat up and laughed softly. "Yeah, you might have. Sorry, I get really into the movie when I watch it." He cast a smile back at his dad, but internally he was screaming, sad that his dad's presence had ended the affectionate time he was having.

 

"Alright then... Since I won't be able to get back to sleep for a bit, mind if I watch the movie with you two?"

 

Ben shrugged. "Go for it."

 

Kevin meandered over to the couch and picked up the bowl from Zeke's lap, sitting down between them and putting the bowl on his lap.

[7/6/2016 9:43:01 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke smiled and let his head rest on Kevin's shoulder, yawning a bit as he did so, struggling to keep his eyes open. Why did he feel so tired? Hadn't he just taken a nap?

 

"I was tellin' Ben how this movie's a classic, though... or I said somethin' like that before I passed out. I must be a whole lotta fun to hang out with, eh, sport?"

[7/6/2016 11:07:02 PM] Zoe: He chuckled. "Yeah, you're pretty cool." He was trying to avoid making it obvious how frustrated he was with his dad sitting between them, although he knew that this Zeke wouldn't want to cuddle anyway. Ben just felt so confused. All he wanted to do was go up to bed and think about Zeke, but he didn't want to seem suspicious, so he decided to wait out the movie.

 

Kevin took a few handfuls of popcorn and focused on the movie, feeling warm and happy beside his mate.

[7/6/2016 11:09:54 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was only mildly concerned with his blackouts, seeing as they were really infrequent. He didn't suspect anything... Yet. But he did sort of want to go up to bed- still, the movie was entertaining enough!

 

He tilted his head slightly to kiss Kevin's cheek, happy he'd come down to keep him company. He felt bad that he'd left him in the room, but Zeke had needed to tire himself out before attempting to sleep through the night... And somehow he'd managed it.

[7/6/2016 11:14:48 PM] Zoe: The movie finished in time, and at the end, Ben offered to clean up the bowl of popcorn and throw away the sodas. He took them over to the sink and emptied them out, starting to wash them. Kevin slowly stood up and stretched, groaning a bit.

 

"Well... I'll be heading back upstairs. You following me up?" He asked Zeke.

[7/6/2016 11:16:16 PM] Wrathful God: "Yeah!" Zeke replied enthusiastically, more than ready to fall onto the bed and pass out. He did the same as Kevin upon getting up, yawning ferociously. Before heading up the stairs, he smiled at Ben.

 

"Thanks for cleanin' up after us, man."

[7/6/2016 11:17:54 PM] Zoe: Ben looked back and smiled warmly, although seeing Zeke's familiar orange eyes, he knew he couldn't be as lovey as he wanted to.

 

"Yeah no problem."

 

Kevin had already gone back upstairs and climbed into bed (after brushing his teeth), but Ben slowly scrubbed out the bowl and pot he'd used earlier, sighing and losing himself in his thoughts.

[7/6/2016 11:20:30 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke practically passed out when his head hit the pillow, and although he was also curiously itching to go back downstairs (why, he had no clue), he warmly accepted his dreams.

 

Once again they were patchy and warm, with flickers of events he couldn't quite recall, and for a split second he saw... He wasn't sure who he saw, but it was someone above the clouds for sure. Were they trying to reach him?

[7/6/2016 11:24:57 PM] Zoe: Ben kept thinking about the futility in any kind of relationship with his step-father, but he remembered how upset he got when Ben suggested that things couldn't work out between them, and it hit him in his chest hard. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up, gripping the sponge tightly.

 

It's just not fair... to anyone... what am I even going to do??

 

He rushed through the end of the dishwashing and headed upstairs in a hurry, locking his bedroom door and burying his face in the pillow, trying, and failing, to hold back his sobs.

[7/6/2016 11:29:52 PM] Wrathful God: He snapped awake. Something was forcing his body to move, to crawl out of bed and head out into the hallway. He knew he didn't want to disturb the sleeping man beside him, so he tread as lightly as he could out of the room.

 

That sound was foreboding.

 

He wound up in front of Ben's door, body aching to get in and be with him, heart splitting as he understood the sounds to be sobs. He rapped his knuckles against the door as softly as he could...

[7/6/2016 11:33:11 PM] Zoe: Ben's head shot up and he sniffed back the tears, hands shaking. He was terrified he'd woken his sister up, so he wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. In the deepest voice he could, he said, "Yeah?"

[7/6/2016 11:34:48 PM] Wrathful God: "Are you...okay?" He recognized the signs of pretending not to be crying. He had done it plenty himself- well, the other him. He knew, somehow, that Ben would not want him to be at the door, but he couldn't just leave him hanging...

[7/6/2016 11:36:46 PM] Zoe: Zeke. He stood up and slowly walked over, quietly unlocking his door and opening it. His eyes are black.

 

"C-come in..." he beckoned. The last thing he wanted was to discuss anything in the hallway, although he brought him over to the small couch, trying to put some distance between him and his sister's bed. He rued the fact their beds were against the same wall.

[7/6/2016 11:41:35 PM] Wrathful God: He didn't want to upset Ben further by touching him, so he sat on the edge of the couch and stared at him with big, worried eyes. He'd wait for Ben to start speaking on his own, but he needed to know what was wrong or he wouldn't be able to sleep.

 

He remembered how Fury, in his previous human body, had experienced intense mood swings. Maybe it was that...?

[7/6/2016 11:45:26 PM] Zoe: He looked down and said nothing initially, unsure of what to say.

 

"D-do you think that we can even make this work? Do you think it's wrong? If something goes wrong, will it break apart our family?" Ben's head dropped lower. "I love our family, I want it to stay close. But... you left for a week, and it really sucked.... for everyone."

 

Ben looked back up at Zeke, trying to hold it together. "I don't know what to do! I want everything to work out and be fine! But I can't," he choked up and had to cough, "I can't help but feel like I'm living in a fantasy world, and I'm gonna be forced to wake up."

[7/6/2016 11:49:48 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke reached out a tentative hand to rest on Ben's shoulder, mulling over his words as he felt a sort of conflict burn inside him. He valued his human life, of course he did, which is why he'd forced himself to split in order to be with Ben... In hopes, as well, that he'd be able to fully wake Fury up.

 

"It's early days," he began slowly, looking down, "so I think we can kinda pretend it's fantasy for a little while. I know shit got real fucked up when I left, so I really don't wanna do that again, but..."

 

He put a hand to his own cheek and sighed. "I don't think it's wrong, but I know I'm livin' a double life. And I know the other me is eventually gonna catch on... And... Well, I guess I'm tryin' to enjoy things before that happens. But it's makin' you unhappy..."

[7/6/2016 11:53:49 PM] Zoe: Ben reached forward and held Zeke close, feeling comforted by him.

 

"It's...not that I'm unhappy. I'm just confused...scared. Being without you makes me unhappy..."

 

He breathed through his tears to calm them. "I'm fine with living in fantasy world for now...but eventually we need to figure out how to deal with all of this."

[7/7/2016 12:09:40 AM] Wrathful God: "I know," he whispered, pulling Ben a little closer to rest his chin on his head. He was hoping, desperately, that he'd wake up before things came to a peak. But there was always the chance he wouldn't.

 

There was always the chance he'd been wrong.

[7/7/2016 12:29:59 AM] Zoe: Ben simply held Zeke and took long, deep breaths. These issues wouldn't be worked out in a night, and they had a bit of time to figure them out. For now, though, he just wanted to relax with him. But he knew he couldn't even do that; Zeke would need to go back to his room and be with his real partner.

 

Ben sighed and moved back a bit. "I won't keep you. But... thanks for checking up on me." He paused. "How did you know I was upset? I figured I'd probably wake Winnie up before you."

[7/7/2016 12:32:00 AM] Wrathful God: He ran a hand through Ben's hair and kept perfectly still, hoping to calm him through his own energy. It was complicated knowing his other self had fatherly feelings for this human, but... he couldn't help it. It was just the way things were... Odd choice of vessel, but...

 

"I just knew," he replied with a soft shrug. "It woke me up somehow. I figure it... It'll happen again if you're away from me."

[7/7/2016 12:34:39 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit. "Well, even if I can't really feel you when we're apart, it's nice to know you can feel me. So I guess I don't have to feel entirely alone."

 

He stood up from the couch and moved back over to his bed, sitting down and sighing. "Goodnight Zeke... I... I love you." He didn't struggle to say it because he didn't mean it, he struggled because he was still worried about the situation at hand. He simply hoped Zeke would read it as the latter.

[7/7/2016 12:37:26 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke nodded, slowly getting up to make the inevitable journey back to his room. "If you're ever in distress, I'm gonna know about it. It's just the way it is."

 

He had his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it open, when he heard Ben say his parting words. He smiled softly and walked over to him, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you too. G'night."

[7/7/2016 12:45:19 AM] Zoe: Ben sniffled a little bit and crawled into bed, turning off his light. Although he checked his phone for a few minutes, it was really to distract himself, and he soon found himself growing drowsy.

[7/7/2016 12:48:03 AM] Wrathful God: He slipped back into his room, getting into bed as quietly as possible, enjoying the silence and darkness that came with this hour of the night. Yet he couldn't quite switch back... He closed his eyes in hopes he'd manage.

[7/7/2016 12:49:33 AM] Zoe: Kevin rolled over, having woken up when Zeke left the room. He didn't say anything though and wanted to see where he went. Although he didn't hear any of the conversation, he knew exactly where Zeke had gone. When he'd come back, he sighed.

 

"You okay?"

[7/7/2016 12:51:09 AM] Wrathful God: Kevin was awake. He should have known. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes closed- usually he snapped back immediately in Kevin's presence, but this time it was failing him. He hoped Kevin would think the slight difference in voice was due to him speaking in a whisper.

 

"I'm fine. Hopefully he is now, too."

 

No point in hiding that fact.

[7/7/2016 12:52:57 AM] Zoe: Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What was up with Ben?" His stomach churned as he worried that Zeke's presence was starting to cause him problems, and he greatly feared having to be away from his lover again. Moving closer to Zeke, he wrapped a leg around him and put his hand on the other's shoulder, cuddling close.

[7/7/2016 12:54:53 AM] Wrathful God: "He had a nightmare," he replied slowly, an arm snaking around Kevin as he was pulled closer. Under his eyelids, he felt his eyes start to flicker. Bad. He had to finish this conversation first...!

 

He knew lying about why Ben had been upset would be the best course of action, but he didn't know how well he'd react... would he be embarrassed?

[7/7/2016 12:57:40 AM] Zoe: "Oh.... well, I'm glad he's feeling better." Kevin wasn't entirely convinced but opted not to pry. He'd rather just play along. Snuggling closer, he kissed him. "I love you..."

[7/7/2016 12:59:14 AM] Wrathful God: "Yes," he replied quietly, hushed voice almost an ethereal whisper, and when he was kissed, he was forced to change. Leaning into Kevin, his memory of the past 20 minutes was gone. "I love you too," he replied with a smile.

[7/7/2016 2:01:57 AM] *** Wrathful God spongebob tagline thing here ***

[7/7/2016 2:37:39 AM] Zoe: Ben hopped off the bus and walked back home, only five minutes away. He knew his dad worked late on Fridays, and was thankful to have several hours to relax. He hoped that Zeke might be home, that maybe he'd get to see the comforting black and white eyes he'd grown to love and crave. His sister would still be at school for several hours, but she usually hung out with friends after school at the end of the week.

 

Unlocking the front door, he called, "Hello? Anyone home?"

[7/7/2016 2:43:15 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke had made himself a pizza, having finished his work early. He had decided to clean the house up a bit while it was cooking, and had taken a shower once it was all done. Now feeling fresh and clean, he was doing pushups in front of the television.

 

The sound of the door opening made him smile, and he rose to his feet almost at once. "Yeah!"

 

Already he could feel his eyes growing heavy...

[7/7/2016 2:48:33 AM] Zoe: Ben sighed in relief, seeing that Zeke was there. His eyes were still orange, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until he'd see the ones he missed.

 

"Hey Zeke, what are you up to?" He tossed his school bag aside.

[7/7/2016 2:51:40 AM] Wrathful God: "I was just workin' out, y'know, tryin' to kill time and stay in shape," he chuckled, but soon held his head. "Fuck, though, I got a wicked headache comin' on, and I think I gotta lie d..."

 

His eyes closed, staying like that for a few moments before snapping open again, a gentle smile on his face and a warm tingle running through his body.

 

"Well, wouldja look who's home..."

[7/7/2016 2:55:05 AM] Zoe: Ben watched as Zeke switched over to his other self, a small smile on his face. "That's who I knew would greet me." Waltzing over, he wrapped his arms around Zeke's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 

"Mmmmm... I missed you..."

[7/7/2016 2:57:06 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't hesitate to lift Ben in his arms, kissing him passionately as if he hadn't seen him in forever. And in a way he hadn't... He'd missed this warmth so desperately he'd considered slipping into Ben's bedroom at night. But that was creepy...

 

"I missed you too, so much... You don't even know."

[7/7/2016 2:58:08 AM] Zoe: Pushing into his kiss, he pulled an arm back and trailed his finger down Zeke's chest. "Well, I think I have some idea..." Ben smirked and pushed up for another deep kiss.

[7/7/2016 3:00:23 AM] Wrathful God: He shuddered, enjoying the feeling of hands on his chest. He wanted to just lay Ben down and kiss him all over, but he also wanted to spend proper time with him... He didn't know what to do, so as they kissed, he figured he'd let Ben decide.

He couldn't hold back a nibble or two, though, his hands trailing down his back...

[7/7/2016 3:19:22 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly, leaning into Zeke as his back was teased a bit, and he giggled. The stress of the day had worn on him a bit, and he yawned, blushing.

 

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired." He thought for a moment. "Hey Zeke, you wanna take a nap with me upstairs? We could do... other things," he slid his hand down Zeke's groin gently, "afterwards."

[7/7/2016 3:23:19 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was happy enough to just be near Ben, so when he saw him yawn, he gave him a soft nuzzle before moving back and nodding. "Yeah, anythin' for you, szeretett", he replied with a chuckle before shuddering, the hand on his crotch making him blush. "Mmh... Yeah, that sounds good..."

 

Without warning Ben, he lifted him up in his arms and began to head up the stairs, laughing those deep, rumbly laughs of his inhuman self.

[7/7/2016 3:25:46 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled hard as he was picked up, giggling happily. He quite enjoyed the way he was being carried, keeping his arms wrapped around Zeke's neck.

 

The bed would be cramped, but he had no issue with it, so long as he had his lover beside him.

[7/7/2016 3:27:31 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't even use his hands to open the door, opting to have the spirits do it for him. Hey, he could allow himself a little luxury every now and then!

 

He plopped Ben down onto the bed and climbed in after him, giving his face and neck multiple kisses, arms wrapping around him once more.

[7/7/2016 3:29:15 AM] Zoe: Kicking off his shoes, Ben also pulled off his sweatshirt, tossing it aside. He reached for his alarm clock and set it for two hours, knowing they'd still have at least two and a half before Winnie could potentially be home. This way they'd have time to fall asleep together.

[7/7/2016 3:30:56 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke stayed very still as he lay beside Ben, simply smiling and looking into his eyes, losing himself in his warmth, his scent, his heartbeat. He was so happy to be able to be with him again... Nothing could make that happiness go away, even if it tried. His hand began to glide up and down his back slowly, but that was as much as he moved.

[7/7/2016 11:20:49 AM] Zoe: Ben shivered and closed his blinds as he laid back in his bed. Backing up against Zeke, he closed his eyes and pressed himself against his lover, exhaling slowly.

[7/7/2016 12:08:47 PM] Wrathful God: Lips pressed to Ben's forehead, Zeke began to whisper in his strange language, hand covering a bit more ground, so to speak, as he continued to stroke his lover's back. He didn't remember being in an atmosphere this calm in a while.

[7/7/2016 12:20:39 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes as Zeke kisses him. He wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep like this, and soon he'd hopefully have his wish. His breathing slowing, he allowed himself to drift off to the sensation of Zeke stroking his back.

[7/7/2016 12:24:44 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke himself felt his eyes grow heavy once more, but not in the way they usually did when he was going to turn. He'd be able to nap beside his love for the first time in far too long... It made him smile.

[7/7/2016 12:32:10 PM] Wrathful God: Fury was in his dreams, but only as a fleeting image.

[7/7/2016 12:36:51 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes shot open as the alarm went off, and he quickly grabbed his phone to turn it off.

 

"Ugh...."

 

His dreams had been overall pleasant, but he'd seen a strange figure very briefly. Passing it off as just a dream, he didn't think much of it.

[7/7/2016 12:40:07 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's hand was holding onto his hand, still asleep, but slowly waking up at the feeling of movement beside him. With a lazy, tired smile, he nuzzled into Ben's chest, giving it a soft kiss.

 

"Mornin'..."

[7/7/2016 12:43:03 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled. "It's the afternoon." He giggled softly, kissing Zeke's nose. "But I know what you mean." He laid there beside him, wanting to stay like this for several more hours, but knew they'd have to get up sooner or later.

[7/7/2016 12:45:36 PM] Wrathful God: "Time hardly exists for me," he replied lightheartedly, nibbling at his shirt with a soft chuckle. "D'you always smell this nice, or is it just 'cause I missed you?"

Since the room was still somewhat dim, he felt more inclined to be vocal, romantic, almost. At least he tried.

[7/7/2016 1:41:04 PM | Edited 1:42:58 PM] Zoe: "Well, I did shower before school today. Maybe that's why?" He nuzzled Zeke. "Mmmm... it feels so nice to be beside you like this..."

[7/7/2016 1:44:48 PM] Wrathful God: "Maybe, or maybe you're just that damn sweet," he laughed quietly, resting his head on Ben's chest now. "Wish we could do it more often... It makes me feel rested to sleep beside you, for once."

[7/7/2016 1:46:35 PM] Zoe: Ben yawned again. "Same. Mmm... I just wish there were two of you. One that had dad, and the other that could just stay with me..."

[7/7/2016 1:47:42 PM] Wrathful God: "Hmmh... Wouldn't you folks find that weird?" He began to slowly shift, starting to rest upon Ben rather than beside him. "One guy with skeleton tattoos is weird enough, ain't it...?"

[7/7/2016 1:48:39 PM | Edited 1:48:38 PM] Zoe: "Nahhh, the more the merrier. I mean, dad might find it weird, but I think he'd just be glad his boyfriend was staying with him and not... you know... sneaking out to spend time with his son."

[7/7/2016 1:50:56 PM] Wrathful God: He looked down and moved away just an inch. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was divulging his  powers to Ben, even if he did believe Fury to be in there. But he was starting to feel enormous guilt. He didn't have any words, not even anything at the tip of his tongue.

[7/7/2016 1:53:57 PM] Zoe: Ben realized that Zeke's expression was changing, and realized he might have spoken too frankly. "I'm sorry... let's just... forget about it for now." He moved his hand up to the other's chin and tilted his head up. "I love you."

[7/7/2016 1:56:15 PM] Wrathful God: He didn't meet Ben's eyes for a moment, slowly opening his mouth to speak but quickly closing it again. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched slightly, shutting his eyes. "Really?"

[7/7/2016 1:59:53 PM] Zoe: Ben frowned. Had he been too quick to brush it off? "Yeah...? Why, is something wrong?" His stomach churned nervously.

[7/7/2016 2:03:21 PM] Wrathful God: "I dunno, would you still love me even if I can't split?" He wanted to stay in their bubble, living and loving as if nothing else existed, but Ben wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't even intentional.

[7/7/2016 2:04:39 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "But of course I'd still love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you." He reached a hand up to stroke Zeke's hair, biting his lip a bit as he hoped he hadn't hit a nerve.

[7/7/2016 2:06:30 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke reached up to keep Ben's hand there, on his head, touching and comforting him. He knew the mood had been somewhat shot, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He only really knew how to do one thing when stuff seemed to be going south, so he leaned down and kissed Ben's neck softly.

[7/7/2016 2:10:18 PM] Zoe: Ben gave him a half smile and closed his eyes a bit as his neck was kissed. He still felt bad about having said anything at all, but tried to ignore it. Exhaling deeply, he wrapped a leg around Zeke and held him close.

[7/7/2016 2:13:49 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's tongue snaked out to lick and poke at Ben's neck, wanting to sink his teeth into it but knowing it was too big of a gamble. His arms wrapped around Ben so their bodies would be pressed together. In this state, he was colder than a normal human, so the other's warmth was more than welcome.

[7/7/2016 2:16:50 PM] Zoe: Ben released a small, breathy moan. He felt his face get hot and bit his lip, wanting to feel more of Zeke's touch. He wrapped his arms around his partner and kept his eyes shut tightly.

[7/7/2016 2:17:45 PM] Wrathful God: One hand trailed down Ben's front slowly, nails only barely grazing his skin as he continued to kiss, eventually giving his neck the tiniest suck.

[7/7/2016 2:26:25 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed into Zeke's kisses, his body craving more. After a nice nap, his body was full of energy again, and it was bursting out of him.

[7/7/2016 2:27:38 PM] Wrathful God: The tattooed entity (for he was a man, sure, but also much more) let his hand slide down into Ben's pants, squeezing and groping slowly as he moved his mouth up to meet his lover's lips. That softness was like no other.

[7/7/2016 2:37:07 PM] Zoe: Ben shuddered and whimpered as he was teased, opening his eyes only a little bit once Zeke began to kiss his lips. He could feel himself begin to get hard, and in turn kissed his lover with a bit more force.

[7/7/2016 2:39:38 PM] Wrathful God: Kissing again and again, Zeke squeezed Ben through his undies a little harder, catching his bottom lip with his teeth to give it a slight pull. Through his kisses, he began to speak. "Can I... Mm... Can I make love to you...?"

 

He was whispering, almost seeming shy.

[7/7/2016 2:44:43 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled and nodded. "Please do..." He could only whisper, as his head craned back and he spread his legs out, wanting Zeke to have full access to him.

[7/7/2016 2:47:37 PM] Wrathful God: He undid his pants in a haze, only focusing on Ben's eyes as he began to strip him, too, not entirely aware of the fact that they had no lube in this room (or did they? Did Ben get frisky now he'd had a taste?). He didn't much care- he just wanted closeness.

[7/7/2016 2:52:56 PM] Zoe: Ben was thankful to have bought himself some lube some time back, and reaching an arm back to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer and pulled it out. He moved so Zeke could pull off his shirt before moving his arms back around his partner's neck, still kissing him deeply.

[7/7/2016 2:54:38 PM] Wrathful God: He wanted to tell Ben how much he loved him, how much he'd missed him and wanted to be with him always, but words would make those feelings no justice, so he continued to kiss and hold him, eventually rubbing himself a bit to get harder quicker. He moaned against the smaller male, running his tongue against his lips as he took the lube.

[7/7/2016 2:59:09 PM] Zoe: Ben tucked his legs up a bit around Zeke and let his erection slide against the other's torso. He reflexively began slowly grinding against him, sliding his hands to Zeke's jaw, holding him closely as they continued to kiss,.

[7/7/2016 3:00:22 PM] Wrathful God: The feeling of Ben's erection against him made him shiver, smiling against the kiss as he coated himself in the liquid, spreading some lovingly along Ben's entrance, kissing him slowly and deeply. He still felt hazy as he began to press into his lover, moving away to look into his eyes.

[7/7/2016 3:08:27 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes lazily and saw Zeke gazing into them. He smiled at him and exhaled slowly, gently stroking his partner's cheek with his thumb.

[7/7/2016 3:09:54 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke purred and closed his eyes before slipping in a little further, turning his head just enough to kiss the palm of Ben's hand. He pushed in just a bit more before releasing a long, ragged breath. "Feels so good inside you..."

[7/7/2016 3:14:17 PM] Zoe: Ben moaned quietly as Zeke penetrated him, closing his eyes a bit and curling up his toes. His legs tucked up a bit too, wrapping themselves tightly around his lover. "You're the only one I want to be there..."

[7/7/2016 3:17:17 PM] Wrathful God: "I'll make sure I am the only one," he murmured, nipping Ben's ear before thrusting himself all the way in, gripping onto his lover tighter. "Mm- 'm gonna chase off anyone else who tries..."

[7/7/2016 3:30:01 PM] Zoe: Ben released another moan, one that was a little bit louder this time, and gritted his teeth. "Mmm... good..." His breathing got deeper and he pushed into Zeke's chest, arching his back up.

[7/7/2016 3:31:03 PM] Wrathful God: He licked the shell of Ben's ear, breath quite a bit hotter than the rest of him, as he began to slide out only halfway, not wanting to leave his warmth. "You can be louder, babe, we're alone..."

[7/7/2016 3:33:06 PM] Zoe: Ben gripped Zeke's back and let his head hang back, a considerably louder moan leaving his lips. He curled his head forward a bit, blushing, as he didn't anticipate to make so much noise.

[7/7/2016 3:34:14 PM] Wrathful God: This was what Zeke ached for. He himself was quiet, but that didn't mean he wanted his lover to be... And now they had nothing to hide from, so he decided to be a little rougher, swinging his hips just a bit harder... "That's right... Moan for me..."

[7/7/2016 3:36:25 PM] Zoe: Still pressing his head into Zeke's chin, he whined loudly, digging his fingernails into his lover's back. His eyes were shut tightly and he gritted his teeth, still instinctively trying to stifle the noises he was making.

[7/7/2016 3:39:03 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke chuckled darkly, gripping onto Ben harder in turn as he began to adopt a quick, steady thrusting pace, hoping to feel every inch of Ben's body. He pressed his lips to his lover's forehead before grabbing his hips, pushing them up against his own to get in deeper.

[7/7/2016 4:18:38 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his body going weak and he let his back fall down to the bed again, still trying to hold Zeke close to him. His mouth hung open and he breathed hard, moaning each time he was thrusted into.

[7/7/2016 4:20:13 PM] Wrathful God: This, of course, only made Zeke want to thrust into him more, eager to hear the sounds he made. Still, he wanted to show Ben that he loved him and wasn't just in it to get off, so he stroked his cheek delicately, slowing his movements for a moment before resuming. At this rate, he'd not be able to hold out for too long...

[7/7/2016 4:28:50 PM] Zoe: Losing the strength to hold his legs up, Ben relaxed back on the bed, loosening his grip on Zeke's back and dropped his hands beside his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than be loved on, arching his back up so that his lover would be able to play with his body more.

[7/7/2016 4:30:29 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke wasted no time in running his hands up and down Ben's sides, tracing circles on his skin as he began to pick up the pace again. If he could, he'd kiss him all over... But maybe he could do the next best thing. "Close your eyes..."

[7/7/2016 4:32:09 PM] Zoe: Ben did as he was told and shut his eyes, biting his lip a bit and quivering underneath Zeke, eager to find out what his lover had in mind.

[7/7/2016 4:33:20 PM] Wrathful God: The feeling of his hands on Ben's body slowly amplified, until it felt like ten hands were caressing his body, each just as cool and loving as the last. Zeke began to stroke his cock, too, rolling his hips to try and penetrate him at a different angle.

[7/7/2016 4:35:24 PM | Edited 4:35:23 PM] Zoe: Keeping his eyes closed, he let them roll back a bit, shivering at the all the touches he was receiving. The inklings of an orgasm were there, and he allowed himself to ease up to it, breathing heavily.

[7/7/2016 4:37:55 PM] Wrathful God: A few fingers playfully slid into his mouth, playing with his tongue as Zeke changed his thrusts to be hard and slow- sliding out slowly, then ramming in hard. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough for his cock to twitch whenever he was still... The more Ben's back arched, the more he wanted to lose himself to the tingles spreading through his body.

[7/7/2016 4:41:52 PM] Zoe: Ben's breathing sped up as he felt his orgasm approaching. Bucking his hips up, he moaned loudly, louder than he had before, and held his breath, groaning through the wave of pleasure. He let his head fall to the side and panted as he made a mess on his torso.

[7/7/2016 4:45:10 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke leaned down to grab Ben closer, sinking his teeth into his neck in the heat of the moment, giving one last powerful thrust as he flooded his lover's ass with his seed, panting heavily as a quiet, long moan escaped him, arms almost shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. The feeling of extra hands dissipated, and Zeke all but collapsed on top of Ben.

[7/11/2016 2:11:41 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and let his breathing slow down naturally, as he relaxed underneath his partner. He felt so at ease, able to live in the moment after the rush of adrenaline; it was just like when they were at the motel together.

[7/11/2016 2:23:08 PM] Wrathful God: It took him a minute to let go of Ben's neck, gliding his tongue over the teeth marks he'd left. Whoops.  He began to pull out slowly, knowing a mess would be inevitable. Oh well... It had been far overdue anyway. He could clean it up.

[7/11/2016 2:30:38 PM] Zoe: Ben was too lost in bliss to care about any kind of mess that they'd made, and he continued to lie there. Soon his mind would return to his body, and he'd be brought back into reality, but for now he just slowly moved his hands to Zeke's head and caressed him, a smile growing on his face.

[7/11/2016 2:31:52 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke leaned up and kissed him, a lazy smile on his face as his hands began to run across his body slowly. He was so cute and sweet and fragile, and Zeke was overcome with a wave of emotion- he wanted to protect him so badly. He didn't want anything to go wrong anymore...

[7/11/2016 2:40:00 PM] Zoe: Ben lazily opened his eyes and looked down at Zeke, blushing a bit. "We have so much fun together.... I love being with you..." His voice was soft and he slowly stroked Zeke's cheek with his thumb.

[7/11/2016 2:41:29 PM] Wrathful God: "I love being with you too, doll..." He had to stop himself from saying I never want to be away from you, but he didn't want to risk upsetting Ben. He kissed his hand gently and moved to rest beside him, pulling him close. "Youre perfect for holdin'."

[7/11/2016 2:44:23 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled softly and pressed his head against Zeke's. "Mmm... you too." He wrapped a leg around the other and closed his eyes again, leaning up enough to kiss him.

[7/11/2016 2:45:39 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke hated how easily he could get aroused around him, but he managed to calm himself enough to not get an erection- merely a tingle. He kissed back sweetly, a hand at the back of Ben's head. After moving away, he kissed his forehead and quietly suggested a shower.

[7/11/2016 2:49:57 PM] Zoe: As much as he knew they needed a shower, Ben still resisted. He didn't want to wash off the traces of their afternoon together just yet. Keeping his eyes closed, he kissed Zeke again, this time with a little more force.

[7/11/2016 2:50:50 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't press for a shower, instead chuckling against Ben's lips before kissing him deeper, pushing his head back as he slowly slid himself atop him again, albeit only halfway. He'd do anything Ben asked, as usual.

[7/11/2016 2:55:13 PM] Zoe: Ben was gaining back his energy remarkably quickly, but he wasn't complaining. He unwrapped his leg around Zeke and pulled him close, still kissing him. He wanted to go another round, but he wanted to do something different. Sliding out of the bed and away from his lover, he moved back towards his couch, casting an enticing look his way.

[7/11/2016 3:06:31 PM] Wrathful God: Once the kissing stopped, Zeke was left to watch Ben curiously, wondering what he had in mind-

 

Oh.

 

He barely had to guess, following suit on still-slightly shaky legs, standing behind him to kiss his shoulders. They did have to make up for lost time, after all...

[7/11/2016 3:10:10 PM] Zoe: Ben arched his back up and shuddered a bit, feeling his lover against his back. He was still a bit out of it from his last orgasm, but raising his arms up and leaning back against Zeke, he felt more stable. Cocking his head to the side, Ben exposed more of his neck for the other to kiss.

[7/11/2016 3:12:53 PM] Wrathful God: He did so fervently, kissing at the bite mark tenderly as he rubbed at Ben's hips, letting his hands glide across his front as he gave him a nuzzle, breathing slowly against his back. He didn't want to keep him waiting... And he was already feeling himself grow eager. "You sexy thing..."

[7/11/2016 3:15:59 PM] Zoe: The mess that he'd made on himself earlier had started to trickle down his legs and coat his cock a bit, and the sensation made him shiver, along with his lover's hands. His erection was coming back, and he let his jaw go slack, enough to breath more deeply, as he pressed his ass against Zeke. Ben moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Heh... I try."

[7/11/2016 3:18:27 PM] Wrathful God: Rubbing up against his ass slowly, Zeke felt his erection growing and throbbing... He pulled Ben into an embrace before tilting his head back, kissing him hungrily. He reached down slowly to stroke Ben's cock lovingly, his own breathing becoming a bit heavier. The lights in the house flickered.

[7/11/2016 3:27:02 PM] Zoe: Ben melted into Zeke's kiss, holding the back of his lover's head with one of his hands as he reached out the other one to hold the top of the couch and stabilize himself. He loved feeling Zeke's cock against him, and his own erection grew much faster.

[7/11/2016 3:31:02 PM] Wrathful God: Nibbling lovingly on his ear, Zeke pressed up against him a bit more. "You sure you wanna go again, baby?" He whispered, kissing at his soft flesh. He only really asked because he wanted to ram into him anew...

[7/11/2016 3:36:19 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and moaned, as if to give extra confirmation. Falling forward a bit, he rested his hands on the edge of the couch and pushing his ass up, spreading his legs out. He looked back at Zeke expectantly, waiting to see what he'd do.

[7/11/2016 3:38:20 PM] Wrathful God: He bit his lip, knowing he had to be gentle with this body... But he just wanted to plow his lover, dammit! With a deep breath, he held Ben's hips firmly before positioning himself, exhaling deeply before thrusting himself in hard enough to push them both forward.

[7/11/2016 3:41:21 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped and slipped down on the couch a bit, moving his hands to the seat cushions. He blushed a bit, only having partly anticipated his partner to thrust that hard into him. His cock throbbed as it barely rubbed against the couch, and he dropped his head down a bit, taking a deep breath.

[7/11/2016 3:42:59 PM] Wrathful God: "Does it hurt...?" He asked gently, holding him a little tighter, yet not slowing his movements. A few strong thrusts followed, making it seem like his question was a teasing one. Still, it was just pleasure taking over, and seeing Ben be thrown forwards was enticing..

[7/11/2016 3:45:25 PM] Zoe: "Nnnng... no, it's fine..." His response was more of a whine than anything, and he panted as he was still thrusted into. Gripping the fabric of the couch, Ben pushed his body back a bit so he could hold the position longer before getting tired.

[7/11/2016 3:47:36 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke purred in response, picking up the pace for a second before slowing down again, reaching down to squeeze Ben's cock with a deep chuckle. He wished to make him bend down entirely, exhausted and barely able to do more than moan... "God, yes..."

[7/11/2016 3:49:59 PM | Edited 3:51:48 PM] Zoe: Ben gritted his teeth and curled up his toes a bit, gasping as his cock was played with. His subsequent moans were more breathy, and he whimpered each time the breath was pushed out by one of Zeke's thrusts. He was so ready to completely lose himself...

 

When the front door slammed shut.

 

"Hey! Anyone home?" It was Winnie.

 

Ben froze and looked back up at Zeke. He whispered, "Let me handle this."

[7/11/2016 3:54:35 PM] Wrathful God: Playfully, Zeke leaned forward to nip at his ear, slowing down until he was almost at a halt. The door slamming had made his heart race a mile a minute, but there was such a sense of excitement about being caught...

 

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered with a smile, tracing a finger around Ben's nipple.

[7/11/2016 3:59:08 PM] Zoe: Ben groaned as quietly as possible as he was teased even now. "Nnng, for the moment..."

 

He lifted his head up and cleared his throat, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Yeah, I'm home," he called down to her. Sounds of footsteps up the stairs sent his heart racing and he bit his lip nervously.

 

"Oh hey. Is Zeke here? His motorcycle is out front." It took every fiber of his being not to interrupt her.

 

"N-no, he went out for a walk when I got home, said he'd be back in a bit. Might have gone to buy cigarettes or something." He held his breath and waited for her response.

 

"Cool. I'm only stopping by to grab some things, and then I'll be gone for the night. Amber is outside waiting for me." She shuffled around her room as she responded, and Ben sighed in relief.

[7/11/2016 4:03:02 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke listened to the conversation, chuckling silently as he held onto Ben just a little tighter. Truthfully, he didn't really want the girl he saw as his daughter to see him balls deep in her brother, but... It was just so hard to sit still when Ben was so warm and tight!

 

He slowly, slowly moved his hips, pulling out just a tiny inch before sliding back in, bending down a bit more to drag his tongue across the back of Ben's neck.

[7/11/2016 4:05:47 PM] Zoe: Ben shut his eyes tightly as Zeke continued to toy with him. He was so worried she'd hear something and then burst in, but it seemed he was being quiet enough that they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

 

"A-alright, see you tomorrow!" He hoped his shaking voice wouldn't give anything away, and he was fortunate enough that it didn't.

 

"See ya!" Winnie took off down the stairs and out the door. Ben released a long sigh, going limp on the couch.

 

"Thank god..."

[7/11/2016 4:08:43 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke bit the back of his neck with a soft giggle, rubbing his hands up and down Ben's limp body as he moved in a little deeper, peppering his skin with kisses. So warm...

 

"You know I wouldnta lasted much longer... I woulda just started poundin' into you without mercy..."

[7/11/2016 4:11:18 PM] Zoe: "I-I know..." Ben couldn't even really speak all that well, the rush of panic having left him exhausted. With much effort, he moved his hands underneath him and pushed up, raising up his torso again and looking back at Zeke. Goosebumps rose up everywhere his lover was tenderly touching him, and he sighed deeply, refocusing on the current moment.

[7/11/2016 4:17:29 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke lifted him up a bit himself, pushing them together as he gradually began to speed up his thrusts, licking and nipping at Ben's soft skin. He wanted every inch of him for himself... Dammit, if it were only possible! He held onto him just a bit tighter, fucking him at an angle as he liked to do. "I fuckin' love you..."

[7/11/2016 4:23:00 PM] Zoe: Ben supported himself with one hand, while he used his other to stroke himself a bit, eyes rolling back as he spread his legs out more. He wanted nothing more than to filled up by Zeke, completely submissive to him. "I love you too..." The words were faint. Ben gripped the couch cushions again with his fingers, exhaling slowly.

[7/11/2016 4:26:06 PM] Wrathful God: A hand trailed up to play with Ben's lips, fingers slipping into his mouth as he focused on roughness more than speed for a little, feeling the head of his cock practically flare with bliss. He felt his heart hammering against his chest, lips desperately pressing to the young male's skin, teeth grazing him as he exhaled deep, shaky breaths. He could feel smoke begin to gather at the back of his throat...

[7/11/2016 4:33:57 PM] Zoe: He wasn't going to last long now. Ben arched his back up and pressed his head against Zeke's chin, mouth opening as he moaned loudly. He didn't even really need to put much energy into stroking himself; the motion of his partner's hard thrusts provided all the movement he needed, and he gripped himself a bit tighter, a high-pitched moan erupting from him as he felt his orgasm start nearing.

[7/11/2016 4:36:41 PM] Wrathful God: Oh god, he wanted more, he didn't want this to end, he wanted to freeze time and be suspended in this feeling forever... But he couldn't hold back, and once more his thrusts became quick, hands gripping at Ben's waist again, nails slightly puncturing his skin. "Fuck," he struggled to get out, nearly climaxing then and there at the sound of his orgasm. He tilted his head down to press his lips to Ben's head, closing his eyes as the slightest bit of smoke began to escape from his mouth.

[7/11/2016 4:40:08 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped as he was scratched, but didn't move away or anything. His orgasm was sudden, and he moaned hard, letting it fade out slowly, feeling his arms and hands shake. Spurts of cum shot out from his cock, enough energy behind them to spill out onto the edge of the couch and onto the floor in front of it. Quickly sliding his other hand to the couch, Ben weakly held himself up, panting and about ready to pass out.

[7/11/2016 4:42:34 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke gave one last powerful thrust before hitting his peak, and naturally, being so deep inside Ben, his semen joined the mess he'd made earlier- initially, anyway. With the last of his strength he pulled out, watching as the last of his orgasm coated his lover's backside. His arms were still strong, but his legs were shaking. He needed to sit (or lie) down... Humorously, though, he managed to speak, even through all the wisps of smoke that were now emanating from him. "So... shower...?"

[7/11/2016 4:44:29 PM] Zoe: Ben barely nodded, the strength gone from his body. He finally collapsed on his couch, legs sliding back, as he turned his head to the side and shut his eyes. Yes, he needed to shower, but he doubted he could get there himself.

[7/11/2016 4:46:36 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke barely held back an "aww" as he watched his lover collapse. He needed a moment to recover, himself, but he did so reclining against the couch. After all, if he lay down now, he'd never get back up. After a minute, though, he lovingly lifted Ben into his arms and began to move out of the room, door opening on its own. He'd take him to the shower and then clean up the room, putting the blanket in the wash...

[7/11/2016 4:51:46 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't open his eyes but huddled close to his lover as he was carried to the bathroom. He winced a bit as the scratch on his side hurt, but not enough for him to make anything out of it. He wrapped an arm around Zeke and breathed slowly, keeping his legs tucked up.

[7/11/2016 4:53:47 PM] Wrathful God: Placing him gently in the tub, he got the water running before he kissed his forehead, heading out of the room for a moment to get to cleaning things up... It almost felt like tampering with the evidence of a crime scene, but he knew their fun would be utterly ruined if anyone saw the mess.

 

When he returned, he slipped quietly into the shower, breathing out a puff of smoke.

[7/11/2016 4:55:14 PM] Zoe: Ben reclined back in the tub, letting the water wash over him. He almost felt like he was melting under the water, but knew it was just fatigue. Looking up at Zeke, he smiled a bit, enjoying the view from down low. "Hi...."

[7/11/2016 4:56:17 PM] Wrathful God: "Hey, baby," he cooed before kneeling beside him, taking a second to sit himself down, a hand gently on Ben's back. He'd pull him into an embrace, but he didn't want to overwhelm him. "You were great... Better than great."

[7/11/2016 4:58:37 PM] Zoe: Ben pressed himself against the older man, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Good... I'm glad..." Placing a hand on the other's chest, he breathed slowly, the closeness making him feel safe and comfortable. "I had fun..."

[7/11/2016 4:59:58 PM] Wrathful God: "I did too, sweetheart," he replied softly, arms slowly snaking around Ben to hold him just a little bit closer. The warm water was so soothing, he was nearly lulled to sleep... He let his head rest upon his lover's, eyes heavy.

 

But he didn't want to risk sleep.

 

Cautiously, he began to clean Ben down with a bit of body wash...

[7/11/2016 5:02:10 PM] Zoe: Ben did his best to try and help Zeke clean him, a bit embarrassed that he lacked the energy to do it himself. The warm water relaxed him that much more, and he worried that he might pass out in the shower, so he shook his head a bit and sighed. Once he felt sufficiently clean, he moved back a bit so Zeke could clean himself off.

[7/11/2016 5:04:13 PM] Wrathful God: He stretched his limbs and cracked his neck before washing himself off, scrubbing his hair for the second time that day (right...? He didn't remember now). before once again pulling Ben close to kiss at his cheeks. He couldn't get enough, could he? "How are you feelin'...? You look super tired, I... I kinda overdid it, huh..."

[7/11/2016 5:05:58 PM] Zoe: "Mmm... it's a good kinda tired though..." He softly giggled and leaned against Zeke, closing his eyes. It was really starting to get hard for him to stay awake.

[7/11/2016 5:06:54 PM] Wrathful God: "Sleep, sweetheart... I'll carry you back to your room..." He closed his own eyes, exhaling smoke again before he ran dry. He was calming down now, wanting to take another nap of his own... He would need all the rest he could get.

[7/11/2016 5:08:59 PM | Edited 5:09:12 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed as he was placed down in his own bed. Reaching for his phone, he set another alarm, this one for five hours. He looked up at Zeke and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Don't forget about the couch...." He silently wished he had a second blanket, but was too tired to do anything about it. Pausing for a moment, he said, "I wish we could nap together again..."

[7/11/2016 5:11:03 PM] Wrathful God: "I already cleaned it, babe," he chuckled, leaning over Ben to give him another forehead kiss. His eyes were gentle and his smile oddly sad as he sat beside him, wanting to let him go to bed. "I... I know. But I'm scared I won't get up in time and I'll..." It was already bad that Ben would probably have to explain the bite marks to someone... God, he had no foresight.

[7/11/2016 5:12:55 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Zeke... I love you..." He was already half asleep at this point, and it would be moments before he'd entirely drift off.

[7/11/2016 5:14:24 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke whispered an 'I love you too' before pulling the blankets up around Ben more snugly, giving his hand a kiss before he headed off to his room, closing the door slowly. He needed to get dressed before he passed out...

[7/11/2016 5:27:43 PM] Zoe: Ben awoke to his alarm, once again a bit groggy. The sun had started to set a bit, but there was still a considerable amount of light out. Thinking to himself, he realized just how hungry he was, and seeing the sun in the near-cloudless sky beyond his curtains made him suddenly think barbecue. Maybe he could see what Zeke could do, since he dad wouldn't be home yet.

 

Sliding to the side and sitting up, he was suddenly hit with soreness. He knew how hard they'd fucked earlier, but damn did it hit him quickly. Pulling on a pair of clean underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt, he slowly made his way downstairs to see if his step-father was awake.

 

The downstairs was silent, so he went back upstairs and knocked on the door to his dads' room.

 

"Hey Zeke, you awake?"

[7/11/2016 5:31:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, having zoned out entirely, once again dreaming of Fury, looked up from the book he'd begun to read at the sound of motion outside his door. Ben was up, then!

 

"Yeah, come in!"

 

He finished his passage and closed the book, slowly stretching before sitting up, hands on his thighs. His eyes were at an intermediate state between his two consciousnesses, an odd dark orange that kept him in a sort of haze.

[7/11/2016 5:35:31 PM] Zoe: Ben opened the door slowly and looked in, checking to see which Zeke was addressing him. The darkened eyes only caused him to raise an eyebrow and pay close attention to which one took over once he started speaking.

 

"Hey, I'm getting pretty hungry. I was thinking maybe you could show me how to grill burgers or something so we could use the barbecue? I mean, we'd need to run to the store for the ingredients, but since Winnie's gonna be gone, and dad's gonna be tired when he gets home later, we'd have something for him?"

[7/11/2016 5:38:32 PM] Wrathful God: He opened his mouth to reply, but all he could manage to say was "Dad..."

After a second, his eyes brightened up, as if a game show wheel's needle had landed on the 'human' option. He nodded with a smile, beginning to stand. "Right! That's a great idea."

 

Putting a hand on Ben's shoulder, he guided him downstairs, starting to think of what to make. Burgers sounded nice, but did they have enough? He hoped so...

Another thought crossed his mind.

 

"Did I sleep the whole damn day away? Jesus christ, I'm sorry."

[7/11/2016 5:41:33 PM] Zoe: "Nah, don't worry. I was doing my own thing anyway." The more Ben lied to this Zeke, the more he got used to it. This is to protect him and his relationship with my dad anyway... right? "We don't have any patties, and we could either buy some frozen ones or make them ourselves. Up to you."

[7/11/2016 5:43:43 PM] Wrathful God: "Makin' em sounds more fun, don't it?" He laughed, heading over to the fridge to find some ground beef. He'd need a cookbook... He wasn't confident enough to make them from scratch. "Still, I'm sorry I had to spend so much time under. I'm wildly tired lately... I woulda liked to spend time with you, though."

 

He smiled sweetly at Ben. "I mean, we get along great lately..."

[7/11/2016 5:54:38 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled a bit. "Yeah, we do." He watched the older man reach into the fridge. "Uh, we don't have anything to make burgers right now. That's why I wanted to make a quick trip to the store."

[7/11/2016 5:55:26 PM] Wrathful God: "Shit. You're right. I'm- Honestly I'm still kinda tired even after pissin' away a whole day in bed... That workout musta done a number on me," he smiled bashfully, a hand at the side of his face. "Aight, let's go."

[7/11/2016 6:00:25 PM | Edited 6:00:28 PM] Zoe: Ben led them out and they went to the store, making sure to pick up everything they'd need to cook with, including some extra stuff alongside the burgers, like a salad mix. Walking back into the house, Ben quickly got to work prepping the meat for burgers, placing slices of cheese on them before heading outside with a bag of briquettes for the grill.

 

"Hey Zeke! I'm ready to learn how to prep the grill!"

[7/11/2016 6:03:55 PM] Wrathful God: The trip to the store made him think. He remembered dreaming about Fury a lot and how he loved burgers when he was in... When...When he was alive. It made him smile- it always did. Maybe they could make some in his honor.

 

Cooking beside Ben felt like the perfect bonding experience, and he made pleasant conversation as the patties were made. Once outside, he looked up at the setting sun.

 

"I am too!" He joked, before rolling up his sleeves and getting to work...

[7/11/2016 6:18:22 PM | Edited 6:19:56 PM] Zoe: Together they prepped the grill, and heading back inside, made the salad together.

 

Kevin pulled up to the house, exhausted but happy to be getting home before dark for once. He'd been beaten by a long and stressful week, and as he sat in his car in the driveaway, he gripped the steering wheel and sat in silence. All he could think of was how he'd be back at it again in two days. It was a hard truth to swallow. His only solace was in spending some time with his family tonight, before he'd be working again tomorrow, although not at his job, but taking care of bills, doing laundry, cleaning up the house, and other such things so he could attempt to enjoy a lazy Sunday before going back to the grind.

 

Lowering his head a bit, Kevin felt tears start to come out. No, I can't cry. Not right now. I have to go inside. Even now he felt he had to put on a brave face for his family, so they wouldn't know how badly he was overworking himself. But it was killing him. He'd already had to hide the ulcer medication from Zeke, and although it tore him up to do it, he didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. He didn't want to force his love to work himself too hard.

 

Grabbing his jacket and lunchbox, he locked his car and walked inside. Placing his keys on the table just inside the door, he hung up his coat. Ben and Zeke were outside cooking something on the grill.

 

"H-hey you two, I'm home." His voice was hoarse and he didn't speak too loudly.

[7/11/2016 6:30:19 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke immediately went over to him with a big smile on his face, holding a plate containing a freshly made burger on it. "Hey, hon! We made food... All by ourselves. All Ben's idea, too. I made it just the way you like it, though..."

 

Zeke wasn't stupid. He knew how much work was affecting Kevin; how tired he was, how upset it made him... He wished he could make it all go away. He smiled, though, trying to make sure nobody's morale dropped.

[7/11/2016 6:32:35 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled up at Zeke and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks hun... it looks great! Should I bring the salad bowl outside?" He unbuttoned his top two buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie, taking the plate from Zeke, mouth watering at the delicious burger in front of him.

[7/11/2016 6:39:30 PM] Wrathful God: "I'll do it, you enjoy your food! I'll make lemonade or somethin'... It's such a nice afternoon, we gotta take full advantage of it." Before heading back into the kitchen, he kissed Kevin's cheek. "I love you so much."

[7/11/2016 6:43:40 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed, relieved that Zeke was doting on him. He really appreciated it. Walking outside, he saw Ben already biting into a burger. It was nice to see his family so happy and peaceful. They were his rock, and without them, he'd figured he'd probably be dead.

 

"Hey Ben. How was your day?" He climbed into the picnic table seat next to his son, nudging him a bit. Ben tried not to choke on his food.

 

"Good... it was good. We didn't do much in class today, since it was a Friday." He looked forward or down at his burger, avoiding eye contact with his dad. "Pretty normal really."

 

Kevin was far too tired to judge whether or not his son was acting suspiciously, and truthfully, he didn't want to question it. "Well that's good to hear." As he bit into his dinner, he moaned happily. "Damn that's a good burger. You two did a good job!"

[7/11/2016 6:46:59 PM] Wrathful God: The only pity was Winnie not being there... As Zeke made the lemonade, he let himself worry for a second. Kevin couldn't keep overworking himself like this... He'd get hurt! Maybe Zeke should start working full time again, so he'd be able to pay more of the bills... He was so afraid of losing the man... He had to find a way to lessen Kevin's stress.

 

Heading outside with the lemonade and salad on a tray, he grinned at the two. "Seems like we're gonna have a damn good dinner!"

 

As much as his other self wanted to be with Ben, he knew he needed to sit this one out. They were enjoying time together at last... And he didn't want to interfere.

[7/11/2016 6:57:30 PM] Zoe: Dinner was a lovely way for the family to be together, and Kevin even managed to relax a bit. Everything felt as it should be, nothing odd happening between Zeke and Ben, and a gorgeous sunset to watch.

 

Even if perhaps part of it was feigned, it was the happiest he'd been in a while.

 

Kevin offered to help clean up afterwards, but Ben insisted that he relax, which he was thankful for. Heading upstairs, Kevin slipped into his bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet, moving some of the containers to the side and grabbing the ulcer medication from behind them. During dinner it had started getting irritated, and he was dying for some relief. He knew it would take a few minutes to kick in, so he hurriedly cupped some water in his hand from the sink and used it to swallow the pill. Closing the container, he rested his hands on the edge of the sink, his head hanging down a bit, as he closed his eyes.

[7/11/2016 7:00:08 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke had to admit it had been the nicest afternoon he'd had in a very long time. He felt so awake, so alive! He wondered if they'd be up for another movie night... Oh, if only Winnie were here.

 

He'd refrained on teasing Ben about the bite mark he'd noticed earlier, but he was glad he seemed to have moved on entirely from their situation...

 

As he washed the dishes, he couldn't help but hum slightly to himself. He'd make them some tea, he thought. He wanted to be nice to his family...

[7/11/2016 7:14:29 PM | Edited 7:14:38 PM] Zoe: Kevin hid the pills again and got undressed, leaving only his briefs on. Dropping onto the bed, he sighed and felt the tears welling up again. Even now, in the privacy of his own bedroom, he didn't want to cry. He didn't want Zeke to walk in on him like this.

 

Ben gave Zeke a hug and headed upstairs to watch some TV. He wanted to keep some distance from this Zeke if only to make sure his other self had a break and wasn't so often compelled to interact. After all, he'd eventually recognize that the blackouts or whatever were happening frequently.

[7/11/2016 7:19:38 PM] Wrathful God: Once the tea was done, he brought it upstairs. He knocked on Ben's door and set the cup in front of it, smiling softly before heading into his bedroom.

 

He noticed how dark it was and figured Kevin was settling down for bed... Not a bad idea. He brought the cup over with a soft smile, sitting on the bed beside him. "Here, this'll help you have good dreams..."

[7/11/2016 7:23:49 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed, breath ragged. He'd been crying for a little while, but held it in when he heard Zeke walking upstairs. After wiping away the tears, he'd turned away, not wanting to face his lover when he entered the room. Trying to sound as normal as possible, he cleared his throat and partially turned around to take the cup of tea from Zeke.

 

"T-thanks hun, I hope it does." Kevin tried to sound jovial, but it was a poor effort at best.

[7/11/2016 7:26:20 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke had feared this would happen, but as before, he didn't let it show too much. If he became visibly upset, Kevin would just feel worse. So with a soft smile, he scooted over a bit closer, putting an arm around Kevin as he stroked his cheek with his free hand.

 

"You should... You should take a break. Y'know, go on a li'l vacation... You can take vacation days, right? Just two, three days... Enough to relax and unwind... Don'tcha think?"

[7/11/2016 11:56:22 PM] Zoe: Kevin shrugged. "I don't even know if I can get time off. I mean, sure, it'd be nice, but what would I even do, you know? I'm always working, even in my head." Sipping the tea slowly (Zeke always knew exactly how to sweeten it to his tastes), he sighed, an awful feeling in his stomach that actually wasn't the ulcer. He wanted to be home, but something about home just didn't feel right.

[7/12/2016 3:12:37 AM] Wrathful God: "Well... We could go somewhere else?" He smiled a little wider, leaning against Kevin with a little chuckle. "Y'know, get away for a little bit. The kids can handle themselves, I mean... Look at 'em, they're totally self sufficient."

 

He was, for now, oblivious to any strange happenings in the house.

[7/12/2016 9:39:04 AM] Zoe: Kevin was taken off-guard by the suggestion that he and Zeke go somewhere on their own. They didn't have to go far, but for some reason he really wanted to. "W-where do you think we should go? Spending several nights in a motel, as exciting as that would have been in the past, is just not far enough away. I need to go farther."

[7/12/2016 9:43:44 AM] Wrathful God: "There's a spa resort a few miles north, if we bundle up and crack out the swimsuits I think we could have a pretty good time, yeah?" He smiled, taking a sip from his own teacup as he thought about it. Maybe it would finally heal Kevin enough for him to start smiling properly again...

[7/12/2016 9:45:53 AM] Zoe: Kevin closed his eyes as he took another sip of tea and thought about the spa. "I could really go for a massage..." He spoke quietly, lost in thought, as a smile formed on his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Zeke. "Mmm... sounds perfect to me."

[7/12/2016 9:48:00 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke grinned, feeling the tingles of internal victory. He'd done it. "Perfect! I'll book some tickets for us and we can head right out whenever you're ready... Just tell me when, yeah? I'll stock food up for the kids..."

When was the last time he'd been at a spa? He couldn't wait to scare everyone with his tattoos...

[7/12/2016 9:52:54 AM] Zoe: Kevin grabbed his phone from his nightstand and started emailing his boss for paid time off. "How many days you think? I'm not really sure..."

[7/12/2016 9:53:31 AM] Wrathful God: "Three at least," he replied with a smile, kissing Kevin's shoulder. "It's long overdue, I need time with you... I need to be able to enjoy you alone again."

[7/12/2016 9:58:32 AM] Zoe: Kevin blushed and leaned into Zeke's touch. "Mmmm... I'll ask for a whole week off, which also gives us the weekends on either end. I've been good, haven't taken any time off; hopefully we'll be able to go on this vacation." After sending the email, he set his tea aside and crawled on top of Zeke, kissing him a bit and sighing contentedly.

[7/12/2016 10:00:20 AM | Edited 10:00:33 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke snaked an arm around Kevin to keep him in place, kissing him lovingly as he set his own teacup aside, not wanting it to spill. "Good... Finally you'll get the vacation you deserve! We can pretend to be young again for once..." He chuckled and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to slowly rub at Kevin's shoulders. "I love you..."

[7/12/2016 10:18:22 AM] Zoe: Kevin sighed and smiled, looking up at his lover and kissing him again. "I suppose I can try to feel young again, even if all this grey hair would indicate otherwise." He chuckled softly and spoke in a softer tone. "I love you too, though."

[7/12/2016 10:32:28 AM] Wrathful God: "Hey, I think it makes you look cute! Kinda like a badger... I used to have a pretty solid thing with a badger man, y'know..." He laughed, giving Kevin's cheek a nuzzle before sighing deeply and laying flat on his back. "That tea's knockin' me out..."

[7/12/2016 10:38:27 AM] Zoe: Kevin giggled and yawned, agreeing with his lover about the tea. Thinking about how he looked in the mirror, he figured he probably did look like a badger.

 

His thoughts began to trail off to something he'd been mulling for a few years. As life went on, he thought about how much he loved Zeke, and how nothing could possibly change that. After spending so much time thinking about it, he was finally ready to do something about it, and decided he'd surprise his lover with it on their anniversary in a month and a half.

[7/12/2016 10:40:38 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke held onto him just a little bit tighter, not really caring that he hadn't properly gotten ready for bed.  If he fell asleep, he wouldn't even mind...

 

"Y'know, I just wanna see you happy again, babe... That's all I want," he murmured, running a hand through Kevin's hair. "It's all I've ever wanted since we got together..."

[7/12/2016 10:44:11 AM] Zoe: Kevin took Zeke's hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss. "I know... you've been wonderful to me. All I've wanted is to keep this family afloat and happy, so no one has to live rough... especially not you. That's why I work myself so much."

[7/12/2016 11:38:26 AM] Wrathful God: "But you know you don't gotta worry about me, honey...I can take good care of myself. And I'll take good care of you, too... And them... I feel like I need to do extra, too, to make up for..." He shrugged and closed his eyes. "You know."

[7/12/2016 3:49:07 PM] Zoe: Kevin stroked Zeke's cheek with his thumb and spoke softly. "I know.... I think they've more than forgiven you for anything, but I understand." He gave Zeke another, slower, kiss. "You're a great step-dad to them."

[7/12/2016 3:51:10 PM] Wrathful God: "No, it's more... Well, I gotta fill in the role for mom, somehow, y'know?" Even though he felt that ship had sailed... Oh well. He leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. Was he really? He supposed he'd done a good job with Winnie, but..

[7/12/2016 3:53:09 PM] Zoe: Kevin kept him close and kissed him a few more times, enjoying the closeness between them. "You've done fine, Zeke..." He pulled himself up a bit more to kiss him again, pressing into his partner with more force.

[7/12/2016 3:55:00 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke felt bad because, due to being so tired, he wasn't sure he could give Kevin his full potential despite knowing what he wanted. He knew that sort of thing ruined relationships, though... So he kissed back and ran a hand down him.

[7/12/2016 4:00:38 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled and lazily climbed on top of him, still kissing him and moving his hands to his lover's jaw. He was far too exhausted for anything sexual, but at least wanted a bit of making out before having to face another day. With his fingertips, he teased Zeke's ears, keeping his eyes closed as he stuck his tongue into his lover's mouth, carefully playing with the other's tongue as well.

[7/12/2016 4:03:26 PM] Wrathful God: He was glad for the darkness, due to it heightening his other senses without giving him a glaring headache. He slid his hands down to Kevin's ass, giving it a squeeze as he kissed him a little deeper, tenderly running their tongues together. He really hoped Kevin's boss would give him the go-ahead for the small holiday so they could finally spend some time away from the unspoken stress of the house- whatever it was.

[7/12/2016 4:06:47 PM] Zoe: Kevin squeaked a bit as he felt his ass get squeezed, and he chuckled, forcing his tongue further into Zeke's mouth as punishment, pulling away a little bit before he could react. Slowly moving his head closer, he gently ran the tip of his tongue over Zeke's lips, leaning in to gently bite his upper lip.

[7/12/2016 4:16:59 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke sighed gently, a smile spreading across his lips as he was toyed with, pressing himself up against Kevin a little more as he trailed his nails up and down his back. He was being very gentle, not wanting to mess with the relaxed atmosphere... He even gave him a sort of nuzzle despite being kissed.

[7/12/2016 4:22:37 PM] Zoe: Kevin arched his back up and moaned softly at the nails on his back. Sliding one of his hands up behind Zeke's head, he ran his fingers through his hair, holding him gently as his other hand stayed on his lover's jaw, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He nibbled on the other's bottom lip when he got the chance, flicking his tongue against it when he couldn't.

[7/12/2016 4:29:12 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke chuckled and held Kevin just a little closer, moving away a bit to nibble at his neck, kissing up and down before planting his lips against Kevin's cheekbone... Until he yawned. He felt terrible for being so relaxed and tired, but that tea had worked its magic. Still, he pushed on, not wanting to disappoint... His hands ran along Kevin's front.

[7/12/2016 4:30:54 PM] Zoe: Kevin leaned into the bites and kisses on his neck, although he couldn't help but giggle at the yawn. "I'm tired too hun. We can always continue later." He planted a small kiss on Zeke's cheek, nuzzling him close.

[7/12/2016 4:31:45 PM] Wrathful God: "I'm sorry, I just... I slept all fuckin' day, too, I don't get why I'm this tired! Do you think I should see a doctor...?" He rested his head against Kevin's, closing his eyes as he whined softly.

[7/12/2016 4:33:53 PM] Zoe: Kevin frowned a bit. "Maybe...? I'd give it a few days and see if you still feel tired. Wouldn't want you to be getting sick..." His mind couldn't help but wander back to when he last saw his doctor, who reminded him that at his age, and with his history of smoking, that he was at risk for heart disease, and knowing how Zeke was in a similar boat, hoped that he wasn't going to have one. "Wait a day and then go in."

[7/12/2016 4:35:25 PM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, I think I'll wait..." He looked down and bit his lip, not really ready to divulge the fact that by nature, he shouldn't be getting sick. But Fury had fallen victim to a few things, so why couldn't he? Dammit... He hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Still, I don't want to add unnecessary stress to this family..."

[7/12/2016 4:36:30 PM] Zoe: Kevin slid down next to Zeke and placed his hand on his chest. "Checking with the doctor will probably put both you and the family at ease." He too found himself yawning. "But... we can worry about that later."

[7/12/2016 4:37:38 PM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, right now I gotta..." He yawned in turn, stretching his arms way above his head, before putting an arm around Kevin and bringing him closer. "Recharge my batteries... Hopefully we get word from your boss soon..."

[7/12/2016 4:38:56 PM] Zoe: Making himself comfortable by pulling up a blanket, Kevin closed his eyes and snuggled close to Zeke. "I'll check my email in the morning; I doubt he'll be responding tonight..." Yawning again, he sighed. "I love you Zeke..."

[7/12/2016 4:40:31 PM] Wrathful God: "No, I know, I just mean... Mmh..." He slid down into the bed, well under the covers before closing his eyes and getting snug against his pillow. "I love you too, Kevin... Tomorrow's a new day... But y'know? I liked tonight. I hope it can happen more oft..."

 

He was out.


	5. Chapter 5

[7/12/2016 4:53:03 PM] Zoe: Kevin woke up first, grabbing his phone in a hurry and checking his email. No reply yet. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Finally paying attention to the time, he realized it was 7:23am, and gently facepalmed. Obviously he won't be up and responding to email yet...

 

Climbing out of bed, he stumbled over to the bathroom to pee and splash some cold water on his face. After he flushed, he washed his hands, keeping his head down. He tilted his head up and looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. The grey in his hair seemed to show up more and more every day. Zeke's right, I really AM starting to look like a badger. Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to avoid paying attention to the wrinkles on his face as well.

 

Wandering back into the bedroom, Kevin pulled on some house clothes and slippers and headed downstairs, getting a pot of coffee started. At least the sun shining through the kitchen windows looked pretty as it lit up the room, and he admired it as he waited for the coffee to drip. He figured he could work on the computer until more of the family had woken up.

[7/12/2016 4:54:02 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was still out like a light, curled onto his side, holding the blankets as if they were a person- or maybe an animal? Something small... It was kind of cute. Feeling movement beside him, though, he began to wake up. "Mm.."

[7/12/2016 4:59:50 PM] Zoe: Kevin booted up the computer and checked his Facebook. Boring, as always. Grumbling to himself, he pulled up everything he'd need to start working on his bills but put them in the background. They can wait. Walking back out to the kitchen, he took his coffee and put a bit of creamer in it, stirring it with a spoon. He paused for a moment, thinking about what to do for breakfast, and with an idea forming in his head, went over to the pantry and dug around for some pancake mix. He made sure to grab the bag of chocolate bits as well, putting both on the counter as he grabbed out everything else he'd need for breakfast. Thankful they had bacon, Kevin took out another pan and sprayed both down with butter spray, setting to work on a delicious breakfast for the family.

[7/12/2016 5:02:26 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke rose slowly, a bit confused upon finding himself alone, but he supposed Kevin had just gone to the bathroom or something. It was so early... But the computer was on. Had his lover been unable to sleep more than that? Maybe he should go and see what was going on...

 

Rubbing his eyes, he headed out into the hall, immediately being met with a sweet, enticing smell. Oh, he liked this... He headed downstairs with a big smile, although his hair was a bit of a mess.

[7/12/2016 5:06:43 PM] Zoe: Kevin spotted Zeke wandering sleepily into the kitchen. "Hey there sleepyhead. Morning~" He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I made some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Enough for Ben too when he wakes up. I don't believe Winnie came home last night..." Although he knew she was a growing girl, had good friends who weren't bad influences, he still worried about her sleeping over each week. He tried to write off his concern as overly worried fatherly instincts.

[7/12/2016 5:11:06 PM] Wrathful God: "It ain't even eight yet...! I'm jus' tryin' to sleep like normal... people..." He yawned, before perking up a bit more at the sight and smell, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, damn! That's what smells so good... You're a saint, y'know? This is what everyone dreams of wakin' up to..."

 

Zeke suspected perhaps Winnie had gotten a boyfriend (or girlfriend!) and that's why she spent so much time away, and the thought made him smile. "Yeah, I didn't hear her come in, but I was in deep sleep..."

[7/12/2016 5:14:37 PM] Zoe: Kevin served Zeke food as he talked. "Maybe Ben knows. I'll go wake him up while you eat." Readying two more plates of food, he put down the pan and walked upstairs, gently knocking on Ben's door. "Hey, Ben, I made pancakes for breakfast! You awake?"

 

Meanwhile, Ben was groaning, the sound of the knocking rousing him from a peaceful dream. "Ugh..... now I am. You made breakfast? Cool. I'll be down in a bit." He swung his legs to the side and sat up, eyes barely open. Gotta stay awake...

 

Wow I'm surprised I actually managed to wake him up. Kevin shrugged and headed back downstairs, sitting at the table next to Zeke.

[7/12/2016 5:18:15 PM] Wrathful God: "I don't think she'd be home if she intended to stay the night, it's too damn early to come home," he grinned, but was fully ready to go check. Kevin beat him to it, though, and he found himself gravitating towards his plate of food.

 

He wouldn't eat, of course, not until everyone was together, but man did it look good...

 

"So he's gonna be joinin' us then, huh?" He chuckled and leaned over to kiss Kevin on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, babe."

[7/12/2016 5:20:19 PM] Zoe: Kevin nodded, placing his fork into his pancakes. "It'll probably take him like ten minutes to get down here, so don't worry about waiting for him. Just... eat slowly." He chuckled and took a bite, closing his eyes at the delicious taste. It had been too long since he last had pancakes.

[7/12/2016 5:22:16 PM] Wrathful God: "Aw, poor thing... He must be confused as to why we're all up this early, huh." He chuckled before imitating Kevin and taking a forkful of pancake. He may as well... Taking a bite, his face lit up with joy. "Mm, damn! Why don't you do this more often, again?"

 

He'd have to force him to...

[7/12/2016 5:28:54 PM] Zoe: Kevin smirked. "Because it's not good to have them too often. You know that." Playfully nudging Zeke, he continued eating, perking up as he heard Ben come downstairs. He grabbed himself a glass of milk before sitting down at the table, eating his breakfast.

 

"You did a good job dad." Kevin decided to take the small compliment to heart.

 

"Thanks Ben. After all, both of you made me dinner last night. Figured I ought to repay you two."

[7/12/2016 5:31:00 PM] Wrathful God: "I meant make us breakfast nice 'n early, instead of us just eatin' bagels in a rush," he stuck his tongue out teasingly before taking another bite, closing his eyes contentedly.

 

Smiling at the new arrival, he swallowed and nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, you did kinda owe us for that, huh? ...Just kiddin', babe, you deserve it. You deserve all the nice stuff..."

[7/12/2016 5:34:48 PM] Zoe: Kevin shrugged and chuckled. "Well I work the hardest out of everyone here. Though I won't hold that against anyone." Eyes glancing up at Ben, he slowly placed his fork down. "That reminds me, Ben?" His son looked up, food in his mouth.

 

"It's high time you start looking for a job. You're 18 and I feel like I should have had you apply for a job sooner. You only need to work part-time, but it really is time you start making your own money."

 

Ben rolled his eyes and finished chewing his food. "Alright dad."

[7/12/2016 5:36:53 PM] Wrathful God: "Shit, I know I gotta start full time again, though. It's just... It's been kinda tough gettin' stuff done when most shit's owned by big companies... D'you think anyone here needs a funerary driver?" He grinned.

 

The nagging for a job made him smile softly. He'd lost his family before he'd had the chance to experience this scenario, and his other self had practically been designed with his job in mind...

[7/12/2016 5:38:53 PM] Zoe: Kevin looked over at Zeke. "Well, I can cover the household expenses right now, although I won't say that you getting full-time work wouldn't help me out." Turning back to Ben, he finished with, "In case something happened to either one of us and you weren't able to stay here, I want to know that you'd be able to support yourself."

[7/12/2016 5:41:35 PM] Wrathful God: "I'll get to lookin' for one ASAP, I promise. What's better than one guy overworkin' himself? Two guys overworkin' emselves." Zeke chuckled and took a sip of his drink, shaking his head. "But I taught Ben to prep the grill- he's set for life!"

 

It was a joke, of course. He just didn't want the poor guy to feel pressured.

[7/12/2016 5:43:48 PM] Zoe: Ben picked at his food, still looking down. "I'll get on it tomorrow." Kevin raised a brow at him but didn't push. "Thank you."

 

As soon as everyone was done eating, Kevin stood up and took their dishes, cleaning up the kitchen. He figured he could get started on gathering up laundry and then work on bills while the first load was going. Ben plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch.

[7/12/2016 5:46:32 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, in the meantime, decided to go look online for job opportunities. He'd done well as a driver in Miami, but he knew in terms of repairman opportunities, nothing would be as great as Rusty's.

He didn't want to comment on how the nice family mood had been a bit... spoiled.

 

Looks like Ashton Funeral Home is low on drivers... I'll look into that.

[7/12/2016 5:49:48 PM] Zoe: Kevin finished up with the laundry sorting and walked back over to the office, ready to work on bills. He saw Zeke sitting at the computer looking at jobs, so he came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "You getting some ideas or something?"

[7/12/2016 5:51:01 PM] Wrathful God: "Yeah, I'm thinkin' I'll stick to what I know, y'know?" He laughed a bit and closed his eyes. "By which I mean dead people. And drivin' around said dead people. It's... Well, it's kinda failsafe. I just dunno if they'll be as lenient about my looks as they were back in the 80s."

[7/12/2016 5:52:33 PM | Edited 5:53:12 PM] Zoe: Kevin nuzzled him. "Hey, us gays can marry anywhere in the country. I'm pretty sure that if a guy tattooed to look like a skeleton showed up and asked for work, they'd be more than thrilled to hire you." He chuckled and ruffled Zeke's hair.

[7/12/2016 5:54:13 PM] Wrathful God: "Okay, I'm sold. I'm convinced." He laughed again before turning around and scooping Kevin up, putting him over his shoulder. "I'm gonna drive all the dead people in the city to their restin' place and I'm gonna look hot doin' it, god dammit!"

[7/12/2016 5:58:12 PM] Zoe: Kevin gasped as he was picked up. "Ahhh!! Yes! Yes you will! But why'd you pick me up?!" He hadn't anticipated it, and now he was a bit freaked out, although he wasn't afraid of being dropped.

[7/12/2016 5:59:32 PM] Wrathful God: "'Cause I'm a lumberjack man with a lumberjack plan, and I picked you up 'cause I lumberjack can," he chuckled before plopping Kevin onto the bed, immediately hopping on afterwards. Boing! Making the bed bounce brought back a hazy memory, but he soon blinked it away.

[7/12/2016 6:04:09 PM] Zoe: Kevin struggled only a little bit. "B-but I got bills to do! Baaabe...." He really did want to get them done, but having someone forcefully remove him from doing it he secretly enjoyed. After all, they'd be there later on.

[7/12/2016 6:05:18 PM] Wrathful God: "Aw, damn, fine! But at least let me kiss you a lil'... Just a tiny bit...?" He gave Kevin his best puppydog eyes before beginning to kiss his face, chuckling to himself as he did so. All work and no play was no fun! Besides, Ben was occupied... There were no distractions.

[7/12/2016 6:06:57 PM] Zoe: Tilting his head, Kevin gave Zeke a flirty look. "Well... I suppose a little bit." He stretched his arms and moved his hands under his head, waiting to see what Zeke would do.

[7/12/2016 6:07:54 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke whispered a 'yessss' before sliding his hands under Kevin's shirt, lifting it up as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips, moving on top of him fully to straddle him. He wasted no time, this skeleton.

[7/12/2016 6:11:07 PM | Edited 6:11:08 PM] Zoe: Kevin shivered as his shirt was pulled up. He reveled in the sight of the love of his life on top of him, as always, and a sly grin crossed his lips, a smile that was soon taken over by a kiss. Moving one of his hands out from under his head, he moved it to Zeke's back, sliding it up and down a bit before giving his partner a smack on the ass.

 

"Can't help myself, sorry."

[7/12/2016 6:12:28 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke, who was well and truly invested in smooching Kevin up, yelped as his ass was smacked, jolting upwards a little bit. He looked down, wide-eyed, before grinning again, pressing the full weight of his lower half down onto his lover, giving his chest a squeeze before he leaned in to suck on his lower lip- hard.

 

"Neither can I... Whoops."

[7/12/2016 6:16:55 PM] Zoe: Kevin grinned again, intense energy spiking in him. For the first time in a while, he had the urge to dominate Zeke hard. He groaned through his teeth as his lover continued to grind on him, and he gripped his ass tightly, moving his other hand up to the back of Zeke's head. Gripping his hair, he pulled Zeke's head away from him a bit, tilting his head up so his neck was exposed. Kevin's toes curled excitedly, and he leaned his head up to latch his teeth into the other man's neck.

[7/12/2016 6:19:17 PM] Wrathful God: Before he could even tell what was happening, control was passed from Zeke to Kevin in the swift tug of his hair. His neck exposed, he hissed as he was bitten, eyes closing as his body became weak; his first instinct was to flop onto his side and bite his lip, wanting to make himself look as willing as possible. It might be a bit odd to tell, though, as he'd dragged Kevin down with him, a little whimper following suit.

[7/12/2016 6:23:47 PM] Zoe: Kevin felt himself being pulled to the side, but he continued to hold tight on Zeke's ass and hair, narrowing his eyes at his partner. He quickly moved his hands up to Zeke's wrists and pushed him onto his back before Kevin lowered his head and kissed him roughly.

[7/12/2016 6:27:01 PM] Wrathful God: "Ah, babe-" He had no time to protest (or rather, express his delight) as he was soon being pinned down and immobilized, lips pressed firmly to his lover's. He moaned, eyes closing slowly, as he did his best to poke his tongue into Kevin's mouth, hoping to at least tease the other with some degree of control.

[7/12/2016 6:29:19 PM] Zoe: Feeling Zeke's tongue slip into his mouth, Kevin sucked it further in, holding it hostage in his own mouth. He made sure he was between Zeke's legs before he pushed against the other's pelvis, slowly grinding a bit as an erection formed in his pants.

[7/12/2016 6:30:58 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke had missed being dominated. He loved being a bottom, but he never really got the chance to say that. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt more moans build up in his throat- but they all left him like tiny whimpers. He began to move his own hips in sync with Kevin's, seeking out his warmth (and his dick!).

[7/12/2016 6:38:40 PM] Zoe: Kevin moved Zeke's wrists up to hold with one hand, sliding his now-free hand down Zeke's chest, toying with one of his nipple a bit before sliding down to pull down both of their pants over their cocks. He was certainly impatient today. Moving his hand back up slowly, he traced his finger around Zeke's belly button, walking his fingers back up to his jaw, then back behind his head, holding his head close.

[7/12/2016 6:41:54 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't blame him for being impatient... After all, last night had been a bit of a close call. Still, he liked this sense of urgency. His body tingled, a shiver running through him as he was played with, breath hot and quick. He whimpered softly as he was brought closer, his erection throbbing against Kevin's. He was pretty eager himself, making note of this by wiggling gently under him.

[7/12/2016 6:48:20 PM] Zoe: Kevin pushed harder into Zeke with his kiss, trying to hold back a groan as their cocks rubbed together. He pulled his partner with him as he reached for the drawer, and by extension the lube, grinding harder into him. Placing the lube on the nightstand, he pulled his pants down more (and Zeke's all the way off). Kevin took Zeke's cock in hand, slowly stroking it, as he moved his head down to bite along his lover's neck.

[7/12/2016 6:53:51 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke purred with delight, already pulling his legs up to make himself more accessible, tilting his head to one side to make sure Kevin had no problem biting every inch of his flesh. Having ink black skin made it impossible for the marks to show up, but he knew he'd feel them for days...

 

Having his cock stroked made his back arch, a slow, drawn out moan escaping his lips as he began to breathe more heavily. "Please..."

[7/12/2016 7:01:01 PM] Zoe: Kevin released Zeke's cock and reached for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers before moving back. He played with it inbetween his fingers in front of Zeke, moving his hand down to his partner's entrance and teasing him. "You gonna moan for me?"

[7/12/2016 7:03:18 PM] Wrathful God: He covered his face by burrowing it against his arm, whimpering quietly as he was teased. He knew he had to drag it out at least a little... Play hard to get. His breath hitched as he tried to hold back, cock twitching impatiently. God damn, it had been forever since he'd been on his back.

[7/12/2016 7:06:54 PM] Zoe: Kevin gripped Zeke's arms tighter and pushed down harder, sliding in two fingers into his lover and spreading them apart. Moving his head down to the other's neck, he partially bit down, dragging his teeth down his lover's body, biting down once his mouth reached one of Zeke's nipples. He didn't bite too hard, and followed up with the tip of his tongue, swirling around him. Meanwhile, his fingers opened and closed, stretching him out a bit.

 

He lifted up from Zeke and puffed up his shoulders a bit, towering over his partner. "I asked... you gonna moan for me?"

[7/12/2016 7:10:44 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke whimpered louder, back arching as he tried thrusting against Kevin, but to no avail. He felt as his body was played with, and it made him warm up from head to toe. When his ass was spread, he yelped, quickly biting down on his lip to prevent from crying out. He noticed the door was open, after all. His toes curled, legs slowly squeezing around Kevin.

 

Slowly meeting his partner's eyes, he nodded very softly, quietly moaning... Barely above a whisper.

[7/12/2016 7:19:27 PM] Zoe: Releasing Zeke's wrists, Kevin moved his hand to Zeke's hair, gripping it tightly and using it to pull back his head. He plunged his fingers further into his lover and lowered his head to Zeke's neck. Biting hard, he pushed in a third finger, grinding his cock against his partner's again. Not long now until he'd need his cock inside him too...

[7/12/2016 7:23:22 PM] Wrathful God: He moaned louder this time, hands pressing to Kevin's back as he looked for some stability, head cocked sideways as he tried to hide himself still, looking shy and almost embarrassed at how hard and eager he was. Whining, he tightened around Kevin's fingers before biting his lip again. With a sigh, he turned ever so slightly to look at him again.

 

"Please, baby..."

[7/12/2016 7:30:09 PM] Zoe: Kevin pulled back momentarily and kissed Zeke on the cheek. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle of lube, coating his cock with it. Wiping off the extra on his shirt, he moved himself back a bit, placing his palm on his lover's cock and resting his tip against the other's ass. Kevin rested his forehead on Kevin's breathing heavily as he waited, teasing his partner for a moment... before thrusting into him once.

[7/12/2016 7:35:14 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke's moan was short and loud, fingers quickly pressing into Kevin's back as he was finally penetrated... His eyes rolled back as he adjusted to the feeling of his lover's cock, slowly beginning to sway his hips in hopes of getting to feel more of him... He twitched and throbbed beneath the other, and he was transported to their first meeting... It made him sigh sweetly, spine tingling.

[7/12/2016 7:46:32 PM] Zoe: Kevin could feel Zeke's cock throb beneath his hand. He groaned a bit, pushing himself in as far as possible, having missed the sensation for so long (it had been too long since he last topped). Slowly wrapping his hand around him, he stroked his lover slowly, pulling himself out and thrusting back in at an even pace, gradually speeding up.

[7/12/2016 7:49:47 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke couldn't find a proper pattern for his breathing... Nothing seemed to give him enough air. He strained and whimpered, ashamed at how quickly he was producing precum... But really, when was the last time he'd been fucked? He felt so full and satisfied, and whenever Kevin moved, even more so. It was like his entire body was being electrified.

[7/12/2016 7:56:29 PM] Zoe: Kevin noticed the small mess his partner was making, and he wiped up some of it onto his fingers. Moving them up to Zeke's lips, he slipped them in, licking them as Zeke took them into his mouth. The speed of his thrusts sped up a bit, and he tilted his hips a bit, trying to penetrate at a slightly different angle.

[7/12/2016 8:00:47 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't protest as fingers entered his mouth, and he licked them up before sucking on them, aiming to entice Kevin with the slow movements of his tongue (and the noises he was making.) He moved his hips for a bit before feeling Kevin's angle change, a soft yelp the only verbal response he got. He stayed still, trying to enjoy the sensation fully.

[7/12/2016 8:12:48 PM] Zoe: Kevin released a drawn-out breath, enjoying Zeke's reaction. As much as he liked the angle, he decided to stand back up on his knees, spreading Zeke's thighs out more and holding onto his waist tightly. He pulled out and started to roll his partner over, wanting him on his stomach.

[7/12/2016 8:15:18 PM] Wrathful God: He gasped and gripped the sheets tightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he got used to this new feeling. He took a deep breath, cock leaking all over the bed as his ass was held up, letting out slow and quiet moans as he waited for Kevin's next move.

He wanted him to be ruthless... But he said nothing.

[7/12/2016 8:23:30 PM] Zoe: Kevin moved to penetrate him again, but paused. Instead, he leaned down and ran his tongue around Zeke's asshole, just enough to tease him and throw him off his game even more. Then he moved back up and rammed himself deep into his partner, sliding his hands down Zeke's back.

[7/12/2016 8:27:58 PM] Wrathful God: This sensation made his eyes shoot open, casting a glance backwards as his face heated up. "Kevin, what-?"

 

But before anything could even properly sink in, he was being pounded again, moans and yelps caught in his throat as he slid forward on the bed, cock rubbing against the blanket.

[7/12/2016 8:31:10 PM] Zoe: Dragging his fingernails back down Zeke's back, Kevin gripped his partner's waist hard and began thrusting quickly into him, continuing to grip with his fingers. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, although periodically opened them just so he could see Zeke's tattoos and watch his body moving from the motions.

[7/12/2016 8:33:02 PM] Wrathful God: The tattoo running down his spine rippled and swayed with each thrust, Zeke doing his best to keep himself steady and stable as he was fucked. He cried out and bit the blanket, completely at Kevin's mercy. After a while, though, with his cock rubbing up against the blankets at such speed, he knew he wouldn't last.

 

"B-babe... I..."

[7/12/2016 8:42:26 PM] Zoe: Kevin leaned forward, placing a hand on the bed beside his partner. Reaching underneath him, he gripped his cock and let the motion move his hand, hoping to get Zeke to cum. He knew he was close, and it wouldn't be long until he'd filled up the other for the first time in too long.

[7/12/2016 8:44:50 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke thrust his head back, nails nearly ripping the blanket as he came, making a mess under himself with nothing but a choked moan followed by deep, desperate pants. Soft murmurs of oh god and fuck could be made out through his deep breaths, and his cheek was now firmly pressed to the bed. God...

[7/12/2016 8:50:26 PM] Zoe: Kevin pushed back and thrusted as quickly as he could, his orgasm hitting him as he was balls deep. A loud, long groan came out, and his head tilted back, eyes rolling back as well. He waited until the final stream of cum before slowly pulling out, enjoying the sight of his messy cock. It was enough to make him smile.

[7/13/2016 1:31:18 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke groaned out weakly, the sound followed by a few faint squeaks as he was filled up, a breathy laugh of pleasure following the ordeal as he shook and collapsed under Kevin. A little satisfied smile was on his lips as well, and he breathed heavily for a while...

[7/13/2016 2:10:39 AM] Zoe: Kevin paused for a moment, catching his breath and leaning on Zeke. He wasn't done with him yet, but he needed a break before continuing.

[7/13/2016 2:23:03 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was not really expecting a round two, so he closed his eyes and settled down onto the bed, his breathing slowly relaxing. That had been good...

[7/13/2016 2:26:22 AM] Zoe: Mustering up what energy he had, Kevin took Zeke's hips in his hands and flipped him over. His messy cock was such a pretty sight to behold, and he wanted some time to play with it.

[7/13/2016 2:29:38 AM] Wrathful God: He yelped, taken by surprise, before whimpering and putting his hands over his eyes. He was feeling shy now, coming down slowly from his high.

 

"Kevin..." He whined.

[7/13/2016 2:31:58 AM] Zoe: Climbing between his legs, Kevin leaned down and kissed Zeke, biting his lip a bit. A sinister chuckle came from him as he wandered back down to his lover's cock, licking up what was already there.

[7/13/2016 2:33:58 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke gasped, a hand trailing down shakily (as he was still in a bit of shock) to rest on Kevin's head, giving his hair a few strokes as he sucked on his bottom lip, enjoying the taste of his lover.

[7/13/2016 2:36:36 AM] Zoe: Kevin held Zeke's cock in his hand, licking the tip and keeping his eyes down. Eventually, as he slid further down, he glanced up at hm, blinking slowly as he teased him.

[7/13/2016 2:41:35 AM] Wrathful God: He tried to smile sweetly, but his expression was that of a flustered man trying to keep it together. He was massaging Kevin's scalp, breathing quick and shallow as his toes curled. His thighs were shaking.

[7/13/2016 2:45:27 AM] Zoe: Kevin knew that Zeke wouldn't be long without an erection. He continued to toy with him, waiting for it to come back, so he could finally work over his body while sucking him off.

[7/13/2016 1:27:58 PM] Wrathful God: He was, indeed, already getting nice and hard, wriggling under Kevin as he closed his eyes with a soft squeak. Cute... Especially for a man with his appearance.

 [7/13/2016 2:54:22 PM] Zoe: Once he saw Zeke's eyes close, he put his mouth over the tip of his cock and slid down onto him, pushing his partner as far into him as he could. With his other hand, he gently teased Zeke's balls, massaging them a bit as he began moving his head up and down.

[7/13/2016 11:30:33 PM] Wrathful God: "Don't," he whined, straining against him (yet still pushing up against his mouth), "I won't be able to walk..."

With a shiver, he felt his cock harden fully, throbbing considerably slowly inside Kevin's mouth... Was his goal to bring him to orgasm so soon?

[7/13/2016 11:41:28 PM] Zoe: Kevin felt he was able to keep Zeke's cock steady in his mouth, so he removed his hand and moved it down to Zeke's asshole again. Perhaps he was being a bit too mean, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to play with his lover some more. Sliding a finger in, he began gently teasing Zeke, pushing further down on his cock with his mouth.

[7/14/2016 12:02:40 AM] Wrathful God: He hissed in protest, squirming a bit more before relaxing (as much as he could with a finger up his ass). "I'm gonna get you back for this," he teased, shuddering as he tightened, cock somehow becoming thicker still. "Just you wait... When it's just the two of us I'm makin' your ass mine..."

[7/14/2016 12:08:04 AM] Zoe: Kevin pulled off his lover's cock momentarily. "Good, I'd expect nothing less~" Moving his head back down, he used his tongue to lift Zeke back into his mouth, closing his eyes and pushing his fingers further in as he gently squeezed Zeke's balls a bit more.

[7/14/2016 12:09:37 AM] Wrathful God: He shut his eyes tightly, one hand gripping the sheets as the other firmly held Kevin's head in place, and without giving his partner the satisfaction of hearing him moan, he grunted quietly before blowing his load down Kevin's throat.

 

"Oops..."

[7/14/2016 12:17:06 AM] Zoe: Kevin coughed a little bit as Zeke came in his mouth, but he knew that it was his last little way of "taking the upper hand." Not willing to give him the satisfaction of it, he pushed his fingers up into his partner's prostate and moved his hand to grip his cock, pulling it out a little bit so he could swallow some of the cum that was still in his throat.

[7/14/2016 12:22:20 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke growled quietly, but it was just for show. With a heavy sigh, he let his body lay flat against the bed,  relaxing as much as he could as he knew he'd be rendered immobile for a good while after this. His hands were already shaking slightly, but he refused to acknowledge this. He managed a quiet naughty boy before closing his eyes.

[7/14/2016 12:31:00 AM] Zoe: Kevin pulled back, licking the mess up as he went. He was pleased with his work, and backing away from him, he smiled down at his lover. "Wanna be carried to the bathroom, or you think you can manage with your loose asshole?" Sticking his tongue out at him, he snickered.

[7/14/2016 12:32:50 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke rolled his eyes and lay on his side, trying to roll out any tension in his back to no avail. "You couldn't carry me if you tried, grandpa " he teased, lifting a hand up to gently push Kevin's face away.

[7/14/2016 12:37:48 AM] Zoe: Now it was a challenge. It wasn't all that often that Kevin carried Zeke, and he was intent on doing it now. "Too bad." Reaching underneath his lover, he slowly stood up, exerting himself a bit harder than he wanted to, but he made it seem as though it wasn't any effort at all. Quickly taking him to the bathroom, he placed Zeke down in the tub.

 

"You can manage from here, I'm sure. I'm gonna close the bedroom door.... finally."

[7/14/2016 12:40:55 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke didn't even complain as he was carried, though he hoped twice as hard that they'd be able to go on their vacation. Kevin was seriously going to need a massage... Once in the tub, he reached for the faucet... Very slowly. Damn, he was shaking.

 

"Oh, don't act like you weren't dyin' to get caught..."

[7/14/2016 12:46:14 AM] Zoe: Kevin scoffed. "By who, my son? As if that wouldn't be weird for him, ya know." With the door closed and locked, he wandered back into the bathroom and climbed into the tub and sat across from his lover, moving beside him and wrapping an arm around him. "You doin' okay hun?"

[7/14/2016 12:49:23 AM] Wrathful God: "Yeah... Yeah, I'm good, babe..." Sitting on his knees, he took Kevin's hand and gave it a squeeze before flopping over entirely, head resting on Kevin's shoulder. "Just gonna be tired... Again... Not gonna tell that to the doc, though," he chuckled. Still, I'll be surprised if I can sit ..."

[7/14/2016 12:52:15 AM] Zoe: Kevin smirked, trying to hide just how pleased he was to hear that. "You're welcome. I know it's been a while." Squeezing Zeke's hand a bit, he let his eyes flutter close, shutting off the faucet with his foot once the water level rose high enough. Kissing his lover's forehead, he spoke softly. "Just think, we'll get to relax like this in a much bigger tub if we go on this vacation..."

[7/14/2016 12:54:46 AM] Wrathful God: "You kiddin'? The government fucks me in the ass every day..." A little joke, but one that might be appreciated. With a soft yawn, Zeke pressed his lips to Kevin's shoulder, trying to get his body to relax. "I really hope we can, y'know... I'm startin' to think it'll help me go back to agin' in reverse," he chuckled before pulling Kevin into a stronger embrace. "Hope your bossman writes back soon!"

[7/14/2016 12:57:24 AM] Zoe: Kevin opened his eyes, remembering the bills he still needed to do, along with the sheets he now had to wash. Sighing, he rubbed his face a bit. "Yeah, well when I head back downstairs, I'll make sure to check and see if he replied." Stroking Zeke's hand with his thumb, he leaned in closer. He didn't really want to go back downstairs just yet.

[7/14/2016 12:58:51 AM] Wrathful God: "He'd be doin' you a much needed favor, after all the hours you pour into his company... Shit, y'know what? If I can ever move again, I'm gonna make more tea... That stuff nearly put me in a coma, and I think I'm gonna be achin' enough to need it," he smiled, giving his love a nuzzle.

[7/14/2016 1:03:19 AM] Zoe: Kevin chuckled softly and closed his eyes again, relaxing closely to Zeke. "Sounds good to me...but I've gotta stay awake." He decided to stay in the tub another few minutes before heading back downstairs.

[7/14/2016 1:05:01 AM] Wrathful God: "I know..." He sighed and kissed Kevin's cheek before he was left alone, at which point he decided to clean himself thoroughly before attempting to head downstairs as well... Very slowly.

He put the kettle to boil and waited for news...

[7/14/2016 1:11:36 AM] Zoe: Kevin got himself dressed and wandered back down to his computer. Ben had evidently not noticed the commotion upstairs (or chose to ignore it), and he was very thankful.

 

Sitting down at the desk, he typed in his email, hands shaking. His boss had replied and his stomach churned. He almost didn't want to know.

 

"Hi Kevin, it's Mark. You haven't requested time off in quite a while, and seeing as how you've really been pulling your weight, I've decided to allow your paid time off. Enjoy it!"

 

Kevin could hardly believe what he was reading. He actually let him have the time off?? Jumping up from the chair, he bolted back into the kitchen and hugged Zeke excitedly. "HE ACCEPTED IT!!"

[7/14/2016 1:21:09 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke nearly spilled the tea he'd been holding as he got hugged, and managed to put it back on the counter just in time to return the embrace. He grinned at Kevin and, miraculously, lifted him up with seemingly little effort!

 

"That's great, hon! I say we get packin' right away... Maybe we can leave tomorrow morning if not tonight? Oh... But we'd better book first...!"

[7/14/2016 1:25:53 AM] Zoe: Kevin planted a big kiss on Zeke's cheek. "Tomorrow. We should book today!" Ben turned around to look at them. "Wait, what's going on?"

[7/14/2016 1:28:35 AM] Wrathful God: "You wanna do that, or should I? I'll pay for it once we get there, no worries..." Hugging Kevin still, Zeke turned to Ben with a smile. "Well, your dad's been overworkin' himself, so I thought we should go on a li'l holiday..."

[7/14/2016 1:30:36 AM] Zoe: Ben stared at them momentarily. "I'm pretty sure I'm not coming along, am I?" He sighed, internally shaking as he realized he'd be without Zeke for a while. "Uh for how long?"

[7/14/2016 1:34:45 AM] Wrathful God: "For..." His eyes began to flicker, prompting him to shake his head. What was that? "For...A few days, right? How long did we say, Kevin?" He felt the need to apologize to Ben, but he'd understand, right? They needed to get away. Alone. For the first time in years.

[7/14/2016 1:51:23 AM] Zoe: Ben noticed Zeke's eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. His other self could tell something was up.

 

Kevin was oblivious, too thrilled, and replied "For all of next week. We should ideally be back on Saturday.l

[7/14/2016 1:54:29 AM] Wrathful God: "Oh... Yeah! Shit, that means I gotta call my boss too, whoops," Zeke laughed. "He won't be home yet, though... Hey, how about I serve you two some tea and we settle down to watch somethin'? Unless you got better shit to do, Ben." He closed his eyes for a moment. "You might wanna start on the suitcase too, babe... Since you're the one who can walk."

[7/14/2016 6:00:12 PM] Zoe: Kevin started heading upstairs once Zeke started talking, but paused once he heard his final comment. "If you wanna book our stay while the water boils, just don't close out of anything on the computer. I still have bills to do."

 

Ben sighed and turned back to face the TV, his show suddenly disinteresting him. "I... I might go upstairs and take a nap. You two have fun watching stuff." Clicking off the television, he tossed the remote onto the couch and stood up, meandering his way to his room.

[7/15/2016 1:26:17 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke rolled his eyes with a playful scoff, putting a hand on his hip. "I'm not an idiot, babe, I know not to close outta shit unless it's mine... Or porn." With a chuckle, he was about to resume his tea-making when he heard Ben's comment, and the shuffling of feet.

 

As Kevin was already upstairs, Zeke had no problem shooting out his arm, grabbing Ben's wrist, and reeling him in. Close. Far closer than a stepdad would be hugging his almost-not-even-a-stepson. "I'm sorry."

[7/15/2016 11:41:36 AM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened. Zeke's eyes were not changing, so he wasn't sure where this came from. "It's alright. The two of you probably need to get away for a while anyway. I'll be fine." Giving Zeke a quick hug, he moved out of his arms and continued heading back upstairs.

[7/15/2016 11:45:39 AM] Wrathful God: He was displaying dark orange eyes, not quite in one world or the other, clearly caught in between. "Wait-" But it didn't matter. The guy was gone. Zeke took a deep breath and headed outside, feeling... feeling very blue.

[7/15/2016 12:06:59 PM] Zoe: Ben stopped just outside of his door and looked over into his dads' bedroom. Kevin was rushing around, packing two suitcases. Wandering over to the doorway, Ben stepped in. "H-hey dad." Kevin stopped and looked over to see his son walking into his room, and he smiled.

 

"Hey Ben, what's up?" Only pausing for a moment, he continued packing. Ben sighed and wrapped his arms around his dad, leaning his head on him, which gave him pause.

 

"I hope you and Zeke have fun on your trip."

 

"Aw, well thanks. I'm relying on you to keep the house safe while we're gone. I'll leave you some cash so you and Winnie can get some food." He stroked Ben's head and ruffled his hair a bit.

 

"Thanks." Pulling away, he walked back over to his room and went inside, closing the door.

[7/15/2016 12:09:52 PM] Wrathful God: Someone was at his window. It wasn't really necessary to say who.

 

"Please don't be upset at me."

[7/15/2016 12:16:05 PM] Zoe: Ben glanced over at the window and his heart jumped. It's only Zeke... Opening it up, he helped him climb in. "I'm not even going to ask how you got up here." He sat down on his bed and sighed, leaning back against the wall.

 

"I'm not mad at anyone, I'm just... sad, and I feel pre-emptively lonely, since you're not gonna be around for a week. I'll be stuck with my sister."

[7/15/2016 1:37:48 PM] Wrathful God: "It's better if you don't, yeah," he replied quietly, climbing in and sitting at the edge of the bed, rubbing his cheek slowly. "I'm sorry. Really. If I could stay with you, I would..."

 

He picked at his outfit, eyes aimed at the floor. "I'm... Sure you'll find somethin' to do, though, right...?"

[7/17/2016 12:29:40 AM] Zoe: Ben snorted and slid down the wall a bit. "I dunno, jerk off to porn? Kidding. Kind of." Sitting up, he sighed and leaned against Ben. "I know YOU want to stay with me, but other you would much rather be with my dad, and he takes priority, so don't worry about it. Honestly." He wrapped an arm around Zeke's waist and nuzzled up to him under his chin. "I don't want some part of other you feeling bad the whole trip."

[7/19/2016 12:49:04 PM] Wrathful God: "Damn, but I just..." He was going to get rambly, telling Ben how sorry he was about making decisions without consulting, and how hard it was to have split his consciousness just to be with him, but being close to him like this made him go silent. He just wanted to be close... He knew he only had a few moments before he had to switch back, so he wanted to put them to good use. He put his arms around Ben and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

[7/20/2016 12:53:20 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit as he felt his lover hug him tightly, and he closed his eyes, sighing slowly. He didn't want this moment to end, to be far away from the man he loved, but he knew that soon Zeke would be gone, and he'd be alone again.

 

From the other room, Kevin called downstairs, not knowing Zeke was in his son's room. "Hey Zeke, wanna come up and give me a hand? I'm working on your suitcase."

[7/21/2016 12:57:08 PM] Wrathful God: He ran a hand through Ben's hair and breathed deeply, kissing him once more before his eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled. Giving Ben a small nuzzle, he began to move away. "I'm sorry. I'll say goodbye to you later..."

 

Jumping out the window, he landed seamlessly in the yard, shaking his head until he was back to normal, a hand to his head in slight dizziness. "Uh...? Y-yeah! I'll come up! Jeez, I just had like... a dizzy spell..."

[7/22/2016 5:32:38 PM | Edited 5:32:43 PM] Zoe: Kevin paused his packing momentarily. Hearing Zeke mention being dizzy only called to mind their discussion about his health, and he really hoped that his partner's condition wasn't worsening... whatever it was. He slowly began packing again, waiting for Zeke to come upstairs.

 

Meanwhile, Ben sighed and curled up on his bed, pulling his blankets up over himself. I guess I could sleep till noon.

[7/22/2016 5:58:24 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke took a moment to breathe as he began to head up the stairs. It felt like he'd been flying... But he hadn't done that, had he? He would never use his powers around his family! Not since Winnie grew up, anyway...

 

Maybe he should call the doctor's before leaving... But it was too late now. Entering the room, he rolled his sleeves up. "Okay, let's see..."

[7/22/2016 6:12:13 PM] Zoe: Kevin stepped back to watch Zeke and see if anything looked off about him. There was nothing he could gleam from the few second he had while Zeke looked through the suitcase, which only made his stomach churn, agitating the ulcer. Clenching his teeth, he breathed deeply as quietly he could, trying not to alert his partner. For now he wanted to pretend like the stress of his job didn't exist.

[7/22/2016 6:16:00 PM] Wrathful God: He rubbed at his eyes and sighed deeply, packing in a few trinkets here and there, chuckling softly as he tossed a pair of cuffs into the suitcase. Closing his eyes, he sat back. "I'm sorry, I... I feel kinda winded. I'm real glad we're goin', I'm hopin' it'll fix me..."

 

The flashing apparition that had plagued Ben for a few nights prior appeared again, but once again, just as a fleeting image.

[7/22/2016 6:26:11 PM] Zoe: "Yeah... me too." Kevin paused. "About you, I mean." Now he knew he was acting suspiciously. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you is all." Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed, trying to put his pain out of his mind.

[7/22/2016 6:29:13 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke leaned over and kissed Kevin's forehead, eyes still closed. "I want you to be fixed up too, though. I know work ain't been easy on you, hon... You don't gotta hide it from me. I know." He didn't know the full extent, of course, but...

[7/22/2016 6:33:47 PM] Zoe: "K-know what?" Kevin bit his lip and cast his eyes down, lowering his head a bit. "Sorry..." Turning away, he walked back over to their suitcases and fiddled with the straps to secure everything. Oh how he wished he'd said nothing at all...

[7/22/2016 6:36:05 PM] Wrathful God: "I just know work's gettin' the best of you is all, and all that shit with... Well, y'know... I just want things to get back on track. As much as they can. That's why we gotta do this..." He ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it back.

[7/26/2016 4:49:05 PM] Zoe: He doesn't know about the ulcer. "Yeah, it has. And I appreciate you wanting me to feel better." Kevin looked back up at his partner and smiled a bit. "I'm really thankful I have you." Slowly wandering back over, he wrapped his arms around Zeke and closed his eyes, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

[7/26/2016 4:52:29 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke immediately pulled him close, inhaling Kevin's scent and absorbing his presence as best he could. He didn't want to lose him, no matter what happened, which was why this vacation was crucial. He needed to keep him safe... "I'm thankful I have you too, babe." A nice cup of tea would do them good, he thought... But he didn't want to pass out, either.

[7/26/2016 5:14:21 PM] Zoe: Kevin held Zeke even tighter before giving him a kiss on the cheek. _"I love you..." He stood there with his lover for a few moments before pulling away. "I'll... go finish bills for now. If you could move the laundry from the washer to the dryer and take the clean clothes upstairs and dump them on the bed, that'd be great."

[7/26/2016 5:17:15 PM] Wrathful God: "Oh... Oh, yeah, sure! I'll do that..." Tea was definitely a better idea than cigarettes, but he might have to pass on both. "I love you too," he smiled softly before straightening himself out and heading downstairs.

 

He began to fold the clothes once he put them on the bed, wanting to feel the satisfaction of finishing a job, and enjoying the smell of clean clothes. His vision flickered every so often, but he ignored it.

[7/26/2016 5:25:46 PM] Zoe: Kevin was thankful for how quickly the bills were going today. He was quite preoccupied by them that he didn't notice the front door opening as Winnie came home.

 

"Hey, I'm home!" She called out, walking towards the stairs. Kevin turned to the side and draped an arm over the back.

 

"Hey you! You have fun with your friends?" He smiled at his daughter.

 

"Oh my god, yes!" Winnie wandered into the office. "I wanted to surprise you with it, so I didn't say anything, but I actually had a job interview today at the grocery store, and it turns out I got the job!!"

[7/26/2016 5:31:37 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke came down the stairs to get a snack, but upon seeing his daughter (and hearing she had good news), his rather tired demeanor brightened up considerably, a broad smile on his face as he approached her, arms outstretched.

 

"That's great news, hon! Just remember to call if anyone's rude to you, and your big skeleton papa will be over in a flash..."

[7/26/2016 5:44:35 PM] Zoe: Winnie spotted Zeke and ran over to him to hug him. "Aww, that's sweet of you dad, but I wanna actually keep this job, and I think a big scary skeleton man chasing after customers isn't gonna help." Kevin smiled at the scene in front of him but thought back to his son upstairs. His sister was only 16, but she had already taken it upon herself to find a job. He hoped that Ben wouldn't wind up trying to mooch off of him...

[7/26/2016 5:48:56 PM] Wrathful God: "I know, I know, I just worry 'bout you in the real world..." He spoke in an exaggerated tone, sighing deeply as he hugged her and rubbed her shoulders. "But I know you're gonna do fine. Who knows? Maybe in a few years you'll be able to find your own place..."

 

Snorting after a moment, he shook his head. "Nah, I'd be too sad to see you go!"

[7/26/2016 5:51:39 PM] Zoe: Winnie giggled and kissed Zeke on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving soon. You've still gotta put up with me for two more years at least!" She looked back over at Kevin, who smiled fondly at her. "I'm really proud of you sweetheart, for not just getting the job, but taking the initiative in the first place. Are you going to need any help with commuting?"

 

Winnie shook her head. "Nah, I'll walk there. It's only about a ten minute walk anyway. Oh, and I start on Monday after school, just so you know."

[7/26/2016 5:54:56 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke offered her a thumbs up and a squeeze, clearly happy about her decision to stay at home for at least a little longer. He knew Kevin was happy, too... As much as he seemed to privately resent the situation at times, Zeke knew he loved his children.

 

"Good, you got it all sorted, then. Your dad and I are goin' on vacation for a li'l while, so you and your brother have the house all to yourselves... But worry 'bout that later. I was gonna get some pbj... want some?"

[7/26/2016 5:57:20 PM] Zoe: She smiled at him. "Sure! I haven't eaten all day. Been too nervous." Winnie followed Zeke into the kitchen, and Kevin returned to his bills.

 

Ben was standing at the top of the stairs, listening down for what Winnie had been talking about. A pit in his stomach formed as he remembered the conversation he had with his dad earlier, and knew that now especially he looked more like a lazy son. Sighing, he quietly wandered back into his room and shut the door, lying down on his bed.

[7/26/2016 5:59:42 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke was thoughtful enough to make sandwiches for everyone, making small talk with Winnie as he asked her about her school and after-school life, friends, crushes, the works... He had always made a point to be as present in her life as he could be, ever since she'd let him in.

 

Thinking back to Ben's journey of acceptance made him look down for a moment... He felt guilty, even now. He hoped the kid was alright...

[7/26/2016 6:13:24 PM] Zoe: Kevin finished up his task as quickly as he could and went out to eat sandwiches with his family. He wanted to call Ben down so they could eat together as a family, but knew that the last thing he probably wanted to do was spend time around his dad. Maybe later tonight then...

 

Ben picked up his phone and began flipping through some of the pictures. He had a couple of Zeke throughout his photoreel, and he smiled, his heart still aching as he knew that he wouldn't get to see him for a week.

[7/26/2016 6:16:48 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke supposed he'd take the sandwich intended for Ben up to his room, since no one had made the effort of telling him there was one for him, too. He knew why, but still... It didn't sit well with him.

 

Leaving Kevin and Winnie to chat, he took the plate and a glass of milk upstairs, standing outside Ben's door- he knocked with the glass.

[7/26/2016 6:20:18 PM] Zoe: Ben had only been lightly stroking himself through his underwear (with his pants on), though he had a very obvious boner. The knocking at the door startled him and he blushed, pulling his sweatshirt over his crotch as he answered the door. Opening it, he saw Zeke there, and his sweatshirt came up off of it, although he didn't really notice.

 

"H-hey, you brought me food?"

[7/26/2016 6:23:07 PM] Wrathful God: "I- I did, but," oh god , "I can come back later if... If..."

 

His eyelids were feeling heavy, his grip on the plate loosening momentarily as he felt an oncoming dizzy spell hit him. What was going on with him...?

 

He couldn't even form a proper sentence. He just stood there, silent and unblinking, holding the sandwich and glass up as he spaced out.

[7/26/2016 6:25:50 PM] Zoe: Ben reached out for Zeke and held his arm, leading him into his room. He quickly took the plate and glass from him and set it on his nightstand, freeing up his hands so he could get Zeke sitting down on his bed. "You okay Zeke?" Ben was still standing up a bit in front of him, leaning down to make sure his stepdad was alright.

[7/26/2016 6:28:50 PM] Wrathful God: Caught in a sort of limbo, Zeke could barely recognize the feeling of the bed beneath him before his arms shot out, pulling Ben closer to him as he leaned back, eyes shut tightly while he pulled the younger male onto him.

He didn't even need to say anything.

He knew Ben would understand.

[7/26/2016 6:30:47 PM] Zoe: By now, Ben's erection was certainly strong, and it pushed against his sweat pants. He straddled Zeke, gasping as he was pulled close, and pressed his forearms to the wall, head looking down at the other. "Z-Zeke..."

[7/26/2016 6:37:09 PM] Wrathful God: Opening his eyes slowly, he displayed the black sclera Ben was surely already used to. Both hands trailed up under Ben's sweatshirt, rubbing his chest slowly. "I can't just leave you for a week without a proper goodbye."

 

He neglected the open door, of course. It would close on its own if there was imminent danger...

[7/26/2016 6:40:12 PM] Zoe: "Nnng.... I'm so happy to hear that..." Although he hadn't been expecting it, Ben was more than thrilled that Zeke wanted to be a bit physical before he left. He spread his legs out more so he would sit down further onto the other's lap, and closed his eyes as he felt his chest being played with. "I'm gonna miss you..."

[7/26/2016 6:42:41 PM] Wrathful God: "I'm gonna miss you too, babe... I'd smuggle you away if I could..." He licked his lips as he arched his back, pressing his crotch up against Ben's with a soft rumble. "But then they'd get suspicious..."

 

His hands groped and massaged at Ben's soft chest, and he was once again in awe at how wonderful this mortal body had turned out to be.

[7/26/2016 6:44:17 PM] Zoe: The open door stayed at the front of Ben's mind. He breathed heavily before speaking. "We should really... close the door..." He tried to move to close it, but didn't want to pull away from his lover, still hanging on his every touch.

[7/26/2016 6:46:53 PM] Wrathful God: With an impish grin, Zeke pulled Ben down into a kiss, bumping their hips together rather passionately as he felt every tremor run through his lover, decorating his lips in love (and lust). The more flustered he was, the more appealing he became...

 

The door creaked shut silently behind them.

[7/26/2016 9:09:07 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't really care of this was being forward of him, but he pulled his pants down in front so the top of them were resting underneath his balls. After the toying with himself he'd done, he just wanted to have his cock out for Zeke. Sliding his hands to the other's jaw, he curled down a bit and kissed the top of Zeke's head, inhaling deeply into his hair to take in the scent of his cologne from his soft hair. Eyes rolling back, Ben audibly exhaled, pushing with his pelvis against his lover.

[7/27/2016 2:54:51 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke knew full on sex would be a bit too risky, but fooling around should be fine... Kissing at Ben's neck, he took his cock in one hand, stroking his head with his thumb as he purred against his skin, inhaling slowly. He'd make the moment last... Having Ben on top of him like this was honestly enough, especially with his back arched. "Fuck, I love you..."

[7/27/2016 2:57:40 AM] Zoe: "Hnng... I love you too..." The feeling of his lover's hand on his cock made him melt, and he pushed his chest against the other, closing his eyes feeling his cock throb as his toes curled.

[7/27/2016 3:17:21 AM] Wrathful God: Pulling him close, he kissed Ben's neck repeatedly, giving it soft nips as he squeezed him, stroking a bit more rapidly, yet lovingly... He pushed up against him some more, sighing deeply in that otherworldly voice.

[7/27/2016 12:21:23 PM] Zoe: Ben's cock twitched and he moaned softly. He began mindlessly rocking his hips, attempting to grind further into his lover's groin, and rolled his eyes back once he found a sweet spot with the grinding and Zeke's stroking.

[7/28/2016 10:05:11 AM] Wrathful God: God, he loved him... That would never change no matter how much time went by, or how many lives he lived... He spread himself out to further allow Ben to do as he pleased, and he was unable to resist the temptation of placing a very soft hickey on his shoulder. Hopefully before long, he'd have him losing his mind.

[7/28/2016 1:24:20 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned into Zeke's head and whimpered as he moaned, moving his hips with a bit more force and shutting his eyes tightly, sliding a hand to his lover's shoulders. He gripped into him with his fingers and exhaled slowly, letting his eyes open as they rolled back.

[7/29/2016 10:45:02 AM] Wrathful God: "Cum for me," he couldn't help but whisper, a hand sliding down to Ben's ass, squeezing it before reaching between his legs to play with his balls. His lips traced Ben's neck, breathing on his skin... Having him this close was enough for him to almost lose his mind.

[7/29/2016 1:58:15 PM] Zoe: "I will... I promise..." Speaking through his moans was difficult, and most of what he said was breathy. Ben slid his hands up to Zeke's neck and he tightly gripped him, feeling his orgasm build up as he began thrusting harder. He leaned his head down, dropping his mouth beside his lover's outside ear. He was terrified he'd make enough noise to alert his dad.

[7/30/2016 11:32:28 AM] Wrathful God: Zeke was so tremendously turned on that he could feel precum leaking down his cock, even though his pants were still up. He held onto Ben all the tighter and gave the hardest thrust yet, his bulge being fully tangible against the young male now. He hissed in pleasure and chuckled, nuzzling him. "It's okay..."

[7/30/2016 7:43:10 PM] Zoe: Ben moaned and held Zeke's head as tightly as he could shutting his eyes tightly and pushing hard against him, feeling his orgasm peak. Body tensing up momentarily, he released a long sigh and relaxed, jets of cum leaving him and landing on his lover's torso. His head rested on Zeke's shoulder as he panted, eyes still closed.

[7/30/2016 7:46:35 PM] Wrathful God: Zeke chuckled and held him tightly, kissing his neck a few times before nuzzling his head, stroking his hair idly as he did so. "Looks like I'm gonna have to change my shirt..."

It would be troublesome for his other consciousness, but he was too happy to care about consequence right now.

[7/30/2016 7:49:49 PM] Zoe: Ben continued panting as he slid his hands to Zeke's shoulders, trying to get his strength back. His eyes were slightly open, and he moved his body down to his partner's lap, resting there as his legs shook. "Yeah...." The poor kid was too exhausted to even really speak.

[7/31/2016 11:26:41 PM] Wrathful God: This was incredibly arousing to Zeke. Pushing Ben aside gently, he smirked and unzipped his pants, beginning to properly jerk himself off. He needed relief or he'd never be able to switch bodies... "Wonder how I'm gonna explain that one to your dad..." With a deep sigh, he held onto Ben loosely with his free hand.

[8/1/2016 12:13:24 AM] Zoe: Ben finally caught his breath and noticed Zeke jerking himself off. Using what energy he had, he slid down off of him and kneeled on the floor between his lover's legs, looking up at him with tired, submissive eyes. "Allow me... I want to..."

[8/1/2016 5:27:19 AM] Wrathful God: "Are you sure?" Zeke sat up a bit straighter, putting his clean hand on the top of Ben's head, stroking his hair softly. "You don't need to...You look tired and I gotta head down soon..."

[8/1/2016 7:48:29 AM] Zoe: Ben sighed and slumped down a bit onto his legs. "You're right.... Can I at least have you in my mouth when you cum though? Please?"

[8/1/2016 8:12:25 AM] Wrathful God: "Nhh... Of course ..." With language like that, there was no way Zeke would last long. He stroked a little faster, continuing to pet Ben's head as he sighed and purred quietly. His cute human... well, sort of, anyway.

[8/1/2016 8:15:10 AM] Zoe: Ben moved his head forward and leaned close, pressing his tongue to Zeke's balls. If he couldn't suck him off, he'd at least help another way. Sucking one gently into his mouth, he closed his eyes and waited to hear the magical words from his partner, so that he'd be able to swallow him.

[8/2/2016 9:13:49 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke shuddered and leaned his head back, stroking a bit faster as he felt the warmth of Ben's mouth envelop around his balls (well, his ball, but that didn't sound quite right in his head). His breathing quickened as he began to move his hips up and down. "Ah... Okay, babe, open your mouth..."

[8/2/2016 9:16:05 AM] Zoe: Ben pulled off of him and moved his head up over Zeke's cock, placing his lips over the tip. He longingly waited for the taste of his lover on his tongue, and he looked up at him expectantly.

[8/2/2016 9:19:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: With a drawn out sigh and a shiver running from head to toe, he gave himself the last stroke he needed before releasing inside Ben's mouth, wanting nothing more in those few seconds than to hold him close and fuck his brains out. He was too attractive for his own good... Especially at that age.

[8/2/2016 9:39:25 AM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes as he tasted Zeke's cum, taking it a lot better than he did the first time. Slowly easing off his him, he swallowed, a little bit dribbling down his chin and making him blush "At least only one of us made a mess."

[8/2/2016 9:40:49 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke pulled him up and licked his face, black eyes nearly looking incandescent with desire as he did so... But this would have to do. "Thanks to you... I really gotta get changed. Don't wanna raise suspicion... But you satisfied me greatly, as always."

[8/2/2016 12:07:23 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed and looked down, letting his hair hang down in front of his face a bit. "Well, I'm glad. I'll still miss you, but at least this made it a little less painful to say goodbye for the week." He looked up and planted a small kiss on Zeke's lips.

[8/2/2016 1:34:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Kissing Ben as sweetly as he could, Zeke slowly moved away before brushing some hair away from Ben's face. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be back before you know it, yeah? And I can love you properly then," he smiled, slowly removing his shirt.

[8/2/2016 3:27:12 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed lightly and put a hand on Zeke's cheek, letting his hand slide down to his chest. "Yeah. I can't wait...." He wanted to lean against him, but knew he'd already taken up too much of his time.

[8/2/2016 3:31:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Kissing the side of his head, Zeke began to move away. "Really, I'll be back to sweep you off your feet, szeretett. I love you." Although he didn't want to let go, he had to get his shirt into the wash...

[8/2/2016 4:14:59 PM] Zoe: Ben let him go and watched him leave. Reclining back on his bed, he looked over at the sandwich and drink that Zeke had brought up to him. He didn't have much of an appetite and would eat it later.

[8/2/2016 4:17:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke threw his shirt into the wash, got a new one, and lay down on the bed for about five minutes, so that when he opened his eyes, his other self would just think he'd taken a nap.

And that's how it was.

 

"Man, I must be tired..."

[8/2/2016 4:25:21 PM] Zoe: Kevin had wondered what was taking Zeke so long, but had been too wrapped up in a conversation with his daughter to really think about it much. In fact, he hadn't noticed Zeke coming downstairs to wash his shirt, so he wandered back upstairs to see what was up.

 

A heavy feeling that he'd been trying to suppress was rising in his stomach as he walked over to Ben's door. Knocking gently, he waited for a reply.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Your father. Is Zeke in there with you?" Kevin stood there frozen, worried about the reply he would get.

 

"Uh, no. He dropped off my sandwich, realized he'd accidentally spilled some jelly on his shirt, and said he was gonna go wash it. That's the last I saw him."

 

Thank god. "Alright, just checking. He hasn't been downstairs so I figured I'd ask, since he last told me he was coming up to see you."

 

Wandering over to his bedroom, he saw Zeke lying in bed and he smiled. "Hey, I was worried about you. You were up here for a while."

[8/2/2016 6:37:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rubbed his eyes and sat up, nodding sleepily at Kevin. "Yeah, I was, wasn't I... I guess I just got real tired and needed to take a moment." He smiled to himself. "Which then became more like an hour."

 

Damn, he was getting old, wasn't he? Even though he was meant to be this everlasting being, he was still experiencing fatigue...

[8/2/2016 8:17:55 PM] Zoe: Kevin sat down on the bed beside him. "Well, you're up now. I've got a few more bills to pay and then I'll be free and we can plan out our trip some more, sound good?" He smiled lovingly down at his lover, sliding his hand to his arm.

[8/3/2016 2:17:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You want me to help you? I'll gladly do anythin' to keep me awake at this point," he grinned, disguising the worry he began to feel. Were these the gods finally calling him back? What was he supposed to do with his human life and body?

[8/3/2016 2:37:51 PM] Zoe: "I mean, I really only have a couple to do. If you wanna start straightening up the kitchen a bit for me though, that'd be great." Kevin started to move away to head back downstairs, calling back, "I love you hun."

[8/3/2016 2:42:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I love you too," he smiled, before jumping out of bed and stretching. Time to clean the kitchen! He was feeling a little more awake as it was. Rolling up his sleeves, he headed off.

[8/3/2016 6:36:31 PM] Zoe: Kevin had finished loading up the car and was waiting for Zeke to come outside. He called back, "make sure you locked the door!" Climbing in, he started up the engine and waited for it to warm up (which didn't take too long). He was eager to get on the road.

[8/3/2016 6:37:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke looked back once, backpack slung over his shoulder, before heading outside the house and locking the door. He hadn't said goodbye to neither Winnie nor Ben, knowing it was far too early to wake them. They'd be fine, he told himself with a smile.

Shoving his keys in his pocket, he opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat, kissing Kevin's cheek in the process.

[8/3/2016 6:40:19 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled at him and pulled on his seatbelt, excited to head out. Pulling out of the driveway, he headed for the freeway, his long vacation ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was having a dream, and he tossed and turned.

[8/3/2016 6:42:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once again, the figure stood in the middle of fucking nowhere, back facing Ben. Its hair was somewhat long and very colorful, and it stood unnervingly still.

[8/3/2016 6:43:36 PM] Zoe: Ben stood at a distance from the stranger, narrowing his eyes a bit. At least this time, he's not just a passing sight. He took a few cautious steps forward and called out.

 

"Hey, you there! Who are you?" Biting his lip, he waited for a reply.

[8/3/2016 6:44:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: There was none- not with words, anyway. But the figure seemed to look over its shoulder, just a tiny bit. Its eye was huge and red, nearly glowing in the darkness of the void in which they stood.

 

It made no further attempts to turn towards Ben, though.

[8/3/2016 6:46:32 PM] Zoe: Ben took a step back when he saw the red eye. "Uh, hello?" He took another few steps closer to them. "Are you okay...?"

[8/3/2016 6:48:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It turned to face him full on, colorful hair undulating around its face as its wide eyes glinted in the dark, a gigantic mouth pressed tightly shut to nearly match the line across its nose and cheekbones.

[8/3/2016 6:51:47 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't quite sure if this was.... a nightmare, and if he was some part of his nightmares. But he also figured that if he were, he'd have maybe attacked him by now. Either way, he was certainly an interesting individual. He continued walking over slowly, almost as if not by his own volition.

[8/3/2016 6:53:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Slowly, the corner of the stranger's mouth (almost definitely a male, if the flat chest was anything to go by) lifted, displaying an odd row of jagged teeth (and quite a bit of extra space. His mouth was larger than his mandible...), a deafening silence following what should have been a growl.

[8/3/2016 7:00:21 PM] Zoe: Ben stopped, gasping a bit. THAT had him a bit freaked out. But still, he was not attacking him, so he wasn't entirely frightened off. "Who are you?"

[8/3/2016 7:02:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked to the side and said nothing, merely putting a hand up and spreading his fingers over and over, before sitting down on the 'floor', somewhat expecting Ben to do the same.

[8/3/2016 7:06:46 PM] Zoe: Ben watched the stranger sit down, so he followed suit. Not a nightmare creature. He eyed him, seeing what he would do next, unsure of his intentions.

[8/3/2016 7:08:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With the same hand he'd been holding up, he reached out to touch Ben, even though his teeth were still bared and his eyes seemed to be getting larger by the minute. He almost resembled a freakish humanization of a mantis.

[8/3/2016 7:17:35 PM] Zoe: Ben froze, watching the other's hand move closer to him. Tentatively raising his own hand, he almost moved to touch him back, but was unsure if that would upset the toothed stranger. Once again, he spoke, but much more quietly.

 

"Who are you?"

[8/3/2016 7:19:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Without waiting for an answer, the man connected their palms, changing the environment into a field of lilac clouds and the sound of chirping birds. He remained unblinking, staring at Ben as a figure began to emerge from the clouds, getting closer and closer to them while still remaining a blur.

[8/3/2016 7:21:45 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened and he admired all of gorgeous scenery around them. The light clouds around them tickled his nose and he smiled, looking back over at the stranger.

 

"This is... this is beautiful..."

 

The figure coming through the clouds caught his eye, and he looked over, squinting as he tried to figure out who it was.

[8/3/2016 7:22:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The man had an undeniable pain in his eyes, one he was trying to mask by keeping as straight a face as possible. He kept their hands connected, and as light began to shine from between the clouds, a voice could be heard.

 

Watery, muffled.

 

"There you are, darlin'..."

[8/3/2016 7:29:13 PM | Edited 7:29:43 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed a familiar face on the figure coming towards them, and as soon as it registered in his head, he gripped the first stranger's hand a little tighter.

 

"W-wha.... Zeke?" His mouth was agape.

[8/3/2016 7:31:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's eyes seemed to stare through Ben, locking onto the one holding his hand. It was as if he didn't see the boy at all...

 

Which made sense, since it was only a memory after all.

 

"Were you waitin' long?"

 

The man slowly shook his head.

[8/3/2016 7:35:26 PM] Zoe: "Z-Zeke, do you not recognize me?" Why Zeke being so affectionate to this stranger?

 

Ben was still frozen in place, leaning forward a bit, hoping to get a better look at him. He looks... different.

[8/3/2016 7:36:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke didn't respond, instead leaning in to kiss the man on the mouth- except there was never any contact. Being merely an illusion within an illusion, it was the same as having a hologram projected in his place.

 

Although the man knew this, it was still a nasty shock, and he let go of Ben's hand immediately, sending the clouds back into the dark.

[8/3/2016 7:42:11 PM] Zoe: Ben started shaking, tears forming in his eyes. "Who are you?!" He cried out into the darkness that was rapidly enveloping him, but he received no response.

 

His eyes opened and he noticed he was gripping his bed. The blurriness in his eyes was evidence that he had started crying in his sleep (although likely at the end as he was waking uo), and he rubbed the tears away, his breath shaky.

 

What is happening to me?

 

Turning to the side, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Zeke, trying to keep his hands steady.

[8/3/2016 7:44:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke and Kevin had only just arrived at the spa resort, and they were already becoming acquainted with the bedroom they'd been given. The sheets were soft, the incense smelled sweet, and their first massage had been scheduled for an hour from now, so they'd taken the time to fool around.

 

When Zeke's phone rang, he took a moment to answer it, only prying himself away from Kevin due to the thought something might be wrong. "Hello?"

[8/3/2016 7:55:55 PM] Zoe: "Z-Zeke.... Who is he??" Ben growled to himself, realizing he'd given no context. Sniffing away his tears, he added, "colorful hair, sharp teeth. I've been seeing him in my dreams and last night--" he faltered, "he kissed you. Or you kissed him."

 

Although it wasn't exactly the same, Ben instantly thought of his dad the first day he tried anything with Zeke. The hurt he felt at knowing his lover was with someone else.

 

He was feeling that hurt, and more tears spilled out.

 

"Who is he??"

[8/3/2016 7:58:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nearly dropped the phone in shock. Sitting on Kevin, and looking down at him with obvious confusion, he pressed the phone closer to his mouth. Was Ben okay? Had he had a nightmare?

 

A nightmare about Fury? How? Had he found Zeke's old pictures, perhaps?

 

"You dreamed of Fury? I- he- why? He's been... He's been dead for years!"

[8/3/2016 8:01:07 PM] Zoe: Fury. "O-Okay... Why was your hair so long? Did you keep it long when you were with him? Sorry.... I'm just a bit worked up...."

 

Kevin looks up at Zeke, deeply worried. He whispered "What's wrong with Ben?"

[8/3/2016 8:02:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "What? With him? I-I dunno what you're talkin' about, but my hair's never been much longer than now... Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"

 

He looked down at Kevin and shrugged, brows arched. "Think he had a shit dream..."

[8/3/2016 8:04:39 PM] Zoe: Ben thought for a moment. His eyes. They were black.

 

"Z-Zeke, what color are your eyes right now?" He bit his lip, hoping he hadn't triggered anything in him while he was with his dad.

 

Kevin nodded and reclined back, trying to relax and let Zeke handle it. After all, he was here to relax.

[8/3/2016 8:06:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "What are you talkin' about? What color are they meant to be, man? Wha..." Panic ran through him. What did Ben know? What had happened? Squirming slightly, he realized he wanted to end the phone call at once.

 

"They're brown, Ben. Same as always. Listen. I dunno how or why you dreamed of Fury, but he... He died before you were even born, aight?"

[8/3/2016 8:11:22 PM] Zoe: Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. His reply was hoarse. ".....Okay." Without waiting, he ended the call and tucked his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees, a low sob coming from him.

 

Kevin noticed the change in Zeke's behavior and gently placed a hand on his arm.

 

"You okay hun?"

[8/3/2016 8:12:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stared at the phone with a frown before tossing it aside, slowly lowering himself back down onto Kevin to pull him into an embrace, a soft huff emanating from his lips.

 

"I dunno. Ben says he had a dream about Fury... But how could he have even known about him? I don't think he ever listened to me whenever I brought him up..."

[8/3/2016 8:26:08 PM] Zoe: Kevin gently stroked Zeke's hair, hoping his supportive energy was reaching him. He'd known about Fury and his history with Zeke, and how painful his death was for him. Ben carelessly ripped open an old wound without realizing it, and it made Kevin feel like he was losing a war with stress. He had gone to this resort to leave behind all of that, and yet it continued to follow them.

 

"Let's just try to think of something else. Maybe he did listen, who knows? What's important is we're not worrying about it right now."

[8/3/2016 8:28:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "He sounded so upset, though...!" Zeke looked up at Kevin with soft eyes, lips frozen in a concerned pout. He shouldn't be worrying about these things, it was true. Especially not on their stress-free vacation. "I'm sorry... I shoulda shut off my phone."

 

He laughed quietly and shook his head, knowing  he couldn't very well leave them without being able to reach him. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and snuggled further against Kevin.

[8/3/2016 8:39:28 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled down at him, sliding a hand down to Zeke's ass and giving it a playful squeeze. "It's alright hun. You wanna continue where we left off?" There was a clear sign of flirtiness in his voice.

 

\--

 

Ben stayed in bed for hours. He was starving but refused to get up and eat, even after Winnie had done so, although she eventually left for work. All he could think about was Fury. Fury. Fury being the one he actually loved. But not like he used to in the past part of his human life. The other Zeke.

 

All he wanted to do was talk to his Zeke. But he had no idea how.

[8/3/2016 8:41:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The other Zeke had been put under lock and key by himself no less, in order to avoid some sort of fight or flight response in which he panicked and practically ran back to Ben from separation anxiety.

It was for the good of the family, and perhaps it would make his human self feel more at ease- since it meant no more blackouts.

 

That Zeke was having a splendid time, with equal parts sex and massage therapy. One could almost call it sexual healing.

[8/3/2016 8:51:50 PM] Zoe: Ben finally dragged himself down to the kitchen where he found some leftovers to nibble on. He had little appetite, despite being absolutely hungry, and refused to allow himself to eat more. Wandering back up to his room, he sighed, plopping back down into bed and pulling the covers up over himself. Although he was afraid to do so, he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

[8/3/2016 8:53:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The man was there again, of course, this time seemingly up to his waist in crystalline water. He barely moved, however, allowing it to sway his loincloth back and forth, his hands dipped under the surface.

His expression was hard to make out. It seemed equal parts upset and... determined. Perhaps triumphant? Or satisfied?

[8/3/2016 8:59:37 PM] Zoe: Ben felt tears well up again, but didn't cry. Instead he scrunched up his face and shouted at Fury.

 

"Why?? Why are you involved with Zeke? Are you trying to hurt me?" His fists balled up and he breathed angrily through his gritted teeth. "Why??"

[8/3/2016 9:01:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to shout, but no noise came out. His teeth became sharper, though, and the water he was in became murky and agitated, waves crashing around him.

 

He pointed at Ben and began shrieking, but although this was obvious, no noise could be heard. Still, the 'room' moved.

[8/3/2016 9:05:46 PM] Zoe: Ben, also standing in the water with him, felt himself getting knocked off balance. He was frightened. "Why are you mad at me?" I didn't do anything wrong!"

[8/3/2016 9:07:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury did a large swiping motion with his arm, both aiming for Ben's face and to disperse the large wave forming around him. It missed.

 

In truth, he was offended. He had been trying to communicate the truth to Ben, and instead had been accused of trying to interfere. Why shouldn't he interfere? Zeke was his!

[8/3/2016 9:13:38 PM] Zoe: Ben growled at him. "What the hell was that for??" He was trying so hard to be tough, but he was scared he'd see Zeke again, see him kissing Fury again.

[8/3/2016 9:14:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He reached out both arms and tried to give Ben a mighty shove, but all it did was send more waves towards the boy. Boy, that was all he was.

His failure was distressing him.

 

Why couldn't he just understand? Why had he painted Fury out to be the mistress?

[8/3/2016 9:28:36 PM] Zoe: Ben nearly fell over again, and in his anger, he did a similar motion back at Fury, causing his own massive wave to move towards the other man. The wave hit him quite hard, enough to knock him back. Ben ran over as quickly as he could in the water and got in his face.

 

"TELL ME WHY!"

[8/3/2016 9:32:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, now on his back and soaked from head to toe, bared his teeth and snarled like a mad dog, reaching up to grab Ben's arms hard , leaving red marks along the skin.

Then he began to laugh- just as silent as everything else.

 

He still didn't understand? Fine. They'd have to go back.

 

The scenery began to shift into the lilac clouds.

[8/3/2016 9:40:22 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped as he saw the scenery change back into the all-too-familiar scene where he first felt the pain, and he moved back.

 

"No... no, I don't want to see this place again!" The tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

[8/3/2016 9:44:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Too bad, he seemed to hiss, you're going to see it anyway.

 

Although it began to fade in and out of existence the further Ben got, Zeke's silhouette appeared among the clouds regardless, holding what seemed to be a flower crown. He seemed to be wearing a large smile on his face, and he walked over to them speaking about someone called Celeste.

[8/3/2016 9:51:02 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and shook his arms around, trying to loosen Fury's grip on him. "Let go of me!!" His legs told him to run, and he did his best, trying to drag Fury along with him until he would let go.

[8/3/2016 9:54:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He opened his mouth impossibly wide to scream, and he shook his arms in return. He would see this whether he wanted to or not!

Zeke kept on his course, aiming to put the flower crown on a man who was no longer there. Memories couldn't tell the difference, though.

[8/3/2016 10:01:03 PM] Zoe: Ben kept his eyes shut tightly and whipped his arms forward to dislodge Fury's grip. At this point, he decided to just lurch forward and topple over, bringing Fury with him. Lunging towards him, he tackled him to the ground, straddling him as he fought to free his arms. "Let go!!"

[8/3/2016 10:05:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury snapped his teeth repeatedly, trying to claw at Ben, but it didn't seem to be doing him any good. That made him all the madder! This boy was fucking his husband and acting like he was the one messing things up! Couldn't he understand?

His large eyes seemed wet and shiny as he scrunched up his nose. Damn this kid and his anger! He couldn't help but love it.

[8/3/2016 10:08:52 PM] Zoe: Ben avoided the teeth and clawing fingers, trying to force Fury's arms back to the ground. He'd never been this outwardly violent before, and it almost scared him, if he weren't so angry at Fury for trying to show him such painful sights. He gritted his teeth at him and growled, tears dripping down onto the other man.

[8/4/2016 5:03:36 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, defeated yet refusing to accept it, narrowed his eyes as his own tears escaped, running down his face in an embarrassing display. He'd always been the most emotional of them... But really, he'd lost to this pathetic human in a dream. Outside of dreamland, he was virtually dead.

[8/4/2016 8:01:11 AM] Zoe: Ben noticed the tears coming from Fury and tried to use that weakness against him. He continued squirming and trying to get out of his grip, shaking his arms around a bit.

[8/4/2016 9:51:11 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Spitting in his face, Fury let go and tried to run away as far as he could go... Yet Ben was sitting on him, so he had no place to leave to.

[8/4/2016 12:31:43 PM] Zoe: Leaping back, Ben wiped the spit off of his face and snarled a bit at Fury.

 

"Just stay away from me, stay away from him! I don't need things getting worse!"

[8/4/2016 12:40:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury got up and, even though it was a complete violation of the dreamworld rules and all he stood for as an envoy, he slapped Ben clear across the face, probably with enough force to send him back into the waking world.

[8/4/2016 12:50:57 PM] Zoe: Ben stumbled back and felt everything start to spin. Everything around him began to fade and suddenly he was lying back in his bed, dripping with sweat.

 

"Grrrraaaaaagh!!!!" He threw the blankets off of him and stormed out of his room, making a beeline for the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, he looked at the mirror, his sweating, red face staring back at him as he panted. Ben gripped the sink and growled again before lifting his fists up and slamming the sides of them on the wall behind the mirror.

 

"FUCK!!!"

[8/4/2016 1:01:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, although no longer present, seemed to bore his eyes into Ben's soul long after the boy had woken up. If only he were able to speak, none of this bullshit would be necessary. He could flat out say "Hey, asshole, you're the new me I guess so you may as well act like me to make Zeke happy. Otherwise I'll rip your head off for making him upset."

 

If he couldn't be with him anymore, he could at least try to satisfy him.

[8/4/2016 3:24:56 PM] Zoe: Ben could still feel Fury holding his arms, his eyes piercing him deeply, even now. It made Ben feel exposed, vulnerable. But to a man who I've only seen in my dreams!? He turned to the tub and began filling it with hot water, water that was almost too hot. He didn't care. Stripping down, he climbed in and gasped, his skin aching as he sat down. Even though he was angry and felt like staying angry, he couldn't help but add cold water, and he instantly felt better.

 

"God... what the fuck is wrong with me..."

[8/4/2016 3:28:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was surprising that the dream actions hadn't caused some sort of real-world repercussion. Fury's influence, although "imaginary", was still strong- he was barely short of appearing in the flesh.

 

But how could Ben feel so intimidated by a guy who was only 4'3? He could do anything he wanted to him, practically, if he managed to make him not lash out.

[8/4/2016 3:45:02 PM] Zoe: Ben relaxed back in the tub, closing his eyes. At this rate, he wouldn't have a good night's sleep the whole week. At least, not until Zeke returned.

 

"How the fuck am I gonna deal with him?" Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. Of course, right when Zeke's gone, this all happens.

[8/4/2016 3:47:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: In retrospect, Zeke probably should have at least left a spirit to guard Ben in his absence, but that raised another point that seemed to elude the boy for now- Fury hadn't actually meant him harm.

 

He'd wanted to explain, and it had backfired.

[8/4/2016 3:54:45 PM] Zoe: After a long soak, Ben climbed out and dried off, feeling a little bit better. Opting to go downstairs and watch some TV (he could watch TV in his room, but didn't feel like being in the same room in which he'd had two consecutive nightmares. Lying along the length of the couch, he lazily flipped through channels, stopping to watch a cartoon that interested him.

 

His body wasn't very well-rested, and he could feel the beginnings of bags under his eyes. This week would be a wild one for him.

[8/4/2016 3:56:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Winnie probably wouldn't be around to help him through it much, either, what with her job and the girls who kept coming 'round to ask if she wanted to come out tonight or sleep over or do whatever teenage girls did to get out of the house.

 

It seemed like it would just be him and lack of sleep...

[8/4/2016 4:01:20 PM] Zoe: Ben unwittlingly fell asleep on the couch, not intending to nap, but doing so regardless. As soon as he realized it, he found himself in a dark, void-like area, completely alone. He felt incredibly small.

[8/4/2016 4:04:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Two large, red eyes were inevitably drawing near him, nothing but them, all encompassing. They were staring him down; angry, hurt. Yet there was neither a voice nor a body to go with them.

[8/4/2016 4:06:27 PM] Zoe: Ben stared down the eyes firmly, trying to keep himself from shaking. "If you can't speak, then how do you expect to communicate with me? Why do you keep shouting at me?"

[8/4/2016 4:08:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The eyes narrowed in an almost bored expression. He'd been trying to communicate with him, but he'd just been too obtuse to piece everything together properly!

He knew what would happen if he kept showing Ben memories, but maybe one last try would do the trick... Maybe somewhere else.

 

The void began to turn dark red.

[8/4/2016 4:10:10 PM] Zoe: Ben looked around at the changing scenery, clenching his jaw a bit behind his closed lips. He had no idea what Fury was going to show him, but at least this time it wasn't lovey dovey stuff.

[8/4/2016 4:12:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It morphed into a sort of room, full of incandescent light and warmth, with a younger version of Fury plopped right in the middle of it, lying on an enormous pile of leather jackets.

 

He seemed to be asleep.

[8/4/2016 4:16:24 PM] Zoe: Ben quietly walked over to the sleeping Fury and watched him. He's not so bad when he's alseep.

[8/4/2016 4:18:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He tossed and turned a bit, but remained clinging to the jackets that formed his bed. All black, all slightly worn... All the exact same size.

 

Outside the door to his room, a few sharp knocks and a voice woke him from his slumber.

 

"Fury, dammit, I know you took another one! I said no more!"

 

"Fuck you!" Fury replied, obviously enraged he'd been woken from his nap, teeth snapping at the closed door.

 

"Dammit, dude, they cost money! Money I don't have!"

 

His eyes fell down momentarily before he turned around, hugging them tighter. "I need them. Deal with it."

[8/4/2016 4:20:37 PM] Zoe: Ben cocked his head to the side. He clearly knew that those jackets (and that voice) belonged to Zeke, but he didn't understand why Fury was showing him this..... vision? Memory? I wasn't sure.

[8/4/2016 4:23:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Fury, I don't get it. You're so... You're so weird, man. Is it 'cause of the pranks?"

 

"No! Why would it be that? We agreed to those... I love winding your old fart of a god up."

 

"I-I just dunno why else you'd be so upset-"

 

"I'm not upset, Erkezes! I'm just annoyed! You know I feel safe with these..."

 

"Yeah, but... Wouldn't you just need one or two?"

 

Fury sat up slowly, the door quietly opening. Zeke stepped in without hesitation, although soon his eyes were wide.

 

"Oh..."

[8/4/2016 4:28:33 PM] Zoe: Ben continued watching the scene, curious as to what Zeke saw that worried him.

[8/4/2016 4:31:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "So you... You sleep on 'em, huh?"

 

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Hullahaz?"

 

"C'mon, man, how was I supposed to know?"

 

An awkward silence followed.

 

"And I mean..." Zeke continued. "Why?"

 

"What do you mean 'why?' Your jackets make me feel safe, and I like feeling safest when I'm asleep. Jesus, put two and two together."

 

"The humans aren't using that one yet-" He blurted out, trying his best to conceal the blush creeping across his face. "B-b-but..."

[8/4/2016 4:33:01 PM] Zoe: Ben's mouth opened a bit as heard him referring to humans as... separate. "So this is from other Zeke's life...."

[8/4/2016 4:33:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke struggled to find the right words, and eventually put a hand out to touch Fury's back. "Can I... Have 'em back eventually, though?"

 

"Yeah," Fury murmured, "when they start to lose your scent."

 

And all of a sudden the memory was over.

[8/4/2016 4:38:34 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed, drifting back into the void, but not yet waking up. He wasn't terribly sure if Fury could hear him, but he spoke regardless.

 

"I know you two were into each other as humans, and now I know you two knew each other in your other selves... something I now know you had too. Were you two together then too or something?" It made sense, but he didn't see how it seemed relevant to him, especially if it was all in the past.

[8/4/2016 4:40:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury emerged from the darkness slowly, holding his hand out. Now that Ben understood, maybe it would be a bit safer for him to try and explain further.

 

On his hand rested a golden ring, laced with bone-white engravings. He didn't make eye contact with Ben as he walked closer to him.

[8/4/2016 5:20:34 PM] Zoe: Ben saw a gleam of light off the ring and gasped, eyes widening. "..... you were married??"

[8/4/2016 5:21:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a slow nod, Fury sat himself down in front of Ben. He still wouldn't look up at him, finally seeming to accept defeat.

[8/4/2016 5:23:08 PM] Zoe: Ben slumped down to the ground and sat across from Fury, lazily watching him. "And now he's into me. But, where are you? Why does it matter now that you and him were married? I mean, it's your god selves, and if you're not around then he is.... available right? It's not like I knew he was married..."

[8/4/2016 5:25:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shook his head slowly, putting a hand up to his neck to glide his thumb across it. For as long as Zeke was still in a human body, they couldn't be together. He had to wait until the body expired.

He tried to make a gesture that would mean they weren't really gods, but that wasn't important.

 

He shook his head a little more firmly, putting a hand out to point at Ben and bringing it back to himself. He repeated this a few times.

[8/4/2016 5:48:01 PM] Zoe: "Me, and you... me and you... what?" Ben paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not you though. Wait..." his stomach churned. "...Does Zeke think I AM you?"

[8/4/2016 5:49:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury nodded slowly, a sort of relieved smile flashing across his features for a moment. He hugged himself, though, and seemed to rock back and forth. He couldn't very well possess Ben.

[8/4/2016 5:52:59 PM | Edited 5:53:05 PM] Zoe: Fury seemed less tense now, so that was a relief.

 

"Look... I'm sorry that things... aren't the way you want them to be right now. I mean, in a far less significant and temporary sense, I can understand because that's what I'm dealing with. Zeke's far away and I really need him. But I can't really imagine how you feel. Sorry. It's probably infinitely worse for you, and I'm not helping."

[8/4/2016 5:55:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shook his head again and put his arms out, trying to gesticulate that Ben could help him, yet trying not to show that he was shocked that Ben hadn't reacted adversely. Hell, he'd probably thought of something like that already, judging by their interactions...

 

He reached out and grabbed Ben's hand with both of his, baring his teeth as if ashamed to be asking for help.

[8/4/2016 5:58:30 PM] Zoe: The look on Fury's face saddened Ben, and he put his other hand on top of Fury's. "Well, is there something I CAN do to help?"

[8/4/2016 5:59:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Pretend to be me , he tried to say, and he begged all the gods in the pantheon to grant Ben the ability to read lips. Or at least don't deny it.

[8/4/2016 6:03:05 PM] Zoe: It was hard to figure out what he was saying, but he could recognize the words "be me." "Be... you? Like, pretend? Why? Is there something wrong if I'm not you...?"

[8/4/2016 6:04:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury put his hands over his heart and subsequently tore them apart from one another in one jerky movement. It would just be better for everyone if things remained as they were.

[8/4/2016 6:11:31 PM] Zoe: Ben saw the motions and gulped. "Oh."

 

He didn't want to lie to someone he loved, but he clearly didn't know Zeke very well, not like Fury did, and figured it was probably best to follow his directions.

 

".......alright."

[8/4/2016 6:13:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury smiled and sighed in relief, somewhat comforted by the knowledge his husband would be safe from emotional harm. He knew how hard it had been on him that Fury's human counterpart had died before being able to remember his other life.

 

Lying on his back, he crossed his arms behind his head.

[8/4/2016 6:16:13 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned back on the ground and stared up at the vast nothingness around them.

 

"So what does this mean for us? You gonna keep hanging around my dreams or something?"

[8/4/2016 6:17:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury sat up again, now sporting a look of utmost offense. He stood up and began to turn away, as if to say "well, if you don't want me here, I'll just go."

 

He thought he'd be of some use, but perhaps not. He'd just go back to his proper void for the time being.

[8/4/2016 6:25:38 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over at Fury. "Why you getting upset? I didn't mean you had to leave, I just... didn't know if you were here for a reason, and if you took care of that reason. It was a genuine question, not me being annoyed."

[8/4/2016 6:27:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury looked over his shoulder and stopped moving, seemingly hugging himself. He wished his work were over, but he had to make sure Ben didn't screw up... And also that Zeke was alright. He couldn't just leave... Could he?

[8/4/2016 6:31:07 PM] Zoe: "I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, but for the love of god, please don't show me anymore memories of you two together. It's hard enough that all of my memories with him involve us having to hide everything, not to mention it's always shoved in my face how much the main Zeke loves my dad."

[8/4/2016 6:32:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He put his arms out in a sort of desperate gesture, practically screaming what else was I supposed to do? With that, he turned around and began to run, even though he had nowhere to go.

 

He didn't need the human to see him cry again.

[8/4/2016 6:36:56 PM] Zoe: Ben sat up as he saw Fury run off, and although he wanted to follow him and find out why he ran, he knew it as no use.

 

His eyes opened and he remembered he had fallen asleep on the couch. It was already sunset.

[8/4/2016 6:41:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury didn't want to be as upset as he was, but he knew it was the only outcome. He'd lost the love of his life and was now being accused of acts of malice. He was prone to messing with humans, but when it came to Zeke and his happiness, he had a no-nonsense personality.

 

It hurt to be away from him. It hurt to be away from everything...

[8/4/2016 7:22:13 PM] Zoe: It was pouring rain the next several days. Ben avoided leaving the house and hardly let himself sleep deeply, still feeling bad about the whole situation with Fury. After only a couple days, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep completely, and once again, he found himself in the vast dreamscape.

[8/5/2016 7:41:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury wasn't entirely there at first, merely a sort of vague presence who didn't quite want to show himself. Once he did, though, he avoided eye contact, and his facepaint was different. There were more lines running across his nose, and one beneath his mouth.

[8/5/2016 12:27:11 PM] Zoe: Ben walked a little bit closer to Fury. "Hey. You doing okay?" The last time he'd seen him he'd ran off, and this was the first time in a few days since he'd reappeared.

[8/5/2016 3:29:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shrugged and crossed his arms, still looking rather offended and upset. Time didn't go by for him the way it went for Ben, so he'd just been caught wallowing.

[8/5/2016 3:31:01 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow at him. "What's bothering you this time? Or is it still the whole me and Zeke thing?" He realized he sounded a bit insensitive and bit his lip.

[8/5/2016 3:35:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shrugged again and began to turn away before shaking his head. No, that wasn't really it. He was still feeling prickly that his only method of communication had been interpreted as an attempt to hurt the other.

[8/5/2016 3:46:00 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "I wish you could talk. I don't know why you're unable to talk to me, although at least in that one memory I could hear you..."

[8/5/2016 3:48:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It's because you don't like what I'd have to say, he thought. You're willingly blocking out my voice.

 

He ran a hand through his peculiar hair (it looked like feathers) before leaning down to pick at the bandages around his legs.

[8/5/2016 3:50:31 PM] Zoe: Ben watched him pick at his legs. "Is there something I can do to help? With you not being able to talk, or...really anything else?"

[8/5/2016 3:52:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury looked up at Ben and tried to convey, through looks alone, the need for him to want to know Fury without putting up any sort of walls. If they were, in some way, sharing a lover, he'd feel better that way.

[8/5/2016 3:56:51 PM] Zoe: It was almost difficult for him to get a read on the other man, but he could feel a desire to connect with him growing in his gut.

 

"I should probably get to know you if I'm ever gonna get to know him."

[8/5/2016 3:58:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A sly smile appeared on Fury's face as he nodded, finally sitting down with his legs crossed. It was a start- they were beginning to communicate.

 

It wouldn't hurt for him to know most things about Ben, either.

[8/5/2016 4:00:16 PM] Zoe: Ben sat down with him. "Well, how are you gonna tell me anything? Sign language?" He was being facetious, but he also didn't know how he was going to communicate without speaking.

[8/5/2016 4:01:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury raised an eyebrow sarcastically and summoned an image; this time it was a blurry figure with ebony skin and hair to match, who uttered a soft and feminine "no".

[8/5/2016 4:03:28 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over at the figure. "Uh....and you are...?"

[8/5/2016 4:04:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Begrudgingly, the figure replied "Celeste", though it seemed to be a different iteration of her.

Fury was merely using snippets of his memories to communicate.

[8/5/2016 4:07:27 PM] Zoe: Seeing the figure change confused him, but he didn't question it. After all, this was just a dream.

 

"Well, nice to meet you Celeste. I'm gonna guess that you're from Zeke's past too."

[8/5/2016 4:08:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's eyes narrowed, playing four consecutive snippets to explain himself. It was humorous, sure, but he didn't need any miscommunications.

 

"She's/ not/ really/ here."

[8/5/2016 5:17:14 PM] Zoe: Ben slumped a little bit. "Oh. Well, if you can talk through her then cool, that works... I guess." He was still a bit confused by the whole thing, but decided not to question anything

[8/5/2016 5:21:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It would become apparent soon that Fury wouldn't just use clips of Celeste, but of whatever he could remember that had the relevant words.

 

"You/ got it."

[8/5/2016 5:25:42 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded at him, acknowledging his way of communicating.

 

"So.... Want to go back and forth asking each other questions? I don't really know where to start, so you go first."

[8/5/2016 5:27:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury tapped his cheek as he thought of what to ask, and soon he showed the appropriate images.

 

"Star sign?"

[8/5/2016 5:32:06 PM] Zoe: Ben thought for a moment. "Aquarius, if I remember correctly. Early February birthday for me." He thought to himself. "Favorite color?"

[8/5/2016 5:33:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was, by human zodiacs, an Aries. But it wasn't important right now. He didn't even need to use a memory to answer this one; he merely pointed to the stripes above his nose.

Teal.

 

"H o b b i e s?"

[8/5/2016 5:38:35 PM] Zoe: "Uh, well.... When I was younger I used to watch my dad work on cars. I've sorta lost my touch but it still interests me."

 

It saddened Ben to realize he didn't do much with himself anymore.

 

"Favorite animal?" He felt like his questions were silly, but there weren't any others that jumped out at him.

[8/5/2016 5:40:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury began to hug his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek against them. His human counterpart had adored animals, but he'd never had much contact with them. He supposed he'd just go with...

 

"Dogs."

 

Thinking for a moment, he asked his next question.

 

"How/ did/ you/ know?"

[8/5/2016 10:04:25 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. Winnie had always been more of a cat person, and she mentioned getting one to their father, but nothing ever came of it.

 

Fury's next question surprised him. "What do you mean?"

[8/6/2016 2:21:08 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "That/ you/ liiiiiiiiike hiiiiiiim~" The last word was taken from a particularly stressful memory, in which they'd been teasing Fury himself for his feelings.

 

It had to resurface eventually.

[8/6/2016 3:26:52 PM] Zoe: The last bit of the sentence caught him off-guard, but he ignored it.

 

"Well... that depends. I think a few months ago I started to find him attractive, but I didn't really want to act on it since he's my stepdad. I know that normal Zeke cares a lot about me, but like, as a father would, but I guess I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him that I was into him a bit?" Ben hugged his arms a bit, recalling that day. "Then it wound up hurting my dad....

 

"The next day after Zeke left, I went and visited him, and that was when he became the other Zeke, the one you're talking about, the one who has feelings for... me, I think." Biting his lip, he really hoped that Zeke perhaps loved him and not just Fury, who he believed was inside of him. "And I guess... the way he treated me, I really liked it. But I felt bad. I didn't want to cause another rift in the family because of my selfishness. But he told me he loved me, and I knew I was feeling it too, ya know? Having someone who really loved me like that... I always knew my dad felt some distance from me and my sister, but Zeke always cared as best he could, even when I didn't."

 

Ben noticed he was rambling. "Sorry, none of this sounds good now that I'm saying it." He rested his head in his hand, sighing.

[8/6/2016 3:29:34 PM | Edited 3:29:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury listened intently, running a hand up and down his arm to try and not stress himself out too much. It seemed... sweet, somehow. Legitimate.

 

He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Ben- but that was why it was best if the illusion was kept up, or otherwise uncontested.

 

Once he'd finished talking, Fury nodded.

[8/6/2016 3:46:02 PM] Zoe: Ben waited for a moment, having forgotten it was his turn to ask a question. One sat in his throat, and he wasn't sure how Fury would react to it, or even answer it.

 

"How..... did you die?"

[8/6/2016 3:55:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was hesitant to play this particular memory, but he figured it was the best answer he could give.

 

A human, with striking red eyes and wild hair, was opening fire on a mob of men, occasionally throwing a smoke bomb or two at them.

He seemed to be holding up very well on his own.

 

Unfortunately, he was unable to duck out of the way once he ran out of ammo, which gave the remaining men enough time to gun him down.

[8/6/2016 3:57:38 PM] Zoe: Ben watched the memory, moving back a bit as he saw Fury get shot, covering up his mouth with his hand. He'd never seen violence this up close and personal, and it scared him.

 

"I'm so sorry..."

[8/6/2016 3:59:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was also somewhat sorry he'd had to share the memory with Ben, but it just felt... Better. He was surprised he hadn't woken the boy from his sleep...

 

"Do you/ get/ ANGRY/ a lot?"

[8/6/2016 4:05:15 PM] Zoe: Ben moved forward again, trying to move on from what he just saw.

 

"N-no, not really. In fact, the other day was probably the angriest I've ever been in a while. Usually I'm just sad." He paused. "Which sounds really depressing, but whatever. Being around Zeke makes me less sad, which is why him being away for a week sucks so much."

 

Hoping his next question wouldn't result in such a shocking response as the last one, he thought for a moment.

 

"Do you think we could ever be friends? Or something like that. I dunno how you really feel about me or want to feel about me, but if you're someone Zeke cares about, then I want to be on good terms with you."

[8/6/2016 4:07:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury played a quick, yet relatively loud clip in regards to the anger question before moving on to answer the next.

 

"Try."

 

It would be beneficial if he allowed himself to be emotional once in a while- and Fury hadn't forgotten his duties as envoy.

 

Tilting his head to one side, he rubbed his arm some more. In the past, the idea would have been absurd, but now...

 

"Maybe."

[8/6/2016 4:09:08 PM] Zoe: His "maybe" gave him hope, and he smiled. "Well, that's nice to know. At least it's on the table, right?"

[8/6/2016 4:11:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury nodded slowly before leaning backwards, putting his arms behind his head anew.

 

"How far? ... Would you/ be willing to/ go ? For him."

[8/6/2016 4:13:39 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip. "I mean... if we're assuming he'd walk through heaven and hell for me, I'd do pretty much anything for him. He makes me happy and... I'd do anything to make him happy too."

[8/6/2016 4:14:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury abstained from saying 'he'd do it for me, make no mistake'. Let the boy be happy while he could. With a deep sigh, he nodded, though his position made it hard to see.

 

"Good."

[8/6/2016 4:20:50 PM] Zoe: Ben fiddled with his shirt a bit. "I don't really know what else to ask right now. Anything else you wanna know?"

[8/6/2016 4:22:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He shook his head softly, but put a hand up to gesture for him to move closer. He'd have to get used to Fury's freaky red eyes somehow.

[8/6/2016 4:25:09 PM] Zoe: Ben scooted closer, wondering what Fury was up to. Although the other man was certainly a bit intimidating, what with his huge red eyes, Ben knew that the man he loved was a tall man with skeleton tattoos and black eyes, so he wasn't as bothered by Fury's eyes as someone else might.

[8/6/2016 4:28:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury looked up at him, deciding to properly study him for once. Even though he'd kept his eyes on Ben unblinking on several occasions, he'd always been looking through him, not at him.

It had just been a trick. A tactic.

 

Now he could see the boy's soft brown eyes, and they reminded him of a mortal he'd come to love, too.

[8/6/2016 4:33:17 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed a bit, realizing the amount of eye contact they were having, and he glanced away. "S-sorry."

[8/6/2016 4:34:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A small smile cracked on Fury's face, before he turned away to disguise it. It took him a moment, but he turned back around. It seemed he was to remain silent for now.

Perhaps for the best.

[8/6/2016 4:38:32 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed softly, still feeling shy and on edge. Not because he felt threatened, but because he was being close with someone new, someone he still didn't know very well. It was only natural.

[8/6/2016 4:40:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He would sit up and look at him properly, but he didn't feel the need. He could see all he needed from this angle.

He was somewhat grateful Ben hadn't seemed to notice how much influence he had on the dreamscape...

If he wanted Fury to be naked, he would be.

[8/6/2016 4:43:25 PM] Zoe: Ben tapped his knee with his fingers nervously. "So... what now then?" He wasn't terribly sure what Fury had in mind, and he didn't want to do anything weird or that would upset Fury. He liked being around him when he wasn't upset.

[8/6/2016 4:44:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shrugged and pulled at the feathers that comprised his hair. They looked astonishingly soft... And wispy to boot. A gentle breeze could ruffle them up.

They had time to kill until Ben woke up naturally, but he wasn't one to entertain guests...

[8/6/2016 4:46:48 PM] Zoe: Ben admired Fury's hair. It looked incredibly soft to the touch, and he couldn't help himself. "W-would you mind if I...." Reaching a hand up a little bit, he motioned towards Fury's head, blushing a bit.

[8/6/2016 4:47:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury bit his lip and frowned before slowly shrugging again. As a human, he'd loved having his hair played with... Yet it had been years since he'd experienced it in this form.

[8/6/2016 4:50:06 PM] Zoe: Ben cocked his head a bit. "If you don't want me to, I won't, it's fine. You can, uh, tell me." He realized that he'd have to tell him via memories, but figured Fury knew what he meant.

[8/6/2016 4:50:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury didn't respond with words, merely nudging his head against Ben's hand by leaning over a bit. That would speak for itself, hopefully.

At least he'd been nice enough to ask.

[8/6/2016 4:54:39 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed a bit harder this time, but was thankful for the more direct answer. Sliding his hand back, he gently stroked the feathery hair gasping gently as he felt just how soft it was. He couldn't help but move his other hand up too, gently running his fingers through them, totally entranced by what he was doing.

[8/6/2016 4:56:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury closed his eyes and began to purr, even though he made no sound. The slight rumble of his chest could still be detected, and his two antenna-like feathers were perking up every now and then.

He seemed blissful.

[8/6/2016 5:01:07 PM] Zoe: Ben was lost in the moment. He began massaging Fury's head with one hand, the other still playing with his hair, and slowly closed his eyes, leaning closer to Fury. It felt nice, being close to someone and relaxing them, and a smile crossed Ben's lips.

[8/6/2016 5:03:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury opened one eye just to see Ben's expression, and a slight sigh escaped his lips as he continued to be pampered. He truly did love having his hair played with- as long as none of it fell out, of course. He could get used to this boy and his visits, if he'd always be this nice.

Despite it being a dreamscape, he smelled pretty nice, too...

[8/6/2016 5:06:01 PM] Zoe: Ben looked down at Fury and felt his face go hot again, chuckling gently. Pulling his hands away, he let them slide under Fury's jaw, and he pulled them back to his chest, fiddling with his fingers. "S-sorry, hope I didn't get too carried away..."

[8/6/2016 5:07:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A tingle ran through Fury as he was touched in other places aside from his hair, and he retorted physically by giving Ben a light shove, putting his own hand to his chest.

It was fine. It had been too long since he'd been touched at all.

[8/6/2016 5:14:08 PM] Zoe: Ben was surprised by the shove, but considering how they were being close, physical even, after... well, the events of the last few days, he didn't think too much of it. Fury seemed to be a complicated individual.

 

A light feeling filled Ben, and he realized he was starting to wake up. "I'll see you later then, Fury." A brightness began filling up the void around them, obscuring Ben's view of Fury, and in a flash, he had woken up in bed, lying on his side, eyes fluttering open.

[8/6/2016 5:16:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury nodded before Ben disappeared, but the truth was if he'd been able to keep him down there, he would have. He'd been lonely...

And the feeling of hands on him would remain for quite some time.

 

Fury curled up in the dreamspace and attempted to sleep...

[8/6/2016 5:19:42 PM] Zoe: Ben had entertained himself for most of the day, but hopped into bed early, hoping to spend more time with Fury that night. He quite liked being around the other man, and after not being around Zeke for days, had begun to quite rather lonely.

 

The voidspace was surrounding him, and he looked around, hoping to see Fury.

[8/6/2016 5:22:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The deity was sitting in a pool of much shallower water than last time, his legs crossed, with a ring of crystals forming around him.

It was soothing, and although he usually loved feeling angry, he had needed to calm himself... He hadn't wanted to run the risk of exploding on Ben whenever he was next asleep.

 

Feeling a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder.

[8/6/2016 5:26:11 PM] Zoe: Ben "ooh'd" at the sight of the crystals around Fury, and he smiled, walking over as gently as he could without disturbing the serene water. "Hey. Glad you're around." The dream water flowed over his feet, but he didn't feel wet, which was nice. Kneeling down, he got close to Fury (but not too close; he respected his personal space).

[8/6/2016 5:28:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury seemed to smile awkwardly and gain just the tiniest bit of blush on his cheeks, shaking his head slowly as if to say "why?" Had Ben brought games for them to play? Or were they just going to hang out in the pool?

 

Frankly, that seemed like a pretty nice idea.

[8/6/2016 5:30:47 PM | Edited 5:30:55 PM] Zoe: Sitting down in the water, he realized he didn't have much to say. However, a few words did slip out, words that had crossed his mind but wasn't sure if he should say.

 

"I missed you."

 

It came from a few feelings.

[8/6/2016 5:33:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's mouth opened in a surprised o-shape, and he put a hand out, as if unsure that the figure before him had actually said such a thing.

 

The water began to ripple around them. It's only been a few hours, Fury wanted to say. But he'd missed the company, too.

 

He nodded slowly, tilting his head. He was wearing less facepaint this time.

[8/6/2016 5:38:51 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed the water changing a bit and chuckled once. "I like spending time with you, what can I say?" He spotted the different design on Fury's face and smiled at him softly. "You look nice. Do you just will the paint to change or do you physically change it yourself?"

[8/6/2016 5:40:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury slowly put his hands to his face and mimicked applying makeup. The paints he wore were made from ground stones and flowers, their pigments richer than those of regular paint.

 

Even in the dreamworld, this applied. It did nothing to hide his blush, though. Someone liked spending time with him that wasn't family? Odd.

[8/6/2016 5:45:31 PM] Zoe: "Oooh, well, I think you do a wonderful job." It was hard for Ben not to notice Fury blushing, and he smiled a bit more, blushing back. Perhaps he was lightly flirting with Fury, but he just liked making the other man feel nice, if he was doing so. Especially after upsetting him so much.

[8/6/2016 5:47:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, slowly reaching behind himself to unclasp the necklace he was wearing. It shimmered and reflected the light of the crystals around them, and in the center rested a large lilac stone.

 

The same lilac that could be seen in the center of Zeke's eyes.

 

He slid it over for Ben to inspect if he needed to.

[8/6/2016 5:53:13 PM] Zoe: Ben took the necklace and looked at it closely. It so strongly reminded him of Zeke's eyes, and his heart ached for his far off lover. After a few moments, he found it too hard to look at, so closing his eyes, he handed it back to Fury.

 

"It's.... really gorgeous." He reopened them and looked at Fury. The other man reminded him in some ways of Zeke, and coupled with his beautiful, soft hair, Ben found himself staring. Fury's large red eyes were captivating, and Ben had lost himself in them. "Like....." he trailed off.

[8/6/2016 6:00:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury understood that it might be a bit painful to look at, especially the more he realized that Ben really had it bad for his husband. He wasn't surprised, really...

Putting the necklace back on, he nodded his head slowly before scooting away a bit to make more room in the circle.

 

Now that Fury was blinking regularly, it was a lot easier to enjoy his eyes. They weren't as nice and soft as Ben's, though... Maybe that had been what had convinced Zeke.

[8/6/2016 6:03:25 PM | Edited 6:05:31 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip and looked away for a moment. "Sorry if I'm acting... weird to you. Hope it isn't bothering you or anything..." He began fiddling with his fingers before looking back up into Fury's eyes, trying his best not to get too enraptured by them again.

[8/6/2016 6:09:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury chuckled (just as silently as anything else) before shaking his head, putting his hands on his thighs. Humans were usually terrified of him, or at least showed him deep respect, so being able to be this close to one for totally different reasons was refreshing.

It would usually infuriate him, but not this time.

He turned to look Ben in the eye and smiled.

[8/6/2016 6:23:03 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head a bit, smiling back at him. He continued fiddling with himself a bit, unsure of where to go from there. Part of him wanted to scoot closer to him again, but he didn't. Still, the tug in his chest was there, and it was hard to ignore.

 

He asked himself why he felt affectionate to the other man, but wasn't sure if it was strictly physical, or if knowing more about Fury was leading him to care more about him too.

 

Regardless, he at least enjoyed his company, and for now was content to that.

[8/6/2016 6:25:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury couldn't help but find the silence a little agonizing, though, and he wanted to find a way to make the space be filled with noise again. If not talking, then... Something else. But what?

 

The water didn't seem to affect Ben much, but perhaps that would change if he was splashed with it?

 

Fury decided to try, leaning down and dipping both hands into the shallow pool, before lifting the water and throwing it at Ben.

[8/6/2016 6:30:18 PM] Zoe: Ben raised a hand up to instictively block the water and laughed. "Hey, why the splashing?" Moving his hands around in the water, he made some waves and splashed as well, although he lightly flicked the water at Fury.

[8/6/2016 6:32:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury protested, but soon found himself laughing as he splashed the other with more force. He just had to find something to keep the place lively...! Oddly enough, he was getting wet, and his hair began to hang slightly.

[8/6/2016 6:36:42 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed and kept splashing him a bit, pausing as he saw Fury's hair, his eyes trailing down his bare chest that was now glistening from the water, and he gulped, his gaze finally resting on his loincloth. Ben quickly looked back up at him, trying to pretend like he hadn't just oggled the other man.

[8/6/2016 6:39:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury knew when he was being admired (years of this sort of thing with Zeke could get you accustomed to prying eyes) and although his first reaction was to blush and shy away, he instead smirked and tossed his head back a bit in a sort of display.

 

It had been a while, after all.

[8/6/2016 6:45:14 PM] Zoe: Ben's mouth opened a bit, a throb in his underwear as he watched Fury move his head back, and instintively he reached a hand to his crotch, trying to cover up the slowly growing erection. In trying to hide his boner, he accidentally rubbed it, and he jerked his hand back, face bright red, as he bit his lip. "Nng...."

[8/6/2016 6:47:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Boners could happen here, too? Fury reacted with more shock than would be necessary, especially if water worked the same way it did here as it did in the real world. He wasn't like Zeke- when he saw a bulge, he reacted. A hand to his lips and wide eyes seemed to be good enough.

 

Had he really had such an effect on the mortal? He couldn't help but lean in a little.

[8/6/2016 6:57:00 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned forward a bit, eyelids heavy. Fury was looking incredibly attractive, and nothing he was doing was changing that. Ben bit his lip a bit harder, trying to keep himself from doing something that might kill the mood, like moving in too quickly and weirding out Fury.

 

He didn't really know what he was doing, or what it would lead to, but he didn't want it to stop.

[8/6/2016 6:59:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury leaned in close enough to put his hand on top of Ben's, eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head to one side. Frankly, at this point, he felt like both he and Zeke were a sort of common ground.

 

And at the end of the day, it was all a dream, right? Nothing to worry about...

[8/6/2016 7:06:31 PM] Zoe: Ben could tell that Fury was reciprocating his feelings, and he leaned in closer again, only inches away from Fury's face. With his free hand, he gently took Fury's chin in his hand. He only whispered now. "Would it be bad if I kissed you?"

[8/6/2016 7:08:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Letting his eyes flutter shut, Fury tilted his head to the other side in a sort of coquettish gesture. He shook his head softly, waiting for Ben's next move.

If Zeke had thought him to be Fury, he had to be good at kissing, right...?

[8/6/2016 7:18:20 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled Fury's head close and kissed him softly, at first, savoring the feel of the other man's lips on his. Before long, he'd started venturing a tongue into his mouth, carefully sliding it over Fury's sharp teeth. His hand slid down to Fury's shoulders, then down his chest, resting just at the top of his loincloth. Gently dragging his fingertips down over the man's cock a few times through the fabric, he moved the hand Fury was holding to his own crotch and placed his hand on him, putting his now-free hand on the back of Fury's head and pushing forward more with his kisses. He would push him in due time, but right now he liked being upright.

[8/6/2016 7:21:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was pleasantly surprised by how much Ben was willing to do right off the bat. He sighed contentedly as he felt the boy's soft lips against his own, and arched his back as he felt his tongue enter his mouth... He began to suck on it lightly as he felt Ben's hand against his cock, quickly helping him form an erection. He gladly began to grope and squeeze Ben's crotch, starting soft at first, but soon adding more pressure.

He tilted his head back to be kissed better, and moved his hips forward just a tad... He wanted to hear Ben moan.

[8/6/2016 7:29:49 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly as Fury put more pressure on him, and reacted by pushing forward more, which pushed Fury back into the water a bit. He still held his head though, so he didn't fall back into the water. For a brief moment, Ben wished that they were on land, so that way they could lie back, and almost instantly, the ground beneath them dried out. The change was small enough that he didn't notice it, but he still gently placed Fury's head back, kissing him more firmly while still playing with him through his loincloth. Ben reached a hand underneath and felt a pair of shorts on, and once again, found himself wishing that they weren't there.

[8/6/2016 7:33:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury found himself getting lost to Ben's kisses, barely noticing the ground appearing beneath him as his lips were occupied, his hand closing around Ben's cock a bit more tightly to give him some firm rubs through the fabric of his pants. He pushed his hips up a slight bit once again, spine tingling as the kisses deepened.

 

In an instant, when Ben's hand came in contact with his shorts, he felt them disappear. It had begun, he thought. He may as well enjoy it... If he could moan, he would.

[8/6/2016 7:40:46 PM] Zoe: Ben stopped kissing for a moment, realizing that his silent wish had been granted. Thinking to himself, he wished they were lying on his bed, and suddenly, the scenery changed around to his bedroom, the moon outside being the only light coming in. "Oh my god...."

 

Look back down at Fury, he stroked the other man's chin and smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

 

"I want to have sex with you, but I want to do it where you want to have sex. Anywhere you want." He paused. "But I want you to tell me."

 

And he wished for Fury to be able to speak.

[8/6/2016 7:45:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The moment Ben noticed his power, Fury realized how much more interesting things were about to become. He bounced slightly as they landed on Ben's bed, and he found himself holding onto the younger male for security. He almost lost himself to the moonlight- it reminded him so much of his family...

 

Still, he had to be here in the moment, and it was easy enough to dip back into once Ben gave him another kiss.

 

Fury suddenly felt fire rumble from his chest up his throat, and all at once he realized he was able to speak. In a deep voice, he leaned in to whisper in Ben's ear, his accent hard to place.

 

"I like it here."

[8/6/2016 7:50:34 PM | Edited 7:53:17 PM] Zoe: Ben loved the sound of Fury's voice, and he closed his eyes slowly, feeling an intense passion for him. He'd halfway expected to be asked to be whisked away someplace almost supernatural, but instead he'd be in the comfort of his bedroom with the moonlight shining on them.

 

For the sake of ease, Ben wished his clothing away, still keeping Fury's loincloth on (he liked the thrill of having it on, and would remove it whenever he wanted to), and reached under it to start stroking the other man, pushing back into him for a kiss.

[8/7/2016 5:26:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Now that Fury's moans could be heard, he felt a little more self conscious, as they were quite different in tone to his speaking voice. He kept them to a minimum to start with, holding his hand out to lightly press against Ben's chest while the other continued to squeeze him- now noticing the warmth of his skin against his hand.

 

And the hardness of his cock. Very good...

[8/7/2016 11:06:15 AM] Zoe: Ben continued teasing the other's mouth with how tongue, while one of his hands moved to stroke Fury's hair, and the other remained on his cock. Ben was realizing just how massive Fury was down there, and he looked forward to the next time they would be fooling around and he'd get to do more with it. But for now, he wanted to top.

 

He pulled away and held up Fury's legs, moving the loin cloth to the side and enjoying the view of Fury's huge cock pushing around the fabric, as well as his ass sitting there looking pretty. Ben was a bit nervous, having never topped before in his life, but he wanted to do this.

 

Wishing himself to be lubed up, he steadied himself just outside of Fury and leaned forward, kissing his forehead before slowly pushing into him.

[8/7/2016 11:11:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, never one to surrender quickly, put his arms behind his head again and gave Ben a cocky look as his member twitched and bobbed at his touch. He smirked as he thought of Greek 'gods' and their tendency to lust after young males...

 

At least Ben was taller than him. He slid his tongue over his sharp teeth teasingly and waited for Ben's next move.

 

When it came, he squirmed, sighing deeply as his toes curled, the feeling of being penetrated one he had sorely missed. "Mmh..."

[8/7/2016 11:15:43 AM] Zoe: Ben took Fury's cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke him again, groaning gently as he pushed himself further inside. Everything about this moment felt like heaven, and he exhaled hard, sliding his other hand out to grab Fury's.

 

There wasn't much speed yet, but that would come in time.

[8/7/2016 11:17:50 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury let his head roll back as he was entered bit by bit, slowly sliding his hands out from under his head and reaching out to touch Ben in turn. He let one hand rest upon his shoulder as the other was held...

He'd never felt cared for by anyone other than Zeke, so this was a bit confusing...

 

"Chamaco..."

[8/7/2016 11:21:49 AM] Zoe: Ben felt goosebumps on his skin at Fury's touch, making him shiver and moan a bit. Gripping Fury's hair a little bit more firmly (without pulling on it), he started increasing his pace, closing his eyes and focusing on the movement and pleasuring Fury.

[8/7/2016 11:23:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's frame shivered as he licked his teeth again, a sigh slowly becoming an airy moan. The hand on Ben's shoulder came to rest on his own chest as he began to grope and squeeze at it, his legs closing around Ben to bring them closer together.

He wanted this, he needed it. From now on, whenever Ben fell asleep, Fury would take over.

[8/7/2016 11:25:58 AM] Zoe: Ben rested his head beside Fury's as he moved faster, using his movements to help him stroke off the other man. Hearing his moans, Ben pushed in harder, eager to hasten the pace and get him off.

[8/7/2016 11:27:56 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ngh- fuck, human, you're too young to be this... This... Mm..." His moans slowly became desperate whines, and as his back arched, he noticed he'd begun rubbing the tip of his cock up against Ben's skin, decorating it with precum. He was aching for release, having not been fucked in so long, and his arms quickly closed around Ben's shoulders.

[8/7/2016 11:34:39 AM] Zoe: Ben's jaw hung open and he only murmured to him under his breath. "Yeah~?"

 

The precum excited him, and he spread it around with his thumb over Fury's head, eagerly jerking him off as he continued thrusting.

[8/7/2016 11:38:48 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Threatening to bite into Ben's skin, he whimpered again and pressed his face to the younger male's shoulder. He began thrusting against him, hips bumping. "T-too good at this..."

 

With a soft cry, he squirted out more precum than he'd anticipated, face turning red as he hid further.

[8/7/2016 11:44:52 AM] Zoe: The extra precum excited Ben, and he silently wished for Fury (and himself) to cum far more than normal (hey, when in a dream).

 

Ben coated his hand in the precum that was there and used it as lube to continue stroking Fury, feeling his own orgasm growing. He wouldn't hold out at this rate...

[8/7/2016 11:46:33 AM] Ms Chernobyl: With another sort of squeak, Fury felt himself give in under Ben- after all, it had been an eternity, and as much as he liked to show off, he liked to feel good too... Gripping onto him tightly, Fury's entire torso became covered in cum, which quickly began seeping down the sides onto the bedsheets. It's like there was no end in sight....

 

"A-ah, ah...! Nonan...tzin..."

[8/7/2016 11:51:49 AM] Zoe: Ben could feel the huge cum load coming off of Fury's body, and he felt his own orgasm shoot through his body, causing his to cum thick jets into Fury. After a few seconds, he had to pull out, spilling the rest onto his sheets as a final few streams came out. Panting, he held himself above Fury, catching his breath.

[8/7/2016 11:53:51 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was now sporting an impressive bulge in his belly, caused by the excess of cum- and honestly, for a moment he thought he was going to burst, and the feeling had caused him to have a weaker, less messy orgasm, but an orgasm nonetheless.

He held an arm over his eyes shyly, breathing heavily as the redness of his face was still apparent.

[8/7/2016 12:01:08 PM] Zoe: Ben moved away to see the mess Fury had made on himself and smiled, pleased that he had been the cause of that.

 

Taking his hands and placing them on Fury's chest, he slid them down, dragging his fingers through the cum, and lowering his head into Fury's cock. The man was a bit too big for his mouth, but a wish for a stretchier jaw solved that issue.

[8/7/2016 12:05:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's body jolted and he let his toes curl again, hand gripping at the sheets. What was he doing? Fury surely couldn't cum any more than he already had...

 

He twitched under Ben and moaned quietly, body shaking from the intensity of the sensations. He couldn't wait for the next dream... The sight of his large stomach was making him feel awfully self conscious.

[8/7/2016 12:09:21 PM] Zoe: Ben focused on sucking off Fury, wanting at least some of his cum in his mouth (directly anyway). One hand slid back up to one of his nipples, which he played with gently, while the other he inserted back into his ass, playing with his prostate and the cum that was already in there.

 

He couldn't help himself; this was a dream and he was able to do things he'd never be able to do in real life.

[8/7/2016 12:17:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Squirming under Ben's touch, Fury brought a hand to his mouth to nibble at his fingers in an attempt to keep his moans more quiet. He was a mess of tingles and sensations, and he knew he'd be utter putty in the other's hands.

 

"N-no, no, I'm going... I'll..." With a weak moan, his back arched again as more cum flooded Ben's mouth, his cock becoming somewhat engorged when pressed against the boy's tongue.

[8/7/2016 1:05:32 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't choke on all the cum, instead swallowing all of it, before pulling off of him and licking up and down his shaft. He smiled up at Fury, wishing away the mess and crawling up next to him to cuddle.

 

"Hey." His voice was soft and gentle. "I hope you had a good time."

[8/7/2016 1:10:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, still panting and moaning, did nothing save for nod gently, looking over at Ben as if he were going to pass out at any moment. He was seeping cum out of his ass and his dick was still twitching, but he was far too tired (even in dreamland) to muster up the energy to sit up.

 

He liked this human, though... He looked forward to making him moan next time.

[8/7/2016 1:13:38 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes fluttered shut and he cradled Fury's head with his hand, pulling it close to his own.

 

And yet when he opened his eyes again, he was lying on his bed, awake, with Fury nowhere around him, the bright sunlight shining through his window.

 

Ben sat up quickly, looking around for him, only remembering that he was in his dreams and not actually there, and he ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling very empty and alone.

[8/7/2016 1:17:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke only called for a few minutes to check on him and his sister, and there wasn't any real time to discuss things or even attempt to bring the other him out. It would just jeopardize things.

 

Fury hoped Ben would never give away the fact they were two separate entities, because all he wanted was for his husband to be happy.

[8/7/2016 1:26:11 PM] Zoe: The next day felt extraordinarily long, although Winnie was around so they got to hang out together for a while.

 

Crawling into bed, Ben knew that his dads were coming home the day after tomorrow, and although he looked forward to seeing Zeke again, he wasn't sure what would happen with him and Fury.

[8/7/2016 1:30:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke hadn't the faintest idea what was going on between them, and their connection would probably only increase his belief that Ben was Fury.

 

As soon as Fury spotted Ben in the dream world, he approached on all fours, a wide grin on his face as his feathery antennae stood up.

[8/7/2016 1:36:14 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at Fury's eagerness to be with him, and he bent down onto his knees, getting at eye level with the other man. "Hey! I missed you." Reaching a hand out, he gently stroked Fury's jaw, sliding a hand back to run his fingers through his hair.

[8/7/2016 1:38:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, you would, wouldn't you? I missed you too," he purred, closing his eyes as he felt a hand caress his hair. Once he opened them again, he leaned in to steal a kiss from Ben rather excitedly, pushing him back with the intent to have him sit down. He'd be easier to access then...

[8/7/2016 1:42:43 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed, looking aside. "Yeah, you're right." Being pushed back, he steadied himself, holding his legs apart a bit and resting his forearms on his knees. "Hope I haven't been keeping you too long."

[8/7/2016 1:53:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You have, but I forgive you," his voice was teasing, his smile even more so as he kissed the side of Ben's face and dragged his lips down to his neck, not hesitating to begin kissing that up as well. He wanted to be in control today.

[8/7/2016 2:02:24 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled softly, exhaling deeply as Fury's lips trailed down his neck. He was already starting to get an erection, the anticipation of the evening having preemptively excited him. "Good..."

[8/7/2016 2:03:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's teeth nipped lightly at Ben's exposed flesh, and he ran his tongue ever so softly against the little marks his teeth had left. He was going to make a mess of the human...

Nudging him some more, he reached a few hands up to Ben's chest, squeezing.

[8/7/2016 3:01:56 PM] Zoe: Ben "ooh'd" and tilted his head back, arching up into Fury's hands. He knew exactly how things were going to go this time, and as much as he loved topping last time, he looked forward to being a sub again. It felt much more natural.

[8/7/2016 4:21:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury nibbled on Ben's neck some more before leaning down and running his tongue across his chest, giving little nips and sucks to various areas of his torso... He chuckled deeply before lying down before him, giving his thigh a soft bite before looking up at him.

[8/7/2016 4:25:54 PM] Zoe: Ben and already wished away his clothing, so he was sitting up naked in front of Fury, leaning back on a hand as his body was played with. Biting his lip, he tucked up his thighs a bit as they were bitten, and blushed hard, lowering his head a little bit to let his hair hang down in front of his face.

[8/7/2016 4:35:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury slid up for just a minute to steal a little kiss from Ben, who looked absolutely adorable with his face hidden behind his hair, before he was back down, licking at his thighs before slowly wrapping his tongue around the shaft of his cock. He was tasty and warm...

[8/7/2016 4:39:14 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped and moved his free hand to Fury's head, running his fingers through the other's feathery hair as he craned his neck back. Toes curling, his cock throbbed in Fury's mouth, and he moaned softly.

[8/7/2016 4:47:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury opened his mouth a bit wider, exhaling softly as he pushed Ben deep inside his mouth, wiggling his ass as he sucked carefully on the throbbing member inside him. He had to admit he was loving Ben's energy... It was revitalizing.

[8/7/2016 4:48:51 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed deeply and gripped Fury's hair more firmly, spreading his legs out and pushing up with his hips. His eyes were loosely closed, rolling back as another moan slipped out.

[8/7/2016 4:57:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury gave him a few hard sucks before slipping away and grinning deviously at Ben, before nudging him with his knee. "Lay down, human, we're not done yet. Your body is mine to explore..."

 

If those faces he'd been pulling were anything to go by, he'd be in for one hell of a ride.

[8/7/2016 4:59:39 PM] Zoe: Ben knew was essentially relinquishing power for the night, but he was more than fine with that. After all, Fury had far more experience, and he wasn't bound to physical limitations in the dream world.

 

Doing as he was told, he laid back, tucking his legs up a bit and holding his hands to his chest nervously. "I-if you want me to do anything, like wish for something, let me know, okay?"

[8/7/2016 5:02:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Leaning over him, with one arm at each side, Fury smiled again and bent down so their lips were practically touching.

 

"Wish for your ass to be able to take me."

 

Despite these words, he began by enthusiastically grinding their crotches together, relishing the feeling of Ben's wet cock against his own. He was being charitable, really, letting Zeke keep this one...

[8/7/2016 5:04:42 PM] Zoe: Ben thought back to yesterday and how large he had been, and nodded slightly, wishing for what Fury had asked. He didn't feel any different, but knew that the wish had taken effect. Each time their cocks slid across each other, he moaned in somewhat high pitch, and closed his eyes.

[8/7/2016 5:08:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury moaned softly in return, pressing his lips to Ben's, still sporting that impish smile. Pressing himself down to the younger male completely, he pushed his hips down so they'd connect with Ben's, cock drooling precum directly onto the one beneath him.

[8/7/2016 5:12:26 PM] Zoe: Ben could feel his own precum leaking out with Fury's and he tried to move his hips a little bit against him, but wasn't able to do much. He melted into the kiss and let his hands drop back down beside his head.

[8/7/2016 5:19:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A tingle ran through Fury, and he somehow knew he wanted to save his orgasm for later. He didn't know how many he'd get this time around, so he had to use them wisely... With a chuckle, he sucked on Ben's neck, rubbing up against him more fiercely before starting to push his legs up, positioning himself.

[8/7/2016 5:20:58 PM] Zoe: Ben arched up his back, spreading his legs out more for Fury and cast him a submissive look. He wanted this badly, and he the anticipation was killing him.

[8/7/2016 5:22:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury wanted to hear more of Ben, so he hoped he'd be able to soon. Pushing his tip against his entrance, he moved his cock around in circles as he squeezed Ben's chest again.

What a cutie...

[8/7/2016 5:26:10 PM] Zoe: "Please... I want you inside me..." His back arched up even more, and his toes curled up. The teasing was agony.

[8/7/2016 5:27:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury took a deep breath, biting his lip as he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure, before he pushed himself into Ben and began to give light thrusts. He knew in the dreamworld nothing much could hurt him...

[8/7/2016 5:31:13 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped as Fury penetrated him, being filled up and stretched out more than he ever had before. The contact with his prostate got his cock throbbing hard, but he knew this was only the beginning.

[8/7/2016 5:33:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, in bliss, reached down to stroke Ben's cock affectionately, pushing in a little deeper before sliding out almost all the way, his precum making Ben's walls nice and slick. Good little human...

He really liked this one.

[8/7/2016 5:37:05 PM] Zoe: Ben's jaw hung slack and he felt his body start to fall back to the ground. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up, not with the attention he was receiving. Breathy moans escaped his open mouth and his arms went limp on the ground beside him.

[8/7/2016 5:39:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury loved every second of this, and it frankly spurred him on to start fucking Ben slightly faster. His strokes became squeezes, and as his body leaned forward, he began to leave little bites on his partner, hard enough to tingle, but not enough to hurt.

[8/7/2016 5:42:45 PM] Zoe: Low whispers left Ben, along with the louder moans from the thrusts. Everywhere on his body tingled, and all around him the world was spinning. He was losing himself in the moment, and a small smiled formed on his face through the moans.

[8/7/2016 5:49:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury slid an arm under Ben's neck and pulled him up to kiss him, pumping himself in and out of him faster and rougher than before, desperate to climax inside the human who was meant to carry his essence. Maybe he could now...

His tongue darted into Ben's mouth as he felt his entire body heat up.

[8/7/2016 5:53:03 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered into the kiss, trying to hug Fury close with his legs, crossing them behind his back. There wasn't much he could do with the other's tongue, since he was too limp, but he tried to suck on it when he could.

[8/7/2016 5:58:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: This excited Fury to the point of bursting, and his cock once again swelled up- this time nestled deep inside Ben- before spurting out thick streams of semen. He held onto Ben as he continued to push his hips further against him, arm holding him closer as he filled the dark-haired male to the brim.

[8/7/2016 6:00:31 PM] Zoe: Ben released a long, drawn out moan as he felt his ass being filled up with cum. Some of it would soon drip out of him, a sensation he longed to feel, and he selfishly wished for more cum again.

[8/7/2016 6:04:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury was taken by surprise as his balls seemed to tense up and produce more semen on a whim, causing jet after jet of cum to fill Ben once more. He was gasping for air by now, arching into the younger male as he pressed his lips and teeth to his warm skin.

[8/7/2016 6:06:07 PM] Zoe: By now, Ben was leaking and he grinned, finally reaching his own orgasm, making a mess on his chest. His breathing was loud, and he panted hard.

[8/7/2016 6:07:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury cried out in ecstasy before collapsing beside Ben, pulling him close as he slowly pulled out, his cock oozing the last remnants of his orgasm. "I... I just want to eat you up..."

[8/7/2016 6:10:48 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes opened a bit and he saw Fury lying next to him, making him smile. With what energy he could, he turned onto his side and draped his leg over Fury, holding him close. He still lacked the energy to speak.

[8/7/2016 6:12:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury pulled him closer with a blissful expression, closing his eyes as he slowly gave in to exhaustion. He didn't hold much ill will at all against Ben at this point... He just wanted to share his warmth.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

[8/7/2016 6:14:55 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't ready to wake up. He was tired, but unwilling to let the dream end. Wishing away the mess between them, he put them back on his bed and cuddled close to him, hugging him tightly.

 

And yet, he closed his eyes, and in a flash had woken up in real life. The sun hadn't yet risen, and when he checked his phone, the time said 3:32am. Fuck... I went to bed too early or something...

[8/7/2016 6:16:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, fortunately, hadn't noticed Ben's absence, since he was locked in a sort of perma-sleep inside the dream world.

 

Maybe it was for the best... He'd been getting a lot of action these past few days, and even spirits and deities needed to recharge.

 

Still, he was so glad Ben was willing to understand and work with him...

[8/7/2016 6:20:34 PM] Zoe: Ben managed to get himself back to sleep, but he did not see Fury in his second dream. He did seem exhausted, so it wasn't a surprise to him. It did make him feel a bit lonely though.

 

The next day was uneventful, once again, and Ben waited longer than usual to go to bed, wanting to make sure Fury was well-rested, and also so he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night again.

[8/7/2016 6:28:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury greeted him this time around with a soft breeze and thousands of flowers in bloom. He was obviously happy, something odd considering his name and disposition.

But he'd been so lonely, so broken and hurt... And now he could feel joy again.

 

Taking Ben into his arms, he levitated just enough to plant a kiss on his forehead.

[8/7/2016 6:34:10 PM] Zoe: Ben hugged him tightly and kissed him back on the lips, holding him close before sliding a hand down to Fury's and clasping it gently. Through his wishes, he expanded the scenery to a field of flowers and a distant creek, bright blue mountains off towards the horizon. Pulling his hand forward, he clearly wanted to take a small walk with Fury.

[8/7/2016 6:36:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Holding Ben's hand, he smiled at the scenery and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the flowers. The faraway creek reminded him of the mountaintop he and Zeke used to dance around upon, and he very nearly began to cry.

With his feet back on the ground, he decided they should head off towards it.

 

Ben sure had made this place beautiful.

[8/7/2016 6:41:54 PM] Zoe: Ben was barefoot, only wearing a light tank top and shorts. The sun warmed him, and looking over at Fury, he noticed how beautiful the other man looked in the sunlight. The breeze carried along dragonflies and flower blossoms, and it ruffled his hair while causing the other's to dance around, making him smile.

 

"This place isn't half as beautiful as you are."

[8/8/2016 12:21:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury scoffed and rubbed at his cheek, wondering where on Earth that had come from. Since when was Ben romantic with anyone who wasn't his husband?

 

"Oh, please... That sounds like something he'd say."

 

Poor choice of words?

[8/8/2016 12:26:54 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a slight chill run up his spine at the mention of Zeke, and for a moment he almost felt guilty about courting Fury like this, but then he remembered that this was all a dream, that Fury didn't really exist in physical space, and that whatever he chose to do in his own headspace was up to him.

 

"Well, maybe he's rubbed off on me."

[8/8/2016 12:27:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, and up on you, too," he teased, letting go of Ben's hand to slide it down to his ass, giving it a little squeeze before taking it again and continuing their walk.

 

He chose not to make mention of his husband if he could avoid it from now on. It didn't help make him miss the man any less.

[8/8/2016 12:30:04 PM] Zoe: Ben smirked and giggled as Fury squeezed him, picking up his hand again and leading him down a slight hill to the creek's edge. Small fish were swimming through it, and the water was cool and refreshing. The flow of water was heading straight towards the closest mountain.

 

"Want to follow it?"

[8/8/2016 12:39:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course!"

 

Fury laughed and dipped his feet in the water, letting little fish swim around him at their leisure. He didn't let Ben's hand go as he walked down the stream, smiling back at him every so often. "I love it here..."

[8/8/2016 12:45:10 PM] Zoe: Ben looked back at Fury and smiled. It brought a lot of joy to his heart to see the man enjoying himself. "I do too, but it wouldn't be nearly as nice if you weren't here. Then it would just be, well, lonely I suppose."

 

The creek flowed down a bit of a hill, and at the bottom was a huge flowerfield with over thirty different kinds of flowers in bloom. With a giggle, Ben led Fury down to it, breaking into a run, and laughing, as he let go and jumped, tumbling into a concentrated area of flowers, and rolling around in the soft grass. "Try it!!"

[8/8/2016 1:07:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury tilted his head towards Ben as he spoke, smiling lightly. "How do you think I feel? I've been alone for years...! My body hasn't recovered yet, so I had to come to you."

 

It was a bit hard to admit, especially to someone as proud as him, but apart from needing Ben's help, he also needed his company. He watched in awe as Ben ran off to roll in the beautiful field, and he laughed loudly as he suggested the envoy do the same.

 

So he did.

[8/8/2016 1:11:05 PM] Zoe: Ben watched as Fury rolled down the hill to him and he laughed with him, seeing the flowers that had gotten into his hair. In the back of his mind, he was thinking about how lonely Fury must have been all these years, and his heart panged, wanting to try even moreso now to make him feel happy and as though he had company.

 

Perhaps it was due to the secretive nature of his relationship with Zeke, and now also because Ben had to pretend to be someone he was not, but spending time with Fury, someone who was interested in him for who he was, made him want to go all out and do all kinds of romantic, sweet things.

[8/8/2016 1:16:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury shook his head as he sat up, holding a few flowers in his hands before making them join the ones already nestled in his hair. He'd always loved flowers... Part of his essence was that of a hummingbird, so he felt naturally attracted to them.

Smiling up at Ben, he reached out and put a flower in his hair.

 

"It looks good on you. Brings out your eyes," he smiled, crossing his legs.

[8/8/2016 1:18:45 PM] Zoe: Ben's heart skipped a beat momentarily and he looked down.

 

"T-thanks..." He remembered the first time Zeke had told him his eyes were beautiful.

 

"I've always... hated my eyes. My sister got my dad's eyes, and I got my mom's. Everyone always told her how gorgeous her blue eyes are, and they're right, they're beautiful eyes. Mine are just... muddy." Ben sighed and fiddled with the grass under his hand.

[8/8/2016 1:24:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Muddy? No, see... I think you're talking from a place that is sad and disappointed. You don't have a good relationship with your mother, do you?" Fury looked down with a soft smile. "I don't either. Not for those reasons, though... Just... I understand. I always feel like I'm not good enough."

 

He took Ben's hand in both of his and squeezed it. "But as a mortal, I had a friend... A very special friend who I loved more than anyone I'd ever met before. She had the softest brown eyes I'd ever seen."

[8/8/2016 1:27:13 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Fury and smiled. "She sounds lovely." Glancing away, he followed with, "My mother abandoned me and my sister when we were kids. As in, dropped us off with my dad and Zeke and never came back. For a long time I took it out on Zeke..." The smile faded. "I still feel awful about it, but at the time I couldn't understand why a man I'd never heard of before suddenly came into our lives and fractured our family.

 

"It wasn't until later that my dad told me he was planning on ending his life, and that Zeke showing up is what changed his mind."

[8/8/2016 1:31:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury kept holding onto Ben's hand as he listened, eyes narrowing every now and then. Mothers could be cruel- his 'mother' abandoned her daughter on Earth upon birth, wanting her to be raised amongst humanity. It was a different type of abandonment, but abandonment nonetheless.

 

At the mention of Zeke changing someone's mind from death, Fury's eyes filled with tears. He had changed everyone's life, really- he was so patient and kind and soft by default. He missed him.

 

"He saved someone's life...?"

[8/8/2016 1:34:37 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Fury and noticed him welling up. He reached forward and took him in his arms, resting his forehead on Fury's.

 

"Yeah, he did. I don't believe Zeke split up our family at all. I think he's the glue that's holding us together."

[8/8/2016 1:37:19 PM | Edited 1:39:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury rubbed at his eyes, nodding slowly. "That sounded about right... He always had that naturally familiar essence to him. Even though he was born from the body of a sentinel and he was designed to be a herald, he... He just naturally became... Loving."

 

Taking a deep breath, he looked into Ben's eyes. "He's an embodiment of death. The fact he saved a life must mean a great deal to him."

[8/8/2016 1:42:36 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. He didn't know that much about Zeke, and this certainly helped fill in a lot of the gaps. "I imagine it would be. He's a really good guy and..." Ben looked into Fury's eyes, "I think you're incredibly lucky to have been married to him."

[8/8/2016 1:44:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury nodded slowly, casting his eyes down before dissolving into a puddle of tears. It had only been a few years without Zeke, against thousands he'd spent  in his company, but it was still unbearable.

[8/8/2016 1:48:21 PM] Zoe: Ben held Fury close and stroked his hair and back, trying to make him feel better. "I'm sorry for bringing him up; I can only imagine what you've been feeling, and it was careless of me to rip open that wound...."

[8/8/2016 1:49:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to apologize through his tears. It wasn't fair to bother Ben with his feelings in his own dream, it would only make him feel tired when he woke up. "I... It's just... good he's living a happy life..."

[8/8/2016 1:54:24 PM] Zoe: Ben wiped away some of Fury's tears with his thumb. "Yeah. I mean, he's got three people who love him dearly. Four if you count my sister, but I was just counting romantically. So that's something, right?" He kissed Fury's forehead. "And he loves you back. He always will."

[8/8/2016 1:56:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I..." I know, he wanted to say, but he didn't want to dig any deeper. He simply nodded and closed his eyes. "I am glad he has a family now... I thought he'd never get one. I regret so much not being able to remember him in time."

[8/8/2016 2:00:26 PM] Zoe: This was where Ben knew he couldn't help. That deity stuff went way beyond him, and so did their relationship, so he simply rubbed Fury's arm with his hand comfortingly. Looking back over at the looming mountain, he remembered why they had been walking in the first place.

 

"Want to keep going?"

[8/8/2016 2:05:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He nodded, wiping away the last of his tears before standing up slowly, keeping Ben's hand in his. "Let's go... Let's see what's in store for us."

 

He knew Ben knew, but he had no clue. He was excited... Even despite being a bit sad. He just had to get over it.

[8/8/2016 2:11:31 PM] Zoe: They continued walking towards the mountain, the scenery around them periodically changing to include a few trees, and the sun passed its halfway point in the sky. Perhaps in real life they wouldn't be able to cover as much ground in one day, but this was a dream, and Ben wanted to watch the stars from the mountaintop with Fury.

 

A trail led the way up the mountainside, and Ben held Fury's hand tightly as they trekked.

[8/8/2016 2:14:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury's feet were light, and it seemed he was basically floating by the time they reached the mountain. Every beautiful piece of scenery he saw made him feel lighter, happier.

 

He laughed a bit and picked Ben up, making him float with him all the way to the top.

[8/8/2016 2:21:06 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as he was picked up and hugged Fury tightly, waiting until they had found a place to land and sit. The sun had begun to set, and from the ledge they were sitting on, it was possible to see it go down behind some of the other distant mountains. Ben looked behind them to see the stars slowly starting to come out, and he turned back to face the sun, leaning against Fury.

 

"I'm glad we came up here."

[8/8/2016 2:25:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I am too," he replied, nudging Ben with his forehead before squeezing his hand. He saw the first stars begin to appear and felt his smile widen. Putting his palm out, he tried to channel some of Waya's energy to summon a small flame.

 

Even though he was 'dead', he was slightly connected to his fellow envoys.

[8/8/2016 2:30:44 PM] Zoe: Ben watched as Fury's hand generated a wisp of fire, and he gasped softly at it. "That's cool! I didn't know you could do that!"

 

The sun had now completely gone down, the fading orange and purple light just a distant glow. Looking around, Ben could see more stars in the sky than he'd ever seen in his whole life.

 

"Wow..... you don't see stars like these in the suburbs...."

[8/8/2016 2:38:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I usually can't, but we're in a dream, and... Well... One of my 'cousins' has elemental abilities. Sometimes they lend me a little bit of power, as if they knew I'm still out there somewhere..."

 

Letting the flame float in front of them, he leaned back in order to look at the stars better. He brought Ben down with him with a chuckle.

 

"In Aztec mythology, the stars are warriors. But I've met the stars, and most of them are actually Celeste's sisters."

[8/8/2016 2:43:19 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as he watched the sky, listening to Fury talk. It was nice having someone explain the whole deity thing (somewhat, anyway) to him. "You've got one hell of a family. Mine is just... well, human. Winnie is the creative type and real go-getter. My dad's a hardworking guy, and then there's me." He turned to face Fury.

 

"I think your family's really cool. To think that all those stars are all individuals you've met." Sighing, he faced up again, feeling insignificant, but in a particularly negative way.

[8/8/2016 3:09:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, we're not... We're not exactly family in the biological sense, but I think it counts anyhow, so yes. My family is very... interesting. They're all more lovable than me, that's for sure." He chuckled.

 

"Your human family is a lot more united than ours, even though we have an ethereal bond." He put his hands up to the sky. "They're... sadly mostly all dead."

[8/8/2016 3:14:02 PM] Zoe: Ben listened silently. It saddened him to hear that most of the individuals he cared about he no longer had with him, and it made him move a little bit closer to Fury.

 

"I'm sorry..." He lacked the words to comfort him, so he hoped the sympathetic energy he was trying to give him was felt.

 

Looking up at the night sky, he wondered if any of his family was out there, family he wished he'd been able to know. Like his aunt. His father used to ramble about her to him, about how she was the sweetest person and the best cook, and even now, he wished he'd been able to meet her.

 

Maybe in another dream.

[8/8/2016 3:26:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, it's alright. That's just the way their life is planned out," Fury smiled, closing his eyes as the flame danced around them. "They brighten the world and then, once they grow tired, they sleep... And their bodies dissolve, leaving nothing but their shine."

 

Most of what Fury wished for, aside from Zeke, was for his 'mother' to love him- to see him as a true son. Thousands of years had passed and he still hadn't given up.

[8/8/2016 3:36:21 PM] Zoe: Ben watched as a few comets shot across the sky and sighed. "Life is... beautiful and sad I suppose."

 

They had been in this dream for quite some time, and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he woke up. Ben exhaled slowly and glanced down.

 

"My dad and Zeke are coming home today. What's this gonna mean for us?" His eyes trailed back up to Fury's head and he turned onto his side. "I don't want to stop seeing you in my dreams, but I don't know how I'll be once Zeke's back around. If... I wind up being less affectionate, or what. I don't want to hurt you if I wind up being preoccupied or something."

 

He took a deep breath.

 

"I like you... a lot Fury. And I don't want you to feel like I only acted affectionate because I didn't have Zeke, as if you were simply there to fill a void. I don't want you to fill a void in me. You deserve better than that. And... I don't know if this means we should break... whatever this is, off, or if we can continue it, but all I know is," Ben held Fury's hand up to his face, "I want you to tell me what you want. If you want to keep this up, then we will, but if I start to feel like I can't, I'll let you know immediately so you aren't hurt. But if you don't, well... I'll understand too."

[8/8/2016 3:43:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury closed his eyes and rested his hand against Ben's face, thinking his words through. "For the time being, I... I think you should just come to me for advice. On how to act or behave or whatever... So he won't doubt..."

 

Fury sighed deeply. "I'll be here, waiting. You don't need to worry about me. These things are fleeting, as are most mortal things, and I've really come to learn a lot about that by living amongst them. It's sweet of you to be so considerate of me, but you can't live your life in a dream."

[8/8/2016 3:49:45 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and gently caressed Fury's head, but he slowly pushed off the ground and sat up, eyes open but his head down. The scenery around them began to fade back into a black void, but he didn't really notice.

 

"You're right."

 

It hurt for him to say, but he knew it was true. In that moment, Ben wanted to be far away from Fury, not because he did anything wrong, but because of how awful he felt knowing that he'd gotten involved with someone who didn't even physically exist. He'd allowed himself to form feelings, and now he was realizing how foolish it had been.

 

He felt sick to his stomach.

 

Closing his eyes, he waited for a moment and then opened them, waking up again. The rain outside had stopped, though the clouds were still in the sky.

[8/8/2016 3:53:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Wait-"

 

Before Fury could try and fix the situation- or rather make any sense of it- Ben was gone, and he was left in an unfixable void, with not even the flame or flowers to keep him company in what he was hoping would be a pleasant nap.

 

Now he'd just be reminded of the silent tomb he was forced to inhabit.

 

And for once, instead of making him angry, it just made him sad.


	7. Chapter 7

[8/8/2016 3:57:25 PM] Zoe: Ben tossed off his covers and wandered into the bathroom to pee. He didn't particularly feel much of anything at the moment, or perhaps he was just trying to mask it. He'd texted his dad the night before asking when they'd be back, and after returning to his room to change, checked his phone to see "sometime after lunch," as a reply from him.

 

The clock showed 11:18am, so he went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. Winnie had already left for work, reminding him that his dad had asked him to jobhunt while they were gone.

 

Whatever...

[8/8/2016 3:58:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once the clock struck three o'clock, an incredibly invigorated Zeke, smelling of lotus and vanilla, slipped into the house with a cheerful 'we're home!', carrying his bag over his shoulder and the widest smile he'd worn in a long time.

 

He felt so alive!

[8/8/2016 4:01:55 PM] Zoe: Ben had been watching TV, and he lazily looked up from the couch to see Zeke burst in. And yet, he still felt an aching in his heart and couldn't bring himself to be more joyful.

 

Nor could he even tell Zeke about it.

 

The worse option would be telling him, so he put on a fake smile and mustered up more energy to face his dads with.

 

"H-hey, glad you're back!"

[8/8/2016 4:12:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Upon laying eyes on Ben, Zeke's eyes flashed momentarily, making him sway slightly. He shook his head with a slight frown and headed over to him, smiling again.

 

"How've you been? The house is still in one piece, so we coulda been gone for longer, huh, Kevin?"

 

All things considered, though, he was glad to be home.

[8/8/2016 4:25:57 PM] Zoe: Kevin carried in their bags, also smelling nice and looking happier than he had in months. "Yeah maybe. But it's good to be back." He placed the bags on the floor. "Your sister home?"

 

Ben had stood up from the couch and walked around before leaning back against it. "No, she went to work."

 

Kevin's shoulders drooped a little bit. He'd hoped she'd be here, but knew that work was more important. Turning his attention to his son, he asked, "Any progress with the job hunting?"

 

Ben half rolled his eyes. "No, dad." He stood up again to walk upstairs, suddenly feeling anxious. Kevin's brows furrowed a bit.

 

"You need to get on that. I want you applying to three jobs a week starting on Monday, alright?" Ben didn't respond, so he called out louder. "Alright??"

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He grumbled on his way up the stairs.

[8/8/2016 4:31:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, take it easy, sweetheart, we just got back..." Zeke put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and squeezed soothingly. "Let's worry about that shit later, aight? When the effects start to wear off on their own."

 

He chuckled lightly before heading upstairs to put away his stuff. Yet he couldn't help but feel Ben hadn't been all that happy to see them...

 

Maybe his relationship with his dad was more strained than Zeke thought.

[8/8/2016 4:35:41 PM] Zoe: Ben had curled up under his blankets and was browsing through his phone. Not for anything in particular, just a distraction really, but he off-handedly did start looking for a job. The usual retail positions were always hiring, but he loathed the thought of retail work. Especially being around the general public.

 

Thinking for a moment, he started to look for a mechanic job and found one. It wasn't all that close, but he figured he could make it work if they hired him. Making a mental note to drop by with his resume the next day, he sighed and locked the screen, placing his phone on the nightstand.

[8/8/2016 4:44:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was putting his clothes away, and somehow his mind trailed off to the feeling he got upon walking back into the house.

 

He hadn't experienced dizziness the whole time he'd been away, yet as soon as he was back in the house, he felt oddly nauseous again. Why?

[8/8/2016 4:46:25 PM] Zoe: Kevin had also come upstairs and was looking at Zeke, concerned. He took a few steps over to him and kissed his head. "Hey. You okay?" He didn't like that things were suddenly turning stressful again so quickly. They'd only been home like ten minutes!

[8/8/2016 4:50:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm fine, yeah," Zeke reached for Kevin's hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling up at him. "Just kinda tired from the drive, I think!"

 

He didn't want to worry  Kevin over something as silly as that... Besides, he'd said he'd see the doctor!

[8/8/2016 4:53:07 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips.

 

"Well, so am I, so perhaps that's why." He paused for a moment, realizing how hungry he was. "Hey, you wanna order some Chinese food? I'd say we could pick something up or go out to eat, but I really don't feel like getting back into that car."

[8/8/2016 5:17:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stood up to embrace Kevin, giving him a few soft pecks.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. That way Winnie can come home to a nice hot meal, instead of some half-assed sandwich... Really don't have the energy to cook."

[8/8/2016 5:19:29 PM] Zoe: Kevin pulled away to grab a piece of paper off the dresser and a pen out of his nightstand. "Here, I'll go look up a place to order from and you write down what you want. Oh, and if you could ask Ben too, that'd be great."

[8/8/2016 5:20:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Good plan," he smiled. He already knew what Winnie would want, but it would be best to double check with Ben. Walking across the hall, he went over to knock on his door. "We're gonna order Chinese, you got any picks?"

[8/8/2016 5:24:05 PM] Zoe: Ben flinched in his bed, not anticipating Zeke to be there. "Uh.... sweet and sour chicken with fried rice I guess. And barbecued pork." He wasn't all that hungry, but he knew he would be later.

 

He'd tried to keep his thoughts blank, but Fury periodically flashed in his mind, and he just felt bad.

[8/8/2016 5:35:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke wrote this down and nodded before opening his mouth to ask if Ben was feeling alright, or if he felt like watching a movie.

 

He ended up saying neither of those things.

 

"Cool, I'll go tell your dad."

[8/8/2016 5:48:14 PM] Zoe: Ben gripped the bed sheets and growled into his pillow, too quietly for Zeke to have been able to hear.

 

He was terribly at war with himself.

 

He loved Zeke dearly and had missed him, but he also hadn't had any time to privately talk to him, and he wasn't sure when he'd get the opportunity in a way that wouldn't seem suspicious to his dad.

 

However, he also knew that he'd formed feeling for Fury, who he couldn't be without outside of his dreams, who had told him essentially "let's just stay friends." Ben knew that he was right, that things couldn't and wouldn't work out with them, that he couldn't live inside his dreamscape. After all, it was Zeke that he wanted to be with, and Fury was really around to make sure that Zeke was happy.

 

He wanted to pretend like he could be with Zeke like he'd been with Fury the last several nights.

 

But he couldn't.

 

And suddenly, he felt like the middle man to their whole relationship, as though he was merely acting like a bridge for two lovers to meet on, since they couldn't meet any other way.

 

He felt hollow.

[8/8/2016 5:56:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury, asleep inside his mind, knew he could very well take over Ben's body and truly connect the two, but it would be an unstable connection, and Ben would be lost. Erased. And Fury refused to do that to another human being.

 

Especially one as young and kind as Ben.

 

Even though he was asleep, his eyes watered endlessly, as if he couldn't find any escape from his torment no matter how hard he tried.

 

Zeke, unaware of this in both forms, cheerfully presented Kevin with the filled-in piece of paper. As far as he was concerned, all was well.

[8/8/2016 6:13:51 PM] Zoe: "Ah, thanks babe." He took the list and pulled out his phone, dialing the number on the screen, and ordering their food.

 

Ben turned on the TV in his room and watched from his bed. Mentally, he wasn't paying attention to the screen. Instead he was preoccupied with how upset he was over his situation, feeling more and more flighty as the minutes rolled by. He'd have to be downstairs and around Zeke again, not the Zeke he was in love with, and pretend not to be upset. Then when he finally did get around the other Zeke, he'd still have to pretend he was okay.

 

Oh, how he wanted so badly to tell Zeke the truth, to ask him if he loved HIM or if he only loved him because he believed he was Fury. He wanted to ask him if he was merely being played with between two deities like a walkie talkie.

 

He wanted to ask Fury if there was anything he could do to feel better, but he knew that no, there isn't anything he can do about it.

 

How can I keep this up?? How can I keep up feeling so used?? Ben sat up quickly, feeling the intense need to run.

 

I gotta get out of here.

 

Pulling on some jeans quickly, he slipped on his shoes and stormed down the stairs, rushing outside. He'd been quiet and hadn't disturbed the two of them in the office. Ben speed walked down the street, breathing heavily, soon breaking out into a run. He ran until the house was much smaller, feeling all the pressure of his situation bursting out of him. The local park was only a few blocks away, and he sprinted the rest of the way there, running behind a tree near the edge of the field.

 

By now, he was hugging himself, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"I'm dating Zeke!! Not your Zeke, but a different Zeke!! I'm not Fury!! I'm not your dead husband, and I don't want to be!! I want to be me!! And I had sex with your dead husband too!!!"

 

Every lie he'd been holding back for weeks now was spilling out in a loud sob. No one was around to hear him, but it felt good to vent, even if he wasn't venting to anyone.

 

Ben continued to cry, curling himself into a ball where he sat behind the tree, unwilling to go home.

[8/8/2016 6:21:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was not much longer than an hour when Zeke finally noticed Ben was missing. Again. Panic surging in his chest (combined panic, no less) he decided not to tell Kevin, instead saying he had to go for a walk to think about work again.

 

Kissing his forehead, he headed out of the house and ran.

 

It didn't take long to find him, but the state he was in caused...

 

Well, it caused an immediate blackout.

 

"What's wrong?"

[8/8/2016 6:24:15 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped when he heard Zeke's voice behind him. Turning to face him, he saw the black eyes he'd missed all week.

 

And as much hurt as he felt, lying to him and in essence being inadvertently used by him, he finally had the one person back whose arms he could cry into.

 

Ben reached forward and grabbed Zeke, pulling him down into a hug. He dug his fingernails into his back and continued to cry more, feeling safe and comforted. At least in the moment, he could forget about parts of why he was upset.

 

"I missed you..."

[8/8/2016 6:33:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put his arms around Ben in utter confusion and nervousness, not sure why he was so distraught and being afraid to dig any deeper. Still, he held onto him just as tightly as he needed to and sat down beside the tree.

 

"I missed you too, but are you sure that's it? Did somethin' happen? Was it your dad...?"

[8/8/2016 6:34:53 PM] Zoe: Ben knew he could easily shift blame to what happened with his dad earlier, but that didn't appropriately match his reaction, nor did he want Zeke to try to settle his dad down; he'd done nothing wrong. It was simply poor choice of topic while Ben was in a poor state of mind.

 

"No..... it's not worth worrying about. I missed you a lot, that's all....."

 

Lying by ommission was the best course of action here.

[8/8/2016 6:36:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He decided to let it rest for now and gently pressed his chin to the top of Ben's head, rubbing his back and not complaining that he felt slight pain. He'd walk through broken glass for him, it was alright.

 

"I missed you too... I had to be asleep the whole time to stop myself from goin' after you."

 

Looking up a bit, he sighed. "Your dad's gonna wonder where we went... Don't you wanna go home?"

[8/8/2016 6:42:03 PM] Zoe: Ben's head was screaming "NO!!!" but he knew that wasn't an option.

 

"Yeah, let's go home. I'm starving." At least now he was being completely honest. He'd worked up an appetite from running and crying. Wiping his eyes, he was thankful to have Zeke around again.

 

Kevin hadn't noticed that Ben was out as well, and when they returned home, he was upstairs changing into more comfortable clothes.

[8/8/2016 6:44:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had carried Ben home in his arms, not minding that others could see. He neglected to switch back until they were inside the house, at which point he placed himself on the sofa and closed his eyes.

 

Upon opening them, he was back to being human.

 

"Man, what is it with me and this house?"

 

Not even the spirits told him the truth.

[8/8/2016 6:48:29 PM] Zoe: Ben went to the bathroom to wash his face off and waited for his dad to go back downstairs before sneaking back into his room to change. The ground had been a little wet, so he changed his pants to sweats and then went downstairs to sit at the dinner table. The delivery person would be there soon.

 

Kevin had finished changing and headed back downstairs, seeing Zeke sitting on the couch. "Hey, I didn't hear you get back from your walk. You alright?" Ben came downstairs and sat at the table, which Kevin noticed but didn't really make any indication of.

[8/8/2016 7:02:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Just feelin' a little woozy again, doll, nothin' to worry about." He smiled up at Kevin and stood up slowly, rubbing at his neck. "I'm gonna go to the doc's tomorrow, so all this'll get sorted."

 

Seeing Ben, he smiled a bit wider. "Ah, you came to see us! Good, good. Food's not here yet? Guess it's time for me to break out the chips n dip..."

[8/8/2016 7:14:45 PM] Zoe: Kevin was incredibly thankful that Zeke would be going to see the doctor soon.

 

\--

 

Over the next few weeks, Kevin had been planning on proposing to Zeke finally after all these years. He knew it could be a sensitive spot, after both of them having been married before, but figured after 15 years, it was time to tie the knot. He wanted him as his husband and not just his boyfriend, to be able to call him his husband.

 

Their 15 year anniversary was coming up, and that would be the day he proposed. He'd done his research (behind Zeke's back as to make it a surprise), and found a jeweler who would make rings with bone (nonhuman bones, of course), and he had it engraved with a skull. All in all, not the most expensive ring, but he knew it would be one that his beloved would appreciate.

 

Meanwhile, Ben had taught himself to suppress his stress over holding back the lie. He periodically saw Fury in his dreams, but emotionally kept his distance, trying not to feed any feelings he had for him. It wore down on him, but he kept up his cheerfulness around Zeke as to not arouse suspicion.

 

Kevin had been working hard at work again, and the stress began hitting his body in ways he had never experienced before. His whole body just felt fatigued all the time, and although he tried resting more, it didn't work. He simply felt tired all the time.

[8/8/2016 7:20:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's blackouts had come with no explanation from the doctor, and he left more confused and anxious than when he'd walked into the surgery.

He chose to keep this from Kevin, though, and did his best to immerse himself in his new job.

 

The other Zeke, however, thought it was high time he finally unlocked Fury's memories once and for all. One day after work, when Kevin wasn't quite home, he told Ben he had a surprise for him.

 

Fury, on the other hand, barely spoke to Ben whenever he did sleep. He just cast him a glance and went back to curling up in his void. He answered questions, but that was about it.

[8/8/2016 7:21:15 PM] Zoe: Ben put away the schoolbook he was reading and turned to face Zeke.

 

"What kind of surprise?" He was nervous but excited all at once.

[8/8/2016 7:24:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's something that I've been meanin' to show you for a while, but I wanted to choose the right moment... I'm gonna take you somewhere."

 

Holding out his hand, he waited for Ben to take it.

[8/8/2016 7:27:42 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and took Zeke's hand. He wasn't entirely sure what he meant, considering it could be harmless, or it could be something related to deity stuff.

[8/8/2016 7:35:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Holding him close, he smiled broadly, and slowly the room began to dissolve into darkness. Furniture was replaced with empty space, and the floor ceased to exist as they floated in an endless void.

 

Soon, though, stars began to pepper the environment, swirling and singing. They danced around them joyfully, and Zeke slowly let Ben go.

[8/8/2016 7:42:02 PM] Zoe: Ben freaked out for a moment, only to find himself floating around near him. "Woah.... this is incredible Zeke!" The sight of all the stars reminded him of that night with Fury, and his heart ached momentarily before he was caught up in the moment once again.

[8/8/2016 7:44:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I knew you'd like it," he beamed up at Ben, reaching a hand out to hold him close again- he wanted proximity, as always. And now they could finally have it without worrying about being caught!

 

"Give it a moment, you'll start to remember stuff soon."

[8/8/2016 7:48:59 PM] Zoe: Ben moved in close to Zeke, but upon hearing that last sentence, he felt himself get sick to his stomach. He couldn't hold the lie back much longer, but he just wasn't ready to drop that kind of weight on Zeke. He would put it off as long as he could.

 

"R-remember what?" Ben was playing along innocently, but inside he felt awful.

[8/8/2016 7:53:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The first time we were here!" He chirped, holding both Ben's hands now and leaning down to press their foreheads together. If this didn't bring Fury's memory back, nothing would...

 

"Your god had been screamin' about her daughter, and mine kept tellin' me to give you up and get back to work, and you were so frustrated and upset that I thought you'd kill 'em both, so I brought you here and we just... sat..."

[8/8/2016 7:57:39 PM] Zoe: Ben looked down, not meeting Zeke's gaze. "I'm sure it was.... lovely." The time was nigh for him. It hurt too much.

 

I'm sorry Fury.

[8/8/2016 7:58:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke frowned a bit and leaned down, holding Ben by the arms to try and look into his eyes. "Whaddya mean you're sure? Don't you remember...?"

 

What did this mean?

[8/8/2016 8:07:08 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip.

 

"Look... Zeke... I know about Fury. I know that you two were...... married. He told me." He paused and looked up at the other man. "And I know that everything I'm saying and that I'm gonna say is going to hurt you really badly. It's probably somehow gonna hurt my dad, too. But living this lie has been hurting me for the last several weeks."

 

Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I'm not who you think I am. I'm sorry that I thought you cared about me for me, but all this time you've been dating me, not him. I'm sorry I'm not going to remember anything, because I can't. Fury wanted me to pretend to be him so you wouldn't get hurt, and now I'm doing everything he told me not to.

 

"If you never want to see me again, that's fine. I don't know if I should have told you sooner, but....... I'm sorry."

 

Ben looked to the side, away from Zeke. He didn't want to see how badly he'd hurt him.

[8/8/2016 8:13:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Many times he tried to say 'wait, but'. Many times he tried to shake his head or laugh. But nothing happened save for his eyes becoming wider and his hands starting to shake.

 

Was this true? Had he been deluded this whole time into thinking Fury was in this boy? Had he just been so desperate to see him again that he'd fabricated every connection he'd seemed to make?

 

If that was the case, why could Ben talk to Fury? How?

 

All he could think to ask was the one question that would change his mind.

 

"What... did he look like...?"

[8/8/2016 8:31:47 PM] Zoe: "Feathered hair, big red eyes, the blue face paint...why?" It wasn't the reaction he expected.

[8/8/2016 8:33:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He just needed to make sure he wasn't being lied to.

Fury would never lie to him, yet he seemed like the type to pull something like this off.

 

Not knowing what to say, do or think, he closed his eyes, and all of a sudden they were back in the living room.

 

His heart had broken again.

[8/8/2016 8:38:10 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself fall back onto the couch, but he still didn't look at Zeke.

 

"I'm sorry.... Sorry I lied to you, sorry I... Disappointed you." He sat there for a moment before standing up. "I'm gonna be up in my room, if you need me." Ben didn't wait for a response before leaving the room.

[8/8/2016 8:41:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke wasn't listening anymore. Hell, Zeke wasn't even there. He was zoning everything out, desperate to lock himself away and bury himself in the only true piece of Fury he had left- his memories. As tears ran down his face, his eyes opened again.

 

"Fuck, now I'm cryin'? Fuck's goin' on with me?"

[8/8/2016 8:52:17 PM] Zoe: Ben laid down on his bed and didn't really think about anything. He stared forward at his couch, focusing on the seams, distracting himself with anything that wasn't Zeke.

 

Without really realizing it, he'd gotten a bit sleepy, and before long drifted off.

[8/8/2016 8:54:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury wasn't there at first, but when he was, he appeared as a very faint, very small presence.

He was hunched over, hugging his knees.

 

He didn't seem happy to be there.

[8/8/2016 8:57:18 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't move closer to him. He's already hurt him enough. "Look...Fury... It was going to come out sooner or later. I'm sorry..."

[8/8/2016 9:00:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: That wasn't what was upsetting him. He knew it was going to come to an end one way or another, but he had hoped he'd be the one to break the news to Zeke.

 

"You broke his heart."

[8/8/2016 9:10:37 PM] Zoe: Ben's hands formed fists and he gritted his teeth, a wave of anger rising in his throat.

 

"I know!! I fucking know!! I already feel bad enough as it is!! I hurt him, I've been lying to my dad, and he might wind up finding out now, and my poor fucking sister, who hasn't been involved at all, is gonna have to deal with our fucked up family again!!!"

 

The void around them shook, the ground beneath them cracking as lava began pouring down behind him.

 

"I don't need you to tell me that I broke his heart, alright!? I hate that I did it! I hate that I lied!! I hate that I ever felt anything for anyone!! I hate myself most of all!! So just, just-"

 

The lava spilled out around them and jets erupted beside him.

 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

 

Ben didn't realize what he'd done, but he was too upset to care. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he panted, releasing his fists as the lava quickly cooled, and a small waterfall took the lavafall's place.

[8/8/2016 9:15:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury narrowed his eyes, hiding his own tears behind the thin layer of smoke that had formed from the lava. He didn't have anything to add to that. He knew the situation would have been stressful, but all he had done was try to alleviate the stress. He wanted to apologize for seemingly adding more stress to the situation, even though all he'd wanted to do was keep his loved one from getting hurt.

 

And now apparently things were his fault.

 

That was fine. He was aching to be set free and never have to think of any of this ever again. He'd just cease to exist and that would be one problem solved.

 

"Fine."

 

Giving into his anger and frustration, his body began to dissolve.

 

"But it wasn't just his heart you broke."

 

Soon all that was left was a small pile of ash.

[8/8/2016 9:29:25 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened as he watched Fury go.

 

"No, no no no!!!" He ran over to the pile of ash and got onto his knees, scooping it up.

 

"Please come back, I didn't mean it, I just, I'm upset and-" Pausing, he wished for Fury to return.

 

But he didn't.

 

A low sob welled up in his throat. Not only had he broken Zeke's heart, but he'd broken Fury's as well. At this point, he saw no reason he shouldn't wake up and call his dad to tell him everything.

 

There was nothing left to lose. He would find out everything, be wildly upset, and then their family would split up.

 

And it was all his fault.

 

Closing his eyes, he stood up. "I wish I were dead."

 

With a jolt, he spasmed on his bed, eyes opening wide and sweat dripping down his forehead. Ben was alive, but he still had hoped he wouldn't have woken up.

[8/9/2016 5:07:12 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Downstairs, Zeke was watching television, unable to get any sort of rest. He felt empty for a reason he couldn't place, and it was driving him insane. It's as if he had lost a piece of himself.

But how? What had been going on with him?

 

Outside Ben's window, a small bird seemed to observe him. But as soon as he laid eyes on it, it was gone.

[8/9/2016 8:26:46 AM] Zoe: Kevin pulled into the driveway and hopped out of his car. Work had sucked that day, and he had been looking forward to finally getting to relax with Zeke, perhaps watch a movie and pretend that work didn't exist.

 

Opening the door, he spotted Zeke sitting by the couch, and he lit up. "Hey babe! Glad you're home. You wanna watch a movie tonight?"

[8/9/2016 9:36:00 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, please..." Zeke spoke slowly and gently, standing up to embrace Kevin, trying to make sense of the emptiness inside him, but getting nowhere.

 

"There's leftover Thai in the kitchen, but I can uh... Make pancakes or somethin'."

[8/9/2016 1:39:11 PM] Zoe: Kevin could tell something was wrong with Zeke pretty quickly. He closed his eyes and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

 

"I can make the pancakes hun." Kissing his head, he pulled away and held Zeke's arms, looking him in the eyes.

 

"Is something up babe?"

[8/9/2016 2:02:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm just... Really tired, sweetheart. I dunno why, but I'm just... I feel like I've been run over by a truck. I can't believe the doctor didn't see anythin'...!"

 

With a sigh, he leaned his head against Kevin's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Pancakes sound like heaven, though... I really just..."

 [8/9/2016 2:35:31 PM] Zoe: Kevin placed his hand on Zeke's cheek and stroked him with his thumb.

 

"You can relax babe, don't worry." He himself was extremely worried, but figured he'd wait until they'd eaten to pry further.

[8/9/2016 2:37:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He smiled and nuzzled Kevin's hand before heading over to the kitchen. "Let's make it together..."

 

And so they did, with Zeke making tea at the side due to seriously craving something warm to drink. He needed to feel comforted.

[8/9/2016 2:55:35 PM] Zoe: Kevin was glad to see Zeke feeling a bit better, or at least he hoped. The meal was delicious, and the tea hit the spot perfectly.

 

Sitting beside him, he asked, "so really, what's going on?"

[8/9/2016 2:59:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I don't know... I just keep gettin' blackouts. At the weirdest times. I wake up in places I don't remember goin' to. I told the doc, he couldn't find a single thing wrong with me... He suggested..."

 

He took a deep breath, sipping on the last of his tea. "He suggested that I have a split personality."

[8/9/2016 3:12:24 PM] Zoe: Kevin's gut clenched as he listened. "W-well, if you do, is it bad? Is it going to cause you any issues aside from the blackouts?"

 

His worry was starting to take over him and he held Zeke's hand, squeezing it tightly.

[8/9/2016 3:13:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I... I dunno, but I don't think I have a split personality... Do I?"

 

Come to think of it, the whole situation could mean something related to his other self. But why would he want to keep things from himself...?

[8/9/2016 3:16:19 PM] Zoe: Kevin's mind was racing. "Well, what else do you think it could be? Because I have no idea...." He faded out, lost in thought.

[8/9/2016 3:17:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The... The doc might have a good guess, actually. I just... I gotta think things through." He frowned hard. "I dunno what the fuck else it could be."

[8/9/2016 3:18:18 PM] Zoe: Kevin groaned. "Ugh, I'm sorry you're going through all this. And I wish I could help more." He scooted closer and kissed his cheek.

[8/9/2016 3:19:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nuzzled him and put his arms around him, squeezing them close together. "If I need to go on some weird journey of self discovery, I... I wanna know you're gonna be there for me."

[8/9/2016 3:24:03 PM] Zoe: Kevin pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'd be there for you through anything."

[8/9/2016 3:24:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled softly and put a hand on Kevin's cheek, stroking it softly. "That's exactly what I need, thank you."

[8/9/2016 4:32:01 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled at him, a pang of sadness in his eyes, before moving in for a soft kiss. He wasn't sure what was going on with Zeke, but he knew he didn't want him to be alone in it.

 

"If you need anything, just ask. I'd drop everything if I had to."

[8/9/2016 4:43:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Please don't go so far as to do that," he chuckled, before squeezing Kevin's shoulders. "We all got shit to worry about. For now let's try to enjoy a movie, yeah? Take our mind off stress..."

 

He wondered why he hadn't seen much of Ben, but he figured the kid needed some time alone for whatever reason.

 [8/9/2016 6:07:05 PM | Edited 6:07:35 PM] Zoe: Kevin set up a movie on the TV and grabbed a soda for both him and Zeke. He held him close as they cuddled together, his mind thinking back to his proposal he had planned for their anniversary in a couple days. As much as he wanted to do it on their actual anniversary, with the state of mind Zeke seemed to be in, he hoped it might really cheer him up if he was proposed to now. Turning to face Zeke, Kevin placed his drink down on the coffee table.

 

"Hey, I've got something for you. A surprise, actually. I was gonna give it to you on our anniversary, but I think now is the right time. I just gotta go grab it, alright?" He leaned forward to give him a kiss before standing up and heading upstairs. Kevin knew he'd have to do a bit of rummaging around; he'd hidden the ring in one of the drawers of his dresser... he just couldn't remember which one.

 

Meanwhile, Ben got a bit thirsty, so he left his room and went downstairs, not making much noise until he began taking a glass out of the cabinets and filling it from the fridge. It took all his energy not to look at Zeke and see how he was doing.

[8/9/2016 6:23:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke didn't want to be apart from Kevin for even a second, but the promise of a surprise sounded nice... His eyes lit up for a bit as he hugged himself and waited for his boyfriend to return.

 

When he noticed Ben, however (as he had nothing better to do than stare at the wall), he smiled and waved at him.

 

"Hey, it goin' okay?"

[8/9/2016 6:28:45 PM] Zoe: Ben jumped back a bit at the sound of Zeke's voice and he dropped the glass of water on the floor, the glass breaking and shattering on the floor. Most of the glass was still intact, but he still didn't want to move around and risk stepping on any.

 

Upstairs, Kevin heard the crash and instantly stopped what he was doing, heading out of the bedroom in a hurry and going downstairs.

 

"Is everything okay??"

 

Ben stood there, looking down, with his hands up, panting a bit as the shock passed.

[8/9/2016 6:42:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had run over to him the moment the glass shattered, taking his hand and inspecting him up and down. "Jesus Christ, you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

 

Looking up at Kevin, he frowned softly. "I think I scared him."

[8/9/2016 6:46:36 PM] Zoe: Ben only briefly looked up at Zeke before looking away. "I'm fine." Kevin quickly ran over to the hallway closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan, sweeping away an area for Ben to walk back through. "I'll get you another glass, Ben, just wait over at the table. I don't want you walking barefoot around the glass shards."

 

He got to work sweeping up, grabbing out another glass and filling it. Handing it to Zeke, he asked, "Could you give this to him? I wanna get the rest of this cleaned up."

 

Ben had sat down at the table, hands resting on his lap, and his eyes trained down at the patterns in the wood.

[8/9/2016 6:48:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a soft nod, Zeke brought the glass over to Ben. He didn't have to say anything, but he was glad Kevin was showing so much care for his son.

 

Sometimes he worried there wasn't enough love between them. Sometimes he still felt like he was the problem.

 

"Here you go."

[8/9/2016 6:52:07 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't really acknowledge Zeke's words aside from a small nod. He looked down at his feet to make sure no glass had gotten in them before standing up and heading back up to his room.

 

"Thanks for the water."

 

Kevin finished dumping the rest of the glass into the trash and put the broom away. His gut told him something was wrong with his son, but he didn't know how to approach him. Not anymore, anyway.

 

"Zeke... I feel like this is a lot to ask, but since you and Ben seem to get along so well, do you think you could go upstairs and find out what's bothering him? I would, but..." Kevin sighed, closing his eyes and slumping forward a little bit. "I still want to find my surprise for you; I seem to have misplaced it."

[8/9/2016 6:54:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Still feeling oddly empty and uneasy, Zeke nodded before moving over to Kevin and planting a kiss on his forehead. He put his hands in his pockets and headed up the stairs.

 

Without knocking or announcing his arrival, he leaned against Ben's door and began to speak.

 

"Your dad's worried about you. I'm worried about you. Something's weighin' on you, but what?"

[8/9/2016 6:57:16 PM] Zoe: Ben had been sitting on the edge of his bed, mindlessly sipping the water, when he heard Zeke speak. This time he only flinched, without dropping the glass.

 

"It's nothing you should be concerned with." He felt like a massive hypocrite. "It's just a mood swing."

 

He couldn't bring himself to tell Zeke to leave him alone, not after what happened with Fury.

[8/9/2016 7:02:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I don't wanna bother you or make you feel uncomfortable, but just know... I'm here for you. Your dad's here for you. Even if it is just mood swings..."

 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. At this rate he'd go to bed before finishing the movie. He was feeling so drained...

[8/9/2016 7:02:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When had his pep talks ever worked?

[8/9/2016 7:05:42 PM] Zoe: Ben set his water glass down on the nightstand. Zeke seemed to be relatively unaffected by what his other self had experienced, or at least he wasn't as emotionally distraught, and Ben knew that of all the people who could probably comfort him right now, his step dad was the best candidate.

 

Standing up, he opened the door slowly, not wanting Zeke to fall over, before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

 

"I know you are... thank you..."

[8/9/2016 7:10:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Although he wasn't expecting the hug, he leaned into it and gave Ben a tender squeeze. He wanted to be there for him, he wanted to be... Well, a real dad to him, even despite the rough road they'd traveled.

 

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this."

[8/9/2016 7:13:06 PM] Zoe: Ben held Zeke as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go. This moment was potentially one of the last moments of happiness he'd have before everything would go to hell, and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

 

"I hope so..."

[8/9/2016 7:14:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Listen, no matter what you're goin' through, you always got family, alright?"

 

Kissing the top of his head, Zeke rubbed Ben's back insistently before looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to disappoint Kevin, but now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with him and sleep for an eternity.

[8/9/2016 7:17:57 PM] Zoe: Family. The one thing he wouldn't have soon enough.

 

"Y-yeah, I know."

 

Ben pulled away and looked up at Zeke, the signs of exhaustion on his face quite visible. "I'll let you get back to your movie with my dad. I'll be fine, I promise."

 

It took all his energy, but he mustered up a convincing smile.

[8/9/2016 7:19:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled in return and swallowed a yawn, slowly patting Ben on the shoulder. He was a strong kid. A brave kid.

 

"I'm actually gonna tell your dad to continue that shit tomorrow, I can barely stay on my feet. I feel real bad about it, but..."

[8/9/2016 7:22:13 PM] Zoe: Ben stepped back into his room. "I'm sure he'll understand. He loves you a lot." The words felt dry coming out of his mouth. "I hope you sleep well though." Slowly closing the door, Ben waited until Zeke had said his final words before finally pushing it all the way shut.

[8/9/2016 7:24:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke walked down the stairs rather slowly, his eyes closing every few steps. Unsure if he'd make it to the last one, he called out.

 

"Kevin? Babe, I'm sorry, but can we... watch the rest tomorrow? I'm feelin' really tired..."

 

Maybe the surprise could wait too...

[8/9/2016 7:36:05 PM] Zoe: Kevin had been sitting on the couch waiting for Zeke to come back downstairs, and hearing him announce that he wanted to go to bed, while unsurprising, saddened him. "A-alright. I'll join you, just, let me clean up the kitchen a bit first." His eyes had trailed off to the messy counter and he sighed, wanting to ignore it before climbing into bed alongside his soon-to-be fiance, but knew it would only attract flies if he left it overnight.

 

After he shut off the movie, he walked over to the sink and began washing everything off, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and starting it to run overnight. By the time he got upstairs, Zeke was already asleep on the bed, and Kevin smiled at him lovingly. He sighed, saddened that he couldn't give him the ring yet, but opted to look for it tomorrow so he could give it to him when he actually planned on it.

 

Changing quickly out of his day clothes, he climbed into bed alongside his lover and fell asleep peacefully.

[8/9/2016 7:38:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke instinctively wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him close, even though he was in deep sleep.

 

His dreams started off gray. Then they turned pale pink. Then they turned crimson.

 

Then there was Ben.

 

And more Ben.

 

And more Ben in positions and situations he never wanted to see him in.

 

And then he was awake in a puddle of his own sweat.

[8/9/2016 7:43:45 PM] Zoe: Kevin roused from sleep, feeling something.... wet. He was still lying close to Zeke, and as he slowly woke up more, he realized that it was Zeke, and that he was sweating. Panic overtook him, and he shot up, placing his hand on Zeke's chest.

 

"Zeke!? Are you okay!? I-is there something wrong with you!?" He didn't know if there was some health thing going on, or if he'd had a bad dream, or if it was connected to the blackouts, but after last night and Zeke having been more tired than usual (reminding him of his own recent fatigue), he was too worried to not consider all those options.

[8/10/2016 6:54:43 AM] Ms Chernobyl: With huge, spooked eyes, Zeke looked up at Kevin, his breathing heavy and his eyes full of tears. He was starting to see the blackouts for what they were, and he wished with all his might that he hadn't. What would he tell Kevin?

 

How would he tell Kevin?

 

For now, all he could do was shake and murmur "bad dream..."

[8/10/2016 8:02:18 AM] Zoe: Kevin had pressed his hand up to Zeke's forehead and listened to him talk, checking his temperature. He felt a bit chilly.

 

"Here, let me get the bath set up for you. You should probably sit in it for a bit to warm up," He could change the seats while he soaked.

[8/10/2016 8:05:09 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nodded wearily as he sat up, rubbing his face before starting to strip, anxious to get into the bath and try to relax.

 

He knew it would be an impossible task, but he couldn't bear to burden Kevin with this now. He wasn't ready.

[8/10/2016 8:08:38 AM] Zoe: Kevin hopped off the bed and ran over to their bathroom, turning on the faucet and filling the tub with hot water. Making sure it wouldn't be too hot, he walked back over to the bed and placed his arms under Zeke, picking him up bridal-style and carrying him over to the tub. Placing him in carefully, he kissed his forehead, moving back.

[8/10/2016 8:11:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Nuzzling Kevin gently only made Zeke feel worse, but he was unable to keep from being cuddly with him. Murmuring a 'thank you' as he was placed into the water, he sank into it and closed his eyes, hoping to everything that the liquid would have some sort of healing factor.

[8/10/2016 8:15:08 AM] Zoe: Kevin stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "I'll be right out here changing the bed sheets if you need me, alright? So don't worry, I won't be far."

 

Something seemed off about the whole situation. A bad dream would have scared him, but something about his dream seemed worse. He wasn't about to go ask though; Zeke was clearly in some shock and needed to recover.

[8/10/2016 8:25:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Nodding slowly at Kevin, he flashed him a slow smile before sinking further into the water. It soon became apparent that no matter how far he sunk, it wouldn't help.

 

Keeping as quiet as he could, he began to cry, putting his hands over his eyes to keep from feeling the tears. It was painful.

[8/10/2016 8:33:34 AM] Zoe: Kevin returned to the bathroom when he saw Zeke crying. He rushed over and kneeled beside the tub, placing a hand on Zeke's jaw and stroking him.

 

"Oh my god.... Are you okay Zeke??" Between the two of them, Zeke hardly cried, so seeing him cry was hard for him.

[8/10/2016 8:36:28 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He shook his head slowly, embarrassed and ashamed that Kevin had seen him crying. It was such a foreign thing for him to do, and it was physically painful to boot.

 

And now he had to burden Kevin with it too. "Just... Just forget about it... I wanna go back to sleep..."

[8/10/2016 8:45:00 AM | Edited 8:45:45 AM] Zoe: Kevin's heart ached for his lover, but there wasn't anything he could do to make him feel better. He grabbed a towel for him and held it so he could take it from him when he got out.

 

"The bed's clean so you can rest again if you want." Leaning forward, he gently kissed Zeke's head, wanting nothing more than to reach forward and wrap his arms around him.

 

"Would you like my company or to be left alone?" There were some things he needed to do, but they could wait if Zeke needed him.

[8/10/2016 8:46:45 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Sniffling, Zeke gave Kevin a big hug before slowly crawling into bed and trying to make himself comfortable on the fresh sheets.

 

"I want you to stay... But only if you wanna." It wouldn't make anything any easier either way. "I'm just gonna sleep... It'll be okay."

 

Little did he know he'd spend the next day in bed.

[8/10/2016 8:53:34 AM] Zoe: "I'll stay with you. It's what I’d rather do anyway."

 

Kevin joined him in bed, snuggling close to him to try and make whatever pain he had go away.

 

The next day, Kevin noticed Zeke's absence from the rest of the house, but he didn't push it. Whatever was troubling him was bad, and he'd tell him in his own time.

 

But tomorrow... Tomorrow he was proposing.

 

Meanwhile Ben had avoided his dad and the rest of the family almost entirely.

[8/10/2016 8:54:58 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had had quite enough of wallowing around doing nothing. He had a family to sustain and support and he couldn't do it lying down. Now that he knew the full truth, it was time to bury it and move on.

 

That became rather hard to do once he caught a glimpse of Ben, and he was soon resting against the wall, clutching at his chest. "God dammit."

[8/10/2016 9:00:38 AM | Edited 9:00:53 AM] Zoe: Kevin had managed to find the ring again and was extremely nervous about how the proposal would go now

 

Ben noticed a change in Zeke's attitude, and he saw him back around a corner out of sight after he'd been spotted.

 

He had to have known now.

[8/10/2016 9:02:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Taking a deep breath, he called out to Ben. He had to get this off his chest- it would be step one.

 

They had to have a talk. Not just a "I know" type talk; a real one. And quick, before he dissolved into tears again.

[8/10/2016 9:04:09 AM] Zoe: Ben's heart was pounding up in his throat as he walked over to Zeke, every step feeling like a knife.

 

"H-hey Zeke."

[8/10/2016 9:04:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: For a moment, Zeke didn't meet his eyes. But he slowly gathered the strength to look over at him.

 

For some reason, all he could think of to say first was

 

"I'm sorry."

[8/10/2016 9:06:31 AM] Zoe: Ben's stomach lurched. "I'm sorry too." Every sick feeling he had about the situation seemed to be coming up at once, and he wished he wasn't standing there.

[8/10/2016 9:07:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. It was all my fault, okay? Everything." He wanted to reach out and touch Ben, but at the same time he knew that was the worst thing he could do. "I know that now."

[8/10/2016 9:11:53 AM] Zoe: Ben shook his head and folded his arms, hugging them close to his body. "No, it was mine. I hurt you badly, twice now. Frankly I'm surprised you're even talking to me after it..."

[8/10/2016 9:16:58 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You didn't do anything, Ben." He realized his speech was more articulate than usual. He was being dead serious. "You're young and human and you can't be held responsible for this. It was all me- him , and his stupid aching heart."

[8/10/2016 9:23:43 AM] Zoe: Ben wanted to hug Zeke but he knew better.

 

"Well, you're not the only one I hurt in all this. So I am at least partially responsible."

[8/10/2016 9:24:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're not, though. He was stupid to let his feelings cloud his judgment. He should have realized his error sooner." Zeke was willing to acknowledge that part of himself as another person entirely, if only to make them both feel more comfortable. After all, they had completely separate feelings.

[8/10/2016 9:29:20 AM] Zoe: "No, I mean- well you remember when I called you when you were on vacation? I asked about Fury? Well... I really did see him. We wound up becoming close in my dreams and...he didn't want me to tell your other self that I wasn't him...to spare him pain. But I did, eventually. Then when he was upset and I was upset, I told him to leave me alone and..." Ben trailed off, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered that dream. "I can't stop hurting people..."

[8/10/2016 9:31:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Slightly alarmed, he turned to face Ben entirely, a look of panic on his face as he considered that this might mean Fury was gone forever. However, he soon calmed himself, knowing that if that were the case he would have felt it for sure.

 

"I... appreciate you doin' that. I appreciate you lettin' me know Fury's still around, too... I understand what he did, but... It wasn't fair on you."

[8/10/2016 9:54:39 AM] Zoe: Ben sighed, breath a bit ragged: "Yeah... I don't blame him for not wanting you to get hurt..."

[8/10/2016 9:55:41 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Putting a cautious hand on Ben's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze. "And in the end, it was you he fell for all along."

 

And that was what troubled him the most.

[8/10/2016 9:56:07 AM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him? "Huh? Who fell for me, Fury?"

[8/10/2016 9:56:31 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He shook his head and began to move away, not wanting to complicate things further.

[8/10/2016 9:57:02 AM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened. "Zeke, please, tell me who! Was it the other you??"

[8/10/2016 9:58:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He turned around and nodded. "But that's something he's gotta figure out for himself."

[8/10/2016 10:18:27 AM] Zoe: Tears welled up in his eyes. If Zeke, other Zeke, had truly felt something for him, he knew it would be a while before anything could come of it again.

 

"I understand." He looked down, wishing he could see his Zeke again.

[8/10/2016 10:30:55 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Try not to think about it too much, okay? We just gotta move on and get over this like a family, as usual. But now... Now I gotta tell your dad. My side, anyway."

 

Putting his hands in his pockets, he went off to find Kevin.

[8/10/2016 2:09:37 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks, although he wasn't outright crying. His stomach heaved and he made a break for the bathroom, quickly kneeling down in front of the toilet and flipping up the lid before vomiting.

 

His body didn't really know how to process everything that it was going through, and knowing how his dad was about to get the worst news of his life and that he was to blame, it physically upset him.

 

Ben couldn't avoid thinking about it, but the initial wave of nausea passed quickly, and he was able to return to his room. Locking the door, he contemplated ways he could escape the house without his dad knowing, then perhaps run off and kill himself. Or find ways to kill himself here. Winnie's hairdryer was still around, perhaps he could take a bath with it. Or sneak downstairs and swallow some laundry soap.

 

Thinking about it only made him cry harder.

 

Downstairs, Kevin was sitting on the couch, checking his phone while he had the commercials paused.

[8/10/2016 2:21:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a heavy heart (yet somehow no knowledge of what was happening with Ben) Zeke approached Kevin slowly, taking deep breaths and steeling himself for the hardest thing he'd ever do.

 

As Ben was having his breakdown, a fragment of Fury appeared in his mirror and shouted that it wouldn't solve anything, only make things worse.

 

Just as soon as it had come, it was gone.

[8/10/2016 2:25:07 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up when he heard Fury's voice, searching desperately for him.

 

"Fury!? Where are you!?"

 

Downstairs, Kevin heard someone walking towards him, and he turned around to look. A smile crept across his face once he saw it was Zeke, but it faded quickly when he saw the look of despair on his.

 

"Hey." He paused, thinking he'd lighten the mood a bit. "You excited for your surprise tomorrow?"

[8/10/2016 2:27:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Yet Fury didn't return. All that remained was the searing intensity in his glare, as if outraged that Ben had even thought for a second that anyone wanted him dead.

 

Zeke smiled softly at Kevin and rubbed at his cheek, feeling extra guilty that he had to bring things up now. Maybe... Maybe they could wait.

 

"Yeah."

[8/10/2016 4:16:44 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled again, gripping the couch cushions excitedly. "If you want, I can give it to you now. I think you'll reeaaaally enjoy iiiit!" He could hardly contain himself and didn't want to wait a minute longer. "Could I give it to you now?"

[8/10/2016 4:20:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's eyes widened in mild terror, and he rubbed his cheek anxiously. "Uh...Uh, yeah...? If you wanna! If it'll make you happy..." He smiled tenderly still and allowed Kevin's joy to fill him for a bit. At least he tried...

[8/10/2016 4:26:17 PM] Zoe: Kevin grinned from ear to ear and ran upstairs, grabbing the ring where he hid it the night before. Slipping the box into his pants pocket, he giddily hopped down the stairs again, stopping just before he got to Zeke. He cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes, happily and lovingly, while gently taking his hand.

 

"We've been together for fifteen years, can you believe it? And every single one of those years were the best of my life. I want to keep having more with you."

 

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, still not revealing it completely.

 

"Zeke Hullahaz," he got down onto his knee and held the box up, opening it to show him the ring inside, "will you marry me?"

[8/10/2016 4:29:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: As soon as Zeke knew what Kevin was going to do, he kept opening and closing his mouth in order to prevent him from saying the words. Yet he couldn't speak. He couldn't say anything until Kevin was done because he so desperately wanted to accept his proposal.

 

He wanted to be happy and love Kevin with every ounce of his being. He wanted to slip the ring on and hold the man close. He wanted to spend the rest of his life together.

 

But he couldn't if he was keeping such deep secrets from Kevin.

 

"I can't," he wheezed. "Not... before tellin' you..."

[8/10/2016 4:37:46 PM] Zoe: Kevin's smile instantly dropped and he looked up at Zeke, puzzled. "W-what do you mean? Tell me what?" His heart dropped in anticipation. What could possibly stop him from saying yes to a marriage proposal?

[8/10/2016 4:39:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Stuff... About me. Stuff that might make you not wanna marry me." He took a deep breath and leaned against the couch. He knew Kevin would probably laugh at what he was about to say. "I'm not entirely human. I mean- I am , but there's another me... Who's not."

[8/10/2016 4:45:17 PM] Zoe: Kevin had initially feared that there was something about him that made Zeke not want to marry him, that perhaps he needed to tell him about some habit he had or something that he couldn't stand.

 

He was unprepared for there being anything about Zeke that would make him want to redact the proposal.

 

As he listened to Zeke speak, his hands drooped a bit, getting tired of being held up, and eventually they came to rest on his knee.

 

"So this is about the split personality thing? I told you I'd stick by you through thick and thin while you figured it out. And no, you having a split personality isn't something I have a problem with. I'll marry you all the same." Kevin wasn't sure if Zeke was leading anywhere with that, but he wanted to cover his bases.

[8/10/2016 4:48:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It ain't just that, Kevin... The other me... He's done shit that I'm findin' hard to live with. But that's... That'll come later. You know how I can see ghosts? That's... That's not all I can do."

 

Here's where he expected to be laughed at. After all, he was never taken seriously about that, either. Surely Kevin just thought he was finding excuses now.

 

God, he hated this situation. But he'd never forgive himself if he didn't tell the truth.

[8/10/2016 4:51:34 PM] Zoe: Kevin's stomach clenched as he listened to Zeke talk, nervous about what his other self had done. Staying on his knee was proving too taxing for him, so he got up and pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of Zeke as he inspected the ring box. His anxiety was making it hard to maintain eye contact with him.

 

"What else can your other self do." It was a question, but his tone made it sound more like a statement.

[8/10/2016 4:53:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "This is somethin' both of us can do by extension. Both of... me." He slowly went over to the window and opened it, holding out his hand. A little bird came to rest on it, tilting its head curiously.

 

Walking over to Kevin, he held his hand out for him to see that the bird was alive and well. Zeke took a deep breath, and the bird fell to the ground.

[8/10/2016 4:55:58 PM] Zoe: Kevin watched the bird land on Zeke's hand and followed it as he walked back over. But the moment the bird died, Kevin gasped, moving back and nearly dropping the ring box.

 

"Y-you killed it!? A-and how!?" Kevin was frightened and confused.

[8/10/2016 4:57:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Leaning down to scoop the bird back up, he held it between both hands and exhaled. Soon, through the little gap in his hands, chirping could be heard.

 

"It's just a little thing I can do," he replied bitterly.

[8/10/2016 4:59:37 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed in relief as he saw the bird alive again, but he was still perplexed by how Zeke did it.

 

"S-so your non-human side, and I guess human side, can take and give life?" It seemed like such a terrifying power to have.

[8/10/2016 5:01:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That's the gist of it, yeah. I am death. Or at least I'm made of it." He sighed and set the bird free, silently hoping it held no ill will towards him.

 

"I'm what's known as an envoy- people used to worship us as demigods, but I guess not in this reality..." He rubbed at his face and murmured. "I'm... Just the reincarnated form of a deity."

[8/10/2016 5:04:23 PM] Zoe: It was a lot to take in. But at least it helped the seeing ghosts thing make sense (in a way), and Kevin now knew why.

 

"So...when you reincarnated, that demigod part of you stayed inside of you?" He felt like he was talking crazy talk, but there had been enough moments in their shared lives that he knew better than to not believe him.

[8/10/2016 5:05:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Kinda." He took a deep breath and continued. "I was basically made for my envoy half. Conditions were optimal and we were joined at birth. Envoys are made to observe humanity, and this was... A test. For us to become one with humanity."

 

He laughed bitterly. "And then I fuckin' stabbed myself in the back, all because Fury didn't make it."

[8/10/2016 5:08:07 PM] Zoe: Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? And..." He paused. "Fury was also a reincarnated demigod? I mean, that would also make sense, both with his appearance and the bond you two had." Finishing that sentence, he realized he may have thought a few steps ahead of himself. "Wait, you and Fury knew each other before you were reincarnated? Or am I getting confused?"

[8/10/2016 5:10:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke looked at the floor and held his arm, a sad smile on his face. "That's right. It explains why we were joined at the hip from the day we met. My envoy half and his..."

 

Taking another deep breath, he slumped down against the back of the couch. "Are married. When Fury's human half died, his other half... It disappeared. And I guess I never stopped lookin' for it."

[8/10/2016 5:14:01 PM | Edited 5:14:11 PM] Zoe: Kevin felt a lump in his throat, but swallowed it. He'd noticed something between those two, but he never knew how deep it went. In hindsight, he felt a bit saddened, thinking of how his own desire to date Zeke must have seemed silly, what with him already being with his past life's soulmate.

 

But Zeke loved him now.......right?

 

"What do you mean you never stopped looking?" It was a hard question for him to ask.

[8/10/2016 5:16:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Not consciously, of course! I honestly lost all hope and will to live once he died, but... Somehow I figured there was a tiny chance he might still be out there. My other half, he always sort of kept an eye open, y'know? And I think desperation just got to him one day."

 

Closing his eyes tightly, he continued. "He grasped at straws. Grabbed the smallest similarities and ran with it."

[8/10/2016 5:19:47 PM] Zoe: Kevin, although concerned, noted Zeke talking about his other self as his own individual, separate from him. Perhaps selfishly, he asked, "if he's acting independently of you, then you, you you, don't feel like you need to be with Fury, right? Am I... Am I an okay substitute?"

 

For the moment he seemed to have disregarded the last bit of what Zeke said, simply because he was preoccupied that perhaps Zeke didn't really love him. It was all kind of a mind screw for him.

[8/10/2016 5:23:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course you are! Kevin, I love you. I've loved you for years now, and even if Fury came knocking again one day, I'd never abandon you. Never."

 

Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he raised a hand to wipe them again. "That's the whole reason for the blackouts. The other me wanted to act without hurtin' me or you, but when he found out he was wrong about findin' Fury he just... Retreated. And now I know everything."

[8/10/2016 5:31:03 PM] Zoe: Seeing the love of his life tearing up made it extremely difficult for him not to well up with tears as well, and he bit his lip, trying to hold them back.

 

Hearing the affirmation that he was Zeke's one and only helped him feel better, but as Zeke went on, he felt the pit in his stomach grow wider.

 

"Who did he think Fury was-"

 

Wait.

 

Kevin's eyes widened. The only person who had been acting strange, calling Zeke to ask him about Fury, who got along well with Zeke, who only a few months ago expressed interest in Zeke, was Ben.

 

"No... No... Oh my god what happened with Ben." Kevin was frozen in place, staring ahead, a storm of dread forming inside of him.

[8/10/2016 5:34:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Too much." That was all he could bring himself to say, hiding his face behind his hands as he did all he could to keep it together. It was nearly impossible.

 

He cared so much about Ben- but as a fatherly figure. He knew that now, he knew he just wanted Ben to be happy and safe. His other self had jeopardized all of that.

[8/10/2016 5:38:30 PM] Zoe: Kevin looked up at Zeke and saw him hiding behind his hands. Pulling his chair with him, he held the sides of Zeke's legs with his hands and leaned forward against him.

 

"Your other self....he acted on his own, right? This you wanted no part of it?" He paused for a moment. "If so... What happened between other you and Ben?" His voice gradually became softer, the words more and more of a challenge to say.

[8/10/2016 5:40:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "This me didn't even know it was happening, Kevin! That's what the blackouts were about, to keep me in the dark and by extension keep our relationship safe. Ours... and theirs." He slowly reached down to hold Kevin's hands, still not meeting his eyes, yet letting his tears flow freely.

 

"He thought he had finally been reunited with his lost love. They... they got together whenever they could."

[8/10/2016 5:50:21 PM] Zoe: The fridge horror was setting in that Kevin was having sex with a body that was also having sex with his son, even if they were different people at different times. That fact would eventually be something he'd have to get past.

 

Kevin squeezed Zeke's legs tighter and tighter. His eyes had finally spilled over and his tears dripped down onto the floor as he stared down at it. The oncoming sob came up quickly, and within moments, Kevin broke down crying, tightly hugging himself against Zeke.

 

He didn't really have the words to react to the situation. As much as he knew that Zeke, his Zeke, loved him, all this time Ben had said nothing and hoped that he could have secretive sex with another Zeke in his Zeke's body long-term.

 

This Zeke that was running the show, he didn't belong to Ben. Zeke hadn't gone through hell and been reunited with Kevin to be with his son. The human Zeke was as much an innocent bystander as Kevin was, and Kevin knew this. But everything just hurt.

[8/10/2016 5:57:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held him tightly and cried as well, not loudly, but hard enough for his frame to shake. Although admitting to all of it hadn't made him feel any better, he was glad it was over with. He was afraid, of course, that he'd caused irreparable damage, or that somehow Ben would suffer because of this.

 

He wasn't sure what else he could do but cry.

 

"I understand if you don't wanna marry me anymore," he managed to choke out. "I wouldn't marry me either."

[8/10/2016 6:00:46 PM | Edited 6:00:56 PM] Zoe: Kevin growled a little bit through his tears, sniffing back some of them so he could speak.

 

"D-don't say that! I-I still want to marry you... I just..." He took a deep, shaky breath, "I don't know where this leaves us. Are they still together? Because I can't stand the thought of... You know..." Bringing the thought back to the forefront of his mind was excruciating, and he released a moaning sob.

[8/10/2016 6:05:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No," Zeke replied quietly, "they're not. When the other me found out he'd been wrong, he just... Fled. He fled and then showed me everything like an idiot. I don't think he could keep it together..." Shaking his head, he closed his eyes tighter. "He just broke the poor kid's heart like it was nothin'."

[8/10/2016 6:10:26 PM | Edited 6:11:05 PM] Zoe: Kevin started taking slow, deep breaths so he could talk without crying through his words. As much as Ben's hiding of all this hurt him, he knew that now he too was hurting. His emotional deadness the last few days made a lot more sense now.

 

"Fuck..." Once again, Kevin found himself lost for words. Lifting his head up, he slid his hands up and tugged on Zeke's arms, wanting him lower to the floor so he could hug him properly, needing his lover's embrace to try and feel a little bit better.

[8/10/2016 6:11:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke did what needed to be done, and got down on Kevin's level to hug him as tightly as he could. "I love you, Kevin. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry this had to happen. If I could, I'd..."

 

He didn't know what he'd do. Erase it all? Erase himself?

 

"I'd change this."

[8/10/2016 6:14:14 PM] Zoe: Kevin closed his eyes as more tears came out, holding Zeke against him with every bit of strength he had.

 

"I know... It's such an awful situation to be in..." Turning his head to the side, he gave Zeke a kiss on the cheek.

 

"But I have no idea what to do about Ben. Should we call him downstairs?"

[8/10/2016 6:16:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "What... What for? The poor kid's been hurt enough... My other self's finally realizing some shit he should have realized long before all this, and it's just going to make everythin' extra complicated. I..."

 

He took yet another deep, ragged breath.

 

"I don't want him to be afraid of us. Ben, I mean."

[8/10/2016 6:21:15 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed. "I know, that's why I want to call him down here. I need to tell him how I feel, but I also want to tell him that I'm not going to stop loving him over all this. I need....to not be a bad father to him. If anything, he needs us, since I doubt he feels he has anyone he can talk to about, well, this whole situation. I mean, who COULD he tell anyway?"

 

Although Kevin really wanted to just curl up with Zeke for the rest of the day and pretend that none of this had happened, he knew that no one had come out of this situation emotionally unscathed, and with his relationship with his son already precarious, he worried about what lengths Ben would go to to try and cover up how he felt, and what the effects would be.

 

He was worried he could lose him, in one way or another.

[8/10/2016 6:33:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Okay... Okay, let's give it a try. Maybe things'll fnally clear up after this... Maybe we can finally start trustin' one another again."

 

He rubbed Kevin's back and moved away a bit to call Ben, softly at first. Then he tried a little louder. Nothing else could go wrong, right? It was only uphill from here.

 

Looking back down at Kevin, he stroked his hair. "I'm proud of you."

[8/10/2016 6:44:12 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed, his breath still shaking a bit. "F-for what, trying to talk to Ben about this? I just don't want to give up on him, you know? He deserves better than...." Now, of all times, repressed memories from his childhood were rearing their ugly head.

 

No, I'm NOTHING like him.

 

Kevin was not only trying to just be a decent parent to his son, he was also trying to be a better father than his own, if only to prove to himself that he wouldn't become his dad.

 

Ben needed him. He wouldn't simply turn him away.

 

Upstairs, Ben had been crying on and off while scratching himself on his arms and legs. It was the only way he knew how to "punish" himself in this situation without trying to really hurt himself. His eyes were puffy and red, and the skin on his limbs was similar. Only a few times he'd broken the skin, but overall he looked pretty worse for wear.

 

He was jolted out of his self-defeating mindset by Zeke's calling him downstairs, and although his gut wrenched as he anticipated what lay before him, he had enough presence of mind to throw on a sweatshirt and sweats to cover the scratches before he headed down.

 

Each step down the stairs was agony, and when he finally turned the corner, he saw his father sitting in a chair while Zeke kneeled down beside him, the two still hugging each other. He didn't say anything when they noticed him, only walking over and pulling up a chair near them, looking down at the floor.

[8/10/2016 6:47:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ben, the first thing I wanna say is that nothing is your fault, and we don't think it is or blame you for it." That had to be said first of all.

 

He knew something was wrong with him the second he saw him, and the desire to run and hold him was overwhelming, yet he stayed where he was.

 

"You were just doin' what you thought was best. You didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

[8/10/2016 6:55:14 PM] Zoe: Ben kept his eyes trained on the wood below his feet, not responding.

 

Kevin sighed. He had to be honest with Ben, but he didn't want him to feel hurt back. He needed to choose his words carefully.

 

"B-Ben, I'm really sorry that you've gone through so much on your own. And I'm even more sorry that you couldn't talk to me about it. And, I know that in the situation, talking to me would have been the hardest thing anyway, but I'm sure after that day when you...kissed Zeke, this Zeke, and he told me about it and I blew up at you..." Kevin paused to take a deep breath, holding back more tears, "That didn't help at all. And I'm so sorry..."

 

Ben didn't want to cry in front of them. He didn't want to show emotion, or express how much he was hurting right then. He wanted to hold it all back and release it in his room where they wouldn't be around to see it. Thinking of crying in front of his dad was the worst. It made him feel so uncomfortable, even just thinking about it.

 

"Okay," Was all he managed to get out. His skin felt like fire underneath the heavier clothes, the scratches burning. Like a clogged hose, he could feel himself shaking, and that any moment he would burst, but he was trying so hard not to let it be in front of them.

[8/10/2016 7:01:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Okay. It was a start, he supposed, but it wasn't really anything of substance. More than that, it was a complete lie. Nothing was okay.

 

Kevin had finally put thought and care into revealing his feelings and being understanding in a moment of extreme stress, and he'd cried in front of his own son, and it had gotten them nowhere.

 

Winnie would be home any minute and they hadn't advanced a bit.

 

"And I want you to know I would never do a thing to hurt you. Not intentionally. What he did was stupid and greedy."

[8/10/2016 7:17:09 PM] Zoe: "I know." His already crumbling stature shook more and more as the seconds rolled by. He couldn't hold back any longer. Just like the other day with the other Zeke, he couldn't play pretend for another second.

 

And out it all came.

 

"I tried so hard to make everyone happy. I pretended to just be a happy son to both of you. I pretended I was his dead husband for him. I pretended I didn't care about his husband when he kept me company in my dreams. I pretended I could keep the secret for as long as I had to if it meant Fury didn't have to worry!"

 

Ben's face had morphed into a snarl as the tears ran down his cheeks.

 

"I pretended like it didn't make me angry that I felt used!!" He put his hands to the side of his face and gripped his hair, pulling hard. "I pretended like nothing was wrong the other night when all I wanted to do was die!! I hurt everyone!! Everybody is fucking HURT because I'm a selfish piece of SHIT who wanted to live a LIE and PRETEND like I could be involved with someone who is in the body of MY DAD'S PARTNER!!" Looking up, he wrapped his fingers in his hair more and furrowed his brow, the puffiness in his face having returned as his nose drained.

 

"If ANYONE is stupid and greedy, it's ME!! ALL ME!! I'M THE SCREW UP ALRIGHT!? I should just be ALONE where I can DIE without HURTING ANYONE!!!"

 

Ben dug his fingernails into his scalp, screaming a bit as he broke the skin. Everything was spinning. He barely even registered who he had vented to at this point.

[8/10/2016 7:20:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was taken aback by all that Ben was saying, and he felt icy daggers pierce his skin, his heart beginning to tear at the edges. Hearing about Fury didn't make things any better, yet again. Had Ben ended up falling for him, too? Chasing a dream was just as bad as chasing a dead man.

 

"But... I... It's because of me that all of this happened. If I hadn't... If I didn't exist, none of it woulda- I mean... You'd never have felt the need to carry all those burdens alone... It's all because of me. Please don't blame yourself. Please..."

 

He began to get up, trying to reach out to Ben to try and comfort him, afraid he might start to seriously hurt himself.

[8/10/2016 7:26:14 PM] Zoe: The realization that Ben had been internalizing so much pain made Kevin sick to his stomach, but all he could do was put a hand up to his mouth in shock.

 

He'd never seen Ben act this violent before either, and although he wanted to hold him, he knew better. Zeke was already on it anyhow, and his presence wouldn't make Ben feel uncomfortable. Otherwise he would have reacted sooner.

 

His heart dropped as he heard Zeke blaming himself for all of their familial troubles yet again. "It's all of our faults, not just yours. Please..."

[8/10/2016 7:50:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No! It ain't nobody's fault but mine! None of you did anythin' wrong, I was just stupid and desperate and didn't notice that somethin' seriously fucked up was goin' on without my knowledge! I didn't look deep enough and that's why all this shit happened. I shoulda nipped it in the bud before Ben got hurt. I shoulda been smarter."

 

He was mad at himself, and he didn't realize how insensitive he sounded. He didn't realize how happy his other self had been for that time, even if it hadn't ended well.

[8/10/2016 7:58:11 PM] Zoe: Ben released his head and placed his hands on the chair, whimpering as he listened to Zeke talk. He wiped away some of the snot from his nose using his sleeve and looked up at Zeke.

 

"It's not entirely your fault. And I know you want to disagree with us when we say it, but it's true. When you spent the week or whatever at the motel, I came and visited you to try and prove that I could resist being attracted to you, but I flirted and then when the other you came out and we," he paused, noticing the look of anguish on his father's face, "did things, I called you back when I got home and lied to you so you'd believe nothing was going on. How could it be your fault when I was playing you the entire time so I could spend time with the other you?"

 

Ben felt awful wording himself like he was, but he was completely right. He did play Zeke so he could get what he wanted.

[8/10/2016 8:01:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Because... Because..." He didn't know how he could come up with an answer to that. It was true- Ben had lied, but it had only been to protect Zeke, even if he did get something from it.

 

Breathing in, he tried to remember what his other self had said. "Because I told you I loved you- he told you he loved you and always had, and you... You felt bad for him and he made you think it would be possible, and then he just... Turned around and.... It is really all my fault. Please... Don't blame anyone but me."

[8/10/2016 8:07:58 PM] Zoe: Ben put a hand on Zeke's shoulder. "Not if you were the last person alive on earth."

 

Sliding off his chair, he got down onto his knees beside Zeke and hugged him. "It's all of our faults. And considering it's two against one, we're right. So stop blaming just yourself."

 

Kevin felt himself starting to well up again and he moved forward to hug Zeke as well. I'd be empty without you. I.....wouldn't even be here." Letting on about his near-suicide around Ben was risky, but he figured if Ben really wanted to know (and become more upset; perhaps he hadn't thought through mentioning it), he could ask.

 

"We love you Zeke. Please don't try to take on all of our pain when we can beat it together." It was the most that Kevin felt he could say. As hurt as he and Ben were, neither of them wanted to lose him.

[8/10/2016 8:10:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke hugged them both close and released a sob, closing his eyes as he tried his best not to make a huge show out of crying. He was relieved that he felt so loved and that they were willing to go through this with him...

 

He couldn't help but notice how much Ben had grown. Had his other self forced him to grow up? Had he taken away something important and special from him?

 

Holding them closer still, he couldn't help but be angry at the other.

[8/10/2016 8:16:00 PM] Zoe: A noise at the door indicated Winnie's arrival. "Hey everyone I'm-" she stopped speaking the moment she saw all of them hugging on the floor.

 

"Uh, what's going on here?" Kevin looked up.

 

"It's...complicated. And emotional. It's not even completely resolved either, so for now it's better if you don't know. Sorry sweetheart."

 

Winnie spotted Zeke crying and instantly ran over, throwing herself into the hug.

"Zeke!! Are you okay!?" She hugged him tightly, rubbing her head on his.

 

Ben smiled as he saw his sister joining the hug. It was funny how distant he'd felt the past few months, isolating himself with the other Zeke (and then at the end-ish, Fury). He'd actually missed this a lot.

[8/10/2016 8:19:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking up in shock, he realized he'd totally forgotten Winnie was going to be home so soon, and he knew he never wanted her to see him crying. He wanted her to see him as her rock if she could, strong and unmovable.

 

But maybe it was healthy for her to see that everyone cried sometimes.

 

Leaning his head on hers, he let out a weak laugh, kissing her forehead. "It's nothin', honey. I'm okay. Just need to get stuff outta my system."

[8/10/2016 8:24:57 PM] Zoe: "Well, if you say so." She sighed, having no clue about why everyone was so emotional. But she could wait; she didn't want to inconvenience anyone.

 

Kevin was the first to pull away, wiping his eyes. "Once we're all, well," he laughed, clearing his throat a bit, "not this much of a mess, maybe we should go out to dinner? I think a nice meal would be the best bookend to this day."

 

The fatigue in his body was returning, and even more so now after everything they talked about, but he chalked it up to being really hungry.

 

"Anyone else thinking Italian? Or do you have another idea?"

 

Ben shrugged. "Italian sounds fine to me." Winnie nodded in agreement.

 

"So long as I'm not organizing or bagging it, I'm down for whatever."

[8/10/2016 8:27:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Italian sounds way good, yeah... I'll pay." He was feeling rather drained from the events, as well as having to now deal with the fact he'd told Kevin he was a literal manifestation of death, making the tattoos all the more relevant... But he'd hide it for the sake of his family.

 

He got up, a little wobbly, and put on his best smile.

 

"I'll go wash my face now. Lord knows we don't need me lookin' like this."

[8/10/2016 8:30:40 PM | Edited 8:31:19 PM] Zoe: Ben rushed upstairs to change, the marks on his skin less red, but still there. He wore a t-shirt anyway but decided to bring a jacket with him.

 

Winnie went up to change out of her work clothes into something lighter.

 

Kevin followed Zeke upstairs, feeling the need to change his shirt and freshen up after such an emotional day. The ring box was back in his pocket, and once he was in their bedroom, he waited until Zeke was in their bathroom before speaking, facing away from the door and taking out the box and staring at it.

 

"Zeke, would it be alright if I got to redo that proposal? Or should I just...wait till another time?"

[8/10/2016 8:32:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Hugging himself once he'd rinsed his face, he felt his eyes grow dangerously warm, as if he were going to start sobbing all over again. He couldn't do that.

 

"Of course it would be alright- but I just wanna let you know my answer is yes, if you'll have me."

 

After all this, he wouldn't be surprised if no one wanted him anymore.

[8/10/2016 8:38:00 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled, happy tears coming to his eyes this time. Turning around, he practically leaped over to Zeke and got back down onto his knee, holding the box up to him again.

 

"Zeke Hullahaz, the most incredible man in my life, the rock that has weathered my most violent of storms, who is always looking out for me when I've long since stopped looking out for myself, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?"

[8/10/2016 8:40:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Smiling from ear to ear, Zeke took Kevin's hand in his own and nodded, squeezing gently.

 

"I can't say no to someone who's willin' to love the most broken man in the world. A man who ain't even human... When will I ever get this chance again? Yes, I'll marry you, more than once if you want me to."

[8/10/2016 8:42:59 PM] Zoe: Kevin jumped up and wrapped his arms around Zeke, picking him up and spinning him around (as best he could in their bathroom), giving him the biggest kiss he could.

 

"I love you so much Zeke..."

 

Gently setting him down, he took his left hand and held it up, removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto his ring finger.

[8/10/2016 8:46:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke cried out in surprise as he was spun around, in awe at how strong Kevin was even after all this time. Honestly, the spa week had probably done them both a world of good...

 

"I love you too, Kevin. I love you so fuckin' much."

 

He admired the ring, taking Kevin's hand with his free one. "Is this bone...?"

[8/10/2016 8:51:24 PM | Edited 8:51:55 PM] Zoe: Kevin grinned. "Yep! Engraved with a skull too. Perhaps that's overkill, but I figured you'd like it."

 

"Hey are we ever gonna go??" Winnie shouted upstairs to them, making Kevin giggle.

 

"We should probably go, fiancé." It felt so nice to say the name, he thought.

 

Ben walked out of his bedroom with his jacket on, keeping his head down mainly. He still wanted to withdraw from everything, but at least he felt a bit better about having come clean.

 

Walking down the stairs, he saw his sister leaning on the table, checking her phone.

 

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" He asked.

[8/11/2016 10:04:03 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course I like it! Now you know why even more..." Blushing a bit, he took Kevin's hand more tightly and gave him a nuzzle. "Thank you for lovin' me, KJ."

 

 KJ was one he hadn't used in a while... Perhaps even longer than sarkány. With a chuckle of his own, he turned to face the door. "Yeah, yeah, we're comin', princess..."

 

Grinning at Kevin, he led them out of the room and down the stairs, quickly wiping the remnants of his tears as he did.

 

"So guess what..."

[8/11/2016 1:15:13 PM] Zoe: Winnie murmured "finally" under her breath.

 

They both turned to see their parents coming down the stairs, noticing how giddy the two of them seemed. It was Winnie who answered his question.

 

"What?"

[8/11/2016 1:28:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He held out his hand to showcase his ring, smiling widely at the two waiting for them downstairs.

 

"Looks like I'm finally an official member of the family! Almost."

 

He looked back at Kevin and beamed.

[8/11/2016 1:30:10 PM] Zoe: Winnie's jaw dropped and she smiled, running over and throwing her arms around them.

 

"Oh my god yay!!! Finally!! What took you so long dad??" She squeezed both of them tightly.

 

Ben smiled at them, but in his heart he felt whatever he had with the other Zeke fading away. Once his dads were married, there was nothing he could do.

 

"That's awesome you guys!"

[8/11/2016 1:32:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke buried his face against Winnie's shoulder, laughing gently as he held her close to him. Catching a glimpse of Ben, he offered him a slightly sadder smile, but he pushed the feelings away in order for them to have a good dinner.

 

"I bet he was afraid I'd say no", he chuckled. "But yeah, now that it's done, we should go celebrate!"

[8/11/2016 1:35:25 PM] Zoe: Kevin leaned over to kiss him. "That's what this dinner is for, babe." Winnie took their hands and led them out the door. "Then let's go already!!"

 

Ben followed behind them, hanging back a few paces.

[8/11/2016 1:38:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke looked back at him, and for a fraction of a second, his eyes seemed to flicker black. It was gone as soon as it came, though, and he seemed to not notice.

 

He wouldn't let anything bring him down tonight.

[8/11/2016 4:15:58 PM] Zoe: Their dinner was fantastic, and Kevin, for the first time in months, felt almost entirely relieved. His worries now remained on how Ben was going to move forward from all this, or if the other Zeke came back, what would happen then. But he had just gotten engaged!! Worry could wait.

 

By the time they got home, his fatigue had gotten worse, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed early, which he did.

 

Ben headed straight up to his room to sleep too, while Winnie hung around downstairs for a few hours to watch TV before going to bed.

[8/11/2016 4:23:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke went to bed early and woke up late. He'd spent the night tangled around Kevin, holding him close as if afraid the day's events would somehow make him change his mind and cause him to kick Zeke out.

 

In the morning, he felt pretty tired, but despite everything he had hope for the future. His only wish was that Fury, wherever he may be, was safe...


	8. Chapter 8

8/11/2016 4:40:04 PM] Zoe: Pulling himself out of bed this morning was the biggest challenge Kevin had ever faced. It felt as though an elephant was standing on his chest, and groaned, sliding himself to the side before finally managing to get himself upright. Shutting off his alarm, he rubbed his face, feeling nauseated. Hopefully nothing he'd eaten the night before was coming back to bite him.

 

Getting dressed was also a struggle, and he took an ibuprofen to settle his chest pain. It was brief, but it started coming back as he drank his coffee downstairs.

 

"The fuck is wrong with me?" Soon, this second wave passed without a third one coming, so he figured the medication kicked in and he drove off to work.

 

This was a mistake.

 

Upon arriving to work, he was hit with the nausea again, although it was brief. However, it was just bad enough that Kevin decided to ask his boss if he could go home early, due to being sick. The time off was granted, and on the way back to his car, he threw up in the parking lot. It took every ounce of strength for him to will his tired body to drive, but he knew that if he got home before he threw up again, that he'd be okay.

 

Kevin stumbled into the house, feeling his body going a bit numb as lethargy infected every part of him. Laying down on the couch, he shivered, cold sweat running down his body as he felt the energy leaving him. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Zeke's number, hoping that he was home.

[8/11/2016 4:46:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's phone rang upstairs, and it prompted him to get out of the shower, wondering who would be calling him at this hour.

 

Perhaps a job had called him back? He hoped so... He wanted to start as soon as possible!

 

But when he saw Kevin's number on the screen, he frowned a bit. It was usually later when Kevin called to check in... Had something happened?

 

Answering, he sat himself down on the bed. "Hey, babe, you okay?"

[8/11/2016 4:50:27 PM] Zoe: "Z-Zeke? Could you come downstairs please...?" His voice was strained and quiet. "I... think something's wrong with me."

 

Kevin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as another wave of chest pain hit. "Please!" He hung up quickly and groaned, curling up as he felt his stomach heave again.

[8/11/2016 4:53:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Something had to be seriously wrong for Kevin to be calling him from inside the house. Zeke didn't even bother getting dressed, he ran down the stairs and into the living room, quickly locating his fiancé.

 

"What happened? Oh, god, do you need me to call a doctor?" He ran over to Kevin and put a hand on him, reaching for his cellphone. "I better do..."

[8/11/2016 5:06:26 PM] Zoe: Kevin whimpered, nodding. "It's like someone's dropped a house on top of me..." Moving his hand forward, he reached out for Zeke, wanting him closer. "Why do I feel so bad??" His words were followed with a lurch of his stomach, and he resisted the gagging that came with it.

[8/11/2016 5:08:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I don't know, babe, but I'm gonna call the hospital right now..." He dialed the number (he'd memorized it a while back) and began to lie down beside Kevin, wanting to share his warmth and hopefully make his fiancé feel safe.

 

Over the phone, he described what was going on, and an ambulance was sent over at once. He looked down at Kevin anxiously and bit his lip. "They're gonna come pick you up."

[8/11/2016 5:30:07 PM] Zoe: Kevin gripped Zeke tighter. _"Please go with me... I'm... I'm scared Zeke. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to be alone." He kept his eyes shut as he waited for the ambulance to arrive.

 

Once they arrived, the emergency medical team loaded up Kevin on a stretcher and pushed him into the back of the vehicle. They let Zeke come with them before the sped off to the hospital, putting an air mask on him so he could breathe.

 

Ben and Winnie had been upstairs minding their own business when they heard the sounds of siren growing closer and closer to their home. Both of them rushed over to the window opposite the stairs and saw the ambulance pull up, and they bolted downstairs to see their dad being wheeled away, their stepfather going with him. Before they could ask any questions, they were gone.

 

Winnie held her brother tightly. "W-what's happening to dad??"

 

Ben felt his stomach flip. "I don't know."

[8/11/2016 5:36:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, panicking yet putting his faith in Kevin's strength and the doctors' competence, stayed beside him, holding his hand tightly as they made their way to the hospital.

 

Had all the stress of the past months gotten to Kevin? Had the spa break not been enough?

 

No... The shocking news Zeke had delivered had probably been enough to undo all that relaxation.

 

He felt like a criminal.

[8/11/2016 5:52:27 PM] Zoe: The doctors wheeled him into the ER, Zeke by his side, until they had to take him into ICU to stabilize his condition. One of the nurses stayed behind to talk with Zeke in one of the waiting rooms.

 

"We're not going to say anything concrete yet, but the likely diagnosis is a myocardial infarction, or as everyone knows it, a heart attack. We'll get back to you once we know more. For now though, you can stay in the waiting room."

 

The nurse left the room once she was done, leaving Zeke alone with a couple other people sitting in chairs.

 

Kevin was in the ICU being monitored as they began to treat his heart attack. After being given an asprin, they began preparing him to have a coronary stent put into his body. At this point, he had no idea what was going on, and they had put him under for the operation.

 

It would be a success, but it would be a couple hours before he would be transferred out of the ICU so he could recover.

[8/11/2016 6:06:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had tried his best to keep calm as he listened to the doctors, and although he had suspected a heart attack was the culprit, he didn't feel any more at ease with his suspicions confirmed.

 

Once he was left behind in the waiting room, he began to cry. He felt embarrassed, being in the company of strangers, but he didn't know how else to react to the situation.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled out his phone (rather, Kevin's) from his pocket and dialed home.

[8/11/2016 6:12:22 PM] Zoe: Ben had been holding Winnie on the couch, trying to make her feel better as she cried, when the phone rang. Giving her a final hug, he hopped up from the couch and ran over to answer it.

 

"H-hello?" It was hard for him to keep his voice from shaking.

[8/11/2016 6:15:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ben? It's Zeke." Taking a deep breath, he wiped his face before speaking again. "Doctors say it's probably a heart attack, but... But he's in good hands. He's gonna be okay. I won't let anythin' happen to him."

 

Biting his lip, he looked around the room. "You can either hold the fort or come wait with me..."

[8/11/2016 6:26:28 PM] Zoe: It was almost as if all the liquid in his stomach had curdled, and he had to lean on the wall not to throw up. "I... alright. I think Winnie and I should come to the hospital. We'll lock up before we go. Thanks for telling me..."

 

Ben found it hard to hang up, but he placed the phone back on the receiver and went back over to his sister, holding out his hand so he could help her up off the couch.

 

"He had a heart attack. Zeke's waiting for us at the hospital." She nodded at him and wiped her tears away.

 

"I-I'm gonna go grab a jacket. I'll meet you out front," she whispered.

 

Ben walked around the house locking every door but the front door, and waited his sister was outside before shutting off the lights and securing the house. Together, arm in arm, they walked to the bus stop and waited for a bus to arrive.

[8/11/2016 6:29:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke knew he wanted nothing more than to see Kevin, and see him immediately. But he couldn't barge in and interrupt, what if he caused something terrible to happen? He had power over life and death, but he couldn't cure injuries...

 

Whenever he closed his eyes, he felt fear. Fear he'd open them and be alone. Fear he'd open them and be doing something with a consciousness that didn't feel his own.

 

He hoped he'd have company soon.

[8/11/2016 6:39:44 PM] Zoe: It took Ben and Winnie an hour to get there, but once they had gotten off the bus, they had booked it to the right part of the hospital to find Zeke.

 

"Dad!" Winnie ran over to him upon spotting him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him an almost suffocating hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ben followed her closely, but he didn't move into the hug, instead opting to stand close to them. After yesterday's breakdown, he'd avoided showing much emotion at all.

[8/11/2016 6:42:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held onto Winnie desperately, letting out a soft gasp as he heard her refer to him once more as 'dad', doing his best not to start crying as he rubbed her back.

 

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. It's gonna be fine... He's strong, he's gonna get through this."

[8/11/2016 6:52:14 PM] Zoe: Kevin was still resting, groggily coming out of his daze in the room he had been moved to. A nurse had gone and summoned the family back to see him, advising they be calm and quiet around him.

 

The room was small, and having all four of them in there with Kevin was a bit cramped, but Ben and Winnie were just glad their dad was okay. He didn't speak though, still wearing a breathing mask, but he looked over at them and felt happy that they were there to support him.

 

All of them.

 

"After running some tests, we've determined that his heart attack was caused by several things: smoking through most of his life, general poor eating habits, and stress. The first and last are the biggest contributing factors, since otherwise he has healthy arteries that should be able to handle the less-healthy diet he likely has. Unfortunately, the smoking damaged the inside walls, allowing build up of a fatty substance which narrowed his arteries. Coupling that with his body trying to deal with stress, and you've got the perfect recipe for a heart attack.

 

"Right now I'll let you all be with him, but later I'd like to discuss home care with you." She spoke to Zeke this time before leaving the room.

[8/11/2016 6:57:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nodded slowly throughout the nurse's explanation, and he held Kevin's hand tightly throughout the whole thing. He knew Ben and Winnie were listening intently, too.

 

Never pick up smoking, kids, he thought.

 

A knot formed in his stomach as he prepared himself to eventually be instructed by the nurse on how to take care of Kevin's health.

 

Pressing his fiancé's hand to his forehead, he merely whispered that he was glad he was okay.

[8/11/2016 7:04:38 PM] Zoe: Kevin looked up at Zeke, eyes trying to convey his gratitude for having Zeke save his life, as well as for asking the family to be there for him. Winnie walked a bit closer.

 

"Y-you'll be fine, right dad?" She was trying so hard to hold it together, and she leaned against Zeke for emotional support. Kevin's gaze softened when he looked at her, doing his best to smile at her.

 

Ben hung back, not wanting to crowd around him.

[8/11/2016 7:06:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke placed his arm around Winnie and rubbed her shoulder, still holding onto Kevin's hand. Noticing how Ben was lingering a bit further from them, he frowned softly.

 

"I'm gonna go talk to the nurse, okay? You guys stay here and keep dad company." He kissed Kevin's hand and moved to stand. "I love you. I'll be back."

[8/11/2016 7:10:40 PM] Zoe: Kevin nodded slowly and watched as Zeke left.

 

Ben moved a bit closer, not touching his dad, but resting a hand on his bed.

 

"Sorry if... yesterday made everything worse. And me talking about it probably isn't helping." He watched his dad's EKG, trying to keep it from going up. "T-things will wind up working out, I promise. We'll worry about it when you're home."

 

It was all he felt like he should say, and being that close to his dad while he was hooked up to machines and wearing a breathing mask made him feel uncomfortable, so he backed away.

 

Outside, the nurse spotted the tattooed man walking towards her.

[8/11/2016 7:13:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, thanks for takin' care of my boyf- fiancé," it took some getting used to, especially because right now Zeke felt like he didn't deserve to be Kevin's fiancé at all.

 

"I know there's some stuff I need to know, so... I'd like you to lay it on me. I want to do all I can to make sure this never happens again."

[8/11/2016 7:24:02 PM] Zoe: The nurse cleared her throat. "For one, keep him away from cigarettes. It looks like he quit several years ago, but don't let him pick up the habit again. Second-hand smoke is just as bad, so if anyone in the house smokes, do it away from him." She paused momentarily.

 

"Secondly, he'll need to make a dietary change. Less red meat, fewer fats, and more vegetables and fruits. Eventually he can work more of those things back in, but in moderation.

 

"Finally, keep stress to a minimum. If he works a stressful job, then he needs about two to three months break from it. If home life is stressful, then he'll need to be removed from it if tensions run high. Treating his heart attack was simple and there wasn't a single complication, so I see no reason why, with a good recovery, that he should ever have another one."

[8/11/2016 7:29:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rubbed at his neck and nodded in agreement. He'd stop smoking entirely if it meant Kevin would be safer. At least... He'd try. He'd try very hard.

He'd switch their diet around to more salads and soups, with sandwiches to the side. They'd get by.

 

"I'm gonna tell him to take a leave of absence. Maybe find a new job. He overworks himself, it's... It's like he never wants to be home..."

 

Clutching at his shirt, he sighed deeply. He couldn't tell the nurse he had no idea how to fix the situation at home, it wasn't her problem. He simply nodded again.

 

"Thanks."

[8/11/2016 7:34:50 PM] Zoe: The nurse nodded at him and went off to take care of other things.

 

Back in the room, Winnie was sitting in a chair beside Kevin, and Ben was looking out the window, trying to pretend his dad wasn't there. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he was partially responsible for his father almost dying, and it would take some time for him to forgive himself for it. And right now, every time he looked at his dad, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

[8/11/2016 7:42:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was, naturally, experiencing a similar feeling. He knew he'd have to have a chat with Kevin on their own, but he didn't want to kick the kids out of the room... They needed to be with him, too.

 

He quietly walked back in and decided what to do. Maybe for now the best thing would be to let Kevin rest- talking to him while he had that mask on wouldn't be easy, either.

[8/11/2016 7:49:25 PM] Zoe: Ben glanced over at the door when Zeke walked back in, feeling a bit suffocated by the presence of so many people in the room.

 

"I'm gonna go stand in the hallway." Before anyone could respond, he was out the door, leaning against the wall.

[8/11/2016 7:51:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke watched him go silently and walked back over to Kevin, sitting down to take his hand and press it against his forehead again.

 

He had some serious thinking to do. What would his best option be here?

It wasn't slipping his mind that Ben was hurt too, but dammit, Kevin needed him.

[8/11/2016 7:56:07 PM] Zoe: Kevin was saddened to see Ben leave, but he understood that things were hard for him right now as well. And as much as he wanted to stay awake for his family, he was too exhausted by the day, and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep in peace.

[8/11/2016 7:58:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stayed beside him for a while, but eventually decided he had to speak to Winnie and Ben about what the nurse had said. Getting up slowly, he took Winnie's hand and headed out to the hall.

 

"Alright, so things should go back to normal pretty easily. We gotta start eatin' better, all of us. I gotta quit smokin' for good. And we gotta convince your dad that he has to work less."

[8/11/2016 8:03:53 PM] Zoe: Winnie nodded, a look of determination crossing her face. "I'll step up and take on more hours to help out, if it'll help. And I swear I can handle it; my current hours are a breeze."

 

Ben was lost in his thoughts, imagining being back in that flower field he spent the day in with Fury. Even if he couldn't manifest the thought of Fury (it was too painful), thinking of being there put him at ease.

[8/11/2016 8:05:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke continued to talk, sorting things out with Winnie and trying to get through to Ben, but eventually his own words became a sort of buzz...

 

"...Long story short, I'm gonna have to find out what it is exactly that's stressin' him out at home. I have an idea," it's me "but I gotta make sure."

[8/11/2016 8:08:17 PM] Zoe: Ben snapped out of his daydream long enough to acknowledge that Zeke had been talking before zoning out again. He wished he were spending time with his Zeke, curling up on the couch and napping together. Or cuddling on his bed. He wanted to be anywhere but there in that hospital, and with the man he loved, the man he hurt.

[8/11/2016 8:10:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Somewhere deep within himself, his other half was stirring, being pulled to the surface by a feeling he couldn't quite place. It terrified him. He couldn't allow that to happen, especially not now. He had to make a choice.

 

Holding his head, he let out a soft cry of pain as he felt his eyes catch fire.

[8/11/2016 8:14:10 PM] Zoe: Winnie held Zeke when she saw him express pain. "Dad! Are you alright!?" Ben was jolted back to reality when he noticed the situation, and instintively moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

[8/11/2016 8:15:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked up, tears pricking his eyes as once again his other self flashed in them for a split second, but soon he was taking deep breaths and nodding at them both. "It's just... Gettin' to me is all. I'll be okay."

[8/11/2016 8:18:40 PM] Zoe: Ben silently wrapped his arms around his stepdad and pressed his cheek against Zeke's. He didn't feel like saying anything, merely wanting to comfort him in his time of need.

[8/11/2016 8:20:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: This only made his two sides struggle for dominance even harder, and in the end he was forced to move away from Ben and start making his way down the hall. "I need air... I'll be back."

[8/11/2016 8:25:34 PM] Zoe: Winnie was taken aback, and even Ben was to some extent, although less so. Part of him wanted to believe it was the other Zeke, but he wasn't sure. And he couldn't say because he didn't want to give himself any hope.

[8/11/2016 8:35:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It took Zeke a while to go back into the hospital. He'd done everything in his power to keep himself from smoking, and when he re-entered the building fifteen minutes later, he felt like he needed to be baptized.

He felt so nervous. What if he couldn't fix anything?

[8/11/2016 8:37:22 PM] Zoe: Winnie rushed over to him once he walked back in and took his hand. "You feeling a little better?" She squeezed his hand and led him back over to just outside the door, Ben leaning against it sideways and facing away. His presence only seemed to make everything worse, he felt.

[8/11/2016 8:38:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I... Yeah, I'm feelin' better now. But I gotta kill time before your dad wakes up, 'cause I feel we gotta have a talk, too. I'm gonna try and be as gentle as possible, y'know. Tellin' him about the lifestyle changes..." Zeke looked over at Ben and felt utter heartache, but he held onto Winnie all the tighter for it.

[8/11/2016 8:44:51 PM | Edited 8:47:43 PM] Zoe: Ben knew he couldn't wait around that long and cause Zeke any more of a hassle, so he turned around and headed for the exit. "I'm gonna head home. Call me if you need me."

 

Winnie's gasped softly. "Dad's in the hospital having suffered a heart attack, and you're going to just go home and sulk in your room like you always do? How selfish can you be!"

 

Clearly Winnie had noticed Ben's demeanor the last month or so, and being accused of such a thing by someone who had absolutely no context put him over the edge.

 

Whipping back around, he stormed towards his sister, whose eyes widened as she moved to hide behind Zeke, and got into her face.

 

"You don't get to say ANYTHING to me because you don't know ANYTHING!!! I've been trying to make YOU feel better this whole time so don't tell me how I'm supposed to DEAL WITH IT!!!" A nurse ran over to try and calm things down, but Ben had already turned and run out the door, trying not to let his tears blind him as he ran.

[8/11/2016 8:49:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Fuck. No, things couldn't fall apart again this quickly. He turned to Winnie and took her by the arms, telling her sternly to stay with her dad until he sorted everything out.

 

God, what a mess.

 

Taking a deep breath, he ran after Ben, intentionally channeling his other self so he'd more easily be able to track him.

 

He was fortunately able to catch him just a few feet away from the hospital, grabbing his arm.

[8/11/2016 9:00:20 PM] Zoe: Ben looked back at the arm that grabbed him and gasped, slowing down until he came to a stop.

 

"What?? What do you want??" He wiped away his tears and tried to free his arm, though he used very little energy to do so. "I shouldn't be here, I'm only making things worse!"

[8/11/2016 9:02:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke shook his head hard. "Can't you see your dad needs you? He was so much happier knowin' you were there in the room with him! No matter what you're feelin' right now, you can't possibly think this is because of you. Your presence helps, Ben."

 

He slowly brought him into a careful hug.

[8/11/2016 9:10:17 PM] Zoe: Ben hugged him back but still felt like he needed to be far away from everyone. "No, it doesn't help everyone. I know it's affecting you, and I don't want to jeopardize your happiness or wanting to be with him because of some part of you that wants to comfort me. He needs you right now, not me. I'm just removing myself from the situation. And... I'll visit. But right now, I'm struggling with this situation, and I can't do it with everyone around me. I need to be alone." He nuzzled himself in closer. "And you know that."

[8/11/2016 9:12:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Please don't do this, Ben. He needs stability in his life. He needs you there. 'Sides, where would you go?  You can't just up and run... Please. Without you, it's just... Pointless." He felt his chest burst as Ben nuzzled him, his other self surfacing for a slight second to gasp for air. "I know you're scared. I am too. But I can't run away."

[8/11/2016 9:16:29 PM] Zoe: Ben gripped him a bit tighter. "I... need to be alone. At least, I can't be around all of you. And right now it's too hard for me to be around him." He pulled away to look at him.

 

"I will stay here if you want me to, but I'm not going to stay in that room. It makes me feel like I'm suffocating and to blame for everything." His hands moved up to the sides of his head and he gripped his hair again. "And.... I can't stay in there. It hurts."

[8/11/2016 9:18:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Just stay out here, then," he whispered. "Stay out here, and I'll come check on you from time to time. Okay? You don't gotta go back in right now, but just be close enough for him to be able to talk to you if he needs to. I promise nothin' bad's gonna happen."

 

He worried about making promises he couldn't keep. "And you are not to blame for a damn thing."

[8/11/2016 9:23:34 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, feeling relieved that he could stay outside, but he froze the moment Zeke placed the blame on himself again. In a low, surprisingly dark voice, he said, "I will seriously fight you the next time you say that to me. Stop saying it."

 

Moving back, he almost pushed Zeke away from him and walked over to a bench, sitting down and looking away. He really, really needed his space.

[8/11/2016 9:26:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Narrowing his eyes, he took a step back, but soon a half-smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head slowly.

 

"I guess some things don't change."

 

Turning around, he headed back into the building without another word.

[8/11/2016 9:31:30 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't sure what he meant, and he was too afraid to ask. At least now he had his space, and for the first time in hours, he could try to clear his mind and put himself at ease. As best he could, anyway.

 

Even still, his heart ached and he felt like he should apologize for his outburst, both to Winnie and Zeke, but thinking about being back there sent him into a panic, so instead he folder his arms and tucked up his legs, burying his face in them.

[8/11/2016 9:33:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once back inside, Zeke told Winnie to go get them both some hot chocolate or something, and not to worry about Ben.

 

He silently crept back into Kevin's room and resumed his seat beside his bed. He would wait here until he woke up and would watch over him.

 

It was the least he could do.

[8/12/2016 12:58:15 AM] Zoe: Kevin slept for most of the rest of the day, nurses walking in and out of his room. It took until after 10pm before he finally roused from sleep, and by then they gave him a small meal, apologizing to Winnie and Zeke that they couldn't provide meals for them too.

 

Winnie had passed out in one of the chairs a while ago, and Ben, having gotten tired of sitting outside, came  back and sat on the floor just outside the room. He refused to go inside and see his dad for as long as he could.

 

Blinking slowly, Kevin looked over at Zeke and moved his hand, trying to reach for him. A nurse came in and removed his mask, replacing it with a thing that instead went up his nose so he could eat and talk, before leaving.

[8/12/2016 6:10:33 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke himself had been dangerously close to passing out a few times, but he'd held on for the sake of the family. When they brought the meal for Kevin, he took the opportunity to head down to the cafeteria and get them all some food as well. Sandwiches and chips... It really wasn't great, but it would have to do.

 

He silently handed the food to Ben and crept back inside, draping his jacket over Winnie's shoulders before leaving her food beside her.

 

By the time Kevin woke up, he'd begun to worry he'd never see those blue eyes again. Desperately gripping his hand, he smiled softly. "Hey, hey... How are you feelin'?"

[8/12/2016 8:01:43 AM] Zoe: Kevin coughed once, but it was a dry, wheezing cough if anything.

 

"I've been better." He was still a bit disappointed that Ben wasn't around but didn't say anything.

[8/12/2016 9:12:35 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke kissed his hand and nodded, sniffling a bit. "I know, babe. But as long as you feel just a li'l better..."

 

With a gentle sigh, he looked into Kevin's eyes. "Nurse told me what we gotta do for you. We gotta cut down on the fatty foods and the workload, sarkány."

[8/13/2016 2:41:19 PM] Zoe: Kevin groaned a bit. "Yeah I... coulda figured that. I will miss some of the foods I love though..." Staring down at his hospital meal, Kevin found his appetite wasting away, and he pushed the tray back, leaning back against his bed again.

 

"I shoulda seen this coming, honestly. Smoking for years and... stuff."

[8/13/2016 2:47:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You can have 'em, but just in small amounts! And not for a very long time," he added through tears- but they were tears of relief. He kept pressing Kevin's hand to his face and dragging it across... "It's my fault too. For not quittin'."

 

He looked to the side and sniffed. "A lotta it is."

[8/13/2016 2:50:18 PM] Zoe: Kevin frowned as he looked up at Zeke. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything, Zeke. I know it's in your nature to do so, but if you keep trying to take on responsibility for everyone's poor choices, then no one has a chance to grow from it, and you'll just feel bad, and they'll all feel bad for letting you take the fall. Please... please accept that nothing here is all your fault. I mean, my smoking is probably the biggest contributing factor; and that was because of..." He glanced at Winnie and saw she was fast asleep, "My own really, really poor choice."

[8/13/2016 2:58:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I just... Feel like if I'd just tried a little harder, or understood, or... It would all be different now." Also making sure Winnie was still asleep, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course he took the blame. He was to blame. Inherently, by existing, it was his fault. "We can't pretend this wasn't 'cause of all the shit with Ben. I..." He didn't want Kevin to exacerbate his condition, but it had to be addressed. "I don't want you to lie to me about that."

[8/13/2016 6:00:21 PM | Edited 6:00:56 PM] Zoe: "I'm not saying it wasn't part of it. But I am saying that it was overall not the biggest contributor. I've been engaging in self-destructive behavior since I was 17, and somehow I managed to make it till I was 58 for it to catch up to me. Believe me, Zeke, of all the things that have been negatively affecting my health throughout my entire life, you're not the biggest one."

[8/13/2016 6:07:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I..." He closed his eyes and once again pressed Kevin's knuckles to his lips. "I know it's been a tough ride. I know that. I just... I'm afraid that the more you think of it, the more you'll regret my presence. I'm not human, and you..." He sighed. "I dunno, babe. When that whole thing happened is when you started to work all the more, like you were avoidin' home. Avoidin' me."

[8/13/2016 6:11:55 PM] Zoe: Kevin swallowed hard. "I-I was... but I was avoiding Ben too. I mean, it wasn't like you were the one doing all that stuff, and in hindsight, not once were you disingenuous to me. At the time I just... I didn't know, you know? And then going out on that vacation really solidified for me that no, nothing was happening between you and Ben. You you, and Ben. The call, while weird at the time, didn't even phase me."

 

Using what energy he could, he moved his hand to Zeke's chin and held him delicately.

 

"I don't regret you at all. Otherwise I wouldn't have proposed to you a second time."

[8/13/2016 6:15:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "But I'm afraid I can't sustain that anymore, babe. That feelin' of normalcy, of peace... There's somethin' I just found out, and I... Well, I was gonna wait to tell you, but I think I better tell you now. Only if you want, that is. If you think you wanna hear it."

 

The last thing he wanted was for Kevin to be stressed out. He kissed each finger individually and blinked back tears. Don't show weakness.

 

"I need you to know I've never felt more loved and cared for in my life."

[8/13/2016 6:40:41 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled weakly, tears forming in his eyes. "Same here." Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what Zeke was going to tell him. "I'd like to know, please..."

[8/13/2016 6:46:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The other me's not gonna go away," he spoke softly, "but you knew that. I knew that. What I didn't know until now is the pull Ben's got on him still. He's noticed... He's noticed that he loves him."

 

Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath. "He's tryin' to stay down for everyone's sake, but it ain't workin', hon. If it keeps up it'll tear me apart."

[8/13/2016 6:49:23 PM] Zoe: A sob welled up in Kevin's throat and his EKG monitor reflected it, although it didn't spike up high enough to alert the nurses.

 

"I see..." Kevin tried to take another deep breath, but this time his breath shook, tears spilling down his cheeks. "S-so... what does this mean... for us?"

[8/13/2016 6:52:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke tenderly reached up to wipe his tears away, moving a little closer so Kevin could see the last thing he was planning was to leave him- if he could. "It means I'm gonna need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"

 

Holding Kevin's hand all the tighter, he continued to speak, reaching a conclusion vocally. "I think I can find a way to make things even out, but... For that, I gotta go for a little bit. Nowhere far, and not for long, but when I come back... Well, I'll be different."

[8/13/2016 6:55:52 PM] Zoe: Kevin nodded at Zeke when he was asked if he could be strong. "I told you... for you... anything..." Releasing a cough, he cleared his throat. "I'd fight an entire army from my hospital bed for you."

 

Looking up, Kevin pulled his hand closer to him to bring his beloved nearer to him. "Not for too long, right? And... when you get back, even if you're different somehow, will you still be the man I love, deep down?"

[8/13/2016 6:59:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed, a tear running down his cheek as he pushed his head down onto Kevin's chest, giving him a nuzzle. "You won't be here for long, you don't gotta do that..."

 

Letting out another shaky laugh, he nodded. "Of course I will be. Not deep down or anythin' else. I will be." If he returned. Truth be told, he was terrified. But he had to try. For Kevin, for his family, he had to.

[8/13/2016 7:07:56 PM] Zoe: Kevin's EKG was settling down. "Thank god... I was terrified you meant you'd be a totally different person or something..."

 

Ben had fallen asleep outside the room, and a nurse came over to wake him up, asking him to leave or go back to the waiting room. Although he wanted to go to the waiting room again, he knew that he should probably go back into his father's room and be with the family, which he reluctantly did.

 

Opening the door, he saw his dads embracing and getting emotional. "S-sorry for interrupting anything. Nurse told me I had to leave or go back in, so I came back in." He quickly made his way over to one of the chairs and sat down, pulling his hood up over his head.

[8/13/2016 7:13:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking over his shoulder, he was pained to see how obvious Ben was being about how little he wanted to be there. The little eight year old kid was still running around in Zeke's mind, somehow. Words of open distaste filled his head, and he knew his other half was aching just as much as he was.

 

Not saying anything, he turned to Kevin, murmuring to him that he'd wait until he fell asleep, and then he'd leave. He wanted to get it over with before he got cold feet.

 

"Get some rest, babe... When I get back, I promise I'll have apple pie or somethin' just as nice in my arms. Then it'll all be okay."

[8/13/2016 7:20:16 PM] Zoe: Ben nearly asked where he was going, feeling almost betrayed that Zeke would have half-guilted him into coming into his dad's room, only to leave. But with fewer people in the room, especially with one of them asleep, he'd feel a bit better about being in there.

 

Kevin gave his hand a final squeeze. "I love you... and I'll be happily waiting for your return." Leaning back against the bed, he closed his eyes, choosing not to acknowledge Ben's presence verbally. His son was there with him, there to support him. That was good enough for him.

[8/13/2016 7:31:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke caressed Kevin's hand lovingly as he watched him drift off, whispering that he loved him too, more than anything. He gave his cheek a kiss as he finally rose from his chair, stretching for a bit before moving over to the other side of the room.

 

He didn't take the jacket off Winnie, not wanting to wake her, but he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, just in case this happened to be the last time he saw her. Then he looked up at Ben, meeting his eyes for a moment. "Take care of 'em," he said, before exiting the room quickly yet quietly.

[8/13/2016 7:35:34 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded at him, glancing over momentarily at his dad, feelings of guilt washing over him. He looked away and slumped down in the chair, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep again.

[8/13/2016 7:44:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking back over his shoulder only once before exiting the hospital, he headed off into the night, deciding he'd head back to the motel where he'd first escaped to. With luck, he'd even get the same room.

 

With a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he tried to steel his nerves as he sat on the bed.

 

That night was painful. He felt like his body was catching fire and being dunked into an ice bath all at once. His bones all felt like they were breaking. His muscles were pulling to the point of snapping. Blood was rushing through him at such speed he could barely hear his own heartbeat.

 

His skin rippled and stretched, his nails nearly split from how hard he was gripping the floorboards, and his voice was soon hoarse from screaming.

 

He was honestly shocked he wasn't kicked out. The shock, of course, only lasted a second, before his vision went entirely black.

[8/13/2016 7:58:24 PM] Zoe: The next morning, the nurses came in and checked on Kevin's vital signs. They remarked that he was recovering quickly, a surprise for an almost 60 year old man, they said. Ben had gone to get him and Winnie some breakfast, returning shortly before she woke up, something he was thankful for. He didn't want her to think he'd left, or else she'd blow up and the only one there would be Kevin, who didn't need to deal with it.

 

"Hey, brought you a muffin and juice. Sorry, it's not much, but I don't have much on me." He handed her both before opening his bagel and the cream cheese for it.

 

"Thanks." As she unwrapped her food, she stopped.

 

"Sorry for blowing up at you yesterday."

 

Ben nearly dropped his bagel on the floor, and Kevin silently looked over at them.

 

"You're right... you DO have to deal with all this in your own way, and I know that you're not like me. I feel better surrounded by my family and friends. You've always felt better... alone. I just felt like it was selfish of you to run off when we all need you, you know?" Her hands drooped a bit. "I just didn't want you going all the way back home."

 

Ben sighed, lowering his food to his lap. "I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you too. Shit's... tough."

 

Kevin blinked slowly at them, a smile forming on his lips. "You two have grown up so much, you know that, right? I'm proud of the people you've become." He kept his eyes trained on Ben as he said the second sentence, which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

 

Winnie perked up when she heard her father speak, and stood up to stand by him.

 

"Well, we wouldn't be who we are without you." Her words caused a brief spike in his EKG as he remembered how he almost wasn't there, until Zeke came along, and he silently hoped for him to return safely to them.

[8/13/2016 8:06:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Had Zeke been able to be there, he'd express how proud he was of all of them. Yet he couldn't move, not yet. He probably wouldn't be able to go home for a day or two... Hopefully by then Kevin would be home and well, though.

 

Lying on the floor, he spoke slowly and softly, his voice almost nonexistent due to how much he'd screamed the night before.

 

"You are in serious shit."

 

"I did what I thought was best..."

 

"You fuckin' gave my fiancé a heart attack, fucked my stepson and almost killed me."

 

"I-"

 

"And then you went and broke his fuckin' heart, too."

 

"I didn't want..."

 

"Moron."


	9. Chapter 9

[8/13/2016 8:11:27 PM] Zoe: It had been several days, but finally Kevin was sent home with his kids and bunch of paperwork, detailing his homecare and when he'd need to come back for cardiac therapy. During his father's time in the hospital, Ben had gone home to check on the house, bringing back some food for him and Winnie, so when they got back, nothing was needing attention aside from the fridge, which had some out-of-date food.

 

Winnie offered to stop by work and buy some groceries, while Ben took his dad upstairs to his bed. "If you need anything, you can call for me. I'll keep my door open." Kevin nodded at him.

 

Eventually Winnie came back with several groceries, mostly healthy foods, which Ben initially balked at. He knew he'd have to get used to healthier options around the house, for his dad's sake.

[8/13/2016 8:16:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: At around three o'clock that afternoon, the doorbell rang.

 

Zeke was standing outside, still looking a little tired, still sounding a little hoarse... But in one piece, and holding an apple pie in his hands as he'd promised.

 

He had to remember to breathe. He was feeling pretty nervous, after all. But overall he was just happy to be home.

Shockingly, although his body had aged accordingly after the split, he still looked younger than he should and had a glow about him. The smallest piece of divinity had stayed inside him, though it served more as a reminder than anything else.

[8/13/2016 8:22:22 PM] Zoe: Winnie answered the door and gasped when she saw Zeke standing there, nearly smashed the pie against him in her hug. "Zeke's back!!!"

 

Kevin had been sitting on the couch munching on a salad when she led Zeke back inside, taking the pie from him. Ben was upstairs, but hearing her, her bolted out of his room and ran down the stairs.

 

"You're back!?" Kevin turned to face him, not wanting to stress himself more by trying to stand up. "I missed you- and you even brought the pie!!" Ben ran over to him and hugged him tightly, afraid that perhaps he wouldn't come back.

 

"We've really missed you, even if you weren't gone that long."

[8/13/2016 8:27:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "'Course I brought the pie! Who do you take me for?" Being hugged all of a sudden by not one but both of his stepkids made a tear come to his eye. He hugged them both slowly and carefully, blinking it away before they could notice. "I wasn't just gonna leave you guys."

 

Heading over to the couch (even though he was still intent on keeping the kids close), he put his arms around Kevin and kissed the top of his head, sitting beside him so he could pull him close.

 

"You look so much better... I'm so relieved. We're gonna have a fresh start, all of us. It's gonna be great."

[8/13/2016 8:42:40 PM | Edited 8:42:39 PM] Zoe: Kevin felt tears rush up, and he hugged Zeke as tightly as he could. "We're all just glad you're home." As much as he wanted to ask Zeke what he meant by "fresh start," he figured it best to wait until the kids weren't around.

 

Winnie put the pie on the counter and grabbed out some plates, forks, and a pie cutter so she could cut everyone a slice (making sure to give her dad a smaller slice).

 

Bringing the plates over, she made sure everyone had a slice before she sat down and they dug into their food like a family.

[8/13/2016 8:47:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He hadn't felt this good in so long. He hadn't felt such a massive weight off his shoulders in forever. And even though he'd lost a piece of himself, he'd properly gained another.

 

He now had a family.

 

It wasn't that his other self was a burden, but the situation he'd created certainly was. Now, without that stress, Zeke would be able to be fully human, and finally be able to live the life he felt he'd always worked for.

 

It was a bit hard to eat pie while hugging someone, but he managed.

[8/13/2016 9:02:32 PM] Zoe: Ben, although happy to see him, wanted to ask where he'd gone and why he appeared much more tired. And he'd get that opportunity when Winnie led him up to bed after they'd eaten.

 

He sighed, setting his plate aside. "So... why'd you disappear? I came in too late to hear why back at the hopsital."

[8/13/2016 9:06:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Rubbing at his face, Zeke almost didn't meet Ben's eye for a moment. He was a bit nervous, a bit scared. "I had somethin' to take care of."

 

More like someone, but he figured Ben would gather that on his own.

 

"I had to... Change in order to stay with you guys. My body was tearin' itself apart as it was; I just dealt the finishing move."

[8/13/2016 9:57:23 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened. "Oh my god... what did you do to... him..." He knew the other Zeke was causing problems (an understatement), but he was worried that Zeke had gone and done something drastic, especially after telling him that the other Zeke had loved him.

[8/13/2016 10:00:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I- Nothin'!" He looked panicked, fingers curling from stress and the desire not to hurt Ben, ever. "We split! That's all...! He ain't in my body anymore. It's just me now."

He wished he could say he knew where his other self was, but he really didn't know. Probably back at the motel, but perhaps not...

[8/13/2016 10:03:04 PM | Removed 8/14/2016 1:50:32 AM] Zoe: This message has been removed.

[8/13/2016 10:05:37 PM] Zoe: Ben stood up, looking around. "W-where....." Obviously Zeke would have told him if he knew.

 

Bolting towards the door, he stopped, looking back. Would his Zeke look any different? Would he be lost and confused in the world? Would he recognize Ben if he saw him?

 

"I have to find him." And in a flash, he was out the door.

[8/13/2016 10:11:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ben, wait, I'm not sure he's reached a-" Decision. Before he could communicate any form of coherent sentence, Ben was gone. Zeke didn't have the power to chase after him anymore, so he merely sighed and shook his head before smiling.

 

True love really was something else. Heading towards the stairs, he prepared to go have a cuddle session with his fiancé.

 

The other Zeke- or as he felt may be more appropriate, Erkezes- was still getting used to the body he was in. He'd been in this form a few times before, but it had never been intended as anything permanent. He could feel the bones running along his sides... Even though his fingers also felt like bone. It was surreal.

 

His hair fell over his face, and he'd had to make clothes for himself out of smoke and dead tissue, due to not realistically having anything that would fit him. He'd gone to the park to watch the sunset, and he'd been left utterly alone due to how odd his appearance was.

[8/13/2016 10:17:33 PM | Edited 10:17:44 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't actually sure where to go, but he decided to go up the hill a bit to get a better idea of where to he might be. Again, if he knew what he was looking for. Whatever this Zeke looked like, he would be undeniably similar to Zeke.

 

He ran up the road towards the park, racking his brain for ways that his appearance might have changed, but he wasn't prepared to see a taller Zeke with longer hair sitting on a bench. Freezing momentarily, he found himself walking, then jogging, then running towards him, stopping just a few feet away.

 

"....Hey."

[8/13/2016 10:20:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The voice broke the trance the deity was in, and he felt his chest well up with sudden fear and excitement. He looked over his shoulder, silver hair obscuring half his face before he pushed it out of the way, both black and white eyes now on full display, as well as his more intricate facial markings.

 

He stood up slowly, displaying his astonishing height, which he suddenly feared might make Ben run away. He hadn't even thought of what he wanted to say. Frankly, he hadn't even expected to see Ben at all.

 

"I... I'm so sorry. I... fucked everything up."

[8/13/2016 10:24:04 PM] Zoe: Ben took a few steps towards him. "There you go again, blaming yourself for everything. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did... but now, now we have a second chance. We won't hurt anyone else again, or each other." Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he quickly moved to hug his torso, not even minding how hard the hug was.

[8/13/2016 10:26:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erkezes let out a soft yelp as he was hugged, noticing that Ben was flat out pressed against his odd exoskeletal structure, and he tried to reel it in slowly, but he couldn't focus his power properly since he was overcome with emotion. Putting gentle hands on Ben's back, he bent down a bit, his hair cascading over the much smaller male.

 

"You don't mind that I'm tall and freakish?"

[8/13/2016 10:29:39 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed through his tears. "Are you kidding? I'd love you even if you were the size of a mouse, OR a house." Looking up at him, he smiled. "Besides, now I've got the tallest, sexiest boyfriend in the world, right?"

 

Moving a hands back, he played with his lover's hair, enjoying how soft it felt. "So... if you come home with me, should I still call you Zeke? I feel like that might be weird for the rest of the family..."

[8/13/2016 10:35:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He snorted before laughing a long, healthy laugh, his already deep and otherworldly voice made slightly even deeper by his increased presence. Ben was so patient and open with him... Even when he looked like the grim reaper's goth cousin or what have you.

 

"I... I guess you do, yeah..." Since now his markings were his skin and not tattoos, blush appeared on his cheeks rather naturally. Having his hair played with felt more normal in this form, too.

 

"Shit, that's right... I-I mean, I dunno if I should go home and risk throwin' the household into imbalance, but..." He bit his lip. "Real name's kinda long so... I... Guess you can call me Irka."

[8/13/2016 10:43:23 PM] Zoe: Ben grinned up at him. "Erke... I like it. And yes, I'm definitely bringing you home. I think Winnie would love to meet you. My dad... should probably wait to see you. You might wanna think through what you're going to say to him when you DO see him though. Man, and where will you sleep... Aw fuck it, I can move around things in my room." He reached for Erke's hand and took it, leading him back down the road towards their house, babbling to himself.

[8/14/2016 7:21:58 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at Ben with all the fondness in the world, resisting the urge to pick him up right then and there. Of course he was thinking of what to say to Kevin- the question was whether or not he'd ever want to hear it. Winnie... That was going to be interesting. He'd aggressively inherited Zeke's fatherly love for her, as shown by how many times he dictated the spirits to play with her in her youth.

 

"I don't need to stay at the house if it's gonna be an inconvenience... Hell, I don't even need to sleep if you don't want me to."

[8/14/2016 11:10:48 AM] Zoe: "It's no inconvenience at all!! I want you close by, Erke. I don't want you gone from me for another moment." Ben turned to look up at his lover and moved back beside him, hugging his arm as they walked.

[8/14/2016 1:13:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His face flushed as he walked beside Ben, draping his arm over him. It was a good thing most humans were tucked away... They'd probably freak. They needed a period to adjust. "I don't want to leave you, either." He just didn't want any sacrifices made for him, was all.

[8/14/2016 3:25:15 PM] Zoe: Ben walked into the house, looking around to see if anyone was downstairs. The only one around was Winnie, cleaning dishes. Presumably, Zeke had gone upstairs to be with his dad.

 

"Hey Winnie, I want you to meet someone. But you gotta promise not to scream or anything." Winnie looked over, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh god, what did you do now."

 

Ben motioned with his hands for her to turn around, which she did.

 

"C'mon in." He helped lead Erke through the door, waiting for him to crawl through.

[8/14/2016 4:13:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke had to bend down a fair bit to get through, as the door was only about six feet six inches tall, yet he didn't let go of Ben through the whole thing. He just hoped his head wouldn't smash against the ceiling. That would make a terrible first impression.

 

Putting a hand out in greeting, he suddenly felt the need to close up his jacket. And tidy his hair. And... Well, a lot of things.

 

"Hey, doll."

 

Fuck.

[8/14/2016 4:18:53 PM] Zoe: Winnie gasped when she saw the massive Zeke crawl into the house, and nearly dropped the plate she was holding. He looked like Zeke, but... different. She wasn't afraid of him, but hadn't expected to see someone like him.

 

"W-who are you!?" Looking at Ben for an explanation, she asked, "Who is he!?"

 

Ben stepped a bit closer to his sister. "It's alright, it's Erke. At least, that's what he told me to call him. He's... the other Zeke. Sorry, I guess we never explained it to you."

[8/14/2016 4:20:54 PM | Edited 4:21:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He smiled awkwardly, though he looked more like a caged animal than a slightly shy guest. He wasn't sure what move to make next, so he merely stood still, hand still up in greeting. He ran his other hand through his hair after a moment, trying to smoothe it out.

 

"We... We used to play as kids."

 

This was a really, really bad idea.

 

"I-I mean when you were a kid!"

[8/14/2016 4:27:14 PM] Zoe: Winnie's eyes narrowed. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, the memory of the time her doll seemingly came to life was brought right up to the front of her brain, and she stumbled forward, leaning on the counter. Ben bit his lip as he reached to steady her.

 

He had never been told of whatever she was remembering, so he couldn't help her in any other way. Looking up again, she moved closer to Erke and stood close in front of him, staring up into his face.

 

"I feel like I know nothing about you, but I know you've been around a long time. That night, with my dolly... that was you, wasn't it?"

[8/14/2016 4:29:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah. And when you thought you were dreamin' that you floated over your bed, that was me too." And it was real, but that was irrelevant. He scratched at his ear, making the piercings jingle and clack together as he looked down at her.

 

She was still so small to him. So fragile, so precious. But she had no idea.

 

"The rest is... Probably... Not as much fun to talk about."

[8/14/2016 4:36:02 PM | Edited 4:36:20 PM] Zoe: Winnie looked back over at her brother. "Yeah, you're gonna need to explain some shit to me."

 

Ben sighed and his eyes trailed over to Erke. "Can it wait? I think we're all still a bit... tired from everything that's happened. Maybe tomorrow? I promise, I'll explain everything, but now is kind of a bad day."

 

With a shrug, Winnie stepped back. "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to bed after I finish these dishes though." Ben nodded at her before turning back to Erke. "Follow me. I'll help you up the stairs."

[8/14/2016 4:38:26 PM | Edited 4:43:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Suddenly feeling even more caged in, he looked around and actually began inching towards the exit. "I can stay outside for tonight if you wanna. I don't wanna impose. I know I'm weird and I know you don't know me or care 'bout me so I should really. Really just stay in the yard."

 

Before anyone could object, he began walking towards it, hands in his pockets. He didn't want to be more of an inconvenience.

[8/14/2016 4:41:57 PM] Zoe: Ben ran back over to him and moved between him and the door and put his hands out to the side. "N-no!! Please... I want you inside. If you don't want to be inside, then, well, I'll sleep outside with you. But I'm not leaving you alone." Winnie watched out of the corner of her eye.

[8/14/2016 4:43:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He tilted his head, pouting slightly as the faintest trail of smoke escaped the sides of his mouth. "I dunno, Ben, it just seems kinda complicated to have... Well, to have me here. I'm not gonna let you sleep outside, neither, so don't be ridiculous."

[8/14/2016 4:47:24 PM] Zoe: "W-we could sleep on the couch down here! I dunno!" Ben was running out of ideas, but he didn't want to be away from him for even a moment. Winnie sighed and put the sponge she was holding down. "You're not gonna inconvenience me, if that's a worry. Just, don't keep me awake? That's all I ask. So if you're gonna go upstairs, do it now or not at all."

[8/14/2016 4:50:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't use that tone with me, young la-" He stopped himself before he was able to finish the sentence, puffing his cheeks and pouting intensely as he went over to the stairs, getting down on all fours as he began to climb up them, afraid he'd bump his head otherwise. He looked very much like a gigantic arachnid.

[8/14/2016 5:20:05 PM] Zoe: Ben helped Erke up the stairs before heading into his room to move his belongings around. It would be kind of a tight fit, but he'd make it work. He'd even sleep on the floor with him if he had to. The fact that Ben was able to have the man he loved to himself at all was a miracle, and he wanted to hold tightly to it, afraid that perhaps none of what he was experiencing was real; that he made up some giant Zeke who would live with him because he couldn't stand the thought that he'd never see him again otherwise.

[8/14/2016 5:22:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke rubbed the side of his face and slowly resumed a crouching position, looking up at Ben as he moved things around. He'd kill for a cigarette right now... "You don't need to move things around. I'll fit on your bed if I tuck up my legs."

 

What if Ben didn't want to sleep with him, though? His eyes grew wide and he put his hands up. "U-unless you don't want me there! I can just sleep on the couch. I can sleep everywhere. It's okay. Really."

[8/14/2016 5:24:03 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed and started to push Erke up onto his bed. "C'mon, get on there." There was no changing his mind now.

[8/14/2016 5:25:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah- I... With my shoes on!?" He scrambled onto the bed, feeling it creak under his weight. He was tall and had probably twice the amount of bones someone should have, so of course he wasn't exactly light as a feather. Looking down, he slowly began to unbuckle his boots, trying not to focus too much on how little he fit in and how unwelcome he felt.

[8/14/2016 5:28:28 PM] Zoe: Ben took off most of this clothes, leaving himself in a t-shirt and boxers, before grabbing his pillow and climbing on top of Erke. He wasn't terribly sure where he'd find a comfortable position, but he was willing to try. "Where should I lie down on you?"

[8/14/2016 5:30:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His face was beet red, and as he slowly moved to lie down, his silver hair fanned out across the width of the bed, black eyes wide and almost confused. "You wanna... sleep on me?" He hadn't even gotten undressed! Maybe it was for the best, though, considering his outer ribcage. Still... It was compact, so it didn't feel terrible, did it...?

[8/14/2016 5:34:19 PM] Zoe: "Well, I figured that would be the best way to do this. Though I should really look into a king-sized bed... wait, that wouldn't fit in here. I full then, maybe?" Ben realized he was rambling again. "Look, I just... I want you close to me tonight. I don't know if you're uncomfortable with all this, but if you are, I mean.... you can go somewhere more comfortable." Sitting back on his legs, he sighed. "Sorry... I'm as new to all this as you are."

[8/14/2016 5:49:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He blinked a few times before sitting up slowly, beginning to shed his belt and jacket. He didn't want things poking at Ben if he really did want to lie down on him. "Sorry about the... Extra bones. My tummy's a safe zone, I guess..." He couldn't help but look out the window in an attempt not to have Ben see the embarrassment in his eyes.

[8/14/2016 6:04:00 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him and crawled onto Erke's stomach, placing the pillow down on any spot that was a bit hard, and wrapping his arms around him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath settling into where he was.

[8/14/2016 6:06:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His heartbeat, although incredibly slow, was strong. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit before looking back down and slowly placing his hand on Ben's head.

 

"Don't think your sister likes me much," he whispered.

[8/14/2016 6:12:41 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled a bit. "Man, this sounds like the opposite of what happened when I was younger. But no, that's not it. She probably likes you, but she's been kept out of the loop, and now suddenly all of this stuff starts coming down on the family, and she's confused and scared. I don't blame her."

[8/14/2016 6:14:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You were pretty fuckin' awful to me as a kid," he murmured, narrowing his eyes. "I am only twenty three years old. My time." With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes fully. "Why does everything gotta be complicated? I just..."

 

He put an arm out and let it fall to his side. "Wanna be with you."

[8/14/2016 6:16:07 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip when his past treatment of Zeke was brought up. "Sorry... for all that. I just want to be with you too, you know. Things will settle in, I promise. It's just gonna take some time."

[8/14/2016 6:18:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's okay. I loved you anyway." Biting his lip, he flexed his fingers. "Well, he did. I kinda... Didn't... Pay much attention to you. I slept most of that time asleep. For the best, I guess. I'd feel like a criminal otherwise."

[8/14/2016 6:19:37 PM] Zoe: "I don't exactly know what kind of criminal you mean, but I'm not gonna dwell on it." Kind of a dark joke, but he didn't really care. Feeling himself growing sleepy, Ben let his breathing slow down, and before long, he was out.

[8/14/2016 6:22:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke didn't sleep. Not for a while, anyway. He merely kept his hand on Ben's head, playing with his hair with those odd, skeletal fingers of his which somehow still transmitted some semblance of warmth. He wasn't used to this form at all... Sighing, he kept his eyes on the window until he fell asleep. Had he made a mistake?

[8/15/2016 2:01:57 PM] Zoe: That night Ben had the most peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks, months, even. Everything finally felt right; he had his lover, his dad was home and recovering with his Zeke, and things could only go up from there.

 

Although... Somewhere inside him, his heart ached for Fury, guilt over how he'd treated him still pooling deep inside of him. Somehow he wanted to make it right.

[8/15/2016 2:32:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was up early, simply staring at the wall as he waited for Ben to wake up. He wondered if he'd love him still... If he'd like him now that he was outside his 'host' body. They hadn't wished each other goodnight, and he was nervous... He felt like both he and Winnie were annoyed at him!

 

He closed his eyes again and sighed.

[8/16/2016 1:08:04 AM] Zoe: Upon waking up, Ben stretched out a bit and let his eyes open lazily. Spotting Erke lying there with a rather unhappy look on his face, he pulled himself further up his partner's body and placed his hands on his chest. A lot had changed for him, and after the way he had been talking the previous day, about staying outside, how Winnie seemed to not like him, and even bringing up the past, it seemed like Erke was having a hard time settling in.

 

Ben slid a hand up to Erke's cheek and stroked him gently.

 

"Hey. Hope you slept alright."

[8/16/2016 3:28:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Eyes opening again in surprise, Erke looked first at the hand on his cheek, and then at the guy on his chest. He didn't seem to mind the... extra bits. With a shy smile, he decided he'd lie for the sake of Ben's comfort. That's all that mattered to him- Ben and how he felt.

 

Leaning into Ben's hand, he closed his eyes and sighed with a little nod.

 

"Yeah, slept fine. How 'bout you? I wasn't too uncomfy, was I?"

[8/18/2016 11:08:38 PM | Edited 11:09:15 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled. "That's good to hear. And no, you were fine. I slept pretty well actually."

 

Even now, Erke still seemed a bit down. He hoped he could change that today.

[8/19/2016 6:25:25 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He slowly slid up into a sitting position, once again reminding the world of how tall he was. He pulled Ben into his lap and held onto him tightly.

 

And stayed silent.

[8/22/2016 10:17:50 PM] Zoe: Wrapping his arms around Erke, he sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"....Is something bothering you? I mean... I want to be able to talk it out with you, since I consider us an actual... couple." It still felt weird for him to say, mainly because he hadn't considered them a couple before, if only because Erke still inhabited his step-dad's body.

[8/22/2016 11:00:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down and rested his chin on Ben's head, sighing softly.

 

"It's just... I wanna be good for you. I don't wanna complicate things. And I... I... I dunno, I put you through a lot of shit, and I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn'ta come back. It was selfish of me..." He closed his eyes tightly.

[8/22/2016 11:13:30 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes and slid a hand up to Erke's cheek. "Babe, the selfish thing to do would be to have run off to wallow in sadness. Instead you came back to face what happened so it could be dealt with. I wouldn't call that selfish of you." He was desperate to try and help him feel better, though what he said was all true.

[8/22/2016 11:16:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down even further and gave Ben's cheek a nuzzle, a soft whimper following. "I didn't wanna leave you to deal with the damage on your own, but I also just... I didn't know if you'd wanna see me, if you'd... Even like me anymore..."

[8/24/2016 7:34:37 PM] Zoe: Ben let out a soft chuckle. "I actually felt the same way too after that.....day." He didn't really want to relive it and figured that Erke probably didn't either. "Turns out we both wanted to see each other again. A lot."

[8/25/2016 1:25:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He closed his eyes and took Ben's hand in his own, the smoothness of his fingers probably seeming almost startling. Polished bone... "Of course I like you," he whispered, eyes shut so as to further submerge himself in Ben's presence.

[8/25/2016 5:50:19 PM] Zoe: The physical differences between this not-wholly human body of Erke's and the much more human body of Zeke would take some getting used to, but there was nothing he believed he couldn't get used to. "I'd even be inclined to say you love me." Ben couldn't help but tease him gently.

[8/25/2016 5:56:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Maybe I do," he teased in return, letting his hand run through Ben's hair, before he inhaled deeply to take in his scent. He was a sweet smelling human, full of life... Regrettably the smell wasn't as delicious as that of someone who was dying, but it made Erke feel something entirely different. It made him feel determined.

[8/27/2016 6:59:29 PM] Zoe: Winnie knocked on their door, startling Ben a bit.

 

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready. I made healthy pancakes for dad, and normal pancakes for the rest of us. If you guys want any, we're all downstairs and they're goin' quickly."

 

Ben's stomach growled, reminding him of how hungry he was, but it also churned as he realized Erke was put in a precarious situation.

 

Downstairs, Kevin was enjoying his specially-made breakfast, aware that there was a second Zeke of sorts in the house, but not knowing anything about him and trying not to. He'd only just woken up and didn't want to think about the weird situation their family was in. How much would he look like his Zeke? Would he be angry at him for taking control of his fiance's body to have sex with his son, or could he learn to let it go? Noticing he was stabbing his strawberries a bit roughly, he took a deep breath, scooting a little closer to Zeke as Winnie came back downstairs.

[8/28/2016 7:54:04 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke felt a wave of anxiety hit him as he heard Winnie speak from behind the door. He momentarily gripped Ben tighter before letting go of him entirely, looking over to the side as he ran a hand through his long hair.

 

"I guess we gotta, huh."

 

He didn't want to go down at all, but he knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable encounter. He'd just have to be gentle.

 

Zeke was, of course, aware that his other self was near, but he wasn't sure how he'd confront him after having left him half dead on a motel room floor. He wanted to enter a fistfight with him, but at the same time he knew and understood (and had felt) the love Erke had for Ben.

 

Putting a hand on Kevin's, he squeezed lightly.

[8/28/2016 8:17:18 AM] Zoe: Ben wrapped his arms around Erke tightly and gave his chin a kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." Sliding off, he started walking around his bedroom looking for some clothes he could wear downstairs.

 

Kevin looked up at Zeke and smiled weakly, leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek.

[8/28/2016 8:20:03 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's gonna be okay," Zeke whispered, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was true.

 

Erke tousled his hair and rolled out of bed slowly, nodding carefully. He didn't want Ben to be the one to protect him- he wanted it to be the other way around! "I'll be nice."

[8/28/2016 3:07:40 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled. "Well, that's good." He hoped that if he could keep the mood light, it would help Erke from getting too nervous.

 

"I'm ready to head downstairs whenever you are."

 

-

 

Kevin leaned against Zeke a bit more, swallowing the last of his meal. Although he wanted to get up and rush out the door, or head upstairs before they left their room, he knew he had to be an adult and face the situation. Turning his hand up, Kevin clutched Zeke's tightly.

[8/28/2016 3:11:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He stood up and straightened himself out, reapplying his clothing before taking Ben's hand for a moment. "Maybe you should go down first. It might be easier."

 

-

"Really, I promise. It's gonna be fine." Smiling softly at Kevin, Zeke turned to look at Winnie. "Could you pass me the sugar, sweetheart? I'm kinda bein' held down," he teased.

[8/28/2016 3:18:05 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded at him. "You can wait at the top of the stairs and I'll head down to let them know. And I know my dad is like, still recovering from a heart attack and all, so he's pretty weak, but I'll stay between you two. Ya know, since it'll probably make you both feel better." Heading to the door, he opened it up and stepped out, waiting for Erke to follow him.

 

-

 

Kevin smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. "Sorry, you know how I am. Suffocating." He nudged Zeke's foot with his own and sneered a bit. The moment the sound of the opening door hit his ears, he froze, swallowing slowly and gripping Zeke's hand more tightly.

[8/28/2016 3:20:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was at that point that Zeke wondered if it would be wise at all to have Kevin meet his literal other half, what with how much pressure he was applying to his hand. He was close to whispering "Jesus, Kevin, it's not Hitler," but he decided against it. Probably for the best.

 

Erke made his way down the stairs slowly and cautiously, not wanting to hit his head on the ceiling. He trailed behind Ben with his eyes cast down, and once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he counted to three before straightening his posture.

[8/28/2016 7:26:09 PM] Zoe: Ben walked in, all smiles to hide his fear, and waved at his family. "Morning! Hope you don't mind if we join." His mind was racing as he realized Erke wouldn't be able to comfortably sit at the table, and he bit his lip as he scanned the room. Turning back to face Erke, he whispered, "Think you could sit cross-legged at the table? Sorry, but it's the best idea I've got."

 

Kevin looked over and saw his son, as well as the faint shadow of a large figure in the stairwell. "N-no no, you're fine. I should probably get to know... the man who is dating my son." The words were horrendously awkward to say, if only because he immediately regretted not wording it differently.

[8/28/2016 7:30:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled widely at Ben as he joined, but felt a shiver run through him as he saw Erke just standing there, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. With a steady hand, though, he gestured for his other self to join. "C'mon over, we got pancakes."

There was no point in making this more awkward than it had to be.

 

Erke finally walked out into view, eyes scanning the room before landing on Kevin. He looked frightened for a moment, but he remained imposing in his stature and inhumanity. "About that..." His voice was deep, with an odd echo.

[8/28/2016 7:41:46 PM] Zoe: Kevin stifled a gasp as he saw the towering man standing behind Ben. His first thought was "last night you slept with THAT??" but he knew far better than speak freely in this situation. It certainly was... Zeke, but also wasn't. It hadn't occurred to him what a more deity-like version of his fiance would look like, and now that he was seeing it, things felt surreal.

 

But he also noticed how happy Ben seemed, and considering that no longer were there secrets in the family, nor anything going on between the man he loved and his son, he couldn't really complain, could he? He didn't lie. He did want to get to know this man, but there would be a few things he'd need to address before he could welcome him into the family.

 

Ben slid over beside his dad and led Erke to the floor beside him, grabbing two plates and getting helpings of bacon and pancakes for the both of them. The closer he got to his dad, the more he felt waves of uneasiness rolling off of him, which didn't help Ben feel better either.

 

"First of all, I should probably get to know your name. I can't call you 'Zeke.' So what should I call you?"

[8/28/2016 7:46:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The hairs on the back of Erke's neck began to prickle the more on edge Ben felt. It's as if he were in tune with his inner machinations- hell, he probably was. Still, he smiled slowly, figuring that was the first step towards success.

 

Zeke looked over at Winnie for a moment before his eyes switched to Ben, and he was quick to stand up and serve him some coffee. "You're gonna need it," he mumbled. They all would, he felt, but he kept that to himself.

 

Erke spoke slowly, hands sliding into his jacket pockets. "He's been callin' me Erke." Well, that sounded terrible. Okay. "It's a shortening of my name, but more accurate than Zeke." Also more foreign, but he had to get used to that now.

[8/28/2016 7:53:12 PM | Edited 7:54:53 PM] Zoe: Kevin nodded and grabbed half of a piece of bacon before noticing the disapproving look Winnie was giving him. A tiny smile creased his lips, and he set it back down, watching her resume eating, appreciative of her willingness to keep after him about his health.

 

"Well... Erke, it's nice to meet you for the first time. And to see you in your own body." Perhaps that last part came out a bit rudely, but he didn't really care.

 

Ben handed the plate of food to Erke, along with a fork. "Here you go. Hope you like strawberries." He eagerly took the cup of coffee from Zeke and mouthed a "thanks" to him.

[8/28/2016 7:57:10 PM | Edited 7:58:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "We've met before," Erke commented without thinking, before shaking his head and sitting down across from his other self, meeting his eyes for a long time. Zeke seemed to be scowling, but it soon dissolved into a neutral expression- one accompanied by the sip of his own coffee.

 

"But yeah, it's nice to finally... Be... Myself."

 

"Even though it hurt like hell."

 

"God yeah." Erke turned to look at Ben with a soft smile, cautiously taking the strawberries from him.

 

"Wait for it," Zeke commented humorously, giving his family a sly smirk. As soon as Erke's fingers touched the fruit, it practically turned into brown mush.

 

 

 

 

[8/28/2016 8:05:41 PM] Zoe: The family watched the small spectacle, Winnie gasping as the fruit withered, Kevin only raising an eyebrow, and Ben swallowing a lump in his throat. "W-well, maybe you can just have plain pancakes then. Unless you want some syrup on them?" Hopefully neither of those would cause such a reaction...

 

Winnie turned to Zeke. "So... what's going on then? Ben promised I'd find out everything today. And I want to know." She narrowed her eyes at her brother, who averted his gaze.

[8/28/2016 8:07:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked over pitifully at Ben as he nodded slowly, pushing the plate away as Zeke chuckled to himself. But when Winnie spoke, all chuckles were gone.

 

A deep sigh replaced them.

 

"Well, kiddo, I guess I gotta start by askin' you if you believe in god."

[8/28/2016 8:12:56 PM] Zoe: Winnie snorted. "Did we ever go to church?" Taking a sip of her orange juice, she sighed. "I can tell that this is gonna get real interesting."

 

Ben grabbed the bottle of syrup and drizzled some on top of Erke's pancakes before putting some on his own. Cutting into his pancakes with the side of his fork, he took a bite and smiled as he lost himself in the fluffy buttermilk breakfast he was having. He made a silent note to compliment his sister's cooking later.

 

Meanwhile, Kevin sat relatively still, listening but not speaking. He wondered how this would play out.

[8/28/2016 8:20:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke decided to eat in utter silence, making no eye contact with anyone at the table. It wasn't his time, not yet. He had to slip away for the time being, make himself invisible as his human half took the stage. He was happy, of course- happy he got to live his life now.

 

But it was unfortunate he still carried the burden of knowledge.

 

Taking another sip of coffee, Zeke shrugged. "I guess it's gonna bug you a bit to know that there are gods out there. Some more prominent than others in presence, but all pretty fuckin' important."

[8/28/2016 8:24:01 PM] Zoe: Shrugging, Winnie sat back in her chair. "I mean, that's cool I suppose. Why does it matter that they exist?" Ben sighed, hoping she'd take it well. Her reaction to the doll thing from the past wasn't a very clear indication of how she felt, merely that she recognized him.

[8/28/2016 8:26:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Because they're why he exists. And by extension, me." Zeke shrugged again and folded his hands on the table, tilting his head at Winnie. "You might wanna hear it from him, but I can tell you if that's what you prefer."

 

Erke looked almost hurt.

[8/28/2016 8:29:42 PM] Zoe: Ben glanced over at Erke and felt a wave of concern wash over him. He pushed his chair back and leaned against him, hoping the supportive energy he was putting out for him would reach him.

 

Winnie tilted her head. "Honestly, whichever one of you wants to. But he probably should. It almost feels like I'm looking over at a sad puppy when you talk about him."

[8/28/2016 8:32:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wanted to let Winnie know how much she was hurting him with what he perceived to be her antagonistic behavior, but he had dignity and a reputation as a 'cool guy' to uphold. Turning slowly to her, he put an arm around Ben before letting his long silver hair drape over him.

 

"Envoy. That's what they call me. Well, that alongside Angel of Death and Reaper and Grim and all that other good shit- but envoy is what matters here. Envoy to the god of death. His right hand- or left, really."

[8/28/2016 8:36:02 PM] Zoe: Ben felt almost a bit prideful at hearing his lover talk about his supernatural life. How often do you get to say that an envoy of death is in love with you? Feeling Erke's hair on him, he gently played with it with his fingers as he listened to him speak.

 

Winnie didn't respond, but continued to listen.

[8/28/2016 8:41:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I- or we, really, since I ain't the only one- need to look after humans. It's what I do. Or... Did, y'know. We monitor their progress, we see what makes 'em tick, and the gods see their world through our eyes." His fingers lightly tapped Ben's arm rhythmically, as if it were his way of releasing stress. "This time around, I was meant to get as close to humans as I can, beginning to end."

 

"Hence why we shared a body," Zeke interjected. "We're basically the same person- I'm just the human rendition."

[8/28/2016 8:49:14 PM] Zoe: Ben knew exactly what was running through his dad's mind. "You sure DID get close to humans." To be fair, Zeke did with his dad, so it wasn't like it was entirely a jab at what happened between him and Ben. And of course, Winnie didn't yet know about that.

 

"Alright, so you were doing your thing, getting close to humans, fell in love with my dad... but then why the split or whatever? Especially with Ben-"

 

Winnie froze. "Wait, what? Seriously, where did Ben come into all this? And.... romantically?" She wasn't sure where to put the pieces together.

[8/28/2016 9:03:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was obviously blushing, even though the loss of his supernatural half now made it impossible for the color to show up on his cheeks. "I didn't have shit to do with that, obviously! I just- I just... I wanted to help your brother." He looked over at Ben with a twinge of sadness in his eyes, remembering the confession and Zeke's disastrous attempt at making everyone happy.

 

Erke gripped Ben tighter, pressing him to his side.

 

"The split came from... Well, Erke felt- I mean, we kinda- He..."

 

" I fell in love with your brother. I thought he was someone else at first."

[8/28/2016 9:08:21 PM] Zoe: Winnie's eyes widened. "Oh...." She obviously had figured that out, but somehow, with context, it dropped like a stone on her. As much as she wanted to ask who he thought he was, she decided she could ask later.

 

"So you fell in love with him... when you were still in Zeke's body?" The thought of what all THAT entailed haunted her.

 

Ben noticed how Winnie was reacting and he tightened his hold on Erke's hair nervously, something that did not go unnoticed by Kevin.

[8/28/2016 9:12:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah," there was no point in glossing over that or beating around the bush. That was exactly what had happened. "It was my body too, y'know. I was born into it."

 

He didn't mean to sound hostile, and was keeping his voice as calm as he could, but he could feel the nervousness radiating off Ben and it was making him want to flee.

 

"I know what I did was unacceptable," socially anyway, "which is why I blocked Zeke's mind from seein' those events."

 

"Or rememberin' 'em, which by the way, thanks."

 

"You'd better mean that."

[8/28/2016 9:16:38 PM] Zoe: Winnie sunk back into her chair a bit, noticing how Zeke and Erke's demeanors had changed. Ben looked over at Erke and took his hand, trying to reassure him and put on a strong front for him again. What surprised him most was how little Kevin was saying, and how little he was reacting, to the entire conversation. Even now, he had no idea how his dad was feeling.

 

It would seem he was still making up his mind about Erke.

[8/28/2016 9:19:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I was gonna leave. I was fully prepared to just lock myself away until our body expired and I was sent back where I belong, which I did- but..." Erke looked down at Ben, a very obvious fondness in his eerie eyes. "I could feel him missin' me. And I missed him too."

 

Zeke drummed his fingers on the table and turned to Winnie, a slightly worried expression on his face. "You okay? You need anythin'?" As he asked this, his eyes turned to Kevin.

[8/28/2016 9:34:56 PM] Zoe: Winnie shook her head a bit. "I'm fine, it's just... a lot to take in." Kevin noticed Zeke glancing in his direction, but he didn't really acknowledge it. Ben simply looked up at Erke and smiled, holding his hand more tightly.

 

After a moment of silence, Winnie stood up from the table and began to grab the plates, throwing out the uneaten food and rinsing off the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Kevin looked back over at Ekre and sighed.

[8/29/2016 12:01:31 AM] Zoe: He knew that things would take some getting used to, but he didn't want them family to be broken again, and with everyone finally having the potential to be happy again, he didn't want to lose it.

 

"We should go out to dinner tonight, or go see a movie or something. Just... doing something as a family. How about the rest of you?" Kevin looked around the room at everyone. Winnie smiled a bit as she cleaned.

 

"I'd be cool with that."

 

Ben nodded at him. "That'd be nice for sure."

[8/29/2016 8:31:51 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sighed slightly before laughing, offering them a nod. "Yeah, if you're cool with it, I am too."

 

Zeke then piped up, leaning forward to lock eyes with his alter. "Can we really parade around with you lookin' like that, though?"

 

"How the hell else am I s'posed to look?" Erke replied with a hint of irritation.

 

"Oh, I dunno," Zeke rolled his eyes, "maybe less like somethin' out of a Guillermo del Toro movie. You're eight feet tall, dude!"

 

"You expect me to just make up a fresh new form in order to attend your little social gatherings? I can't fuckin' look like you!"

 

The bickering continued for a while.

[8/29/2016 4:45:17 PM] Zoe: Ben tugged on Erke's arm. "We'll think of something. But I'm not gonna keep you cooped up here. If people want to get in our faces, we can just tell them you're setting a few world records." He desperately didn't want Erke to think he couldn't go out into public with him. Of course he was going to turn heads, but there wasn't any legitimate reason for a business to not let them in. And at this point, Ben was willing to get in people's faces about it too, but he didn't tell Erke that.

 

Kevin stood up to head to the office. "I'll make reservations at our favorite restaurant. If anyone will let us in, it's them." Turning to face Erke, he finished with, "Hope you like Italian."

 

Winnie turned around to look at her dad. "Dad, you know you shouldn't be eating that kind of food." A look of concern crossed her face, making him chuckle.

 

"Honey, I'll be fine. So what if I can't get my favorite dish? I can try something else. And yes, I know what I need to avoid. Don't worry."

[8/29/2016 4:58:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rolled his eyes playfully and got up off the table, going over to the sink to wash the dishes by hand as Erke was left to look lovingly at Ben. He laughed softly at Winnie's quip and looked over his shoulder at her. "Even their salads are packed with calories, sweetheart. Let him live a little, we got a reaper on our side. He'll be safe."

 

"Don't flaunt me around like that after you just finished tellin' me I ain't suited to go outside," Erke growled, crossing his arms. "But- ah, Kevin... That sounds good. Italian's nice."

 

He abstained from making his 'I've never eaten one before' joke. Maybe another time.

 

Looking back down at Ben, he grinned. "World record for hottest freak to never be in a freak show, eh?"

[8/31/2016 9:54:27 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him and giggled. "Definitely." He opted to give Erke a loving nuzzle instead of a kiss, since the family still needed to get used to all this. Besides, he still enjoyed the nuzzle.

 

Kevin went into the office to set up the reservations (specifically noting that they had a tall party member and would need some extra space at one end of the table), and Winnie finished up the dishes with her dad happily.

[9/1/2016 8:44:48 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Once the dishes were done and Zeke was feeling oddly calmer, he put his hands in his pockets and turned to his daughter. "Do you want to get to know him better, or do you wanna wait until later?"

 

He was asking because, depending on her answer, he'd ask either her or Ben to help him with gardening. Erke was idly running his hands down Ben's back, as if unaware of anyone else in the room (or the world). He let his nails trail down his spine lightly, a small smile on his face.

[9/2/2016 5:47:46 PM] Zoe: Winnie looked up at her father. "Now is good."

 

Ben leaned into Erke and closed his eyes, enjoying his lover's company. Being open about their relationship made him feel much better, and he'd take every opportunity to do so.

[9/3/2016 4:20:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nodded and called over to the lovers. "Hey Ben, d'you have a moment to help me out in the garden?"

 

Erke blinked slowly a few times, putting an arm across Ben's chest subconsciously as if to hold him closer. He'd ask to help in his stead, but he knew his other self was trying to do something.

[9/3/2016 11:53:51 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Erke. "Yeah, I guess so." Following his stepdad outside, he glanced back at his partner, wishing they could just go upstairs and cuddle.

 

Once the two had left, Winnie walked over to the table and sat down in a chair beside Erke, giving him a small smile.

 

"I'm sorry if anything I said to you earlier was... well... rude. I was still trying to figure out how to deal with all this news. I mean, I was literally the only one uninvolved... so everything kinda hit me like a brick wall when I heard it." Looking down, she hugged her arms.

 

"I didn't know what was happening with our family, but in hindsight, it all makes sense. Ben's moping that week they were gone, why everyone was crying when I came home from work the day before my dad's heart attack, all that stuff. It's surreal, I suppose.

 

"But everyone seems a lot happier. I mean, granted, we're still trying to get used to a new situation, but once things settle in, then none of that secretive stuff is gonna be a thing anymore. Everyone is just gonna be... happy. Together. Finally."

 

Winnie looked back up at Erke and put a hand on his shoulder. "I never forgot that night with my dollie. It was such a happy memory, getting to play with her and you and have a tea party... like a dream come true. But I could never trust myself to be remembering it correctly. I always thought I was making it up. But now I know that no, I wasn't, and that one of my earliest and happiest memories was one with you."

 

She seemed to be welling up a bit.

 

"And for a kid who had been abandoned by her mother and doesn't have a lot of positive, early memories, that means more to me than you will ever know. So don't think that you're not wanted in this family. Because you are."

[9/4/2016 11:01:20 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke remained silent as Zeke walked off into the garden with Ben, asking him to start by pulling out the weeds growing amongst their flowers.

His black and white eyes trailed up and down Winnie's form, and it was then that he could appreciate for the first time how much she'd grown. The shift in consciousness had made him realize just how dormant he'd been.

 

"No, it's fine. I get that it's all a bit of a... Mindfuck. Y'know? But the reason you were uninvolved was to keep you safe. You didn't need to know about that shit..." Running a hand through his long hair, he bit his lip. "For a while, your... dads weren't either. It was all for the same reason."

 

He sighed, looking ahead. "But it was stupid to think you'd never find out. It was stupid to think I could keep up such a harmful charade- really, it's all my fault. I was selfish. And when I thought I could give it up, I failed."

 

Closing his eyes and putting a hand on his cheek, he shook his head. "Your brother called me back. He probably didn't notice he did, but he missed me, and I missed him. I wanted to see him again."

 

The tall man wondered if he should explain about his misconception of Ben being Fury, but he'd wait for a second before making that leap.

 

"I hope so." He smiled at her, straightening himself out in his chair as she touched him. "I wanted to do somethin' special for you. I also considered makin' you fly around, but I don't think you woulda fallen for that bein' a dream. Still... I wanted a deeper bond with you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hold it."

 

He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, letting his hair drape over her head as he gave her a side hug. "I know it's still weird and complicated, but I'm gonna do my best to make sure I earn my place here."

[9/4/2016 1:29:02 PM] Zoe: Winnie wrapped her arms around him and smiled, a few tears trickling out of her eyes. "S-so should I consider you like...a brother-in-law?" She giggled, sniffling. "Nah, I think we can think of something better and less... weird. But I can't really think of anything right now."

 

Wiping her tears, she sighed. "Like I said, things'll take time, but they'll improve. Our family only seems to grow and get better, and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it."

[9/4/2016 3:02:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gave her a tender backrub, wanting to make her feel better. He opened his mouth at first to suggest she might consider him another father figure, but realized how much more that would complicate everything even more. "Ye-yeah, if you wanna... That sounds good."

 

He looked into her eyes and tilted his head, smiling still. "I wanna stay. But I worry if I'm gonna, I need to be completely, one hundred percent honest with you."

[9/5/2016 9:33:24 PM] Zoe: Winnie looked up at him and pulled away a bit, still hugging him a bit.

 

"Yeah?"

[9/15/2016 7:36:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The reason I went after your brother is 'cause I thought he was someone else."  He sighed and closed his eyes. "I thought he was my husband, Fury, in a new human body, but... I was wrong."

[9/15/2016 7:52:55 PM] Zoe: Winnie sighed, smile dropping a bit (naturally). "I'm gonna assume Ben knows about this, so if you two have worked past it then it's whatever. I mean, to me it sounds a little selfish, and of course this is coming from someone who has known Ben for longer and is his sister, but I'm not you, I've never been married and l don't know what being apart from someone I loved like that is like." She looked up into his eyes.

 

"I don't think badly of you for it, is what I'm saying. But I appreciate you being honest." Giving him another hug, she finished with, "So don't worry about what I think of that. It's in the past, and what matters more is that you and Ben have worked past it. So it doesn't matter to me."

[9/15/2016 7:56:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, once I figured out they were different people I kinda went into shock, but... somehow he called me back. I wanted to be with him. I just..."

 

He looked outside to see Ben working in the garden with his other self, and he sighed gently.

 

"I wanted to see him again. I wanted to at least be in my body in the case he ever wanted to be with me..."

 

Turning back around, he let a hand rest on his cheek. "Thanks for the support, princess."

[10/7/2016 8:37:33 PM] Zoe: Winnie smiled and touched his hand. An odd feeling, but she liked it.

 

"I can't wait to see how our family improved from here. I really can't."

[10/7/2016 9:52:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke smiled and gave her hair a soft ruffle before getting up and deciding to clean the house a bit. "You're free to keep talkin' to me, if there's stuff you wanna know."

 

Outside, Zeke had told Ben to finish up, as he wanted to go check on Kevin.

[10/7/2016 9:56:24 PM] Zoe: Winnie nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, but for right now I think I'll process everything I just heard in the last half hour, if that's fine." She gave him a reassuring hug.

 

Kevin was still in the office on the computer, having set up the reservation. He was browsing the Internet for honeymoon locations, getting lost in his thoughts at some of the destinations.

[10/7/2016 10:00:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Admittedly, having his stomach hugged was a bit awkward, but he didn't mind it. It was sweet to him that she'd want to hug him at all. Nodding, he went off to do his business.

 

Zeke snuck into the room quietly, wrapping his arms around Kevin slowly to come rest against his back. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at the screen. "You holdin' up okay?"

[10/7/2016 10:05:19 PM] Zoe: Kevin jumped a bit, blushing as he felt his fiancé wrap his arms around him.

 

"Y-yeah, just felt like doing some post-wedding planning I suppose. Didn't know where you wanted to go for our honeymoon, so I was just browsing."

 

Turning his head, he kissed Zeke and leaned against his head.

 

"I don't want a big wedding, but we should set up a small registry. If only to get some things we really need around the house, like a new toaster that actually evenly toasts." His words were followed up with a giggle.

[10/7/2016 10:09:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You never stop thinkin', do ya?" Zeke chuckled, rubbing Kevin's shoulders slowly. "Someone's gotta do it, though, and you'll do way better than me. I think..."

 

He took a deep breath.

 

"I think for our honeymoon I wanna go somewhere cold."

 

His eyes fell slightly, a sad smile on his face. He knew people usually chose tropical islands or hot places...

 

"But I was actually askin' about... You know. The situation."

[10/7/2016 10:12:56 PM] Zoe: Kevin sighed, clicking out of some of the tabs he was looking in (which were tropical; he couldn't help but miss Miami).

 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. It's still a lot to take in, but everyone seems happier now, and I feel a bit better too, so I'm just letting everything settle in." He turned the chair so he could face Zeke and he gently took his hands, smiling.

[10/7/2016 10:18:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, hopefully it keeps goin' up. Y'know? Hopefully everyone stays happy... I know he won't do a thing to hurt you, though. He's good, I promise." I know this because I am him.

 

"Dinner tonight's gonna be fun, you'll see. If they don't kick us out for lookin' like a freakshow."

 

He wanted to explain why he didn't want to have his honeymoon somewhere warm, but it would just make him look bad.

[10/7/2016 11:15:08 PM] Zoe: "I'll talk to the manager if they try to kick us out. We've been loyal patrons for years, and if they want to kick us out, they'll be sorry." He was being firm, but knew it probably just came across as endearing.

 

Standing up, he embraced Zeke and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm not too worried babe. I'm trying to worry less about things, you know, for my heart." Taking his fiance's hand in his, he interlaced their fingers and squeezed him gently.

[10/7/2016 11:33:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled and stroked Kevin's cheek, looking into his eyes. "KJ... don't get in trouble with 'em if they do. We can just find a better place." He laughed. "Okay, maybe not, but still..."

 

Nodding, he returned the kiss with a smile. "You're right. I don't wanna stress you out, which is why I asked- it's a big change... But it'll be okay."

 

He was reassuring himself just as much as Kevin. It was strange to see your could-be self walking around.

[10/8/2016 8:04:06 PM] Zoe: Kevin chuckled. "Don't worry babe, I understand." Putting his arm around Zeke's waist, he headed back out into the kitchen, happy to see the mess cleaned up. Ben was sitting down at the TV flipping through channels, and Winnie had gone upstairs to shower.

[10/8/2016 8:13:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was mopping, which made Zeke laugh for a moment before he realized it probably made him feel included. He looked over at Kevin and shrugged softly, deciding he'd let him go about his business. Secretly, the demideity wanted nothing more than to cuddle, but he held back.

[10/8/2016 8:15:37 PM] Zoe: Ben about offered to help with the mopping, but it seemed like his lover already had most of it done. Waving his dads over, he slid over on the couch (leaving enough room for when Erke was done... he hoped; of course he could always sit on his lap) and watched them sit beside him, with Kevin staying closer to Ben.

 

It felt nice to just be a (relatively) normal family.

[10/8/2016 8:18:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was aching for a smoke, but he, of course, decided against it. That was a thing of the past. Still, the image made him feel soothed. If only it could have always been like this! They would have been so much happier for longer...

 

When Erke walked over, he seemed to hover around the sofa for a bit, not sure if he could sit down...

[10/8/2016 8:22:44 PM] Zoe: Ben hopped up so Erke could sit down, gesturing to the couch. No point in squeezing them all on otherwise. Kevin scooched a bit closer to Zeke, unsure of how to feel about being so close to Erke, but was otherwise unbothered by it.

[10/8/2016 8:24:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He sat down slowly, his hair draping over the edge of the couch... He closed his eyes and tried composing himself. He then looked up at Ben, looking a little... fearful.

 

"So! What are we watchin'?" Zeke chirped.

[10/8/2016 8:25:55 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him and nuzzled his head gently, though Zeke's words pulled him out.

 

"Uh, well there wasn't that much on. Unless we pull up Netflix or something." Tossing the remote over to Zeke, he sighed, relaxing back a bit.

[10/8/2016 8:48:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke didn't reply with words, but he smiled and chose a random movie, taking Kevin's hand as he did so. Erke, holding onto Ben tightly, let his eyes wander around the room as he tried to calm down.

 

Zeke wanted them to feel comfortable, so he leaned back and breathed deeply.

[10/8/2016 8:49:56 PM] Zoe: Ben could tell that Erke was still a bit stressed, so he slid a hand down to his leg and gently rubbed it, trying to put as much calm energy as he could.

 

Kevin leaned against Zeke and held his hand tightly, thankful to still have him in his life.

[10/8/2016 8:53:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Dinner couldn't come soon enough. Zeke had eaten a light lunch in anticipation for dinner, and was pretty much starving. Erke, of course, was somewhat nervous to go out and mingle with humans, especially in a world where they didn't care about him.

 

He kept insisting to stay home, and had to be dragged out.

[10/8/2016 9:04:49 PM] Zoe: Ben knew that Erke was too big to fit in the car, so he stayed back with him (plus it kept him from returning home), reassuring him about everything being okay at dinner. Kevin got there before them and explained the situation to the restaurant manager, making sure the table was out of the way. As it turned out, they had the banquet room to themselves, meaning that Erke only had to get through the central hallway (which was wide, but not very tall) to get to it. The manager was very understanding, albeit confused, though once he saw the man of the hour, he paled a bit and helped lead him to the table. Other than that, though, he was friendly and didn't have a problem with them him being in his restaurant.

[10/8/2016 9:09:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke held his breath as he was faced with the hallway, asking Ben to go on up ahead, as he crouched and almost initiated his spider-like crawl to get to his destination. Once he'd made it, he thanked the manager several times, heading over to his seat and taking it as daintily as possible.

 

Zeke chuckled to himself and congratulated his other self for making it. Erke merely rolled his eyes.

[10/8/2016 9:11:15 PM] Zoe: Ben was absolutely relieved at the fact that things had gone smoothly. Sticking close to Erke's seat, he handed him a menu and began to flip through it, if only absentmindedly. His mind had more than been set on the fettucine alfredo long before arriving.

[10/8/2016 9:21:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke, remembering how food had reacted to him at breakfast, was not entirely looking forward to finding out what would happen over dinner. He stuck to eating pizza, hoping that had nothing on it that would wilt.

 

Zeke asked for calzone- he usually alternated between that and pasta- and began pleasantly chatting with Winnie. "Got any plans for Halloween this year?"

[10/8/2016 9:24:41 PM] Zoe: Kevin had a salad with light dressing, as well as the salmon with steamed veggies. Winnie also got a pizza, hoping Erke would appreciate her similar choice.

 

"Hmm, no, I don't. Honestly I might wind up working on Halloween, though I could try to ask for it off. Why, you have some plans?"

 

Ben talked with his lover about what things they could do that night (like watching a movie or just cuddling or other things, though he kept his voice low). Kevin listened in on his daughter's conversation.

[10/8/2016 9:40:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Workin' on Halloween? Hell no, where'd my little pumpkin princess go?" Zeke chuckled and folded his arms on the table before looking over at Erke. "Really? You're gonna ask if I got plans when we got the literal Grim Reaper with us?"

 

Erke seemed to blush, shrinking behind his meal as much as possible as he looked over at them. "I dunno, I've never... Had a proper Halloween..."

 

Looking back at Ben, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

[10/8/2016 9:46:52 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head. "Winnie, you HAVE to get Halloween off! I want Erke's first Halloween to be special! We gotta deck out the house, decorate outside, it'll be great!" Prior to becoming more okay with Zeke, Ben usually tried to ignore the holiday, despite being a fan, so he was more than thrilled about making plans.

 

"Shit, I dunno what I should dress up as...."

 

Winnie snickered. "Yeah, I'm not sure either," she turned to Zeke, "Unless you've got an idea."

[10/8/2016 10:06:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed and retreated more as he heard how excited Ben got. He was nervous! Laughing a bit and playing with his hair, he shook his head slowly with an "I dunno... I wouldn't be too much fun..."

 

Zeke clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You gotta, man. You gotta do it for this family."

 

Putting his hands up, he shrugged. "Unless you wanna try bein' a conjoined twin with Ben..."

[10/9/2016 1:21:31 AM] Zoe: Winnie cringed. "Nah, I think I'll pass. How about you bro?" Looking over at her brother, she laughed, seeing him equally displeased by the idea.

 

"We'll think of something I'm sure." She said.

 

Ben placed a hand on Erke's. "You'll have lots of fun, I promise."

[10/10/2016 10:42:59 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed and went back to eating, glancing over at Kevin as to silently ask what he wanted to do for Halloween.

 

Erke chuckled and looked down at his food. He'd have fun for sure, but he wasn't about to tell them how...

[10/10/2016 1:55:38 PM] Zoe: Kevin leaned in closer to Zeke.

 

"Low key, and a little bit of candy."

 

He wouldn't up and have another heart attack the moment candy touched his mouth, but he didn't want to risk too much. Besides, his kids and Erke could have a fun time on their own. After all, they were almost both adults.

 

Sighing happily, he realized that his time being a parent was coming to an end, although he did still have Winnie for another year before she was 18. Still, he'd managed to be a good father (he hoped) for both of them, and seeing them reach adulthood successfully would be his greatest achievement.

 

To think I almost gave up on them...

 

His eyes fogged up a bit, so he looked down and took a deep breath, clearing his head.

[10/10/2016 2:10:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Aww, you don't wanna go out and mash it up with the youngsters?" Zeke teased, giving Kevin a very tender punch on the arm before sneaking in a kiss to his cheek. He also took a moment to look into his eyes... It felt like it had been a very long time since he'd properly seen them as himself.

 

Had he ever, before now?

 

Erke laughed a bit at whatever his kids were saying, tilting his head and looking far more youthful than should be allowed- more youthful than Zeke had ever been allowed to feel, and far too youthful for someone who had been around for about a thousand years- give or take.

 

He looked down and rubbed at his face. Life without that tie to a world he'd gotten glimpses into was going to be strange. He was finally going to be normal.

[10/10/2016 2:12:44 PM] Zoe: Kevin's gaze softened and he gently held Zeke's hand, mouthing the words "I love you" to him.

 

After the family had eaten, they were brought a dessert menu. Kevin abstained, but Ben and Winnie wanted to chocolate mousse.

[10/10/2016 2:16:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I love you too," he whispered, not wanting somehow to be teased by the other occupants at the table for being too sappy.

 

Erke was curious about dessert, so he asked for tiramisu. It had coffee in it, right? Coffee was good... They'd always had it black.

[10/10/2016 5:48:42 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him when he ordered the tiramisu, quietly asking him for a bite when it arrived at the table.

 

The entire family seemed relieved that their first dinner out had gone well.

[10/10/2016 5:54:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's first bite of tiramisu was a shocked sort of "eh!!", but he soon got used to the flavor and gladly gave Ben a spoonful of it.

 

Zeke couldn't help but laugh. The only coffee Erke had ever tasted was bitter.

[10/10/2016 6:09:32 PM] Zoe: Ben relished the taste and even offered a bite of the chocolate mousse he was sharing with his sister to him. Meanwhile, Winnie offered bites to her dads (a smaller one to Kevin of course), which he gladly accepted.

[10/10/2016 6:14:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was happy to eat the mousse, but Erke was more hesitant. Opening his mouth slowly, he took an uncertain nibble before deciding the stuff was good, and proceeding to lick at the spoon with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

[10/10/2016 6:16:37 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't help but giggle happily when he watched Erke licking the spoon.

 

"It's my favorite dessert here. I'm glad you like it."

 

Once his food coma began setting in, he thought about how ready he was for bed and curling up with Erke.

 

Kevin had similar thoughts about Zeke.

[10/10/2016 6:25:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke could tell that everyone was just about ready to go home, so he flagged down the waiter.

 

Leaning in to Kevin, he rubbed his shoulder. "How about a hot bath and a movie once we get home, huh?"

 

Erke felt like he had to step up his game, but he didn't want to leave Winnie out... But he wanted to be nice to Ben, to feel like he deserved to be here! Panicking slightly, he inhaled.

 

"Stargazing!"

[10/10/2016 6:29:51 PM] Zoe: Kevin smiled at Zeke. "Yes please."

 

Winnie sat back in her chair and laughed. "I would, but I've got my heart set on this drawing I started before we left. You two have fun though! Maybe another time."

 

Meanwhile, Ben yawned. "I wouldn't mind, but I may fall asleep on you."

[10/10/2016 6:32:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke gave him a cuddle before paying the bill, fumbling a bit with the credit card. He was still a bit off balance with all the memory gaps he'd had filling up. It wasn't very pleasant.

 

"Oh, right, the drawing..." Erke remembered all the times he'd been shown her art, and how she'd never known it was (sort of) two people she was showing it to. He nodded, running a hand through his hair.

 

Looking down at Ben, he shrugged and shook his head. "We don't gotta."

[10/10/2016 6:34:12 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled his chair closer. "It's up to you, honestly. I'm down, I just know how tired I am. Not a bad way to fall asleep, if you carried me back in anyway, but I don't wanna put that on you if you don't want me to."

 

Kevin and placed his hand on Zeke's back, hoping to help settle him.

[10/10/2016 6:35:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It wouldn't be hard," Erke replied, somewhat absentmindedly, and very softly. "You're real light."

 

Zeke looked embarrassedly over at Kevin with a nervous laugh, but once he got the code right, he chuckled to himself. "Score."

 

Once that was out of the way, he stood at the end of the table, hands on his hips.

 

"Aight, pack it up, everybody. Go to the toilet now 'cause I ain't stoppin' til we're home."

[12:11:30 AM] Zoe: Winnie smirked. "I can hold it." Kevin, however, made a quick trip to the restroom.

 

Ben was fine and stuck beside Erke, eager to get home with him

[12:57:04 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You better hold it, 'cause I ain't stoppin'..."

 

The travel home was slow for Erke. He wanted to take the time to see the city at night with his own eyes... he carried Ben on his back as he did so.

[1:27:52 PM] Zoe: Ben hugged him close and admired the view as well, although pretty soon be found himself drifting off on his lover's back. By the time they got home, Ben had passed out entirely.

 

Winnie had gone back up to her room to draw, and Kevin started up the bath for him and Zeke.

[1:44:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sighed lightly, but made no fuss as he drifted up to the window, placing Ben on his bed through it and tucking him in before heading up to the roof.

 

Zeke was already stripped down entirely, shuffling through their DVD collection to choose a movie once they were done soaking.

 

"P.S. I love you... No, too sad. The Hangover 3...? Eh... Which one's- Ah, right, that one movie about the road trip... Mad Max? Holy fuck, last time I saw this it was on VHS..."

[10/30/2016 11:34:09 PM] Zoe: Kevin grinned. "Let's watch that then. It's been too long since I've seen it too." As much as he wanted a bowl of popcorn to go with their meal, he was both still too full, as well as still too unhealthy to indulge like that.

 

Or have a can of soda.

 

Even now, shit's still hard to get used to...

 

Ben wiggled around in the sheets, having woken up about 20 minutes after they'd arrived home. Unfortunately, Erke wasn't around, and in a hurry, he got out of bed and looked around. Opening the window, his heart racing, he called out, "Erke!?"

[10/31/2016 4:49:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Damn yeah, and those vehicles were so my thing. You want anythin' to go with it? Tea, an apple...?" Zeke knew half the fun of watching movies was the snacks, but he didn't want Kevin to feel left out- or put him in danger.

 

"Maybe we could even split a beer, eh?" They had been buying light beers since, id course. Setting up the movie, he waited for Kevin's reply.

 

Erke blinked away a few stray tears as he looked down from the roof at the sound of Ben's voice. Leaning over the edge, he looked at the window.

 

"I'm here, szeretett. Go back to sleep..."

[10/31/2016 1:09:11 PM] Zoe: "Nah, I'd better not. I'll have a sip of your beer if you have one, but I probably shouldn't have one by myself." Looking up at his fiancé, Kevin was clearly saddened by his health condition, but he'd done it to himself.

 

Ben looked up and saw Erke on the roof. Tilting his head to the side, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the man looked in the moonlight, and it made a small shiver run through Ben's body.

 

"You okay?"

[10/31/2016 3:58:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Eh, I'll pass if you do." Zeke put an arm around Kevin and pressed play, rubbing his fiance's arm before resting his head against the man's shoulder. Honestly, he was just glad Kevin was alive at all.

Sure, they would have been able to bring him back, but death was nothing to sneeze at. It always hurt.

 

Erke looked up at the moon, the faint shimmer of wet cheeks visible for a moment before they dried away, as a breeze picked up, seemingly running its hands through his hair.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed a moment to think."

[11/1/2016 1:23:21 AM | Edited 1:24:49 AM] Zoe: Kevin shared a similar feeling, breathing slowly as he watched the movie beside Zeke.

 

So much had happened in the last couple weeks; it was nice to finally slow down and enjoy a moment with the love of his life... Someone he feared he might never see again after watching him leave back at the hospital. In that moment, Kevin had felt more vulnerable and alone than he had in over ten years. If he had lost Zeke a second time, he probably wouldn't have made it.

 

-

 

Ben could see Erke staring at the moon, and in his head, he was whisked back onto the mountaintop in his dream, lying beside Fury. The thought made him tremble, and he clutched his chest, steadying himself on the windowsill. His lips quivered, an uneasy feeling rising up in his stomach.

 

He could only imagine how Erke must be feeling as he looked up into the night sky.

 

Although he felt selfish for saying it, Ben could feel tears trying to come up, and he cleared his throat before saying, "C-could you please come back down?" Moving his hand from his chest to his face, he wiped his eyes.

[11/1/2016 5:50:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held him close, rubbing his shoulders to remove any tension as the movie played on screen. Although he was watching it, he was also absorbed in the essence of Kevin, soothing himself of any thought of losing him. He turned to the side and planted a kiss on his head.

 

"Good to be home..."

 

-

 

The demideity looked down again, this time in alarm- yet nothing seemed to be happening. He slowly inched towards the edge of the roof, and with one last glance at the sky, he let himself drop.

 

Holding the windowframe to keep himself in place, he tilted his head as he looked at Ben with concern.

 

"What'samatter?"

[11/1/2016 2:05:30 PM] Zoe: Kevin eventually closed his eyes, feeling his lover massaging him, and drifted off to the sounds of the movie and Zeke's soft breathing.

 

-

 

Ben subconsciously moved forward to be closer to Erke and looked down, breathing slowly.

 

"I-I just... I need to be close to you right now. Dealing with some memories that have me kinda..... sad."

 

An understatement at best.

[11/1/2016 2:09:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stayed as close to him as he could, tucking him in and laying down beside him, fingers dancing through his hair. He wanted to kiss Kevin all over, but he didn't want to risk waking him up, so he simply closed his eyes.

 

-

 

Erke couldn't get back in as easily as he hoped, especially not with Ben so near to him, so he merely let his leg dangle over the ledge of the window and into the room.

 

"Makes two of us."

 

The last thing he wanted to do was bother someone else with his problems- especially Ben- but he'd been plagued by thoughts since they'd gotten back, and said thoughts had manifested themselves as tears.

[11/1/2016 3:59:57 PM] Zoe: Ben reached his hand out and touched Erke gently, his eyes still glistening.

 

"Tell me about yours."

 

He wanted to know his partner, and honestly, they were getting to know each other all over again.

[11/1/2016 4:04:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"It's... New. Bein' here like this, it's all new... I'm an alien, y'know? I feel so out of place, and..." He sighed deeply. "I feel like when I look like this, I belong up there, with them. Not down here."

 

That was why he'd been living as a human.

 

"This form, it's... It's almost scary, it's all raw power. It was never meant to be sustainable, and here I am... Stickin' out like a sore thumb and neglectin' my duties. And..."

 

He couldn't continue.

[11/1/2016 4:12:30 PM] Zoe: Ben moved forward to try and wrap his arms around him, his heart reaching out and wanting to soothe his feelings. It was difficult for him to hear, because he knew there was very little (if anything!) he could do to help ease Erke's pain.

 

"I'm sorry hun... I'm sorry you're feeling this way..." He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against him.

 

"D-do you think... Do you think the split was a mistake?" It was a question he never wanted to ask.

[11/1/2016 4:16:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, of course not," he replied softly, running a hand through Ben's hair as he came near, inching into the room a little more each time. He dwarfed his lover, and he worried he might hurt him by mistake.

 

"It's just hard for me to adjust, I guess... You'd think I'd know how to live like a human, but- food rots when I touch it! I'm eight feet tall! I blow smoke out the corners of my mouth when I'm mad..."

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head. "And I'm afraid it's gonna be too much for you to handle."

[11/1/2016 4:19:23 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed Erke trying to move inside, so he stepped back, pulling him into his room a bit.

 

"Babe, you won't be. I love you dearly and I wouldn't leave you or push you away for being who you are. What would that make me?"

[11/1/2016 4:20:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Human," he answered quietly, finally re-entering the room before slumping down on the ground. "A thing I'll never really compare to. And what'll happen when you... Grow up? I'll look the same..."

 

He'd avoided using the actual word he'd been thinking of. It wasn't a pleasant topic.

[11/1/2016 4:32:42 PM] Zoe: Ben sat down beside him and held him tightly.

 

"Then we'll still be together, even if I'm old!" He knew what Erke was skirting around, but Ben knew it was inevitable for them.

 

Squeezing him with his arms, Ben shook lightly, not knowing what to say but wanting to help his love feel better.

[11/1/2016 4:35:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke turned slightly, pulling Ben into his lap to hug him better, letting his hair drape over his small love. His breathing was deep and rumbly, and it was somewhat obvious he still had tears to shed.

 

"Yeah... I hope so... I don't wanna lose you," he murmured. Especially not to another human.

 

"But what about you? What's been buggin' you?"

[11/1/2016 4:39:52 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed his head against Erke's chest, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

"You never will, I promise."

 

Hearing Erke's question only made him feel more guilty, and he swallowed down some of the bad feelings.

 

"Just... The moon, and all the stars, I, um... I got to watch them with... With Fury." His voice grew very quiet. "He told me all about your family, and... I just hope he's doing okay.

 

"I haven't seen him or heard from him really after I... yelled at him. Looking up at the night sky just kinda...brought it all back."

[11/1/2016 4:43:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Tilting his head back, he looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to blink his tears away. It didn't work.

 

"He told you about the stars," he whispered. "All of Celeste's sisters."

 

He missed Celeste dearly. They'd both been the more mellow envoys, the black and white oddities who were considered Earth's eighth wonder. The thought of not seeing her for years was a painful one, but not as painful as the image of a scared and hurt Fury trapped in an endless void.

 

He had to gasp in order not to break down.

 

"You yelled at him...?"

[11/1/2016 5:00:08 PM] Zoe: The gasp made Ben flinch.

 

"I-it was the day I confessed to you... He was upset because you were hurt, and he kept saying things that just made me feel worse, and I already wanted to die!!!" Ben's eyes glazed over and he sniffled.

 

"I-I yelled at him to leave me alone or go away or something, a-and he vanished in a pile of ash. I just didn't wanna hear from him what I was already screaming at myself.... And I immediately regretted it... And now.... I don't see him anymore..."

 

Releasing a low sob, he added, "Then I wished to die... In my dream.... After he left. And.... I felt it." Burying his face in Erke's chest, Ben wailed, reliving the feeling of dying as he had done that day, and clutching his own chest in response.

[11/1/2016 6:26:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, no, it wasn't an accusation-" But it was too late. Ben was already upset about the situation and reliving it, and he was to blame.

 

"Please, don't talk about dying like that, I..." Pushing his hair back, he felt tears run down his face like a faucet. "I don't want you to even think about it until you're well in your hundreds, yeah? Don't..."

 

The thought of Fury dying yet again made him struggle for air, yet he managed to soothe himself by clutching the bedding beside him. Fury had always been one to react to situations somewhat disproportionately, but even for him that sounded like a big deal.

 

"He can't really be gone, he can't be..." He bit his lip hard, reaching up to wipe his face. "Why... Why do you feel so bad? I thought you'd hate him after all... All I put you through."

[11/1/2016 6:39:52 PM] Zoe: Ben clung to Erke for the moment, letting his sobs out before responding with a clearer voice.

 

"I-I do sometimes feel him distantly, or at least I think I do... but..." Sliding his hand from his hand up to his face, he hid his fresh tears and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"I fell in love with him. He reminded me of you, he knew you, and I just wanted him to feel happy since he seemed so sad. I-I don't want you to think it means I stopped loving you, I just... I loved both of you. But... he only existed in my dreams. He didn't want me to fall for him because of it."

 

Ben's voice only grew quieter. "I just liked seeing him be happy... then I drove him away."

[11/1/2016 6:49:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You..."

 

The words hit home in a way that Erke didn't expect. It wasn't jealousy over either party, or dismay, or fear. It was sympathy, compassion, longing. He yearned for his husband, to see him only for a second, to make sure he was alright... That had begun this whole mess in the first place.

 

But he also wished for Fury to return to Ben's side. He didn't want Ben to be unhappy, and he didn't want Fury to be, either- he especially didn't want him to be alone. They'd be better off together, as made apparent by Ben's breakdown.

 

He cradled Ben and rocked him slightly, trying to soothe himself as well as his lover. Fury must have been so afraid... So alone...

 

"Thank you for givin' him some company, though... Bet he really loved you for that, too..."

[11/1/2016 7:02:59 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't reply with words this time, merely erupting with another wave of tears.

 

He missed Fury so badly. Even though his pain couldn't compare to Erke's, he could understand where he was coming from, and he hugged his lover more tightly.

 

After several minutes of his crying tapering off, Ben felt the drowsiness return (the crying had been extremely cathartic for him), and he leaned more heavily on Erke.

 

"P-please don't go..." It might sound like he meant away in general, but really Ben just didn't want him going back onto the roof.

[11/2/2016 11:29:29 AM | Edited 11:29:34 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He'd had to hold his head in his hands to stop himself from crying, but Erke was soon down to merely ragged sighs and the occasional shudder, the well having run dry.

 

He'd already lost his mind over how things had gone back when Kevin was in hospital. He couldn't keep holding onto his sadness, or he'd never be able to move on. He knew Fury couldn't be really gone, and that he'd show himself when he was ready, but by god, he missed him.

 

Which was why he'd devote himself to this relationship instead.

 

"I'm not gonna go," he whispered. "I got nowhere to go."

[11/2/2016 11:34:27 PM] Zoe: Ben clutched him more tightly.

 

"I love you Erke... I love you with all my heart, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again. I-I know you won't leave... but I'll always be worried that I'll lose you somehow again. I'm sorry..."

[11/3/2016 7:15:24 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I love you too, I do, I love you so much I made a whole body for you," he laughed, but it almost sounded more like a sob, "and I don't wanna be without you for even a second- I got a duty to you now, y'know? Gotta stick by you and protect you, just like I said..."

 

Tilting Ben's head up a bit, he began to whisper. "Look at me..."

[11/3/2016 1:05:51 PM] Zoe: Ben's breath shook as he took a deep breath, looking up at Erke. He felt so much burning love for him, and staring into the black and lavender eyes only drew him in closer.

[11/3/2016 1:54:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Smiling through his tears (they were drying, fortunately), Erke pulled Ben into a soft kiss to help him remember just why he was here. He stroked Ben's cheek and held him close, yet he wasn't forceful.

[11/3/2016 8:00:41 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed into the kiss, feeling himself beingging to smile. The pull to sleep was tugging harder and harder on him, and as their kiss went on, he found his head getting heavy.

[11/3/2016 8:36:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke picked him up gently and rose, hunched over slightly so as to not bump his head. He shed his clothing and once again tucked Ben into bed, lying beside him as best he could.

[11/3/2016 9:29:50 PM | Edited 9:30:41 PM] Zoe: It was all the boy could do to wrap his arm and leg over Erke before completely and totally passing out.

 

Meanwhile, Winnie had been disrupted from her drawing by their talking, and as she stood to go berate them for doing so, she caught spots of what they were saying, and instead wound up lying against the wall on her bed, hearing them.

 

It was hard to hear even more details about what her brother went through, but it also served to make her feel even more lonely. Her father was deeply in love with Zeke, and Ben and Erke had come together despite the odds. She was left there feeling hollow, even though she finally had a truly happy family. The thought only made her feel selfish, and rolling back over, stood up to finish her drawing to distract herself.

 

It only partly worked.

[11/4/2016 8:41:11 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke closed his eyes slowly, and soon he was deep, deep within sleep, floating in a starry void he'd come to know so well.

 

Except something was different... Something was warmer.

 

A red hue was permeating the endless sky, getting more and more intense, and before he could register what exactly was going on, he could see a figure approaching him. It didn't take even a second for him to know who it was. Trembling, he ran towards it.

 

He scooped the man up in his arms without hesitation and spun him round, again and again, feeling every inch of him, every curve of his body, every weak beat of his heart. "Oh, my love..."

 

Fury clung to him desperately, wrapping his arms around his husband as he cried into his shoulder, aching to be with him, to be reunited at last. "I'm sorry I didn't show myself to you sooner, I couldn't find my way, and by the time I did, you..."

 

Erke placed a hand on his head, running his fingers through his feathery hair. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I screwed up..."

 

"No," Fury whispered, holding to him tighter, "no, I want you to be happy... I need you to be happy, because I must wait for you in this void until you come home..."

 

Choking back tears, Erke moved back to look Fury in the eye. "But why? Why can't I just bring you back?"

 

"My body isn't strong enough," Fury replied quietly, running a hand down Erke's cheek. "I wouldn't survive. But look at you... You look so gorgeous..."

 

Erke's ragged breaths translated into the human world.

[11/4/2016 9:05:57 AM] Zoe: Ben's dreams were mostly empty, but pleasant, and he thanked the fact he was beside Erke.

[11/4/2016 9:31:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fury pressed his forehead to Erke's and kissed him, wiping away his tears as Erke did the same for him, holding him tightly.

 

"I've missed you, I've missed you so much... I let you die and I didn't restore your memory, and..."

 

"Erkezes, please! You did all you could, this was all on me... all of it." Fury whispered and rested his head on Erke's shoulder. "And now we've involved someone else..."

 

"He'll be... he'll be fine, I'm going to protect him and care for him, I promise! I... I love him..." Erke's voice became a weak breath, his chest tightening.

 

"I know. I know you do, my light. I don't want to interfere," Fury admitted, "all I wanted was for you to be happy..."

 

"But I don't want to be without you, Nexi! I don't want to let go of you!" Erke began to panic, clutching Fury.

 

He began to shake in the waking world.

[11/4/2016 9:54:37 AM] Zoe: It wasn't until Erke began shaking that Ben's dreams turned a bit dark, cold even. He hugged his partner more tightly in his sleep, hoping to bring back the warm light from before.

[11/4/2016 9:59:03 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You won't lose me, you never will... I'll be waiting for the day your mission is over, and we can be reunited then... At the temple, like always..." Fury  held both Erke's hands and spoke quietly, almost too quietly. It scared the taller man.

 

"But what if I can't go back, due to bein' in this form? What if-"

 

"You will always be able to go back," he assured, "you're one of us. You're the most important of all of us..."

 

Erke sniffled and looked into Fury's eyes. "Won't you stay?"

 

"I'll visit... But someone needs me more."

[11/4/2016 12:24:12 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a sickening blackness spill around him, surrounding his ankles and making its way up his legs. It rooted him in place as he tried to break free, but the light he saw was already gone, and try as he might, he couldn't get out of its grasp.

 

He couldn't even wish himself free.

[11/4/2016 8:36:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Please promise you'll be nearby... I can't lose you again," Erke hung his head, letting his hair fall over his face. Fury tenderly pushed it away.

 

"You won't lose me," he smiled, "you never did."

 

The next morning, Erke woke up with tearstreaks, but feeling hopeful... Yet Fury hadn't yet had the courage to visit Ben.

[11/4/2016 8:39:34 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up about twenty minutes before Erke, having been woken from his dream-turned-nightmare. Lightly shaking, he held his lover tightly, eyes closed as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

[11/4/2016 8:45:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His eyes shot open to look down at Ben, immediately putting a hand on his side to rub his arm up and down. "What's wrong? What happened?" Fury hadn't disrupted his dream, had he?

 

Erke thought he was going to wait...

[11/4/2016 8:47:02 PM] Zoe: Ben jumped when Erke spoke to him.

 

"N-nothing... Just a bad dream." His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's fine."

 

To be fair, it was a dream that was now over, so he really didn't have to worry about it.

[11/4/2016 8:51:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Sitting up, Erke pulled Ben onto his lap to cradle him properly.

 

"If you say so... You just seem real shaken, is all."

 

Would food help? Maybe something warm to drink?

 

"Want... Want me to take you to Starbucks?"

[11/4/2016 8:54:51 PM] Zoe: He was shaken. The nightmare had ended with him being swallowed up in the darkness, unable to see his own hands, before feeling himself being torn in two from his head all the way down through his pelvis. Experiencing the pain of death again was not something he thought he would have to deal with for many, many years.

 

Ben had almost entirely tuned out Erke, but caught in the last bit.

 

"Huh? Starbucks?" His eyes were red and he seemed like he could cry at any moment.

[11/4/2016 8:59:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wasn't convinced that everything was fine. He craned his neck down to look Ben in the eye, running a skeletal hand down his cheek.

 

"You're not fine. You're not fine at all."

 

Pulling him into a hug, he pressed Ben's head right beneath his chin, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him from whatever he'd dreamed about.

 

"You stay in bed today, I'll try and bring you breakfast without it fallin' apart in my hands."

[11/4/2016 9:05:46 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered as tears began to spill down his cheeks. He didn't sob loudly though, not wanting to wake his sister.

 

As much as he wanted to keep Erke close by, the thought of having his beloved making a meal for him was sweet, and he nodded.

 

"O-okay... And if all else fails, you can bring me a granola bar...."

[11/4/2016 9:09:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wiped them away tenderly, holding him for a few more minutes before slowly letting go, kissing the top of his head, and making his way out of the room.

 

Crawling down the stairs seemed like too creepy an option, so he crouched and walked like a hunchback the whole way down. Once in the kitchen, he looked around for things to make. A granola bar seemed too cheap...

 

Maybe some toast! No, too simple. Cereal? Terrible. Pancakes...?

 

Waffles.

[11/4/2016 9:28:25 PM] Zoe: Ben curled up into the fetal position while Erke was away. His hands were still shaking.

 

But at least now he could see them.

[11/4/2016 9:58:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The waffles Erke brought up a few minutes later were drizzled in chocolate sauce and topped off with whipped cream, and he'd brought up a large cup of tea to go with them.

 

He hoped he hadn't messed anything up, but at the same time he doubted that would be the case. After all, he hadn't seen any ingredient rot- it seemed that only happened with fresh foods.

[11/4/2016 11:06:58 PM | Edited 11:14:50 PM] Zoe: Ben was hugging his pillow while sitting up in bed when he heard the door open. In walked Erke, carrying his breakfast, and he smiled up at him appreciatively, reaching out to take the plate from him while holding the pillow between his legs.

 

"Thank you so much..."

[11/4/2016 11:28:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke grinned at him and placed the tea on the windowsill, sitting slowly beside Ben. "Sorry I didn't bring a tray, I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible..."

 

Anything to see the boy smile. That's all he wanted.

[11/4/2016 11:36:54 PM] Zoe: Ben was already tucking in and adoring the meal.

 

"Mmmmm, it's fantastic! Don't apologize!" This was exactly what he needed after his nightmare, and reaching back to take a sip of the tea, smiled contentedly.

 

"Thank you Erke... this means a lot to me."

[11/5/2016 12:00:18 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Relief washed all over Erke, and he leaned his head against Ben's shoulder with a delighted sigh.

 

"Go me for not rottin' the whole thing off the planet, right? Maybe I could do this more often..."

 

Nuzzling Ben gently, he looked up. "I'll do anythin' for you."

[11/5/2016 11:46:01 PM] Zoe: "Well I certainly encourage your cooking. You're damn good at it." It didn't take much before Ben had cleaned his plate, and setting his plate aside, reached for the tea to wash it down.

 

All of it filled him up quickly, and he sighed happily.

[11/6/2016 7:15:50 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The sight made Erke feel incredibly joyful, and he wrapped both arms around Ben before kissing him, half pushing him down due to his sheer size.

 

"I'm so happy! Now I can feel like I actually deserve to be here," he chuckled awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders.

[11/6/2016 6:14:45 PM] Zoe: Ben stroked Erke's chest and kissed him.

 

"Of course you deserve to live here, cooking for me or not." Placing another kiss on his cheek, he nuzzled him.

[11/6/2016 6:16:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed quietly. "Yeah, I just don't wanna... You know, feel like a freeloader."

 

Cradling Ben still, he leaned to kiss Ben on the lips, enjoying how soft and warm they were all over again. He felt like he hadn't ever kissed him enough...

[11/6/2016 6:24:53 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded understandingly.

 

Parting his lips just a bit, he gently teased Erke with his tongue, only brushing the tip on his partner's lips.

[11/6/2016 6:28:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sighed blissfully, poking his own tongue out shyly. His hands trailed along Ben's chest, resting against it to hold his lover closer to him, following with another soft, long kiss.

 

He hoped whatever feeling had come from his nightmare was disappearing.

[11/6/2016 6:39:17 PM] Zoe: Although Ben could not forget the nightmare, he was feeling significantly better, and was not bothered by it anymore.

 

-

 

Kevin had woken up somewhat late, and heading downstairs, went back to wedding planning. There wouldn't be any guests aside from their household, but he wanted to order a small cake nonetheless for their family to share.

 

One without fruit. He recalled the other morning with Erke.

 

As he looked through the courthouse website, he felt his heart ache a bit, wishing his sister was still alive so she could be there.

[11/6/2016 6:43:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When Zeke woke up and went downstairs, he noticed there was what could only be described as waffle residue on the mold, and he chuckled to himself, assuming Erke had gotten up early and made something.

 

He figured he'd try his hand at making a few himself, but the syrup would be berry sauce, so he wouldn't be making Kevin anything too unhealthy or terrible. He'd make him a small one, and give him some fruit salad to go with it.

 

That should be good, right?

 

He certainly hoped so, because by the time he brought it over to Kevin's office, he was starving.

[11/6/2016 6:46:21 PM] Zoe: Kevin heard someone in the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Zeke there, bringing him breakfast.

 

"Oh, thanks babe." Once his fiancé got close enough, he took the plate and bowl and gave him a kiss, inviting him to pull up one of the chairs beside him.

 

"I'm just going over wedding stuff."

[11/6/2016 6:49:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's heart skipped a beat at the word 'wedding,' and he sat beside Kevin with a little smile and a nod.

 

"That goin' okay?"

 

He'd brought himself a little mug of coffee over, and he idly picked at the food he'd made for himself. He didn't want to gobble it down when they were trying to hold a conversation.

[11/6/2016 6:51:30 PM] Zoe: Kevin tabbed over to bakery website he had pulled up a couple minutes before, pulling the waffles over to himself to eat while he talked.

 

"I was thinking of a chocolate cake, even with white frosting. Just something without fruit so... You know... Erke doesn't feel uncomfortable."

[11/6/2016 6:54:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but laugh. It was a surreal thought to envision his other self attending his wedding... In a body of his own. Of course, he did feel bad about the fruit thing.

 

"Aw, babe. Even if it is without fruit, we don't gotta make it plain if you don't want it to be. It can have some funky rainbow fillin' if that's what you want."

[11/6/2016 6:59:16 PM] Zoe: Kevin chuckled. "That might be a bit too gay. But... I was thinking of having some fondant bones on or around the cake. A dragon might be a bit too complicated, but bones are simple. I'd just like to have something for at least one of us on the cake, you know?"

[11/6/2016 7:01:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke felt his face light up, and he brought his hands to his cheeks with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, that would be sweet alright... But I suggest some scales on it too, then. If a whole dragon's too much effort." Reaching out his hand, he ran the back of it across Kevin's cheek tenderly.

[11/6/2016 7:16:41 PM] Zoe: Kevin's eyes widened, and he swallowed his bite of food before responding.

 

"Scales! Right! That's simple enough! I didn't think of that!" Scrolling down to their email address, he copied it and tabbed back over to his own email to prepare to message them.

 

After quickly typing up what he was looking for in a cake, he sent it and resumed eating.

 

"Well, that's taken care of!"

[11/6/2016 7:19:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's eyes shone with nothing but pure love for Kevin, and he tilted his head to smile at him fondly, forgetting to finish his waffle as he lost himself in the warm feeling.

 

"It's gonna be great bein' married to you, you know. I'm finally gonna feel like that last piece is in place..."

 

He'd secretly been looking at floral arrangements to have at the reception hall, wanting to find flowers that evoked both of them in color and shape. He was still hunting.

 

"You thought about what you want as the main course yet?"

[11/6/2016 7:45:15 PM] Zoe: Kevin set his fork down and held Zeke's hands in his own.

 

"I know what you mean. I've been feeling the same way, as though that's the one thing that we've needed all this time." Looking down, he chuckled.

 

"You really are my other half."

 

Once Zeke brought up dinner, he leaned back and thought to himself.

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure. We could always see if our favorite restaurant caters..."

[11/6/2016 8:02:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm just so glad I got to see you again," he whispered, stroking the back of Kevin's hand with his thumb. "And that you still want me, after all that's gone on."

 

Smiling, he looked up into Kevin's eyes again.

 

"And you're mine. Now nothin's gonna get in the way..."

 

With a soft laugh, he nodded. "I wonder if we should have fancy entrees when it's gonna be a small ceremony, but it kinda don't feel right without 'em."

[11/6/2016 8:04:46 PM] Zoe: Kevin felt like he couldn't properly convey to his fiancé how much he loved him, but he did his best with his eyes.

 

"Unless we renew our vows in twenty years or so, I don't plan on getting married again, so we should go for the big dinner, I say!"

[11/6/2016 8:19:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Laughing, Zeke nodded before bringing Kevin's hands up to his lips, giving them kisses before letting them down again.

 

"Agreed. We should get sirloin steak and caviar... Champagne... Gross shit no one actually likes but that'll make us look good..."

[11/6/2016 8:44:24 PM] Zoe: Kevin laughed and squeezed Zeke's hand.

 

"Nah, I want a dinner that we'll love. One we'll look back and and say 'this dinner that followed us getting married was just as special as our love.' Or something. I dunno, maybe that's cheesy..." He glanced down, embarrassed.

[11/6/2016 8:54:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey..." Putting a hand under Kevin's chin, he lifted it slowly. "I want that too."

 

Smiling wide, he put a hand on Kevin's thigh, giving it a rub.

 

"I want it to be somethin' we both love and can look back on fondly. It just wouldn't hurt to be a li'l extra for fun, too."

[11/7/2016 2:31:18 AM] Zoe: "I understand... But it's still gotta be something we love to eat. Nothing extra for the sake of being extra."

 

This was partly a money concern too, though Kevin didnt voice that.

[11/7/2016 9:51:56 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Y-yeah..." Feeling a little shot down, he fiddled with his ring before finishing off his coffee, looking over at the dishes. He stood up slowly, wondering when or if the others would come down.

 

"I'm gonna clean this up 'fore I forget. Don't want our houseguest doin' all the chores."

 


End file.
